Casscadian Kings
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: 10 years ago, the Black Arms attacked... 10 years ago, Shadow the hedgehog defeated them... 10 years ago, Shadow left with them... One year ago, Mobius's last days, commenced... today, two kings must lead their people...
1. End of Times

End of Times

The red and black hedgehog looked at the legions of aliens with indifferent eyes. Though he was giving the same nonchalant stare he always gave, a marathon of thoughts were running through his head. Here he stood, in the center of the Black Comet, as he wondered what he must do with his brothers and sisters. With Black Doom's defeat, their inner hive mentality kicked in. The death of their king made them seek orders from their next ruler, and that just so happened to be Shadow himself.

The hedgehog could have easily torn through their ranks, as a miniscule amount of Chaos Emerald energy flowed through his blood, but instead, he took pity on his brethren. It wasn't their fault their father was an evil megalomaniac, hell-bent on devouring the citizens of Mobius. They were just, following orders. And now, it was his orders they followed.

"Shadow!" a small, feminine voice echoed behind him.

The hedgehog closed his eyes at first. How she got in here, he'd never know, but he could tell she was tired. She was a short, blonde haired girl, wearing dirty and dingy black overalls, with a red undershirt. Her heart beat was irregular, but he couldn't tell if it was due to fear or exhaustion.

"Shadow." a robotic voice came too.

"Shadow... what are you doing?" more mature woman's voice questioned.

The hedgehog turned around slowly after that. It was his team, Hope Kintobor, E-123 Omega, and Rouge the bat. In their eyes (save for Omega, of course), looks of questions.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Hope spoke up first.

The hedgehog gave her a glare, before looking off to his _people_. Raising his hand, a Black Wing flew down to it. Opening its mouth, it playful nipped on his finger, causing the hedgehog to breath in heavily.

"I can't kill them..." he suddenly said, his voice so low.

"What do you mean?" Rouge questioned.

"I said, I can't kill them... I feel them inside me, like, they were once apart of me."

"Shadow, we know Black Doom created you," Hope said, "but that doesn't mean you're apart of his army! These creatures, they are... Evil!"

Shadow immediately shot the girl a glare, causing her to secretly regret her words.

"They aren't evil Hope... just, misguided."

"But they destroy, and kill, and maim, and-"

"So does Omega." the hedgehog interrupted, "But we changed him, didn't we?"

Hope looked down to the ground, before dragging her eyes up to her robotic ally.

"But Shadow..." Rouge said.

"I'm leaving with them."

His comrades looked at him with surprised eyes. They were silent at first, before Hope gained the courage to speak up.

"Are... are you kidding me!?" she said in pure astonishment.

"I don't expect you to understand." he continued, "I just needed you to know..."

"Shadow this is stupid!" Rouge announced, "Where are you going to go? And how are you going to get there?"

"I... I don't know." he said, crossing his arms, "I just know... I have to lead them."

"But why Shadow?" the bat went on, "Why do you have to?"

"What do I have to look forward to here, Rouge?" the hedgehog replied.

Her wings bent down in sadness, before she said,

"How... how could you say that?"

"I don't have anything here for me Rouge."

"But... what about G.U.N.?" Hope asked, "You... you promised to help us."

"I did..." he said solemnly, "but that was so long ago. I made that promise for Maria's sake but..." turning his head skyward, the hedgehog took note of the many eyes belonging to his _people_, "One day I looked up in the sky, and I saw Ark... I remembered all of those happy times I spent with Maria, and Professor Gerald, and the many scientist of the space colony. It made me think... what do I have going for me here... I'm immortal. One day, everyone I know and love will die, and I'll just be here... alone. I'm not having that happen again."

There was silence in the air, save for the many sounds of the Black Arms. Rouge opened her mouth to say something, but a sudden radio frequency from her wrist communicator stopped her.

"A...nt... R...uge." it said at first.

The bat tinkered with her machine for a few minutes at first, before answering with a,

"Hello! Agent Rouge here."

"Agent Rouge!" it was Commander Tower, "What is the status on you and your team? Where's Shadow? We can't get in contact with him."

"Don't worry Commander, we're with Shadow as we speak."

"Good! Tell him to hurry up and destroy that comet! There's a Hero's Welcome waiting for you all."

"Understood."

With a distinctive clicking sound, the communicator shut off. Rouge at first smiled, but one more look at her distant friend caused her to frown.

"Did you here that Shadow?" she said, "A Hero's welcome..."

The hedgehog sighed at first, before looking at his ally's purple eyes.

"I'm sorry Rouge... I'm not going back."

The bat gave him a look, one that showed she was hurt, before turning away. Hope crossed her arms, her eyes beginning to tear up, and then dove her face into Omega's cold hard arm.

"Come with me."

Hope and Rouge's eyes shot at Shadow like daggers. Slowly, he turned away from the Black Wing he was petting, and gazed at his friends. A rare smile came to his face, before he said,

"Come with me."

"S-Shadow..." Rouge said.

"What are you talking about?" blurted out Hope.

"You can come with me."

"Shadow... we can't come with you..." the bat remarked lowly.

"I'm not making you." he said, "I'm asking you... come with me."

Once more silence filled the air. And then, Omega stepped forward. He had remained largely quiet throughout the argument, but now he was walking to his ally.

"I will come with you." he said, his voice overbearing as usual.

"Omega! You can't leave!" Hope said.

"Shadow is right, like him I have no use to be here. One day, Dr. Robotick will die, and my primary motivation will be useless. There will be no point in proving I am the best."

"But Omega..." Hope said at first.

Gazing skyward, she found the many sparkling eyes of the demonic alien race. It was so surreal. A few weeks ago, they attacked, and now, Shadow, her best friend, was planning on leaving with them. They tried to kill him, and now... he was going with them.

"Why are you leaving with them?" she asked slowly.

"We share blood, Hope," Shadow said, "and they rely on me."

Share blood. Those words floated in her head. Share blood, like a family. For as long as she could remember, the young blonde girl's family was less than amicable. Dr. Robotnick, Snively... those were her only _living_ relatives. Two men who have tried to take over Mobius numerous times. Sure, she worked with G.U.N. and everyday, she brought little respect back to her family, but alas... she was the only Kintobor worth mentioning. Gazing back up to Shadow, and the Black Arms, she wondered if her friend now saw those creatures as his family. He never had a family, though he said Maria was like a sister to him, and Gerald was like a father.

There was another interruption from Rouge's communicator.

"Agent Rouge!" Commander Tower barked, "What is going on!?"

Instead of answering him, Rouge covered the communicator with her hand, before yelling out,

"Come one Shadow! Stop this foolishness."

The dark hedgehog crossed his arms, and answered with a brief,

"No."

"G.U.N. will prepare to destroy the Black Comet in fifteen minutes using the Eclipse Cannon... we should prepare to leave by then." Hope said.

Rouge looked at her, her face filled with confusion.

"We?" she said.

"I'm coming Shadow... with you."

She outstretched her hand slowly, and grabbed onto Shadow's. A smile spread on her lips, as she stepped forward into his midst. Rouge looked at them, confused and unsure of what to do next.

"Are you coming Rouge?" Shadow asked.

She cocked her head toward his, but couldn't bear his sight.

"I... I... I can't..." she said weakly.

Shadow frowned, but nodded nonetheless.

"I understand Rouge."

Suddenly his fur exploded into a golden hue. His eyes became a fiery intensity, while his quills began to float up from his power.

"Fifteen minutes before they fire the Eclipse Cannon, huh?" he said, his voice now filled with vigor.

"We'll be out of the planet's orbit much before then."

Looking down to Rouge, he gave he another heartfelt smile.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he roared out seconds after that.

...

Clearing a mile for the fastest thing alive was easier done than said. But now, as he zoomed over crumbled hill after crumbled hill toward Westopolis, he felt like the air was leaving him. Never before had he felt such fear when it came to his enemies. Black Arms... they were something he had never experience before, but as fast as they arrived, they were now gone. Defeated, so easily, by his rival Shadow. He watched the black and red hedgehog defeat the alien leader single-handedly, an impressive feat if he could say so himself. But that wasn't what made him so tense, it was what happened to Sally in the cross fire. She was alright, thankfully, but she would be in intensive care for quite some time. And so, as she was healing, he was making his way to the Black Comet. He needed to watch it be destroyed, he had to make sure of it.

With speeds rivaling an F-5 Tornado, the blue hero of Mobius appeared. Standing on the outskirts of Westopolis, he gasped at the carnage the city went through. It looked worse than Station Square did when Perfect Chaos attacked. Buildings were crumbling, the bodies of soldiers, innocents, and Black Arms littered the ground, and in the center the cause of all of the chaos.

Like a demonic seed, the Black Comet stood in the center, a series of tendrils sticking from its body. G.U.N. helicopters flew around it, while G.U.N. cars, jeeps, and tanks, drove on the streets around it. Any minute now, that hellish mothership would be gone, and Sonic had a first row seat to it.

"This is a restricted zone." a G.U.N. beetle said as it floated near him, "It would be wise if you made your escape immediately."

Sonic scoffed at the machine, before giving the best smile he could muster.

"Suuuuurre." he said, "I'm just waiting for a pal of mine."

Like another gust of wind, he ran up to the roof of a stable building. With the Black Comet before him, it only being a few miles away, the heroic hedgehog fell back to enjoy the view. But something caught his eye. On the top of the Black Comet, he noticed a small yellow flame. Focusing his eyesight, he realized that small flame was Shadow.

"Hey Shadow!" he yelled over the city.

The black hedgehog in question didn't notice his rival as he gazed down the great mothership. Gazing up quickly, his acute super eyesight could tell the Eclipse Cannon was close to firing. It would be easy for him to get the Black Comet past the blast, one Chaos Control would do that, but the beam would fire regardless, and if it did, Westopolis would be gone forever. He couldn't let the fully charged beam hit the planet, and nor would he. So, looking down to his wrist communicator, the hedgehog spoke to Hope.

"Got any ideas."

"If you mean on disrupting the aim of the Eclipse Cannon, then yes. Shadow, how fast are you in Hyper Space?"

"Hyper Space?"

"You know! Whenever you use Chaos Control and time stops, I call it Hyper Space."

"Oh... Hyper Space."

"Just tell me how fast you are in it?"

"Hope, I'm Super Shadow, my speed is limitless, but we only have one shot at this."

"I know, I know! How long will your Super form last?"

"I can feel it ebb away slowly, so we have to work quickly."

"I have an idea!" Omega suddenly interrupted, "If we can get the Black Comet to propel itself into the side of the Ark, we can disrupt it aim."

"And if we hit it in a certain spot, we can get it to fire its beam into space! It won't hit anyone!" Hope added.

"Fine, but where should I aim the Black Comet!" Shadow asked.

"Uhhh... uhhh... A few miles below the Eclipse Cannon itself! This requires precise aim!"

"How much is 'a few miles'?"

"Uhh... 7.7 miles precisely!"

"Understood... wish me luck!"

Super Shadow leaped high into the air, before darting to the Black Comet's bottom. Slamming his hands onto its underside, he concentrated as hard as he could before roaring out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The Black Comet was filled with a glorious golden light that spread over each inch of its body. After three minutes of the golden light growing, it finally covered the Black Comet. Moments later, it disappeared in great flashing light. Sonic looked at this display with happy and hope filled eyes. Finally, after what felt like forever, this horrible nightmare was over. Jumping up and down, he cheered for the mothership's demise. But suddenly, he felt a gloved hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw Rouge's sad face. And it was then he knew something was wrong.

...

The Black Comet reappeared in space after a few meager seconds. A great distance away, the Eclipse Cannon was nearing its final charge. Warping the Black Comet to space took a lot out of the black and red hedgehog though, and now he was slowing down. He was still invincible in space, but that would only last him a few more minutes. Flying up near the top of the Black Comet, Shadow sized up his mission. He had to, in Hyper Space, fling the Black Comet exactly 7.7 miles below the Eclipse Cannon. A feat that was nigh impossible. Fortunately, Shadow was created to make the impossible, possible. So, closing his eyes, he began to focus on the last bit of Chaos Energy inside of his body.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he roared out in the vacuüm of space, causing the entire fabric of reality to stop immediately.

He landed on the Black Comet's back, as he felt the power in his body seep away. His fur was slowly turning from the powerful golden color, to the black he was known for. Shaking his head though, he forced on. Pressing both hands on the Black Comet's surface, he pushed as hard as he could. Slowly but surely, the Black Comet began to increase speed. Not pleased with what was happening though, he pushed harder, and harder. As his Super energy faded away, the Black Comet increased in speed. Gazing up to the Eclipse Cannon, he noticed it was slowly beginning to charge again, showing time was about to set itself back in motion. Focusing even harder, the hedgehog forced himself on.

"It's time for me to finish this!" he roared.

At that moment, he used up the rest of his Chaos energy to make himself into a one-man jet engine. Looking like a golden fire, Shadow forced the Black Comet's speed to reach unimaginable heights. It cleared the distance in space between it and the Ark at an instant. Colliding with the great space colony, it sent its aim off angle, and caused its star piercing gun to fly far off in the opposite direction. Pointing to the depths of space, it fired wildly, hopefully hitting no one. The Black Comet on the other hand went into the opposite direction of the planet destroying ray. Shadow's golden burst fire died out, and the hedgehog grew tired.

"Shadow!" Hope's voice called out on his wrist communicator, "Shadow! Please don't tell me you died!"

Silence answered her.

"Please Shadow..."

The black and red hedgehog in question found it hard to breath in space this time, despite all of the other times he traveled through it. Waving his arms around, he also found it odd that he could not move.

"Hope..." he said, through the black darkness.

A slick surface brushed against his shoulder, causing him to look down weakly. It was a Black Hawk. The winged member of the Black Arms wrapped its appendages around its master, before flying off to an opening in the Black Comet.

"Don't worry, Hope." Shadow said, lowly, "I'm alright."

"Oh my... don't scare me like that again, Shadow!" she answered.


	2. The Next World

The Next World

Even though he were a king, he hated it. Years of roaming free over the lands of Mobius, doing whatever he pleased, saving the weak and powerless, he knew all of that would come to an end someday, but not like this. He had held the role for over five years now, but he never grew into it. Being a King, giving up on his free roaming life... it pained him. But not as much as that information Tails gave him some time ago. One year after the young, well he isn't young anymore, kitsune had gotten married, he gave his older brother some terrible news. Mobius was dying, and in the next eight months, it would be utterly uninhabitable. Five years of Kingly servitude would end in absolute death.

"Sonic?" a voice called behind him. The hedgehog in question took in a deep breath, before answering with a low,

"What is it Sal?"

She said nothing for a while, before a smaller voice said,

"Daddy?"

For a moment, the air returned to its silent aroma, before the blue hero stood up. He repositioned the crown on his head, as a forced smile came slowly to his lips.

"Hey hey hey!" he said to his son, Manik, "What's with the glum attitude?"

He made his way over to his wife and son, before scooping his child up in his arms. Though his mother was a squirrel and his father a hedgehog, the blue hero's five-year old son took most of his genes from his father. He too was a hedgehog, unlike his younger sister Sonia, who was a squirrel like her mother. It was just another piece of Mobian genetics that need not be investigated.

"What's going to happen Daddy?" Manik said, his young eyes staring into his father's jade ones.

"Well... we're going away for a while Manik! You, your sister, mother, me, and the rest of planet Mobius."

Sonic had told his son this multiple times before, but the younger hedge-quirrel was still mesmerized by this.

"How are we all getting there?"

"Stop acting so naïve!" Sonic playfully scolded, "You've seen those huge spaceships being built outside."

"Oh... Sonia always told me they were big lipstick cases."

"How does your sister even know what lipstick is?"

"Sonic, Sonic." Sally suddenly interrupted, gaining her husband's attention, "We have to leave now, Lift Off is in sixteen hours."

Lift-Off... that was the operations name. Operation Lift-Off... after Tails discovered the planet was about to go, he contacted Sonic and G.U.N. immediately. Though the causes were still unknown, the two-tailed kitsune was able to surmise that Mobius was secretly coming to this conclusion for centuries. Each battle, each use of the Chaos Emeralds, only hastened this.

Operation Lift-Off was the last chance the citizens of Mobius had for life. Since the apocalypse was around the corner, the leaders of the worlds banded together to create multiple spaceships to lauch up to space. Lead by Sonic, they were able to create the spaceships in no time at all. But there was always one problem with Operation Lift-Off. Where would they go next?

"Sonic!" Sally called, snapping her husband out of his spaced out state.

"Huh... what? I'm sorry Sally... I was just... thinking..." he replied solemnly.

"Manik," the queen said, "go off with your sister, your father and I need to talk."

Manik nodded, before dashing off down the hall. Sonic smiled. Though he wasn't fast, he was getting there. Sally's hand on his shoulder took his back to the real world though. When he looked into her eyes, he took in a deep, and heavy breath. Her eyes were filled with sadness, understanding, and regret, but she was forthcoming nonetheless.

"We have to go Sonic." she again, but slower this time.

"I know Sal but..." the hedgehog walked over to the window in the room, and gazed over the land. It was depressing to say the least. The year after Tails spoke of the coming Armageddon, the planet made a drastic turn for the worst. Grass everywhere started to change grey and deadly, clouds began to block out the sun for long periods at a time, the water in the sea ceased moving and became as calm as any windless day, volcanoes died and became deadly silent, while the air itself began to give a horrid taste to anyone breathing it. It was truly a pathetic sight, but Sonic always felt it was partly his fault. In the short time he was King, Mobius sped up to its end. When Tails told him the multiple uses of the Chaos Emeralds added to it, he felt it was entirely his fault. He always knew not to play with the power diamonds, but alas, he did not know this would be the end result.

"Sally..." Sonic said, "How could've... Why did this... its my fault..."

"What are you talking about Sonic?"

"It's my fault!" he barked back, "Everytime I used those Emeralds! Every battle! All of it! They just helped this deadly end... I helped this... Doomsday..."

"This is not Doomsday, Sonic!" Sally yelled back, "Our people would die here! We will continue... we will live on."

The Queen walked up to her King, and slowly put the purple Chaos Emerald in his hands. She said nothing, but turned her depressed husband's face toward hers. A few seconds of quiet, ended with a long and passionate kiss, one that revitalized Sonic's vigor.

"We have to go, now." Sally said, when it was over.

"Your right..." he replied, before suddenly grinning, "I knew I married you for a reason."

"Stop yourself." she scolded with a chuckle, "Come on let's stop fooling around."

Sonic nodded, before he repositioned the crown on his wife's head. She too, repositioned his crown. The spouses shared a smile for a second, before exiting the room shortly after. This would be the last time they entered it.

...

Twelve hours until Lift-Off.

"NO! I REFUSE TO LEAVE!" the enraged red echinda barked.

Angel Island hadn't been spared Mobius rapid degradation. The proud echidna had long ago noticed the island was slowly floating down to the planet's surface, but he never thought anything of it. It wasn't until the flying island crashed into Mobius seas, in spite of the fact that the Master Emerald sat calmly in place, did he realize something was wrong. And now, with only minor warnings from Sonic, Tails, and G.U.N., he was warned that he had to leave.

"I AM NOT LEAVING THE MASTER EMERALD!" he roared over everyone as he made his way toward the Hidden Palace. Behind him, the unconscious bodies belonging to those foolish enough to try and stop him. "First I lose my eye," he grumbled to himself, "and now they expect me to leave!? Hah!"

Coming to the Emerald Altar, he felt a rejuvenating air of power, something that always came to him when he was in the Master Emerald's midst. The echidna grinned, as he came up to his life's mission.

"To protect the Master Emerald." he said lowly to himself.

Laying his hands on the green gem, he began to ponder what he should do next. It was true, the planet was dying, he knew this now. He also knew that he could not exactly protect the Master Emerald if he were dead. So sighing to himself, he began to fret.

"What do I do?" he asked the great emerald, "Years after years of protecting you can't come down to this... what do I do?"

"You leave, Knuckles." a voice answered.

He sighed again, before standing up tall.

"Julie... not now." he said.

A hard hand appeared on his shoulder, and pulled him aside. His wife, Julie-Su, looked him long in the eyes. She was angry, but this look belied a feeling of fear Knuckles could sense.

"We have to leave Knuckles!" she ordered.

He scoffed, before braking loose from his wife's hand.

"I'm not leaving Julie... I can't leave."

"Why can't you? What do you think is going to happen if you leave?"

"I don't know, but I'm not planning on finding out."

"Knuckles, if you stay, you will die, there are no if, ands, or buts about that."

"So you say? Who knows, Tails' information could be off."

"Tails' information is _never_ off!"

"Maybe so... but for years I have protecting the Master Emerald. If I have to die to protect it! Then so be it!"

"Knuckles are you listening to yourself!? You can't protect the Master Emerald through death!"

"I also can't protect the Master Emerald if I'm not here!"

"Dammit Knuckles! We can bring the Master Emerald with us?"

The echidna gave her a dumbfounded look, as that thought ran through his mind. Honestly, that thought never came to mind.

"I can... take it with me?" he said, surprised.

"Tails designed a specific kind of spaceship for us and the rest of Angel Island. It has an altar made just for the Master Emerald... now can we go? Lara is... getting scared."

"Julie... how can we leave Angel Island? I've lived here my entire life... I can't just get up and go."

"We have to, Knuckles, Mobius isn't giving us a choice."

"Well..." slowly he moved over to the Master Emerald, "I have to ask it a question."

Laying his hand on the great gem, he began to focus. In times of terror, the echidna would come to the Master Emerald and ask what he should do next. Though on most times, it would give no answer, on rare occasion's it would answer him. Fortunately, this was one of those times. In his mind, images of a beautiful blue planet. He wasn't sure what or where this planet was, but he could feel it. Its name, suddenly came to him.

"Cascadia..." he whispered lowly.

"Knuckles?" Julie-Su said.

"Let's go Julie." he answered as he lifted the great emerald from its stand, "Now..."

...

Six hours until Lift-Off...

The twin tailed fox slammed his hand down on his console. It was over, this was it. In a few hours, he and his wife Mina would be on the space spaceship. Though he always had an answer for everything, he had nothing this time. Clenching onto the red Chaos Emerald in his hand, he began to tear up. He had failed planet Mobius.

"Tails, are we going now?" Mina said as she walked behind him.

"Yeah Mina," he answered, "just give me a few..."

She nodded, kissed him on the cheek, and then left from the room. The fox laid his hands on his head, before he began to type information on the console before him. Turning on the computers screen, his face was greeted by the face belonging to the president.

"Good afternoon, Mr. President." he said, though those words were clear lies.

"Uh... hello, Mr. Prower." the president answered.

"The spaceships on your end are ready to go, are they not?" Tails asked, causing the president to nod.

"Yes, everything is good on our end, have you come up with our destination."

"Yes sir," the fox pulled out images on his screen of a bright blue planet, "it has no name yet, but I discovered this planet a few years back."

"How is it?"

"It should be able to sustain all of us easily. This planet is twice the size of Mobius, and it revolves around a sun much more powerful than ours."

"You've outdone yourself Mr. Prower. First you figure out Mobius' demise, and then you discover a new planet."

"Don't thank me Mr. President." Tails said, his voice growing distant, "If I was truly as smart as I believed, I would've been able to solve this problem, and we would have never needed to leave Mobius."

"Don't blame yourself Mr. Prower, you did the best you could. Now we must hurry, Lift-Off time is winding down."

"Your right sir, see you on the new planet."

The president nodded, before the screen went dim with light. Tails leaned back on his chair as a myriad of thoughts ran through his mind. He was always good a reacting, never acting. So unlike Sonic, despite his true thoughts. Even though he was good man, who was respected in his own right, he still felt like he was nothing compared to his older brother. But now was not the time for that. He had to lead the people on a space voyage, a space voyage to their new home.

"Mina!" he called, "Let's go!"

...

Sonic didn't look around as he marched down the long pathway to the spaceship. Around him, the armed guards of the Mobian royalty. To his side, Sally who was holding their four-year old daughter Sonia, and in between them, their son Manik. It was silent as they came down to the spaceship, save for the marching of the guards around them. Lift-Off time was only thirty minutes away.

The great door to the rocket opened, and the many armed guards shuffled to the side. As the royal family passed them, they gave them a farewell salute. Sonic stopped walking as he came to the spaceships door though. Withdrawing the purple Chaos Emerald he looked over to Sally. She nodded solemnly, as he calmly gave her his cape and crown.

"I'll be back." he said with a smile.

The door closed on them, separating the king from his family. It was time that the last phase of the Operation Lift-Off went into effect. Sonic looked to his guards, nodded, and then dashed away in a strong gust of wind. He cleared the miles away from his castle at record timing, even at his standards. It wouldn't take him that long to get to Tails, where he would procure the red Chaos Emerald from him. He already had the other six Chaos Emeralds, and he was prepared to transform.

"TAILS!" he called as he neared the kitsune's specially designed spaceship, the Space Fox.

"SONIC!" Tails replied.

The blue hedgehog rushed up to his yellow friend, before stopping to catch his breath. Mobius' dying air was getting to him.

"Tails, I need the red Chaos Emerald." he said.

"Yeah, here you go!" he said, pulling it out from his pants.

"Thanks Tails."

"Do you need me to run by you what you need to do again?"

"No Tails, I got it, once everyone is safely in space, use Chaos Control to get everyone's rocket facing the correct planet."

"Well at least you understand."

"Jeeze Tails, your acting like my mother."

"I just need to make sure you know what to do, now hurry up, Lift-Off time is in approaching."

Sonic nodded, before he once again dashed off. Tails watched Sonic disappear over the hillside in a blue blur as he breathed in and out heavily. Seconds later, Mina appeared over his shoulder. Grabbing his attention, she opened the door to the Space Fox whilst saying,

"And to believe... I dated the man who was King."

"Don't start!"

Five minutes of running finally brought Sonic to his destination. The highest place in all of Mobius, at least, that was what he believed. The mountains and hills of this zone hung high above the clouds. Hill Top...

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Planet Mobius." The president's voice echoed through the air, "Its is now, that we the people of this once great planet, become more than just people." Sonic closed his eyes, "Now, we must forsake the land that we were born on, so our children can have a new land to call home." Sonic could feel the power of the Chaos Emeralds fill him, "It is at times of pure terror, that we the people come together, and this moment is no different." Sonic's eyes changed from a jade green, to a fiery red, "We no longer are differing nations, or different people, but we are now one!" Sonic's blue fur started to glow a golden color, "We are the people of Mobius! And now as we make are way for a new home, let us not forget the home we once held. It is time for Lift-Off..."

Sonic gazed off over the mountains of Hill Tops, as a powerful rumbling came through his toes. Piercing the white clouds he gazed over, a spaceship. This spaceship, was joined by another spaceship, and another and another. Soon, the entire sky was filled with the metallic objects with flaming tails. Sonic let out a roar, and the seven Chaos Emeralds surrounded his body, making his transformation into Super Sonic complete with a great explosion. At light speeds, he dashed off into the sky. Passing a few spaceships, he slid his hand against their sleek metallic surface, before rushing off toward the stars.

As Super Sonic, it didn't take him long to make it to Space Colony Ark, the perfect place to reset the space fleet's trajectory, as Tails put it. Though he didn't know the technical aspects of his job, he did know what he had to do.

"Are you in place?" a voice came to his ear, Tails' voice.

"Yeah Tails," he responded, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Using Chaos Powers was never Sonic's forte, obviously, but as Super Sonic he could us them just as well as anyone else. Getting rockets to point in one direction though was something completely different. As time stopped around him, he wished Shadow were here. Years ago, when Ark was about to collapse into Mobius, it took the two hedgehogs everything they had to stop it. And in Shadow case, it literally took him _everything_. He wondered, if Shadow were here, would this problem be done with by now? Clearing his mind of those thoughts, he dashed off as a yellow streak of light, to painstakingly turn every space vehicle toward their destination.

It took him an hour at least, but to everyone else, it wasn't even a second. By the time, Sonic set time back into motion, he was exhausted. More importantly though, his Chaos Powers were running out. Looking around he searched feverously for his royal space rocket. He needed to make it there in less than a minute, or else he would be falling back to Mobius' surface at high speeds. And right now, he did not want to repeat what Shadow did.

Finally his eyes came in contact with his space vehicle, causing him to dash forward. He landed on the back of the vehicle, and tapped on it three times.

"Sally!" he yelled into his earpiece, "Open the door!"

"Get to the side!" she yelled back, "I'm opening an air duct!"

He nodded, before doing as he was told. Coming to the side, the great door opened up slowly. Air vacuumed out of it at high speeds, before Sonic dashed in quickly.

"I'm in!" he yelled into his piece, causing the door to close.

Moments later, his glorious golden fur returned to the blue it was recognized for. He breathed in and out the air, like it was the ambrosia of the gods.

"Jeeze," he said, "I'm never doing that again."

The seven Chaos Emeralds fell to his feet seconds after. He picked up each one, before floating through the hallways of the spaceship.

"Sonic, did you make it?" Sally said through the ear piece.

"Daddy?" Sonia's voice came in.

"Yeah, I'm here." Sonic replied, "Didn't Tails design these things with artificial gravity or something? It feels like I'm swimming, and I can't swim!"

"Calm down Sonic, the artificial gravity should be coming on right," there was a loud thud, "now."

"You find that funny, don't you?" he said in minor pain.

"Just get up here."

The blue hero dashed through the halls quickly, before finally arriving to the command center. Around their smaller space ship, rockets of greater size and mass. While his was created to house only his family, the others were made for the many people of Mobius. In just one long year, these many rockets were created by the hands of diligent workers. Sonic could swear not one person slept working on these things. But now was not the time to reflect on such things. Fastening the seat belt on his chair, Sonic looked to his wife.

"How long?" he asked.

"Tails said it should take a month before we get there. Every ship has living quarters and enough supplies for the trip though."

Sonic's face slowly became a frown though.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Sally asked.

"One month..." he said.

"Don't tell me you're gonna get bored."

"Me? Bored no... but one month... one long month... away from my precious chilli dogs."

"I know you aren't complaining about your chilli dogs!"

"Man... I love those things."

Five fingers crossed against his face in a playful manner. The hedgehog looked at his wife long and hard, before they began kissing each other.

"EWWW!" Manik and Sonia said behind them.

The two broke apart from each other moments after that. Sonic and his wife smiled at each other, before looking away to the stars in space. In the reflected glass though, he could see Mobius. His happy face bent into a frown, before he said,

"Goodbye... home..."


	3. Entry

Entry

"Wow..." Sonic said with an awe inspired face.

The planet Tails discovered. It was... beautiful... Just like the twin fox tail said, the planet was indeed twice the size of Mobius, and its color was magnificent. Unlike Mobius, it was a greenish blue color. The clouds were similar as well, with white strands stretching over the deep blues of oceans. Just watching the new planet twirl ever so slowly, was a sight in itself.

"Hey Manik." he called to his son, "Do you see this?"

His five-year old son walked from behind his father's chair, before giving a startled look toward the planet. Being so young, just gazing at the great planet sent shivers of fear down his spine.

"Wh...What is it Daddy?" he asked his father.

Sonic chuckled lowly, before saying, "Home Manik... home..."

The hedgehog dragged his fingers of the royal cruiser's console, before finding a button with a radio symbol on it. Pressing it caused the button to light up blue, and showed Sonic that it was working.

"Hey Tails, ya there?" he called out into the air.

Suddenly, on the front view window of the space craft, a screen appeared. On the screen, Sonic's younger brother.

"Uncle Tails!" Manik called out.

"Hey Manik!" Tails said back, "How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine, Uncle Tails!"

"And where's your mother and sister?"

"We're here." Sally called as she walked in from a hall, attached to her hand, Sonia. A yawned accompanied her soon after, before she said, "Finally, one long month..."

"Hello Sally!" Tails called.

The queen of Mobius sat down in her chair, before she took in another deep breath.

"So... this is the planet." Sonic said, fingers on his muzzle.

"Yeah!" Tails remarked as he brought an image of the planet on-screen, "Over the month, the president and I have been trying our hardest to come up with a planet name."

"Hey! And you never even considered asking me?" the blue hero said, insulted.

"We did Sonic, remember, you offered the name 'Chilli'?"

Sonic thought about those words, before he began laughing.

"Oh right, I remember now!"

"Yeah well... we came up with 'Dualius' for right now."

"Dualius?" Sonic inquired, "What's a 'Dualius'?"

"Dualius! A fusion of the words, 'Dual' and 'Mobius'."

"Like a second Mobius." Sally said, nodding.

"Heh, and they say _I_ can't name things." Sonic said, aside.

"I'm so happy this adventure is coming to an end." Sally said, "I don't think I can stay in space any longer."

"Oh really Sal," Sonic said, his face an insulted visage, "and I thought you loved being trapped in a metallic box with me and the kids."

"Like I said, I don't think I can stay in space any longer."

"Well don't worry Queen Sally. Planet entry is in t-minus 15 minutes."

"15 minutes?" Sonic said, "Well, how is this suppose to happen."

Tails shot Sonic an annoyed glare, before saying,

"You'll just have to rely on Sally for that! If you actually bothered to be awake when I went over the landing procedures you'd know!"

"Aw c'mon Tails! That was over two weeks ago!"

"Even Knuckles paid attention, and he can't fly space ships!"

"Ok, Ok, I get it, jeeze."

Tails bent his head toward the planet, and breathed in heavily.

"See you planet side..." he said.

"Yeah, buddy."

With those last words, the screen went off. Sonic leaned back in his chair as he came to terms with what was going to happen. _A new planet_, he thought, _what will it be like? _Turning to face his wife, we wondered if she would let him adventure around a bit before he returned to his kingly duties. Knowing Sally though, he instantly dashed away those hopes.

"Everyone get into your chairs." the queen said, "And strap in too."

"Oh I wish you said those words more often." Sonic said, a playful smirk appearing on his face.

He quickly dashed around the control center, and fastened his children in their chairs. Returning to his seat, he looked to his wife, and asked,

"You do know how to land this thing, don't you?"

Sally gazed at him dauntingly before leaning back into her chair.

"Hey," Sonic remarked, despite his wife's silence, "I'm just trying to make sure you don't kill us all."

Pressing a button on the control console caused a series of transformations on the command deck. Replacing the series of confusing command buttons, was a series of equally confusing dials and meters. It reminded of those times Sonic drove his bi-plane.

"Tails!" Sally called into her head-piece, "I've set the space cruiser into command mode."

"Sa... res... pro...em!"

"Tails? What's wrong, I don't follow you!"

"Grav... to... igh!"

"What!?"

"Uh, Sally," Sonic said, "is everything okay?"

"Tails is breaking up... I can't hear him!"

Sonic eyed her closely, before looking back to the front window. Suddenly, in a quick jolt, the entire space cruiser shook. The front end of the space craft began to tip down and the speed of the craft increased. Moments later, the space craft began to shake at unbearable speeds.

"S-S-Sal!" Sonic yelled through the rapid shaking, "What's going on!"

"I think the planet is pulling us in!" she yelled back.

Meanwhile, in their seats, the royal children were bouncy up and down whilst giggling.

"Sally!" Sonic roared, "Can't you get this thing stabilized!"

"I'm trying! Tails didn't go this in-depth when it came to controlling this thing!"

"For the love of... give me those controls!"

Slamming his hand on a button, the controls quickly moved over to Sonic's front side. He checked the dials and meters of space craft, and figured he had to stabilize it.

"Sonic," Sally said, "do you know what you're doing?"

"Yeah," he said, calmly, "it's just like driving a bi-plane."

"Sonic, this is 1000x harder than driving that broken piece of your bi-plane!"

"I'm going to forget you just called my bi-plane a broken piece."

Pulling the control wheel up of the space craft up, the space vehicle began to slowly align itself skyward. Sonic checked the dials as they read back a misalignment with the planet. More importantly, one meter showed the heat index within the space craft was reaching dangerous levels. Looking up and down the command console, his eyes came across a button clearly labeled as 'Cooling'. The hedgehog shrugged, before pressing the button. On the topside of the royal cruiser, small flaps opened up. Inside of them, the ice build up from the month in space. The cold water crystals flew out, and did there best to cool the rapidly heating space shuttle. The king's eyes dragged over to console's meters, and showed the heat index was slowly going downward.

"Okay..." he said lowly as he pulled back on the command wheel, "What next?"

A sudden jolt throughout the space cruiser answered his question.

"Sonic!" Sally said, "You have to turn on the G-diffusers!"

"The what now?"

"G-diffusers! It will help stabilize the ship!"

"How!?"

"I don't know! Ask Tails!"

The blue hedgehog scoffed, before running his fingers up and down the control console. When his eyes caught sight of the button labeled 'G' he slammed his hands down on it. The royal cruiser's wings slowly stretched out, and smaller flaps on the underside folded up. The space ship's bow pointed further up, but this did little to stop the constant shaking.

"Sal!" Sonic called, "When does this thing stop shaking!"

She merely gave him a confused glance.

"Just... hold on tight!" she answered.

Sonic leaned back in his chair, and tightened down his belt buckles. The shaking within the vehicle gave way to a loud noise, one that Sonic, Sally, Manik, and Sonia couldn't speak through. With fear placed firmly in their hearts, they knew they had no other choice but to watch what happened. They watched the stars of space fade away, as a light blue sky replaced them. The fiery aura around their ship did nothing to constrict their view of the angelic skyline. Just watching the fall from space to earth reminded Sonic of his many adventures through Mobius. Then again, it could have just been his life flashing before his eyes.

Their space cruiser pierced the clouds, and blinded them for a brief moment. When they came out on the other end, they saw great mountains that spread up to the skies. A beautiful field of blue-green grass laid on the ground, and a lake side cliff laid before them. Even if the royal family could say something, they wouldn't. What they were seeing, was just pure beauty.

Seconds of watching the land rush up caused Sonic to remember his mission. Pulling up on the control wheel no longer did anything, but the king pulled anyway. Looking to his wife, he smiled, before yelling out,

"GET READY!"

The royal cruiser slammed in the ground violently. It instantly jerked everyone up from their seats, making the fastened belt's moot and pointless. The space craft didn't crash though, and bounced back up into the air. Seconds later, it slammed into the ground again, which once more, forced the craft back into the air. The second bounced caused Sonic's head to slam back into his seat, and made him go dazed for a moment.

"Sonic?" he could have sworn he heard Amy call, though she was nowhere near him.

The space shuttle slammed into the ground again, but this bounced caused the front end glass to crack into pieces. Sonic looked at this, though in his confused stupor, he did not know how dangerous this was. Small amounts of air rushed through the cracks of the window, and a fourth slam against the ground caused the window to shatter open. Wind poured in through the now open pathway, and made all inside go death from its loud sneering. In spite of all of this, Sonic still had the energy to mutter the name,

"Sally..."

His eyes opened wide at that, and he watched first hand his space craft crash into the ground.

...

Slowly, the kings eyes opened. He was cold, too cold, and he had a painful, heavy throbbing echoing in his head. He groaned at first before bringing his hand to his head. When he touched it, a shock of pain went through it, and caused him to pull his hand back. Though his eyesight was still dazed, he could see the red dye on his gloves. He tried to pull himself up from his seat, but he felt abnormally heavy. Looking down to his seat, he noticed he was still safely fastened in his chair. He pressed the unlock button on his belts, but that didn't do anything. Groaning, he pulled the seat belt off as best he could, but they wouldn't budge. For some reason, they were a hell of a lot heavier. With a sigh, he leaned back, before turning his head over to his right. What he saw horrified him.

Sally was leaning back in her chair, her mouth opened, and her eyes closed. The king gave a face of true terror, before he tore through the seat belt with all of his strength. When he stood from his chair, he abruptly fell down as the pressure he was putting on his legs gave way. Looking down to his legs, he slammed his hand on the floor, before propping himself up with his chair. If he didn't know it before, he knew it now, he was much heavier. Coupled with the fact that he was injured, he had to press on to his wife out of pure spirit.

"Sally!" he called as he moved over to her.

Looking around the room, he found the walls, floor, and ceiling were dented in, as well as the control console. Looking to his side, he also saw his children, who were sat in their chairs in irregular positions with their eyes closed. The sight he saw them in caused him to fall to his feet in horror.

"Sonia! Manik!" he called as he crawled to them, "Oh please no!"

He pressed his sharp ears to his children's chests, and heard a rapid heart beat thumping against him. That noise was better than any music he had ever heard.

"Son...nic..." Sally said, her voice a weak moan.

"Sally!" Sonic called as he forced his way to her.

The squirrel opened her eyes, but a sharp pain in her head caused her to close them again. She groaned in pain, as the throbbing in her head bounced around endlessly.

"Make it stop Sonic," she said, "make it stop!"

The hedgehog walked over to his wife, but he fell a few feet before her.

"Sally," he said, "I can barely walk! It's... to heavy!"

He began to rub his head, but a peculiar sight caught his attention. Beaming through the window, a high-powered light. He covered his eyes at first, unsure of what to do, when Sally said,

"Great... we're dead..."

"No," Sonic replied however, "I think... that's not _the_ light."

He moved over to the broken command console, and leaned against it. Peering as best he could through the blinding light, he saw the silhouette of a great being. Moments later, he heard the horrid whirling of what sounded like a chopper. Since the light through the front end window was blinding, he couldn't tell what was making the noise. It did cause his heart to beat abnormally fast, however.

"Who are you!?" A loud voice, one amplified by a megaphone, called.

Sonic's eyes widened. The voice was one he had never heard before, but it did sound demonic. Sally, on the other hand, gazed long and heard through the light as she tried to think up an answer.

"S-Sonic... who is that?" she asked.

The blue hedgehog had no idea.

"Stay here with the kids." he said as he turned away.

She tried to move in protest, but the heavy air forced her down. The king, however, struggled down the halls in an effort to find his kingly cape and crown. For once in his life, he felt like he _needed_ to wear the clothing. They stood hung up in a back room, perfectly safe from the crash, much to Sonic's surprise. He grabbed them quickly, but the weight they put on in this new atmosphere made it a struggle to put on. When he did finally place them on, he felt a revitalized sense of vigor.

"Ok..." he said, his heart racing, "Let's go."

He laid his hand on the royal cruiser's exit, and pressed on the 'open' button. Much to his ire, it did nothing, so putting his hands on the end of the sliding door, he began to pull back. It wouldn't budge at first, but Sonic kept at it, and soon, it slid a few inches open. On the other end of the open door, a blinding light, though Sonic was unsure if it were the same light as before. He gained a second wind of strength however, and finally pulled the door open. With a deep breath, he stepped out into the light.

His feet met with uprooted ground, while his head met with the heavy air. He placed his hands over his eyes in an attempt to drown out the light, but that did relatively nothing. He scoffed, before moving off into the light as best he could.

"Hello!" he called, "Anyone!"

No one answered him, which made him wonder if he really were dead, and this was some twisted form of heaven.

"I am King Sonic of Mobius!" he added, "I mean you no harm!" now he was just sounding like a clichéd sci-fi movie.

When he heard heavy footsteps coming his way, he locked up. Though the light was blinding, he could see the figure making its way toward him. In its hand, something that looked similar to a gun. That sight terrified Sonic, as he could not run with such a heavy gravity on him. So looking up and down the rapidly approaching figure, he began to mentally pray. When the figure broke free from the blinding light around it, Sonic's worst fears came true.

He looked it up and down, his mouth agape, when the creäture spoke,

"Who are you!?" his voice, the same as the one that roared before.

"No!" Sonic yelled, "NO! How did you!? HOW!?"

The creäture pulled back, a look of confusion on its face, before pulling back its weapon.

"What are you talking about?" it asked.

Sonic though, was in no mood to answer it. Using power he did not have, he rushed back into the royal cruiser, and slammed the door shut. His breathing was erratic, while his heart beat was crazed. Laying his hand on his head, he repeated the word 'No' to himself over and over again. He limped his way back to the command center, before looking at his injured wife.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" she asked.

"Black Arms." he replied.


	4. Casscadia

Casscadia

Sonic stumbled a bit as he ran into the command room. Black Arms, here, of all places, it was driving him insane. He was in no condition to fight, his body weak and injured, not to mention the flow of blood coming from his head. But if they were Black Arms, and he didn't just imagine that, then he was in some seriously deep trouble.

"Sonic?" Sally said as she stood up from her chair.

"Sally!" he yelled back, "Outside! They are! How did they! WHY HERE!?"

"Sonic calm down!" she roared.

The hedgehog closed his trap, and laid his hands on his temples. Images of those demonic space creatures filled his head. Ten years they were gone, and now, as he and his people searched for a new home, they had returned. It was some sick joke, it had to be some sick joke. But it wasn't a joke, and Sonic knew it. Gazing out the front window, he knew that beyond that blinding light, there was an army of black soldiers, ready to tear him, his family, and his people to shreds. A tear strolled down his cheek as he realized his position was utterly hopeless. Sally looked at her trembling husband, her face a visage of confusion and fear.

"Sonic, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Sally... outside... there are-" he choked.

"Sonic!"

"Black Arms! The Black Arms are outside!"

Silence filled the room, as Sally eyes opened wide, her hands on her mouth.

"Black Arms?" she reiterated, to which Sonic nodded, "No... it can't be..."

Sonic limped to his chair, as he looked at his fearful wife. They both knew there was nothing they could do. With the increase in gravity of this world, their injuries, and the army outside, their situation was hopeless. But Sonic shook his head.

"Sally," he said, "take the kids, then I want you to hide somewhere."

She nodded at first, before asking,

"What are you going to do?"

The high-powered light from outside began to dim down a bit, before Sonic said,

"Fight... like I always have..."

With the light outside losing its intensity, the King and Queen could see those on the other end, and, more importantly, they could see them. Sally ducked down behind the control console, as Sonic used his super speed to hide Manik and Sonia. Leaping behind his chair, he poked his head out in the shadows to get a better look out the window.

Where they crashed, they now realize, uprooted much of the ground. So much ground in fact, they formed a crater they figured. At the edge of the crater, Sonic's worst fears were realized. An army of Black Arms soldiers. They were armed to the teeth with their otherworldly weaponry, and deep armor. To add to that, a series of machines that resembled tanks laid with them. This struck a weird cord with Sonic. From what he remembered, the Black Arms had a lot of organic looking weapons and vehicles. These were too metallic, too... Mobius-like, to say the least. Despite that, they were miles ahead when it came to technology, so much so, the Kingly hedgehog wondered if Tails gave them some tips.

It was then that two Black Arms soldiers walked in front of the light. One of them was the same giant and hulking member Sonic saw before, the other was a much smaller fellow. Unlike the bigger one, the smaller soldier wasn't wearing armor, and nor was he armed. In fact he was wearing what appeared to be a suit and tie.

The bigger alien looked his smaller comrade dead in the eye, before trading some word with him Sonic and Sally couldn't hear. Seconds later, the hulking alien gave his ally an otherworldly handgun, and placed a heavy coat of armor over his shoulders. Sonic sucked in air, and held it there for a few seconds while he went over a plan in his head. Sally crawled over to her husband, hung her hands onto his shoulder, and then asked,

"What now?"

Sonic looked at her, exhaled, and then put on a stern and headstrong look.

"Just... hide, okay?"

She nodded, before kissing him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." she said, before crawling away.

Sonic looked around the depressing space, before looking back out the window. The smaller alien was already gone, while his bigger ally stood tall before the light. The King breathed in and out, and then walked over to a cabinet in the back of the room. He pried the door open and was blasted in the face by several different colored gems. Sonic eyed the Chaos Emeralds closely, as he went over in his mind what he had to do. He wasn't strong enough to go Super Sonic, and he wasn't even sure if he could use Chaos Control like this. With each passing moment, Sonic realized just how hopeless this situation was becoming. But he shook his head clear of those thoughts, and grabbed the green Chaos Emerald before him. Just holding the powerful stone, breathed new life in his quaking body. With this in his hands, he knew he could do anything.

A series of metallic bangs echoed through the space cruiser soon after that. The King jerked his head down the hall, as he realized it was coming from the exit door. Breathing in and out, he stepped off to face his attacker. Before he could make it though, the door opened up. A small cone of light beamed in the dark hallway seconds later, before it revealed itself as a handgun flashlight. The small alien in the suit and tie stepped in a second later. Not only was he wearing armor, but also a gas mask. In his hands, a gun, though the way he held it showed he had no prior training with it.

"Hu-Hullo?" he said, his voice robotic like under the mask, "Is anyone here? We mean you no harm!"

Sonic scoffed at that statement.

"Jeeze Xerxes," he said to himself, "one moment you're at home with your kids, the next you're in some alien space craft... what the hell is this world coming too."

_Kids?_ Sonic remarked to himself.

The cone of light dragged in Sonic's direction, but the hedgehog quickly moved behind a corner.

"Do these aliens even speak the same language as us?" the alien said, "I doubt it."

He came closer to the Sonic's position, and the King tensed up.

"Please, show yourself," the alien went on, "we just want to talk!"

Suddenly, he passed by Sonic, but he did not notice the King. The blue hedgehog tightened his grip on the green Chaos Emerald, before he began to stalk his unknowing opponent in the shadows. The alien walked hesitantly down the hall with Sonic following him, before he finally came to the command room. It was then, that Sonic made his move. Leaping forward, he caused a loud sound to resonate off the walls. The alien soldier spun around quickly, and gazed the Kingly hedgehog up and down. Immediately, he dropped his gun and fell to his knees. He was shaking uncontrollably, as he looked to the ground. Sonic, stunned by the fear his foe was going through, stopped before he attacked him. It was then that the alien said something that caught the King of guard.

"K-K-K-King Shadow... I'm sorry I pulled a gun on you, when did you get here!? I didn't know!"

Sonic's eyes widened in the darkness. _Did he just say... King Shadow?_ he thought.

"Hey!" the King called, causing the alien to straighten up at the light voice, "What did you just call me?"

The alien looked up at Sonic, before grabbing his gun from off the ground. Dragging the flashlight up and down his body revealed that he wasn't the King he was afraid of.

"Dear sweet Maria." he said, "You're the aliens."

Sonic, who was still stunned by what he just heard, didn't answer his words. The alien, seeing this, straightened himself up, before turning the flashlight on himself. This gave Sonic a full view look at the black alien.

He resembled a Black Alien grunt, but was much taller. Instead of having yellow eyes like most of them, he had white ones. His body, unlike the original Black Aliens, wasn't muscular at all, in fact the armor he was wearing was barely staying on his shoulders. The strangest fact about the entire alien, was that he had facial features. A nose was visible, including a mouth with teeth. He had cheek bones, despite his head being alien, and on the sides of his head, holes that Sonic figured was ears. The blue hedgehog was speechless, these weren't the killers from years ago.

The alien gave Sonic the best smile he could muster, before saying,

"Me, Xerxes! Understand, ZERK-SEES!"

One of Sonic's eyebrows bent up in confusion, before he said,

"How do you speak the same language as me?"

Xerxes' smile grew wider, before he said,

"Oh Maria! You speak? Sweet Gerald, this is amazing!"

Xerxes outstretched his hand, and grabbed onto Sonic's. Under the increase in gravity, his handshake was heavier than Sonic anticipated, and he winced in minor pain. Xerxes didn't notice this though, and said,

"My name is Xerxes Falgore, Negotiator, Xerxes Falgore! But, my friends call me Xerk! Nice to meet you, uh...?"

"Sonic!" Sonic said, his voice strained, "King Sonic of Mobius!"

"King Sonic of Mobius?" Xerxes said as he released Sonic's hand.

The blue hedgehog nodded to confirm Xerxes words. The alien laid his hand on his head, before stepping back a bit. Bringing a radio to his ears, he said into it,

"Commander Griffith, they aren't invaders."

"Are you sure!?" the commander's voice boomed out on the other side. It was the demonic sounding one from before.

"Yeah, I'm talking to one now, he calls himself, King Sonic."

"King Sonic?"

"Yes..."

"Return immediately, Xerxes, we must-"

Suddenly the radio went dead. At that moment, Xerxes eyes began to blink wildly. Sonic looked at him while he clenched his injured hand, in fear. Finding the courage to speak, he suddenly said,

"Xerxes, was it? What's happening?"

The alien ignored Sonic's words, and instead made his way for the space craft's exit. Sonic pondered what to do next, before he began following him. The alien exited the royal cruiser, and walked a few yards away from the craft. Seconds later, he dropped to one knee and bowed down. Sonic stopped at the doorway for a few minutes, before he walked on.

A low rumbling went through the ground as the treads a vehicle tore through the ground. Sonic looked to the edge of the crater, as Black Arm's soldiers stepped to the side. A vehicle, a jeep in fact, parked to the side of the crater moments later. Gazing the jeep up and down, Sonic noticed it eerily looked familiar to a gun jeep, just with a Black Arms symbol on the hood. The jeep was too high though, and the King couldn't tell who was driving it. Doors opened and closed on the jeep, and Sonic heard a heavy trail of footsteps. One of them sounded robotic, while the other was so faint Sonic could barely hear it. Two figures came to the edge of the crater, and Sonic had to do a double take at who he saw.

One of them, took Sonic a bit to remember, but once he saw that robot's head spin on an axle he instantly recognized him. E-123 Omega hadn't changed in the many years since he last saw him, which was expected since he was a robot. He did however have one of his Greek Omega symbols replaced with the Black Arms mark. To add to that, the murderous robot also had a half cape over his right arm. Beside him, Sonic's doppelgänger, Shadow. The hedgehog had grown taller in the ten long years. His age was no longer locked in at 16, as per usual, but now, he resembled a 21-year-old. To further differentiate himself from his past self, Shadow's ears had grown sharper, resembling demon horns, and his eyesight had, somehow, become more intense. Three bangs hung side by side on his head, and gave a more regal appearance in contrast to his satanic headset. On his head, a golden crown resembling a crescent moon with spikes, and just like Omega, he had a half cape on his right shoulder.

So there stood Shadow, on the edge of the crater, beside his long time brother in arms, Omega. Sonic had never thought, in a million years, he would see the stern face hedgehog again. The blue King stood with his mouth agape, as confusion, fear, joy, regret, and a sea of other emotions flooded his mind. The black and red hedgehog looked down upon Sonic, like an eagle gazing down its prey. His face was the same indifferent visage of years ago, but the intensity within his eyes was overbearing. He was so similar, but Sonic could tell he was also much different from the past.

Shadow spoke some words to the Black Arms general, but Sonic could not hear it. The commander walked over to Omega, and handed the psychopathic robot his megaphone. The machine brought the instrument to his nonexistent mouth, and spoke.

"Xerxes Falgore! Return to your home immediately!"

The negotiator stood up, and nodded in comprehension. Looking back at Sonic, he smiled, before doing as he was told. As Xerxes climbed up the crater pit, Sonic smirked. They had changed so much. His eyes quickly locked on to Shadow though. The black and red hedgehog stepped down on the crater's side, and slid down with Omega at his side. Sonic held his breath as the man he considered rival for many years made his way to him. This feeling was surreal, so surreal in fact, Sonic was finding it hard to decipher imagination from reality. But if he had any, _any,_ doubts about this being anything but true, they were shattered when Shadow spoke.

"Welcome to planet Casscadia, Sonic." a grin spread on his face moments after.


	5. The King of Casscadia

The King of Casscadia

"Well, well, well," the midnight hedgehog said, "Never, in a million years, did I expect, Sonic the hedgehog, to show up, on my planet."

The cyan hedgehog looked at his rival, his mind and face in a state of pure shock. He couldn't believe it, it really was Shadow. The malicious king of the Black Arms circled his old foe, as an increasingly demonic smiled grew on his face.

"Tell me, _King Sonic_," he sneered, "what brings you and, oh, 20 thousand or so space carriers to my planet."

The blue hedgehog shook his head, before looking at his mirror image.

"Your... planet?" he questioned.

"Yes, _my _planet." the Black Arms leader said, emphasis on the 'my'.

Sonic half wanted to faint, half wanted to punch the black hedgehog in the face. But, for some reason, he knew not why.

"Shadow... what are you doing here!?" he yelled.

The black hedgehog's face didn't budge an inch, but the intensity in his glare grew greater.

"What am I doing here?" he remarked, "You naïve fool, what are you doing here!?"

The black hedgehog crossed his arms, while his smirk turned into a demented frown. Shaking his head, he gazed away to the royal cruiser, before saying,

"And to think, you call yourself a King."

Sonic flinched at first, before stepping forward with vigor.

"Hey, I am King, King of Mobius you faker!"

As he the hedgehog stepped forward, Omega's silver claw appeared before him.

"I recommend you step back." he threatened, his robotic voice resonating in the hedgehog's ears.

"I'd listen to Omega, his is the commander and chief of the Black Arms."

Sonic looked up to the goliath robot, before stepping back in anger. For some reason, his heartbeat began to race.

"Shadow..." he said, "what is all of this?"

The black and red hedgehog turned away, before a low chuckling echoed from his mouth.

"It's quite dark out tonight, isn't it Omega?" Shadow said to his friend, "And I'm pretty sure the, _king_, is tired from his trip."

"Agreed." the murderous robot replied.

"Good, come, let's return to the castle." slowly he looked back at Sonic, "And I recommend you come with me, we can talk there."

Sonic looked up and around to the Black Arms, as Shadow and Omega walked off. For some strange reason, it began to... snow.

"Shadow!" he called, "I can't leave."

The King of Casscadia stopped for a moment, before asking,

"Why?"

"My wife, Sally, she's inside with my kids."

"Oh Maria," the hedgehog said, a laugh coming from his mouth, "Princess Sally actually married you, and she bore your children."

"What's so funny about that?"

"Everything. Fine, bring your wife, but only your wife..."

"What about my children?"

"Don't worry, Commander Griffith is an excellent babysitter."

The blue hedgehog looked up to the hulking Black Alien, before wincing.

"Yeah... I don't think so."

"I'm sorry Sonic, but who's planet are you on?"

The king of Mobius gave Shadow a long and hard stare, before saying,

"Fine... I agree to your terms."

"Good... now get Sally..."

Sonic's glare didn't lose intensity, even as Shadow began walking up the crater wall. Why was he acting so rude suddenly. He knew Shadow was a jerk, that was his forte, but why was he acting even more cruel than originally. Leaving children to be looked after by some Black Arms commander, it was insane. But he couldn't fight back. He was on Shadow's terms. A battalion of Black Arms soldiers were around him, all armed with guns, and the gravity of this planet was heavier than Mobius'. He had to follow Shadow's rules.

"Give me a second." he said, before zooming off.

Watching Sonic leave, Shadow looked up to Commander Griffith, and said,

"Make sure his children get medical attention. Seeing how bad Sonic looks after that crash, his children probably aren't to well off."

"Anything, Lord Shadow." Griffith replied.

A minute later, Sonic emerged from the royal cruiser with his wife's hand in tow. Sally first blocked the bright lights from her eyes, but when she locked her sights on Shadow, she grew wide-eyed. The black and red hedgehog said nothing as he gazed back at her, and merely got into the passenger side of his jeep. As Omega stepped into the driver's side, his head spun around to Shadow.

"Why do you think they are here?" he asked.

"I don't know Omega... but seeing as I can feel the Master Emerald's presence, it must be big."

Sonic and Sally climbed up the crater's walls moments later. As the princess cleared the pit's edge, she stared long and hard at Shadow.

"I don't believe it," she commented, "Shadow... what are you doing here?"

The King of the Black Arm's face straightened, but he remained silent.

"Get in the car!" Omega suddenly ordered, his head spinning rapidly.

"Now, now Omega," the king said, as he smiled maliciously, "be nice, they are _guest _after all."

The black hedgehog then moved over to Sally, and politely opened the jeep's back door for her. Grabbing her hand tenderly, he also helped her into the vehicle. Sonic watch this, before crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

"Oh please, stop fooling around Shadow."

Shadow's face quickly returned to the indifferent visage of old. Saying nothing, he merely returned to the jeep's passenger side, before replying with,

"Get in..."

Sonic sighed, before moving over to the seat opposite of his wife's. They looked at each other for a brief moment, before looking over to the Black Aliens surrounding their space shuttle. Since they were closer to the demonic alien race, they could inspect the species better. They weren't the same as they were 10 years ago. The weaponry the alien race had was so different from the ones they were armed with in the past. The organic weapons of old were replaced with hard steel ones, even bullet cases could be seen sticking out of their guns. The vehicles they had no longer floated above the ground. Instead wheels and treads could be seen on the bottom side, giving an even more earthly appearance to the violent tanks, trucks, helicopters, and such. On each and every vehicle, however, the sign of the Black Arms.

The car began to shake as Omega turned the keys in the vehicle. Sonic felt a jolt in his heart as this happened, before looking over to his wife. She was gazing intensely at the many waving flags of the Black Arms that hung far away.

"Shadow," she suddenly spoke, "what's that?"

The midnight hedgehog gazed at her through his crimson eye, before replying with,

"That's the settlement Ethos... they had to evacuate once _your_ space shuttle landed."

Sally looked away, as her eyes began to shimmer.

"You mean... people lived there?"

"Affirmative." Omega answered as he backed up the jeep, "Returning to Castle Ark." he added.

...

For what felt like hours, they drove over Casscadia's blue-green fields. They passed by and through many villages, towns, and cities, all empty and silent due to the landing space crafts. The quartet within the jeep remained largely quiet, even though Sonic and Sally had many burning questions to ask Shadow. It wasn't until Omega metallic claw reached for the jeep's radio did sound come to the quiet car.

"Hello Casscadia," a voice came through the speakers, "and welcome to Dana's Evening Show, staring your hostess, me, Dana Lasko." the way she spoke sounded a lot like Amy, oddly, "Today, I'm with astrologist Viskor Masko, as we talk about the strange space crafts landing around our planet, Viskor can you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes Ms. Dana," Viskor answered, his voice reminiscent of an older gentlemen, "as we speak, multiple space shuttles have been landing on our planet. Most in spacious fields, while a rare few in populated areas."

Sonic and Sally leaned back, feeling partly responsible for the crashes.

"Thankfully, King Shadow was able to warn us about the oncoming threats, so no one was hurt."

"Yes, Dana, thankfully the planet's Space Net was able to warn us of any oncoming disasters."

"So Viskor, what do you think is inside those space shuttles."

"Well, seeing as so many have landed, and not one was destroyed by the Space Net, it makes me believe that they are aliens."

"Aliens?"

"Indeed..."

Suddenly Shadow's hand turned the radio off.

"Omega," he said, "why?"

"I enjoy the Dana Evening Show." the robot replied.

"Sure..."

"Shadow..." Sonic said, bringing attention to him, "What happened?"

"I don't catch your drift..."

"I mean... ten years ago, you disappeared and came here... why?"

The black and red hedgehog stretched up, before saying,

"Here's not the place to be discussing these things, Sonic..."

The blue king crossed his arms, before leaning back.

"We have reached Castle Ark's Chaos Sphere!" Omega announced.

"Good..." Shadow replied, before pressing a button on the jeep's dashboard.

In between Shadow and Omega on the jeep's dashboard was a mechanical sphere. The sphere slowly folded open, and revealed a green Chaos Emerald. Sonic's eyes widened at the sight. As Shadow's hand floated over the green jewel, the blue king wondered how he acquired the item, since he left the Chaos Emeralds inside the royal cruiser.

"Hold tight you two." Shadow warned, before yelling out, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

In a brilliant flash of light, the jeep and its riders disappeared. Sonic and Sally at first covered their eyes, but as the light subsided from view, they peered forward. They were no longer in the fields of Casscadia, but instead inside of a long indoor road. Lights were on the ceiling, but other than that, the hall was dark. Omega began to slow down though, and by the time the car came to a halt, the jeep laid safely on a circular platform. Shadow stepped out of the vehicle and did a few stretches, before clear the distance between himself and a small elevated console on the edge of the circle. Pressing a green button, the platform quaked, before moving up in the air. Sonic and Sally looked skyward and realized they were heading for a series of wall attached platforms close to the ceiling. When the raising stage stopped, Shadow looked to his guest, and said,

"Come on..."

Doing as they were told, the Mobian king and queen exited the vehicle, and began to follow Shadow. Omega turned the jeep off, before doing the same. Walking through a doorway, Sonic and Sally were surprised to see they were in a great hall of different vehicles. Tanks, jeeps, cars, and even a motorcycle stayed silent in the hidden hall of transportation. Shadow laid his hand on a door at the edge of the hall, and opened it slowly. Light poured through, as well as the sound of multiple voice speaking at the same time. As Sonic and Sally stepped through the doorway, they found themselves on a balcony within the walls of a castle. Sonic and Sally followed Shadow to the balcony's railing, only to see that the multiple voices came from frantic Black Aliens.

The Black Aliens on the castle floors were not the same as the armed forces though. They appeared to be normal citizens. Most of them were units of families, while some were just people trying to figure out what was going on. Shadow looked upon his people with his cold eyes, before raising his right hand up high. This simple gesture made the entire room grow intensely quiet.

"My people." he said, "I understand you are afraid of the space crafts landing on our planet. Do not worry, return to your homes immediately, everything will be alright."

Sonic crossed his arms at Shadow's brief speech. Quick words such as that would never assure the people. But much to his surprise, the many Black Aliens on the floor turned toward the castle's exit, and departed. Shadow sighed, before moving toward a staircase at the balcony's edge. Sonic, instead of following him, stood dumbfounded.

"Sonic," Sally said, "what's wrong?"

"How'd he do that?" he answered.

The Queen shrugged, before saying,

"I don't know but... this place scares me."

Sonic looked at his wife, before nodding solemnly. Catching up to Shadow, they followed him through the many halls of Castle Ark. The walls were a pretty golden color, with shimmering chandeliers hanging above. The castle was, much to Sonic's dismay, greater than his abandoned one on Mobius. Not only that, but many times they would pass Black Alien maids, and every maid was a woman, or at least, Sonic and Sally believed they were women. Much like Xerxes, they had facial features, but theirs were softer and more feminine. To add to that, they had hair. Their hair varied in length, color, and hue, but that didn't excuse the fact, that they had hair. Sonic felt awkward as he passed the female species. The way their eyes darted between him and Shadow, made him believed they were comparing the two together.

The most significant factor of Castle Ark, was the great statue of an angelic girl in the main hall. Sonic looked at it long and hard, before saying,

"Its Maria... isn't it."

Shadow stopped, before saying,

"The people need something to believe in." and that was the last he said of it.

"Shadow!" a voice came from down the halls.

The quartet turned around, to see the approaching figure of a tall, blonde haired woman. There Hope stood, in all her splendor. The 10 years had been good to her, she looked young, even by 20-year-old standards, and her golden hair had grown a few inches longer. The blue eyes she had now shimmered a greater hue, showing a feeling of accomplishment in her life. Still, even though she were older, she still showed the tomboyishness of old, as her clothing were different, but relatively the same, red shirt and black overalls of the past. In fact, it might have been the same red shirt from years ago, as the article of clothing was relatively short on her body, and revealed her belly button. More importantly though, on her overalls, lied the red insignia of the Black Arms. On her body, many patches of dirt and oil stains, and in her back pocket a wrench. She had been working, but on what the Mobian King and Queen had no idea.

When the Kintobor girl locked eyes with Sonic and Sally, she froze up. Her heart beat increased in pitch, before a great and brimming smile appeared on her lips.

"So they were Mobian Ships!" she announced, "Sonic, Sally! I can't believe it! I mean! Ten years! How did you!? Why did you!?... Shadow!" she said, turning to the King, "I'm at a lost for words."

So too were Sally and Sonic. Never once did they learn that Hope left with Shadow ten years ago. They knew Omega left with the indifferent hedgehog, but no one ever mentioned Hope as being among them.

"Hope." Sally said, gaining the blonde girls attention, "What are you doing here?"

The former G.U.N. engineer turned to her friend, before saying,

"What? Rouge never told you I left with Shadow?"

Sonic and Sally shook their heads no.

"I see... well..." she laid her hands on her hips and said with fier intensity, "You are looking at the first and only Queen of the Black Arms aliens."

"What!?" Sonic barked out quickly, "Queen!?"

"Calm down you." Shadow quickly interjected, "Hope, you should change into something more... presentable... as you can tell, we have guest."

The blonde girl looked down to herself, before smiling with embarrassment.

"I agree... meet you in the dinner hall." she said, before blushing uncharacteristically, "And uh... sorry you had to see me in such a way."

"What's going on here?" Sonic said as he clutched his head.

"All will be revealed shortly, Sonic." Shadow said as he walked off.

"Omega." Hope called as the robot walked off, "Commander Komodai is having trouble in his area. He says a red echidna is trying to fight his men. He needs your assistance."

"Affirmative." he replied before stomping off.

Hope watch him leave, before turning over to Sally.

"Sal," she said, "you look... dingy... what happened."

"Uh... our royal cruiser crashed, and we got pretty banged up..."

"Well, why don't you follow me, I believe I have a dress or two that could fit you."

Sally stepped back at first, before looking to her husband. Sonic crossed his arms, and then looking over to Shadow.

"I think you should go with her, Sal." he said, "It'll give me time to talk with my _friend_ here."

Shadow chuckled, before replying with,

"Yes, it should."

Sally nodded, grasped on to Hope's outstretched hand, and left with the Black Arms Queen.

"This'll be so much fun." the blonde said as she led Sally away.

With the Queens gone, Shadow and Sonic were finally left alone. They stood and said nothing for quite some time, before Shadow stepped off for presumably the dinning room.

"Ten years Shadow." Sonic said first, "Ten years you've been gone," and then the blue hedgehog grinned, "and not even one flower."

Shadow raised his shoulders, before saying in his usual monotone voice,

"And the jokes begin."

"I'd thought you say something like that." Sonic said as he ran up, "So, why'd you leave?"

"Reason's you need not know, Sonic."

"Ok... so, ten years ago, you left, and ended up here."

"The trip wasn't long... four months at most."

"Heh, and it took us a month."

"You have high-powered, highly designed space ships and the seven Chaos Emeralds, we had one huge meteor."

"Wait... you know we have the Chaos Emeralds?"

"I felt those things coming toward us seven days ago... you can't fool me."

"Oh? Tell me, Shadow, where'd you get that green Emerald in your jeep."

"Impressed? Hope made it, it's a fake Emerald she created from the left over Chaos energy I had after the Black Doom fight. It needs to be charged every now and then, and it's not as strong as the original Chaos Emeralds, but it gets the job done."

"She's a resourceful young woman, isn't she?"

"Leading these people would've been nearly impossible without her help."

Shadow slowly opened the door leading to the dining room. Much unlike Sonic's dining hall on Mobius, this area was much smaller, and appeared to be made for only two people. Shadow made his way for one of the dining room chairs, before removing his cape. Laying it on the side of his chair, he took in a deep breath.

"Why are you here, Sonic?" he asked.

The blue hedgehog crossed his arms and closed his arms with regret.

"Well..."

...

"What do you mean the planets dying?" Hope asked, her eyes wide.

Sally pulled the dress up on her body, as she looked at her friends saddened face.

"In eight months, it'll be uninhabitable... that's why we're here."

Hope looked away as she slid the burgundy dress up on her. A sigh escaped her lips as her eyes flew toward the window in the room.

"Do you know why this is happening?" she questioned, causing Sally to nod.

"Tails said the planet's been doing this for years, but the constant use of the Chaos Emeralds have sped up this process."

Hope chuckled, causing Sally to cock her head in confusion.

"Ironic... we used those stones to help us and they end up ruining everything."

"But enough about Mobius," Sally said, "what I want to know is this Queen business."

Hope looked at Sally as her face heated up.

"Well... I mean, isn't it self explanatory, I've ruled over these people by Shadow's side for ten years now, it's only natural that I'd be queen."

"Ruling by Shadow's side?... Hope... are you and Shadow a-"

"Couple?" Hope answered as she crossed her arms, "And if we were, what would be wrong with that?" Sally blushed from embarrassment, before Hope continued, "Listen Sally, it happened years ago... one day, I just sort of forgot what other human's look like. I mean, yeah, I could've looked into a mirror and saw one, but it was impossible for me to visualize any other human being... every time I did... I saw... Shadow... I don't know, maybe those feelings were growing even before I left with him, that's probably why leaving was so easy but..." she suddenly grew silent, "Hey, are you ready to go?"

Sally nodded.

...

Sonic looked at the food before him. Well, he didn't call it food. The meet was red and black, resembling the skin of Black Arms around him. It didn't matter though. Even if he wanted to eat, it was nearly impossible to lift the fork that was presented to him.

"Hey, Shadow." he said, causing the hedgehog to lift his head, "Why is everything here so heavy?"

Shadow, who was quietly chewing on his food gestured toward Hope, who said,

"The gravity of Casscadia is stronger than Mobius'... From what I can tell, things weigh ten to fifteen pounds heavier here."

"Ten... to fifteen pounds?"

"Don't worry, your body will adjust sooner or later."

"Days also move by slower." Shadow said as he whipped his mouth.

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"This planet has a thirty six hour long day... I don't think I need to explain how much longer that is compared to Mobius."

"Once again, you'll get use to it." Hope added.

"It doesn't matter," Shadow said as he placed down his fork, "we're beating around the bush here..." Slowly, his crimson eyes floated over to Sonic's verdant ones, "What are we going to do about you?" he suddenly said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sonic inquired.

"For ten years I've been king over this planet without any problems. But now, you and your people arrive. Call me paranoid, but that cannot be good."

"Shadow, calm down." Hope said before turning over to the Mobian King and Queen, "But Shadow is right... we can't let you and your people mingle with us and our people."

"Why is that?" Sally asked.

"Call me crazy," she replied, "but even though we've been able to reform the Black Arms, I know you'll never accept them."

Sally said nothing, while Sonic asked,

"How'd you do it?"

"How'd we do what?" Shadow said, though he knew the question.

"How'd you change the Black Arms... that guy earlier, Xerxes, he could smile and talk and everything, and you even made women... how?"

"It wasn't easy," Hope answered, "especially the women... we took-"

"Once again," Shadow interrupted, "getting off target."

Standing up, the king delivered an ultimatum.

"I shall return you to your shuttle Sonic and Sally, and tonight, Omega, Hope, and I shall come to a decision on what we shall do with your people."

"Hey, don't we get any say in this?" Sonic questioned.

"My planet, my rules... I'm going to be honest, Sonic, I don't in particularly trust you or the rest of Mobius. I've worked hard to get the Black Arms to this state, and I won't have a few home displaced denizens ruin that." Shadow laid his hand on his head, "You should be lucky Casscadia is big enough to fit you, and the rest of Mobius on it. Now if you don't mind," Shadow's hand began to quake, and Sonic noticed he began to strain himself a bit, "I must... retire to my chambers..."

The hedgehog slid his cape over his shoulder, as he began to stammer out of the room. Sonic sat frozen by this sight.

"Hey Shadow," he called, "are you alright."

He didn't give him an answer, and abruptly exited the room. Hope sighed as she watched Shadow leave, before sliding her chair out from the table.

"I apologize for Shadow's state... he does this every now and then."

Looking out the window of the dining room, she shook her head at the many fallen space shuttles.

"C'mon," she said, "I'll bring you back to your cruiser, it shouldn't take too long."


	6. The Great Exodus

The Great Exodus

Sonic slid open the door to his royal cruiser lightly. Much to his surprise, the confides of the space vehicle was illuminated by the lights. This struck a chord in Sonic, as the crash had to of knocked out the lighting system, and Manik nor Sonia were old enough to fix it. Sally, on the other hand, was to busy wondering about Shadow, Omega, and Hope's talk. She was so used to being in charge of her own destiny, having three other people decide what she should do was... unsettling. Still, they had a point. It was their planet, and they did have the right to decide what became of their, _invaders_.

The King and Queen of Mobius trekked down the halls of the royal cruiser, as they searched for their children. To their surprise, they heard... giggling.

"Hey, that tickles!" they heard Manik say through laughs.

"Calm down you two!" a feminine voice answered.

"Hey, what are you doing with that needle?" Sonia asked, causing Sonic to tense up.

He dashed into the command center seconds later, where he found, to his relief, his children with coils and bandages over their body. In between them, a female Black Alien dressed in a traditional nurse's outfit. She was holding a syringe close to Manik's arm as she said,

"Just stop fidgeting Manik, this won't hurt much."

The blue prince did as he was told, though he held his breath in anticipation for the pointing.

"Oh, I can't wait." Sonia teased.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Sonic called, gaining everyone's attention, "What's going on here?"

One look at their father, and the two royal children sprung up.

"DADDY!" they called in unison as they ran up to his legs.

"Where were you Daddy?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, this nurse lady has been taking care of us."

"Nurse?"

"Hey," Sally called, "who are you?"

The Black Arms nurse straightened up immediately, before turning over to face Sonic. She looked nice enough, had long brownish hair with red streaks stretching from her head, and, from what Sonic could tell, a nice enough personality. But boy, was this woman buxom. She had curves, much to Sonic's displeasure, and a cup size that probably outmatched Sally's. The alien race had changed in ten years, but Sonic wasn't sure if this was good or not.

"So, you are the aliens." she said as she stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet you, my name is Alicia Griffith."

"Alicia Griffith?" Sonic questioned as he shook her appendage.

"Yeah, let me guess, you've met my husband, Commander Griffith out there, haven't you?"

"Yeah... he's a pretty big fellow." Sonic said, though his mind floated around the word, 'husband'.

"I'm sorry if I'm being... intrusive. I was just called to take care of your children."

"Are they alright?" Sally asked, causing Alicia to nod.

"They were pretty scratched," the nurse said, "but they're alright! Just a scratch here and there."

"But Mrs. Griffith's been taking care of us!" Manik said, "She's super nice."

"Hey," Alicia then said, "you look eerily similar to our King Shadow... are you and he... brothers?"

Sonic flinched at those words, but then he barked out,

"NO!"

His forceful words caused Alicia to flinch a bit, and that caused Sonic to recant his words.

"Uh... sorry Alicia... I'm just... a bit tense." he continued.

"It's okay," she replied, "I can't imagine falling out of the sky like this..."

A sudden buzzing noise echoed from her ear piece. She placed her fingers on the small metal object and said into,

"Alicia here... huh? Okay... you can't send any other nurses?... Okay... I'm going..."

The smiled at the Mobian King and Queen, before saying,

"It seems some of your friends need help too, sooo..."

"I understand Alica," Sonic answered with a smile, "um... thanks for taking care of our children."

"No problem, Mr... uh..."

"Sonic... King Sonic."

She nodded, as a pur escaped her lips.

"King Sonic..."

Another buz came from her ear piece, and she answered with an annoyed,

"Alright, alright! I'm going!"

One minute later, she was gone. Sonic watched her leave as he raised one eye brow. Sally suddenly laid her hand on his shoulder, before saying,

"Did she just... pur at you?"

"You're hearing things." Sonic replied.

Slowly, the King moved over to the royal cruiser's dashboard. Out the window, he saw Alicia past Commander Griffith. The two said things to each other, though Sonic could not hear them, before embracing in a hug. Though she was much smaller compared to her giant husband, she was still able to close the distance between the two in a kiss. Sonic crossed his arms, as he watched this. In ten years, compassion and love blossomed amongst the Black Arms.

"What do you think they'll do?" Sally asked her husband, snapping him out of his thinking.

"Huh? You mean Shadow and Hope?"

"Yeah... what do you think they'll do?"

Sonic sighed as he sat back on the command console.

"I don't know," he said, "but it can't be that bad..."

"You say that, but we both know Shadow can be... ruthless." Sally answered lowly as she sat in her chair.

"That may be true, but... I don't know... seeing as how he's done this for his people..."

"Sonic, are you listening to yourself? His people, not ours."

Sonic crossed his arms, and took a deep breath.

"I have to lead our people." he said, "Shadow... will have to lead his... But for now, we'll just have to listen to each other."

The hedgehog looked out the window toward Commander Griffith. The hulking leader had his gun lying over his shoulder, as he pondered unknown thoughts. Sonic squinted at the great behemoth, before he retired to the insides of his space craft.

...

The King of the Black Arms stared out the window, his eyes the same indifference it had always been. All around his castle and the lands, he could see the Mobian space crafts that landed. More importantly, he could _feel_ the lives resonating from within them. It both sickened, and pained him.

"How did this happen?" he suddenly called to his Queen.

They were within the royal bedroom, a great area adorned in red and black. The Black Arms symbol lied on the great rug on the floor, on the curtains by window, and even on the bed sheets. One might just call this overkill.

Laying in their bed, Hope gave her King a questioning glance.

"Sonic was pretty detailed when explaining it too us. The planet is dying because of the Chaos Emeralds, duh."

"Let me rephrase the questioned, Hope, why did this happen?"

She crossed her arms, as she sat up in her bed.

"Well... Mobius has been for the longest time the center of the universe... now... it's not. That's what I can gather..."

Shadow chuckled at those words.

"And what, Casscadia is now the center?" he replied.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Of course it is... If Mobius is, or was, the center... and it was attacked that many times, then-"

Suddenly a coursing pain echoed through his head, causing him to lean forward a bit. Hope's eyes widened as the King began to strain himself, though she was not afraid. Shadow laid his hand on his head, and began to regulate his breathing, before Hope said,

"Chaos Foresight?"

Shadow nodded.

"I don't like where this is going, Hope... not one bit."

Slowly, the pain subsided, and Shadow returned to his normal state, albeit, with a heavier breath.

"What did you see this time?" Hope asked.

"I don't know... It felt like, a warning though..."

"A warning about what?"

He shook his head, before saying,

"I don't know."

He crawled into his bed, next to his Queen, and took in a deep breath. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and cuddled her face into his muzzle. A soothing giggle echoed from her lips as Shadow pulled the sheets up to his neck.

"So, we have an agreement on what to do with everyone?" the Queen asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Expulsion... to the next lands..."

...

A stray beam of light peered through the small hole in the ceiling, and landed on King Sonic's face. He grumbled and toiled in bed, before leaning up from the bed. His eyes were red, as the night before had to have been the worst night of rest, ever. Covers are light, until they weigh ten to fifteen pounds more. Looking over to Sally, the Queen hadn't fared that much better. From the constant tossing and turning, it was a wonder how she fell asleep.

"Sally," the King said, his voice cracky and hoarse, "get up... we've got to go..."

The Queen groaned, before pulling the heavy covers off of her body.

"And Hope says we'll get used to this..." she grumbled.

Sonic yawned loudly, before he struggled to his feet. Strapping on his heavier shoes, he began to move lazily out of the room, until he came to his children's. Prying the sliding door open, he looked down to his slumbering children, who had foregone their heavy sheets, and went to sleep in the cold of the space ship. Strangely, they weren't shivering at all.

"Hey, Manik, Sonia." Sonic called, snapping his children from their sleep.

"Good morning Daddy." Sonia said as she yawned.

Sonic rubbed his daughter's head, before looking out through their shattered window. Heat waves came through it, much to Sonic's pleasure. Last night was so cold.

"Daddy," Manik called, "what are we going to do now? Can we leave this place?"

Sonic's facial features softened, but he couldn't come to a definite answer.

"Well..." he said as he rubbed his head.

"Sonic!" Sally called from the command center, "You might wanna see this."

The blue King raised an eyebrow, before dashing away to the small Command area.

"What's wrong Sal?" he asked, to which she merely pointed out toward the crater's edge.

To Sonic's surprise, the entire group of Black Arms soldiers, were gone. The King rubbed his head, before rushing out of the royal cruiser. Stepping outside, he was nearly blinded by the great white sun. Though it laid high in the sky, it made the immediate area feel like a desert.

"Okay," he said, "that's pretty darn hot."

"What's wrong Sonic!?" Shadow's voice called from the edge of the crater, "Can't take the heat?"

The blue King peered from under his arm, to see Shadow, Omega, and Hope. While the black hedgehog, and his murderous robotic friend wore the same capes as the night before, Hope's clothing was that of her usual shirt and overalls.

Shadow made a 'come hither' motion with his finger, causing Sonic to groan.

"We have things to discuss with you, _King_." he said.

Sonic nodded, before dashing up the side of the crater to meet his old foe.

"So what was the decision?" he said.

Shadow chuckled, and said,

"We're sending you away."

Sonic's eyes grew wide, before he tightened his fist.

"You can't do that!" he yelled.

Shadow wagged his finger in a manner similar to Sonic, before saying,

"Pay attention you fool," he said, causing Sonic to calm down, "we aren't kicking you off the planet, quite the contrary." Looking over to the endless fields, he pointed off to the distance, "There's two sides to every planet, and until we can trust you all, you'll be staying on the other end."

Sonic crossed his arms, before replying with,

"So what, you're exiling us?"

"If you wish to see it that way."

"Sonic we aren't exiling you," Hope butted in, "but as we said the other night, your people and our people can't just come together like," she snapped her fingers, "that!"

Sonic looked away, before nodding unhappily.

"So... you three have decided to just send us away to the other side, huh?"

"It beats Omega's idea." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"I wanted to hunt you all down for sport." the machine said, "It would have been infinitely more entertaining than to just sending you to the other side."

Sonic stepped away from the robot after his confession.

"So," he said to Shadow, "how are we going to get there?"

"Exodus, my dear foe... you shall lead your people to the Chaos Gate near Urmicease City, should I say, to the east. Once you arrive their, I shall send you and your people to, the other end."

"And what exactly is on the other end?"

"You'll see," Shadow said as he turned around to face Omega, "contact each Commander stationed near a rocket... prepare Operation Exodus, Omega."

"Affirmative." E-123 replied.

"What about our things?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"Oh right... well, carry what you can now, we'll send the rest later on."

Sonic laid his hands on his hips as he pondered Shadow's orders. It was angering him. He was so used to being able to do what he wanted to do, but now, he had to look after the fate of millions. He couldn't just dash off while flipping Shadow the bird, which honestly came to mind. For now, he had to listen to Sonic's terms.

"Fine Shadow," he said, rage seething in his teeth, "just give me a few seconds to run this by Sally." and he was gone in a blue flash.

Shadow's facial features immediately softened, before he let out a held sigh.

"How long can you keep this up?" Hope asked Shadow as he turned away.

"What ever do you mean?" he said, though his tone was not sarcastic.

"I'm talking about this, evil king, visage you have going on. Shadow, you're trying so hard to be ruthless, but you know that's not you."

"They must fear me Hope," he said as they began to walk off, "if they don't..." he looked to her, but refused to finish his words.

"Operation Exodus, has begun." Omega announced.


	7. To the Other Side

To the Other Side  


No matter how many times his fists collided with that blasted barrier, it did nothing. Electrical pulses flew from the battered force field, but alas, it was fruitless. He could've stood there punching all day, but it would've produced no different results. The censors in his eye told him that, no matter how much it irked him. So, defeated only temporarily, the protector of the Master Emerald fell back on his butt, as he contemplated a plan. Gazing up, he could see the smiling faces of Black Arms Aliens as they laughed at him.

"DAMN YOU!" he roared as he began punching the barrier once more.

The planet's blazing white sun roared over head, but the echidna would not be deterred.

"Knuckles... calm down." Julie's voice echoed from behind.

The blazing red echidna stepped back, considering his wife's words, before diving back to the barrier fists first. Julie sighed behind him, as their small daughter walked up to her father.

"Daddy?" she said as she tugged on his leg, "What are you doing."

He grew silent quickly, before he looked violently at the aliens on the other end. He wanted to keep punching, and honestly he had the energy to keep going, but boy was it dwindling. He needed to keep going though. He's seen what those Black Arms were capable of, and he wasn't about to let them get to his family. So once again, he began punching. That barrier may have been strong, but he was stronger.

From a distance above his soldiers, Omega stared at the raging echidna. If he could, he would be laughing at the red Mobian's futile attempts to break free. But Omega is one without humor. So instead, he started walking toward the raging being. He and his family were among the last to be rounded up for expulsion, and Omega would never be behind in time.

"Lord Omega!" Commander Komodai said as the murderous robot walked by, "Thank Maria you are here."

"What is the situation, Komodai?" Omega asked in his usual monotone voice.

"The alien, he refuses to listen to words. He constantly cause us evil and other things, while trying to punch through that barrier. Just yesterday, he took down one of our tanks before our planet's increase gravity tired him out. Afterwards, we placed this barrier around him. He's been punching all night."

"How weak he must be." Omega replied, "Step back, I shall deal with him."

"Yes Lord Omega."

The Black Arms commander bowed toward him, before stepping away with his comrades. Omega's head whirled around in a circular motion, as he finally came to the barrier's edge. Gazing at Knuckles' wild punching, he stomped off to meet the echidna. Knuckles didn't notice the robot, until he came to his face. He ceased throwing punches, as his eyes locked on to Omega's.

"Wait," he said, "you're... Shadow's friend."

"Affirmative." the robot said, before he drove his metallic claw into the force field.

Omega easily put the echidna to shame as his claw pierced the force field easily. Knuckles stepped back as electrical impulses flew from the hole Omega was creating. When the robot finally came out on the other end, the hole he created closed quickly. Knuckles' stepped back from the slowly approaching figure, as he scanned his appearance. It was strange to see him with the cape over his shoulder, but deranged when he found the Black Arms symbol on his shoulder.

"What the hell?" he said at first, before his face grew hard with rage, "What the hell are you doing with that on your shoulder!?"

Omega ignored the echidna as he dragged his eyes over to his family.

"How many people are with you?" he asked.

"What does it matter, huh? You gonna attack them too!?"

"Negative," Omega said, "we wish to relocate you."

"Relocate?" Knuckle's said in defiance, "And what if I don't want to be relocated?"

Omega bent down in a menacing manner, before saying,

"If you don't relocate, I will destroy you, and only you." his claws receded into his arms, only to be replaced with gatling gun barrels, "Understand?" He asked in a rhetorical way.

Knuckles' mechanical eye gleamed red, before he lifted both fists in a sign of protest.

"I'll take that chance!" he replied in a threatening manner.

"It would be, my, pleasure!" Omega whispered back.

Slowly, Knuckles pulled back his fist, but before he could deliver a hit, he felt Julie's hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly, and Omega ceased his attack.

"Julie, what are you doing?" Knuckles barked.

She gave him a stern look, before turning to face Omega.

"I'm sorry," she said, "but who are you again? My husband seems to have met you before."

Omega's guns receded into his arms, and were replaced by the claws he always had. He shoved Knuckles out-of-the-way and came chest to face with Julie.

"Good morning," he said, "you and your family are among the last to be rounded up for expulsion."

Even though she wanted to react in the same way as her husband, Julie knew she had to keep a level head.

"Expulsion to where, dare I ask?" she questioned.

"To a land on the other side of this planet. From what I understand, you have been trying to attack my soldiers here."

"My husband was, not me." she corrected.

"Until we can come to some sort of agreement," Omega continued, "You, your family, and your people are being sent to the other side of the planet." Omega's head cocked skyward, toward the echidna's space craft, "Make sure you keep the Master Emerald safe, our King fears what may happen if it falls into the wrong hands."

Even though he ignored half of what Omega said, Knuckles heard that last bit. Just hearing someone utter words about his Master Emerald was enough to ruffle his dreads.

"Who told you about the Master Emerald?" he asked the great robot.

"It matters not to you, echidna." Omega replied as his head whirled around to him.

"It's my Master Emerald, so its my problem! Tell me now!"

Suddenly, a radar antenna appeared out of a secret compartment on Omega's shoulder. A series of beeps came from Omega's body, as the machine said,

"Yes, I am speaking to Knuckles now... No, he remains adamant... Affirmative, I shall hurry now."

Slowly, the antenna returned to Omega's body, and he turned to face Knuckles.

"Listen, echidna," he said, "you have been ordered to leave this area right now. Collect your Master Emerald, and follow the others, or else the consequence will be dire."

"Dire?" Knuckles scoffed, "You're pretty cocky for a machine! And one of Eggman's machines for all things! If you think you can take me-"

"Fool!" Omega quickly interrupted, "I can take you, and if we fought, there would be nothing left! At the state you are in, you would fall in a matter of seconds. So I recommend you listen."

"And if I disagree?" Knuckles asked, in an annoying way.

"Then the full might of the Black Arms will befall you, and only you, so I recommend you listen." Turning around to face the barrier, Omega yelled to Commander Komodai on the other side, "Commander, lift the barrier!"

On the other side, Commander Komodai nodded, before flipping a switch on his tank. The blue barrier made a distinctive sound as the energy guarding the family of echidna's dissipated. With the shield now gone, Knuckles' eyes widened at the sight. On the edge, instead of Black Arms, an almost endless line of his people, the Mobians, wandering off toward an unknown position. Among them, his forever foe, Sonic.

"Hey Knux," he said, alongside his wife and children, "C'mon... we have a destination to go to..."

Knuckles crossed his arms, as he looked Sonic dead in the eyes.

"We'll be on our way." Julie said.

...

"It's all my fault..." Tails said as he walked alongside his older brother. In the fox's hands, a machine of unknown operations. Tails tinkered with its dials and other objects as he said, "I've sent probe after probe to this planet, and I never knew it was populated."

Sonic and Knuckles looked at Tails in unison as they followed they lead the line of their people to Urimeace City. Though they did not blame him for his misinformation, they did understand why he felt so bad.

"Don't sweat it, Tails," he said, "so the uninhabited planet was actually inhabited by a race we thought long dead... no biggie..."

Tails looked at Sonic through his eye, before saying,

"Yeah well... it's also my fault I didn't warn everyone about the increase in gravity this planet has... I didn't know it was so dangerous though."

"What about the sun?" Knuckles asked as he crossed his arms, "Why is that blasted thing so hot?"

"No ozone layer." Sonic joked, while Tails shook his head.

"No, no, no," he said, "it's a white sun, more powerful than our yellow one, and probably much bigger as well."

Sonic looked up to the burning white sun, and nodded.

"Sure does feel stronger." he said.

"How long till Urimeace?" Tails asked.

"I don't know." Sonic replied, "We just have to head east."

"Boy, I can't wait to meet this, King of the Black Arms!" Knuckles said, "Bossing us around, I'll show him what for!"

"Now, now Knux," Sonic said, "this is his planet... we have to listen to his rules..."

"But what's on the 'Other Side'?" the echidna inquired.

"Well... I don't know..." Sonic answered, his face being unsure.

"See! And the guy sending us there is the King of the Black Arms! The same Black Arms responsible for attacking us ten years ago! How do we know they aren't sending us to some, great monster's mouth or something?"

"Let's be honest Knuckles," Sonic said, "If they wanted us dead, we'd be dead..."

"Maybe... Tails! Can you tell us how long we have till we get there?"

Tails nodded, before flying up in the high. His tails a natural helicopter, he gazed over the hills with his on hand binoculars. For a few minutes he remained in the sky, but alas, he saw nothing.

"Sorry Knux!" he called down, "I don't see any... wait, I see it!"

Sonic, feeling vigorous, dashed off to the hill-top at his signature speeds. Just as Tails said, before him, stood a sprawling metropolis. Urimeace city was greater than anything Sonic had seen before, and in his life, that's saying a lot. The entire city looked as if it was made of silver and glass. Not a spec of dust, dirt, or grime marked the great metropolis, something Sonic found interesting. It laid by the sea, which had to have been the first time Sonic ever saw Casscadia's waters. The ocean was the same blue color as Mobius', but for some strange reason, it felt fresher, newer, more beautiful, if possible. But, on a cliff side looking over the city, a great statue, of Maria. Sonic laid two fingers on his muzzle, as he contemplated this image.

"Something to... believe in..." he said.

"Sonic!" Tails called as he flew up behind him.

"Hey Tails, do you see this?"

The kitsune laid his hand above his eyes, before saying,

"Wow... it's so clean."

"You're telling me!" Sonic replied, before dashing down to the city streets.

He went up buildings, down through highways, and all around multiple silent shops. Just being in this place reminded him of days in Station Square. Speed Highway, to be exact. But, one thing felt out-of-place. He saw it relatively early on. At the edge of the city, where the ocean met the streets, stood a great object, monolith in size. It looked like a crescent moon that was pointing skyward. Sonic could feel his heart drop at the sight. It was... the Chaos Gate, he was sure of it. He zoomed up to the gate, and stared at it in awe. He was so awestruck by the great creation, he didn't notice the King of Casscadia walk up behind him.

Shadow said nothing as he watched Sonic. There were no words that needed to be spoken. He merely dragged his eyes up to the city's edge, to make sure the citizens of Mobius were on their way.

"You'll love it here." he suddenly said, gaining Sonic's attention.

"Ack, Shadow, I didn't know you were here!" the blue king said.

"I know... just because you've gotten faster over the years doesn't mean I haven't... Besides... that's not why I came here." he looked over the crescent gate to the sea beyond, "You'll love it on Casscadia," he said, "it's so big and beautiful..."

"Enough for two people?" the cyan king asked rhetorically.

Shadow chuckled.

"Yeah, just don't get in my way." he said as he began walking toward the gate.

"Tell me Shadow," Sonic said as he walked up beside him, "what's on the other side?"

"Nothing, the perfect place for a new people to settle."

"Do you really believe we can't get along?"

"Sonic, years ago the Black Arms attacked Mobius. No matter how much I try to make them better, and believe me, I've made them better, your people will never accept them."

"How could you say that?"

"Because..." he turned to him, "They never accepted me..."

Sonic raised an eyebrow at that last sentence. He stepped forward to ask a question, but Shadow had already disappeared in a flash of light. The blue king laid fingers on his chin, before he turned to meet the masses. At the head of the millions of people, his wife Sally. He smiled and waved to her, but a great looming shade covered him. He looked up, and saw a great hovering vehicle above him. In fact, the sky was littered with these great vehicles. They were all either black or red, and each had the coveted Black Arms symbol imprinted on it. There were so many, they covered the sun for a brief second. Each vehicle landed on the street, and there engines died seconds later. With that, the sides opened up, revealing row after row of armed Black Arms soldiers. They leaped off of the massive floating carriers, and shuffled in a row. Side by side they stood, their eyes on everything, their hands on their guns. It was menacing, to say the least, but Sonic felled oddly okay. If only his citizens could say the same.

To say public outcry was horrible would be an understatement. Mobians of all kinds roared at the Black Arms. Those who weren't crapping their pants at the sight of the murder machines, were yelling, hurling insults, and, in rare cases, spitting on them. The Black Arms though didn't budge though. They remained the same way they did when they landed. Calm, stoic, and silent, Sonic had to commend them on their patience. But he had to calm down his people, he were a King after all.

"Hey!" he yelled, unbecoming of a king ironically, "HEY!" he yelled again, but no one listened.

Sonic grew angry, while he laid a hand on his head.

"You're pathetic." Shadow said, suddenly reappearing from behind.

Shadow closed his eyes, and began to breathe slowly. Sonic walked up to his doppelgänger, but before he reached him, his eyes opened. His red eyes were gleaming valiantly, and when Sonic looked skyward, he saw a great hologram of Shadow himself. So did Sonic's people. Shadow's holographic copy grew bigger, and bigger, until his head poked high in the cloudless skies.

Tails looked up at the hologram with fear driven eyes. At a lost for words, he turned and faced Knuckles, who had put down the Master Emerald in disbelief.

"What is... Shadow doing here?" Knuckles said.

"I don't... know..." Tails said, before his wife Mina locked onto his arm.

"Tails!" she screamed, "What is that thing!?"

"SILENCE!" Shadow's great hologram suddenly roared, causing the drums to ring in everyone's ears. And, just like that, Shadow drove the fear into billions upon billions of people, "I am Shadow the hedgehog," he said, his voice more threatening than usual, "I am the ruler the Black Arms, and king of planet Casscadia." Tails cocked his head at the statement.

"King?" he questioned.

"I have spoken to your King Sonic, and we have come to an agreement. The people of Mobius were attacked years ago by my people, and as retribution, we shall share with you half of our planet."

"Heh, retribution?" Knuckles said, "I always knew we couldn't trust Shadow."

"Now," Shadow continued, "as I can tell, our people cannot be one. As long as the scars of our earlier battle is buried within, we can never... come together. So, until the day we can talk, you shall find settlement on the other side."

"YEAH RIGHT!" some random person said.

"Yeah, how do we know you aren't trying to kill us!?" some one else roared.

"Let's be honest," Shadow said, his hologram's face turning into a crooked smile, "If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead."

Silence.

"Now," Shadow continued, "anyone left will have to speak with my commander-in-chief, E-123 Omega..."

And with those final words, Shadow's holographic copy faded away. Sonic looked back to his doppelgänger, but Shadow weakly fell to his knees. Sonic walked over to him, but the King of Casscadia was helped up by his Queen.

"Don't worry Shadow," Hope said, "let me get you back to the castle. You did good today."

"Not... yet..." Shadow said.

The black and red hedgehog walked over to Sonic, and dove his hand into the blue King's cape. When he pulled it out, in his hand, the _real _green Chaos Emerald.

"Ah... its been so long." the king of Casscadia said, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

He thrusted the green Emerald high, and caused the crescent gate to activate. A small swirling wormhole appeared first, before it began to expand rapidly. Sonic gazed through the wormhole, but he saw nothing on the other end. His heart began to race from fear as he turned to face his old rival.

"Do you trust me?" Shadow asked.

Sonic grew deathly silent.

"And that is why, your people will never accept me." Shadow finished.

Sonic's face grew harder, as if Shadow had dared him.

"Sally!" he called, to which his wife and children walked up.

"Sonic..." she said, her voice trailing off.

"Daddy... I'm scared." Sonia said.

Sonic chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry dear... everything'll be okay." he assured.

Grabbing onto his daughter's hand, he stepped forward to the gate.

"See you on the other side!" he stated, before he dashed in.


	8. Dualius

Dualius

The cyan king dragged his fingers through the grass. That was the last time he was leaping through any warp gate of any sort. Right now, the mobian king laid face first in a sea of blue-green grass. His daughter, Sonia, sat on his back as she stared into the vast land.

"Daddy?" she said.

"What's wrong, Sonia?" he said as he stood up.

"Where are we?" she asked as she hung onto his quills.

Sonic laid his hand above his eyes to drown out the twinkling stars. So, this was the other side. That thought toiled around in his head as he came to terms with this. Just like Shadow said, there wasn't an object in sight. Just beautiful grassy hills. Sonic lurched back, before dashing up to the nearest hill while his daughter hung on tight. Coming to its top, he gazed down long and hard from his viewpoint. Immediately following the hills, there lied a forest. The trees in the forest had burgundy leaves, while its bark was a shimmering jade green. A smile crept on the King's face as he gazed down at this.

"Well Sonia," he said, "this is home."

"Well I don't like it!" the princess cooed, as she made a pouted, "It's not nearly as big as our castle."

"Your pretty spoiled, aren't you?" Sonic said to his daughter in a playful way, "C'mon!"

Holding on tightly to his child, the king dashed down to the forest. He moved so fast, trees began to fade away and blur together.

"Daddy!" Sonia cried as she bounced up and down on her father's back, "Can you slow down!"

The King chuckled before coming to a slow stop. Sonia climbed up on Sonic's shoulder as she glared around to the surroundings. Her eyes met something, awful though. In the shadows of the shrubbery, Sonia saw two piercing red, demonic eyes. The princess of Mobius began to fidget and shake, before she said,

"D-D-D-DADDY!"

"What Sonia?"

"What's that!?"

Sonic looked over to his daughter, while she pointed out toward eyes that looked at her. When Sonic's eyes met the creäture, he locked up. It's eye's shared the same demonic stare of the Black Arms. Not knowing what to do in this situation, he just stood still.

Suddenly the eyes moved. It jerked down through the grass, before leaping out of the shadows. Coming out into the bright night sky, Sonic could see what the creäture was. It looked like a jaguar, but its skin was the same rubbery scales shared by all Black Arms. The creäture ran on all fours, drool hung from its maw, and an enraged visage laid placated on his face. It's tail had a hook at the end, and on its back, two very small wings.

"Daddy! What is that thing!?" Sonia cried.

"It looks like... an animal." Sonic answered.

Slowly, the creäture began to circle its prey, prompting Sonic to do he same. The two walked around each other in a deadly dance, before the animal lunged forward. Sonic, being the fasting thing alive, easily moved past and under the creäture, causing it to slam head first into a tree. It landed with a thud, before running off into the forest, its tail between its legs. Sonic stood up tall, and patted his daughter on the head.

"Ok Sonia?" he said.

"Yeah... but was that, Daddy?"

Sonic laid his fists on his hips, before gazing skyward. Casscadia had two moons, he now knew this, and one of them was looking down at him.

"Amazing." the king said, stunned.

Flying in the sky, constricting the king's view, an army of Black Wings. The creatures danced in the sky, before dispersing as quickly as they arrived. One of the Black Wings, fell down to the ground, and crashed near the base of a tree. Sonic stepped toward it, before recanting his decision. Sonia, however, leaped off of her father's back and ran to the fallen creäture. She fell to her knees, and examined the creäture closely.

"Hey," she called, "are you alright?"

The creäture cooed as it folded back its wings. One of its wings though, wouldn't bend back properly, showing it was injured. It cried out some more, causing Sonia to scoop it up in her arms. The small Black Wing fit itself properly in the Squirrel's arms, before cooing out slightly. Sonic walked up to his daughter, and glared over her shoulder at the creäture.

"It's so cute Daddy." the girl said, "But its wing looks hurt."

Sonic rubbed his cheek.

"Can we keep it Daddy?" she asked.

"What? Sonia, we don't even know what that thing is!"

"It can be to different from a bird." she said, flustered.

"Oh yeah? What does it eat?"

"Well, what does Uncle Tails eat? He flies, so it can't be so different from what this thing eats."

Sonic looked at his daughter, but smiled at her silly four-year-old logic.

"Your mother and I will think about it, c'mon let's get back to the fields."

Sonia smiled at the slimmer of hope her father gave her, before attaching herself, and the Black Wing, to the king's back. Since he had extra, injured, cargo, the blue king jogged out of the forest instead of rushing. In spite of his slow speed though, he was still speedy enough to make it out of the forest in a matter of minutes. Sonic came to the top of the hill once more, and looked out toward the shifting fields and hills. The vortex that Sonic and Sonia walked through was still strong, even without its Chaos Gate. Still, he and his daughter were the only people here. The king straightened himself up, and dashed down to the swirling gate. The closer he got, the stronger a voice echoed into his ears.

"Sonic?" it was Sally, "SONIC!?"

"Sal!" he called to the other side.

"Mommy!" Sonia said after.

Still standing before the Chaos Gate in Urimeace city, Sally covered her mouth.

"Sonic... Sonia," she called through the gate, "are you okay?"

"It's wonderful over here Sal!"

"I've got a pet!" Sonia called, "Can I keep it?"

"No far!" Manik yelled at his sister through the roaring wormhole, "Why do you get a pet!?"

"This is all find and dandy," King Shadow said causing the Queen attention to shift to him, "but as you can tell, I didn't lie. The other side is a safe as this side... well, save for the Black Panteras."

"So that's what it was." they heard Sonic call.

Shadow crossed his arms, before saying,

"Now, please Queen, lead your people."

Sally stepped back though, unsure of Shadow's words.

"Sally." Sonic said, his voice low but kind, "It's wonderful over here. You should see the moons."

The Queen grew silent. Thoughts went around in her head, as fear moved up through her body.

"Mommy?" Sonia called.

The queen latched her hand onto Manik's, before stepping forward.

"You might wanna watch your step." Shadow warned, "It's a doozy..."

"I wish you told me that!" Sonic called.

Sally nodded, before stepping through the Chaos Gate. Silence echoed through the great city as the denizens of Mobius watched their queen leave. Shadow brushed his quills back, before turning to the royal guard.

"I recommend you follow them." he said.

The royal guards straighten themselves up, before looking among each other. Nodding in unison, they stepped through the gate there guns held up high. Tails looked to his wife Mina and smiled.

"Well... no point staying here." he said, his words contradicting a feeling of fear.

Stepping forward, his furry shoulder met the hand belonging to the Black Arms Queen. Hope looked Tails deep in the eyes, before saying,

"Hello Miles."

"Hope!? What are you-"

"Save it," she ordered, "we'll catch up later, just take this."

Reaching into her pocket, she withdrew a small metallic object resembling a PDA. The only difference was it was slightly bigger, and it had the Black Arms symbol on it, of course.

"When we first landed here on Casscadia ten years ago, there was a many flora and fauna around." she smiled as a blush appeared on her face, "For some reason. The Black Wings, Hawks, and Volts decided to mate with them. Now, this planet is filled with animals, so this thing right here will help you understand them. Its pretty much an encyclopedia filled with information on these animals and such."

Tails nodded, before looking the queen up and down.

"How'd you-" he began, before being nudged off by Mina.

"Alright drooler," she said, visibly annoyed, "let's go."

Seconds later, they were gone through the portal. Many more people past the Black Arms King and Queen, save for one. The red echidna, carrying the Master Emerald, with the robotic eye. Knuckles came to a halt as he looked at Shadow. They said nothing to each other, but a battle of the wills went on through their eyes. Julie-Su tried to get her husbands attention, but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he moved over to Shadow and came face to face with the king.

"I want an Island..." he demanded.

A spark of life went through Shadow's eyes, before he replied with,

"I'll see what I can do."

Knuckles nodded, before returning to his family. Before he left though, he felt Shadow's heavy hand on his shoulder. Knuckles turned to the Black Arms King, and noticed his facial features had, softened.

"Knuckles..." he said, his voice so frail, "What happened... to... Rouge?"

Julie's ears perked up at the name, before she ran up.

"What does it matter?" she said, riled up.

Shadow crossed his arms, and let out a deep sigh.

"Never mind..." he answered.

Turning around, he returned to Hope and Omega. Julie-Su gave the king a questioning glance, before muttering something under her breath. Knuckles, on the other hand, shook his head in disappointment, before saying,

"Now why'd you have to go and do that?"

"Why is he talking about that whore of a bat?"

Knuckles turned to the gate, before saying to his wife,

"There are just things you'll never understand about Shadow..."

Seconds later, he, his wife, and their daughter Lara-Su, exited through the gate. Shadow crossed his arms, before looking over to his wife.

"I'm going for a run." he said to her as he removed his cape and crown.

Handing them to his wife, the queen replied with,

"I understand, Shadow..." turning to Omega, she said, "Omega... make sure everyone gets through the gate... Shadow and I need some time alone, okay?"

The robot nodded, before returning his cold eyes to the miles of people.

"Take your time..." he said with his usual monotone voice.

Hope laid her hand on Shadow's shoulder, and the two left from the Chaos Gate.

...

Sonic sat on the edge of the hills, as he gazed down to the sea of people coming through the gate. Most of them, like the King, were going through a state of whiplash upon exiting. Sonic chuckled as he saw this, before he dragged his hands through the quills of his daughter's Black Wing.

"So Daddy... can we keep it?"

"Do you even know what gender it is?" the King asked.

"Well, it has super cute eyes," Sonia answered, leveling her face with her pet's, "so it's obviously a girl..."

"Since I don't want to get in an argument with you, sure... it's a girl."

"YAY! I'll name her... uh... Maria! Yes!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... where'd you hear that name?"

"Miss Nurse lady... uh... Alicia, she used that name alot."

"Ohh... figures... well..."

The Black Wing spread out its non injured wing, as it stood up on its hind leg. Letting out a cute cry, Sonia smiled.

"I think she likes it! Maria, the royal pet, of the royal family!"

Sonic smiled, before pulling his daughter close.

"Dualius..." he said.

"What?" Sonia called, unsure of her father's words.

"Dualius... that's the name of this land... Dualius... the other side of Casscadia... the home of the Mobians..."

Sonic stood up, and stretched his arms out. Feeling the rush of wind moved through his blue fur, he felt rejuvenated.

"Home..." he said, a smile on his muzzle.

...

Hours were wasted by the displaced Mobians. Working on a thirty-six hour day, gave them a lot of time. With Knuckles' help, they were able to make small home units within the forest. Sally, being the public speaker she was, was able to quell any terror roaring through the people. By now, her throat must have been aching from the constant speaking. G.U.N. soldiers were spread out within the people, keeping order and lookout. King Sonic though, stood at the edge of the settlement, as many other people surrounded him. Beside him, his younger brother, Tails.

"Are you ready, Sonic?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

The King repositioned his crown, before looking to the armed men and women around him.

"Let's go!" he called, "There's some mountains over there we need to get too, and some space that needs settling, let's go!"

The people nodded in unison to their King, before Sonic riled himself up.

"After you, Tails."

The twin tailed fox lifted the PDA-like machine Hope gave him, and said,

"Certainly, my king."

And, they set off.

...

Manik could have sworn he heard someone. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the wide blue skies of Casscadia. A smile came to his muzzle, before the same noise from before. It sounded like giggling... It couldn't have been Sonia, she was sleeping next to him, Maria in her arms. His mother, Sally, was still sleeping as well. Strange, because the giggling was so loud, it woke him up. The prince rubbed his head, before standing up from under the shaded tree. Moving past many other sleeping people, he came by Knuckles, who's gloved hands were wrapped tightly around his Master Emerald. Strangely, Julie-Su looked angry by these, even in sleep.

The giggling gained his attention once more though. The prince rubbed his head once again, before dashing off toward the noise. Though he were not as fast as his father, he could still give a cheetah a run for its money. Still, despite his speed, he remained silent amongst his people. Traversing the forest, he finally came to the same vicinity as the childish giggles. The leaves in the trees rustled around him, causing him to jerk his eyes around. Stepping back, he felt his back brush up against something. He knew it wasn't a tree, because that something, was breathing. He spun around quickly, to see a human girl. She was taller than him, and older too, but not by much. She was about, eight, to say. But it wasn't her age and size that gained her attraction, it was her features. Her eyes were a violet color, her hair, blonde. But more importantly, her hair had pointed quills jabbing skyward. Out of the top of her head, two pointed ears, hedgehog in origin. She was wearing blue overalls with a white undershirt, while a red half cape hung on her left shoulder. On her shirt, the symbol of the Black Arms.

Manik looked at this girl, as an alluring air of mystery floated around him. She gave the princely hedgehog a devilish smile, before she outstretched her hand.

"Hi," she said, "name's Maria, Maria Kintobor!"


	9. The Royal Family

The Royal Family

Hope looked at the robot square in his cold, red, eyes. She couldn't believe his words. She was only... sixteen, this had to have been a lie! Shadow was also a mobian... this was... untrue...

"Seeing as your face is filled with the emotion called, 'surprise' I shall reiterate my words. Hope, you are pregnant..."

"By... by who?" she questioned, though she already knew the answer.

"By Shadow..."

"Impossible!" she roared out, "That's impossible!"

"Tell me, how many times have you and Shadow been intimate with one another?"

He was getting... closer.

"Never, Omega, we never have..." slowly, she sulked back as tears began to form from her words, "Omega, how?" she asked, her sobs becoming audible, "How did this... happen?"

The great robot, though murderous, never liked watching Hope cry. So, with each heavy footstep, he got closer, before kneeling down. Grabbing her in his cold robot arms, he attempted to soothe her wailing heart.

"Now, now, Hope," he said, "everything will be alright."

"I can't believe it!" she said, as she began to grind her teeth, "I was so childish... I...I...!"

"Hope," the robot began, "you must tell Shadow..."

"How could this have happen? He's a mobian, Omega!"

"I know, but it is what it is... tell him..."

"HOPE!" Shadow's voice boomed.

Both Hope and Omega looked up. Though they could not see him, they could hear Shadow's footsteps echo off of the Black Comet's walls.

"Tell him, Hope..." Omega said, as he stood up.

Hope began to sniffle, before she nodded to her great ally. Rolling up the sleeves on her shirt, she dragged the cloth against her eyes, cleaning them of tears.

"Shadow?" she said, her voice cracking a bit.

Suddenly, the green force door sealing the room opened up. Shadow stood before his friend, as a rare smile formed on his face. Omega, saying nothing, stepped away and exited the room, leaving Shadow and Hope alone. The leader of the Black Arms didn't take this as off though, as he cleared the distance between himself and his human friend. He was in high spirits, something extremely weird for his person. This took Hope by surprise, but she didn't show it.

"S-Shadow, what's wrong?" she said slowly, trying to make sure her voice didn't peak.

"Hope, its amazing, I was going over orders with Griffith, and, he spoke to me. You were right, just a little bit of your DNA was needed, and now they're evolving. I ran across some of the species and I've discovered some of them are growing female tendencies, it's amazing! I'm... I'm speechless."

Hope, while apprehensive, still forced a smile to appear on her face. But, just looking at Shadow' smile, made her happy.

"I... I don't know what to say, Shadow." she said, causing Shadow to chuckle.

"You don't need to say anything. Hope... because of you, the Black Arms no longer have to be mindless killers. One day, they'll be able to think on their own, work on their own, live on their own. No more of this psychotic behavior they used to exhibit. And its all thanks to you."

Hope stepped back as she began to blush.

"Shadow, you're embarrassing me." she giggled.

"Hope, I don't know how much I can thank you."

Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. When he pulled back, he gave Hope a grin that was more mischievous in nature.

"I'm sorry Hope," he apologized, "I don't want it to be like _that_ night again."

Hope nodded, but her face heated up nonetheless.

"Now if you don't mind," the leader continued, "I need to return to Griffith, I want to see if he'll talk again."

Waving goodbye, he turned to the force door. Before he could reach it though, Hope's low crying resonated into his ears. He stopped at first, before looking back to his friend. She stood before him, her head in her arms, as her crying became louder. Shadow was taken aback by her demeanor, before saying,

"Hope, what's wrong!?"

"Shadow!" she cried, as she stepped forward, "I'm, I'm-"

"What? Sick? Hurt?... Are...are you happy?"

"No!" she barked out, minorly angry.

"Then, what?"

Once again, she grew quiet, save for her sobs. Dropping to her butt, she hugged her knees close, as she thought up how she should tell him.

"Hope..." Shadow said as he got closer, "Do you miss home... is that what this is all about?"

She said nothing, but shook her head.

"I miss Mobius too," he continued, "sometimes, I look up to the stars, and wonder if Ark still floats above their skies, or if the planet is still as heavily protected as it once was... I also wonder how Rouge is, and if she's okay..."

"Shadow..." Hope spoke forward, grabbing his attention.

"What?"

"I'm... pregnant..."

...

Manik looked at the girl as he cocked his head to the side. Maria Kintobor, as she said, smiled as she looked at the small hedgehog, finding his confused and flustered look cute.

"Awww," she said, pulling her hand back, "are you okay? Did I break you?"

"Where did you come from?" Manik said, looking the girl up and down.

"Chaos Control silly! I mean, my whole family can do it... well, maybe not mommy."

"Chaos Control? But, only Uncle Knuckles can do that?"

"I don't know who or what an Uncle Knuckles is, but I know I can do it, and I'm no ones uncle."

Manik began to step back as this girl gave him a confused look. He didn't know why, but she was creeping the hell out of him. It must have been her hedgehog ears, that didn't fit with her body. Or maybe it was the golden bands around her wrists and ankles. Whatever it was, it was disturbing him deeply.

"Listen," he said, his body trembling, "I'm just going to go back to my family, and forget this ever happened."

The mysterious girl cocked her head, as a certain disappointed look came to her face.

"What?" she said, "You don't like me?"

"Not really." he said bluntly.

He twirled around quickly, and ran head first into the body belonging to another. He stepped back, dazed, before his eyesight realigned itself. What he saw, terrified him even more. She was taller than him, just like the girl before, she was also a human, also like the girl before, and sticking out of her hair, were two ears, hedgehog in origin, just like the girl from before. There were differences though. The girl before him had orange-red hair, and dark blue eyes. Her hair, while spiky like quills, was tied up in a pony tail. She also wore overalls with a shirt underneath, yet her overalls were shorter than the other girl's. Regardless, she still had the Black Arms insignia on her chest, while a half cape hung over her left shoulder.

Manik didn't know how, but this new girl was menacing. Her face was a questioning glance, while also being a scowl at the same time. She crossed her arms, revealing the golden bands on her wrists, as she looked down upon Manik with displeasure.

"Maria," she said, her voice a rougher version of the other girls, "who is this?"

"Oh calm down Molly," the blond girl said, "I was just playing with him."

"Who are you?" the red-headed girl demanded, but Manik was still terrified, "I said, who are you!?" she said, but louder this time.

Manik straightened himself up, before saying,

"I'm Prince Manik, of Mobius!"

The girl uncrossed her arms, before laying her fists on her hips. Slowly, she straightened herself up, before saying,

"Prince Manik, huh? Did anyone ever tell you, you look just like my father?"

"People say I look like my father, but..."

"Hey Molly," the blonde girl said, "I thinks he's one of the aliens."

"Well no duh, Maria! It doesn't take Uncle Omega to tell us that!" returning her glare to Manik, she scoffed, "Let's stop wasting time here, Maria."

"OK..." her sister said, walking up to her.

Molly's fists fell down to her waist, and she began to walk off to the forest. Maria, on the other hand, poked Manik in the arm with her elbow to gain his attention.

"Don't mind her," she said, "Molly's always cranky, somehow, I wonder how she's my twin sister."

"T-Twin?"

"Hey, I had an awesome idea, why don't you come with us?"

"Huh!?"

"Yeah, we're just visiting the creepy temples!"

"Creepy temples?"

Suddenly, her hand latched on to his, giving him little to no time to react.

"It'll be so much fun!" she announced as she dragged him along.

It must have been from fear, because Manik didn't attempt to fight back. He just went along with the ride, even as his face showed fear.

As the trio started for the deeper parts of the forest, Molly turned her head around. Gazing at Manik through the corner of her eye, she said,

"Maria, why are you bringing that boy?"

"Oh calm down Molly," she answered, "he's just alone is all! I couldn't bear the sight of leaving him."

Molly chuckled as she turned her head away.

"Whatever," she said, "but it's not my fault if he wets himself."

Those words jerked Manik up, causing an even deeper fear to grow.

"Oh thank you Molly!" Maria said to her sister.

The red-haired girl shook her head, before looking out to the forest.

"Kalcifer!" Molly yelled out, "Come here boy!"

Poking its heads from a group of shrubbery, a dog like creäture appeared. Its head at the same slender appearance as many canines, while its tail was long and ropy like a snake. On its back, a pair of small wings, and on its head, two great horns.

The creäture dove itself into Molly's arms, while it slobbered all on her shirt. Molly giggled at first, but the Black Arms hound jerked its way around to Manik. Suddenly, its loving face became a growling horror. It snarled at Manik, while it slowly got closer and closer.

"Kalcifer!" Maria yelled, "Stop!"

And, heading his master's command, the dog stopped.

"Don't mind him," Maria said, her voice sweet and loving, "he's just... overly protective, is all."

Manik, on the other hand, said nothing, as he was covering his private parts for some unknown reason.

"Oh... oh! That's nasty..." Maria said.

...

Sally's eyes shot open. Taking a few wifs of the clean Casscadian air, she realized something deadly. Jerking her eyes over to Sonia, she recognized an important detail.

"Manik?" she said lowly at first, before leaping to her feet, "Manik!" That call woke up a few people, but still the queen was silent amongst her people, "MANIK!" she yelled out at the top of her lungs, causing even sleeping Black Wings to fly.

"Huh, what?" Knuckles said from his area as he got up, "Who's yelling?"

"Ugh, it's Sally." Julie-Su said as she got up, "What's got her so riled up?"

"MANIK!" she roared out again.

"Call me stupid, but I think it deals with Manik." Knuckles answered as he stood up.

As Sally ran past him, Knuckles stretched out his arm and said,

"Yo Sal, what's the matter?"

"Knuckles, where's Manik!?" she yelled back, springing the echidna from his sleepy state.

"What do you mean where's Manik? He went to sleep right next to you."

"But he didn't wake up with me!" she yelled back.

"Ok ok!" he answered trying to calm her down, "Let's just try to get a level head here!"

"That's new coming from you." Julie remarked from the side as she picked up Lara-Su.

"Knuckles, without Sonic here, you'll have to help me find Manik."

"Ok... Uh... give me a second." lifting his Master Emerald, Knuckles leaned it against his shoulder "Okay, let's go!" he continued.

"Julie, can you keep control while we're gone?"

Julie-Su nodded.

"I'll see what I can do." she added.

Knuckles nudged Sally on, and the two headed off into the forest.

...

"Here it is!" Maria announced as she looked among the great stone door, "The temple!'

Manik looked among the stone wall as his heart began to race. Maria and Molly on the other hand appeared to be relatively calm, even as they stared at the great building. In fact, they appeared to be familiar with the area. Kalcifer dragged his scaly body among Manik's side, causing the young hedgehog to leap back.

"Oh stop being such a coward, Manik." Maria teased.

"Well the door is closed, can't we just leave?" Manik asked, fear gripping him.

"It won't stay closed for long." Molly answered as she stepped before the door.

Lifting her hands to her head, she brought attention to her ear rings. These ear rings though, looked oddly familiar to Manik. Encased in containers hung to her lobes, were small fragments of what appeared to be Chaos Emeralds. Manik knew what those things were, he had learned about them in his princely studies.

"Chaos Drives..." he murmured.

Suddenly, the jewels encased within Molly's ear rings began to shimmer. The red light they produced shined brighter and brighter until they grew blinding. It was at that moment that something began to shake. Gazing at the door, Manik watched it budge before it shook open. Sliding into the ground on which it stood, it revealed a dark and ominous area. Kalcifer howled to the air at the sight, before standing to its feet. Molly trekked off into the dark depths, Kalcifer on her tail, while Maria stood back with Manik.

"Hey," she said to him, "you coming?"

Gazing down into the dark hall was all Manik needed to say no. But for some reason, he didn't. Instead, he looked up to Molly, and followed her. Maria followed suit soon after.

The halls of the temple were great, much greater than the halls of his old castle. The place appeared to be made for giants. In fact, within the temple were statures of Black Arm giants. Well, Black Oaks, to be exact. They were all armed with swords, and even though they appeared motionless, Manik couldn't help but to feel they were watching him.

"Hey, is this place safe?" Manik asked as he stared at the omnipressent statures.

"You're here, aren't you?" Molly said, bluntly, "So there's no point chickening out now.

Manik pouted, before nodding to her mean words.

"Just hush you two!" Maria said, "My favorite part is coming!"

Up the staircase, and through the back hall, they went, and on the other end, a great and long highway. Trees hung over the long stone road ways, and Manik couldn't help but wonder who made all of this.

"Race you to the other end!" Maria said to her sister.

"You're on!" Molly answered.

Manik raised an eyebrow to the twins, and they got into racing positions.

"3!" Maria said, "2!... 1!"

Then in a blink of an eye, they were gone. Manik jerked his head forward in disbelief as he saw a yellow and red streak dash side by side into the distance. The twin's childish giggles echoed throughout the great forest and temple. Those girls were as fast as his father... OK, maybe that's over doing it a little, but they were fast. And their speed, made him happy.

"Hey!" he yelled, "Let me get in on this!"

Slowly, the prince got into position, and began to run in place. His eyes peered down deeply into the great stone highway, before he took off. Like a blue streak, he coursed up and down the highway in an attempt to catch up with the girls. Despite all of the speed he amassed, the red echidna that found him was still easy to catch up.

"Manik!" he yelled when he grabbed the hedgehog, "What are you doing!?"

Manik at first screamed, before he looked up to his Uncle.

"Uh... Uncle Knuckles," he said, a forced grin appearing on his face, "what's up?"

Knuckles merely shook his head, before turning Manik around to face his mother.

"Manik the hedgehog!" she said, anger staining her every word, "What were you doing!?"

"M-M-M-Mom!" he yelled, "I was just following... Molly and Maria!"

"Molly and Maria?" she said, "Who is Molly and Maria?"

"Maaaaaaaaaniiiiiiiiik!" they heard roaring from the distance.

Both Sally and Knuckle's head jerked up. Seconds later, the two young girls dashed up to the three mobians. Sally and Knuckles traded looks with the girls, before the young females, froze up.

"Uh-Oh." Maria said, "M-Molly?"

"Chaos Control!" Molly yelled out, her ear rings shimmered, covering the twins.

When the light faded, Sally and Knuckles were left with a lot of questions. In the distance, Manik could hear Kalcifer howl.

...

A young boy, sat in front of a mirror within his room. His hair was wild yet oddly groomed at the same time. His skin was darker than usual, and his eyes were as red as the blood of fallen foes. Within his scorched black hair, streaks of red. He was wearing a white shirt, with brown overalls. On his wrists and ankles, golden bands.

He had a violent look. His face, while so young, had the anger of years built into it. He tugged onto his red cape, before slinging it over his shoulder.

The door opened, revealing to the boy the King of Casscadia.

"Jr." Shadow said, "I have an important job for you."

Jr. smiled.

"OK Daddy." he answered.


	10. The Mysteries of Casscadia

The Mysteries of Casscadia

Sonic peered long and hard over the great mountains. He couldn't believe what was reflecting through his eyes. Such a great city... so abandoned... what was it doing here?

"Tails," the king said as he looked over, "what is all of this?"

The two tailed fox raised and lowered his shoulders, as a shrug came to his face.

"I don't know," he said, "Hope's PDA doesn't say..."

This city, that the king, his brother, and their people looked at, was horrifying. The city, whatever it was, was safely hidden behind a mountain. The great summit casted a shadow over the city, one that added to the abandoned metropolis' eeriness.

"Ah, King Sonic!" a member of the royal guard said as he walked up, his french accent being noticable, "What iz it you would have uz do?"

"Uh... spread out, and search the city, got that Antoine?"

The fox nodded, before turning to his men.

"Zyou heard the king!" he said, "Everyone, round-up in groupz of three, and spread out!"

With his orders done, Sonic immediately dashed down to the city's center, Tails' at his side. Upon further inspection, Sonic could see just how old the city was. Buildings were brown, some grey with age. Plant life now spread up and down the great buildings, alongside its sidewalks and streets. A cold and depressing wind blew through the town, ruffling Sonic's spins and Tails' fur.

"What is this doing here?" Sonic suddenly asked, causing Tails to straighten up, "I mean, Shadow said there was nothing over here..."

"Maybe Shadow tried making a settlement here that didn't make it." Tails answered.

The king laid a finger on his muzzle, as he looked up and around.

"I don't think so, Tails." he answered as he began to walk off once more.

"Why is that?" Tails said, coming to his side.

"There's no stature or monument of Maria..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Remember when I said I went to Shadow's castle?"

"Yeah..."

"Shadow had made Maria into a religious figure... said that his people needed something to believe in... This city doesn't have anything for her."

"Sonic, we've been in here for literally one minute, I think we'll find something."

The king stopped.

"Maybe..." he answered, his voice sounding hollow.

...

"Who were those girls?" Sally asked as she pulled on Manik's arm.

"I don't know mommy!" he yelled back as he clenched onto his pain stricken hand.

"Didn't they look familiar?" Knuckles asked as he stepped through some shrubbery.

"Two human girls with the power to use Chaos Control? Yeah, they look _real_ familiar." Sally answered sarcastically.

"Look, I'm just trying to get some answers Sal, you don't need to be rude."

"I'm not rude," she responded, before glaring down to her son, "I'm furious! Manik, what were you doing with those girls!?"

"Exploring!" he answered fearfully.

"Exploring some old, Black Arm's temple!?"

"Yeah," Knuckles suddenly butted in, "that place reminded me of Glyphic Canyon... me and Shadow went through there long ago. I wonder what it's doing here..."

"And who were those girls!?" Sally roared, causing Manik to flinch.

"Please mommy, you're hurting me."

Sally gave Manik an inquisitive eye, before releasing the death grip she had on his arm. He rubbed it for a few seconds, before running up to Knuckles' side.

"Hey kid," he said, "I've known Sally for a long time, I recommend you tell her who those girls were."

"But... they didn't say who they were... just there name."

"Then tell her... or else."

The prince nodded, before walking back to his mother. To afraid to look at her face, he instead gazed down to the ground.

"Mommy," he began, "those girls... their names were Maria and Molly..."

At that moment, Knuckles stopped, inadvertently causing Sally to run into him.

"What was that?" he and Sally said in unison.

"The girls' names... they were Maria and Molly..."

"One's name is Maria... they used Chaos Control... Hope is has been the _only_ girl Shadow's been with..." turning to Sally, Knuckles gave her deadly glare, "You don't think!" they said in unison.

"Did they give a last name?" Sally yelled to her son, causing him to flinch.

"Yes!" he said, fearfully, "Kinto... something"

"Kinto, something? Kintobor?"

"Yes, Kintobor!"

"Kintobor... and their names were Maria and Molly... Maria and Molly Kintobor..."

A few seconds of silence followed, before Sally said,

"A human... and a hedgehog... had... children..."

"Twins..." Manik remarked.

A few more seconds of silence followed, before Sally began to, surprisingly, laugh. She laughed hard and painfully, clenching her stomach, before falling to her knees. Knuckles and Manik watched this for a while, before the Master Emerald protector said,

"Wow... I think you broke her..."

...

It was nighttime at Ark Castle... and two eight year old girls were running through its halls. Maria and Molly snuck by guards, as they frantically tried to find their room.

"Oh man, Dad's gonna kill us if he finds out what we did!" Maria said.

"Good thing he won't find out!" Molly barked back as she fiddled with their door.

"But you know Daddy! He always figures things out!"

"Just shush!"

Finally, she pushed the door open, causing both young girls to spill out onto their royal floor.

"Quick!" Molly ordered, "Get in bed or else!"

"Molly! Maria!" they heard yelling through the castle, causing both to tense up. It was, their... father...

"Oh crap! We need to hurry!" Molly said, her voice urgent.

"Just stop time!" Maria said as she loosened the buttons on her overalls, "You're better at that than I am."

"You dolt!" Molly barked back as she tore off her shoes, "You know time stop doesn't work on Daddy!"

"MOLLY! MARIA!" Shadow yelled once more.

"Oh, he's getting closer!" Molly whispered to her sister, "Quick get in bed!"

"But I'm not undressed yet!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Maria locked up, but did as she was told. Turning around to face the darkness, the two girls leaped into the shadows of their room. A loud thud echoed out, causing Molly to face the shadows.

"Maria," she whispered, "what happened?"

"I missed my bed..." she said back lowly, before climbing into what was her bed.

The two girls instinctively drove their heads into their pillows and closed their eyes shut. Their ears perked though as they heard voices echoing from the other side of their door.

"Shadow calm down." Their mother, Hope, said.

"I can't," Shadow remarked, "I know if those girls didn't get up from my first call, that can only mean one thing."

"They've been doing something bad."

"What a mischievous duo."

Slowly, their door opened, and a finger flipped a switch. The lights within the room beamed on and illuminated the corridors belonging to the princesses. It was a big room, of course, as it belonged to the first borns of the Casscadian royal family. The windows were great and church like, while the walls themselves were beautifully adorned in gold and black paint along with electric candles. On the floor, a red square rug that stretched to all corners of the room. And, as per usual, the rug, along with the curtains and bed sheets, had the great symbol of the Black Arms on it.

But there were differences within the room. Walking into it, one could easily tell the differences between Molly's side of the room, and Maria's side. The blonde princess's side was filled with many stuffed dolls, along with, surprisingly, a series of books. She enjoyed reading. Molly's side was much different. Looking at her side, one could tell she was obsessed with machinery, specifically weapons. Toy and scale models of Black Arms vehicles peppered her floor, while the flying vehicles hung above her head. Truly, she was a child of war.

And yet, this meant very little to the King. He looked at his daughter's lofts with visibly angry eyes, before he cleared the distance between himself and his red-haired daughter.

"Molly." he whispered, his voice calm.

"... Daddy?" she answered, her voice tired. Boy was she a good actor.

"Tell me Molly," he continued, "is it often you sleep with your ear rings still on?"

Locking up, she found it hard to come up with an answer. Shadow, on the other hand, quickly latched his fingers onto one of her ears, and pinched it tightly.

"Went out to the temples on the other side again, did you!?" he yelled.

"Ow, ow, ow! Sorry Daddy!" she answered, causing Shadow to let go.

"Maria!" Shadow said as he turned around.

Pulling her sheets off, he found his daughter balled up, as if she were a hedgehog. Her blonde quills shot skyward, and caused Shadow to sigh.

"Maria, you can stop faking now..." Molly said.

"Oh poo!" she said, uncurling from her defense position, "And I was trying really hard this time."

"What were you two doing?" Hope asked as she walked.

"Uh... nothing..." Maria said, her voice childish.

"They went back to the temples on the other side, again, Hope."

"What have we been telling you two about that place?" Hope scolded.

"Don't go inside... or else..."

"Exactly!" Shadow said, standing up, "And I definitely don't want anyone finding that place."

Maria and Molly locked up, but they didn't show it.

"And... and why is that, Daddy?" Molly spoke first.

"And why is that?... Molly, Maria, did someone else find that place?"

"We-"

"NO! No one!" Molly interrupted.

Shadow looked at her with an inquisitive eye, before sighing.

"Listen, you two, I have a very special mission for you."

"Could you stop calling it that?" Hope said, "I don't like the thought of my children going on missions."

"As you know, we have special guests." Shadow said, "And they don't in particularly trust us."

"Well its our planet!" Molly said, crossing her arms, "They should be lucky we don't kick them off of it!"

"As much as I agree," Shadow commented, "we can't just do that..."

"So... what is it you want us to do?" Maria asked.

The King crossed his arms, before saying,

"Get dressed, and head to the lobby, ok?"

They nodded.

"Good, c'mon Hope."

As the two exited their children's room, a lone figure appeared. He looked at his sisters with his red eyes, as his ears began to twitch.

"You two stink at warping, just so you know." he said.

"Oh shut up, Jr.!" Molly said as she threw a pillow in his face

...

Sonic looked at the metallic building as a myriad of thoughts ran through his mind. Twelve inches of hard, reinforced steel, covered the walls. One of his armed guards stepped out of the building, removing his gas mask as he did so. Nodding, he confirmed Sonic's fears. But he refused to believe it.

"Is it, or is it not?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes King," the guard said, "it is..."

"I can't believe it," Tails remarked as he put the PDA away, "The Black Arms virus... here, of all places."

The King shook his head, before saying to the guard,

"Did you see anything inside?"

"No, King Sonic, it was too dark, we'd need some flashlights before he head in."

The King groaned, before gazing down to his red cape. Reaching into it, he withdrew the purple Chaos Emerald. Looking to his guard, he suddenly ordered,

"Give me your mask."

The guard locked up, before nodding.

"But, my King," he said as he removed the mask, "you can't go in there yourself!"

"Course I can," Sonic replied, "I'm Sonic the hedgehog."

As he put on the mask, Tails began to tug on his shoulder.

"This is crazy, Sonic, you don't even know what's down there!" he said.

"Tails, just because I'm king, doesn't mean I have to wait!"

"But what if you get attacked by something down there? Or the virus gets you!"

"As long as I don't remove this mask, I'll be fine, now stop sweating it!"

Tightening the hold on his mask, he breathed in deeply.

"Tails," he said, his voice now robotic under the mask, "tell Antoine to get over here pronto."

"Got it."

Removing his crown, the hedgehog, suddenly dashed inside. With the purple Chaos Emerald in hand, the area was illuminated, no matter how dark it got. The deeper he went inside, the slower he got though. The hall was much deeper than he believed. The small dome that was on the outside, was actually just the entrance to a sprawling underground bunker. As Sonic walked through the halls, he felt a strange ominous presence following him. Turning around quickly, he saw nothing. Sweat began to drip from his brow, as his heart began to race.

Boy, did the thought of the Black Arms virus get his heart racing. He remembered the last time he was inflicted with the disease. Every muscle in his body, save for his face, tightened up. It was a horrific feeling. It was like, he could see, hear, and feel, everything, but he couldn't do anything about it. It was he, Knuckles, Amy, Tails, Rouge, and even Dr. Robotnik. They were on the Black Comet, trying to get Shadow to come to his senses, when Black Doom revealed his plans. To have everyone on Mobius devoured to feed the alien race, he couldn't believe it. He would've stricken the alien king himself had the virus not gotten to him. Only Shadow was unaffected, seeing as he shared the same blood as the demented king. Seconds later, he ran off to kill he who was his, _father_.

And this place was filled with it. Why was the Black Arms virus here? He needed answers, and he was going to find them. Taking a step down a staircase, his foot met a sticky substance. Sonic beamed his Chaos Emerald down, and saw a deep, dark dye reflecting into his eyes. Though it were a different color, he knew exactly what it was.

"Blood..." he said, his voice weak and fearful.

Gazing up, he found that the faded die also laid on the walls and ceiling. Even though he couldn't smell it, he could _feel_ the blood oozing from off of the corridors. He wanted to puke, but he knew better. Stepping down into the shadowy halls he could see scorch marks, and blast marks on the walls and floors. A battle happened here. Stepping forward, he could even see disused weapons of unknown origins. They didn't look Black Arms-like, nor Mobian-like. They didn't even look like the new weapons the Black Arm's had. This set Sonic's lungs on fire. He hadn't even noticed he was breathing in and out so violently.

Lifting his purple Chaos Emerald, he noticed an open series of doors running down the bloody hall. Walking down it, he realized that these doors lead to individual small living quarters. Sonic shook his head at the sight, as he trekked down even deeper. What happened here, he wondered, praying that whoever met their fate here went easily. Coming to an intersection, he found a great door cracked slightly open. Sonic moved through the slightly open entryway, and was suddenly blasted by a storm of light.

Covering his eyes, he realized the light wasn't man-made, and came from the sun. The ceiling had a hole in it, allowing light to pour through as it pleased. After his eyes readjusted to the light, he removed his hand and gazed around the room. And something terrifying caught his eye.

Whatever it was, it laid in a chair behind a desk. Its eyes were small slits, with small circles within them. The creäture, appeared bug light in origin. Its head, had a long needle like beak on it. It also had arms and hands, with three long fingers on it. On its back, four bug like wings, each broken in different ways.

Sonic eyed the creäture before him intensely. It was dead, he could tell, but that didn't stop the fear from running through his body. Saying nothing, he walked up to it. Within the bug creature's hand, a small, metallic, circular disc. Always one to dive in, Sonic took the disc from the creature's great hands. It was dusty, a testament to age, and it had one button at its end. Sonic tapped it.

The screen in the middle of the disc began to flicker, before a light finally appeared. Sonic gazed down to the light as it formed a 3-D image. A hologram, if you will. The hologram had the same likeness as the bug alien Sonic just saw. Sonic squinted at the image, before dragging his hand through it. The hologram fizzed a bit, but returned to its original image seconds after. And then, it spoke.

"Nxe oloh aj houtadw kxaj, ak aj eloh..." its voice was bug like, but clearly audible. If only Sonic knew what is was saying, "Cok kxaj ro kxo cujk kojkumodk veh kxo Darcrak huso." the image faltered a bit, and revealed the image of a beautiful planet, "Eih fcudok nuj luhaurco ad dukiho, udt xut mudy, mudy, foefco..." slowly, the image faded away, and was replaced by the sight of the Black Comet. Sonic gasped, "Rik kxod, kxo Rcusb Semok, uffouhot." the image suddenly changed to that of the sky. Sonic recognized that scene from when the Black Arms first attack. Black Arm alien after Black Arm alien dropped from the sky, and in the image, the same happened, "Kxoy neictd'k jkef semadw... kxoy selohot olohy adsx ev eih cudt, udt rowud baccadw olohyedo, udt olohykxadw!" The image showed the Black Arms fighting the bug aliens, and it showed the bug aliens, losing, "Ucuj, no noho tovoukot, rik kxoy neictd'k jkef kxoho..." the image showed the bug aliens locking up, and freezing, "U lahij nuj hocoujot ifed eih feficukaed... kxo ehtohj ev rcusb coutoh..." the image showed something strange. A shadowing figure, that only showed... quills... Sonic's eyes widened at the sight, "Edso kxo lahij xut tedo akj zer, kxo ucaodj rowud ke ouk ij..." the image showed the bug aliens being smothered by Black Aliens, and ultimately eaten. Sonic truly wanted to barf now, but he pressed on, "Edcy u von ev ij jihlalot, udt no tat je ry semadw adke kxaj ridboh." it showed the bug aliens coming into the bunker, as a means of protection, "Rik A um uvhuat ak aj dek odeiwx... olod den, A sud xouh kxom rudwadw ed kxo eikjato, khyadw ke semo ad..." it returned to the image of the bug alien, as he looked up at Sonic, "Av udyedo vadtj kxaj mojjuwo, kxod no xulo vuccod... A fhuy, kxuk kxo rcusb uhmj uho tovoukot edo tuy, udt kxoah olac tojkheyot..." Gunshots echoed from the hologram seconds after, and caused Sonic's heart to lock up. The bug alien turned away to face the very door pried open now, and the image faded away.

The King of Mobius was not sure what he just saw, but it drove a deep, angry, fear into him. This planet _wasn't_ abandoned... it was once filled with people... and they were killed by... the Black Arms.

"No..." he said lowly at first, before roaring out, "NO!"

"Sonic!" Tails' voice echoed from outside the room. The King ran out to the doorway, to see his younger brother, Antoine, and his armed guards searching the area.

"Hey, Zonic!" Antoine said, "Are you... alright?"

"What happened?" Tails asked.

Sonic said nothing, but walked up to Tails. Handing him the small disc, he dashed out of the bunker to the city outside. Removing his gas mask, he spewed all the contents he had in his stomach at the time. He puked for a good minute, before coming to a stop. Standing outside for five minutes, he was suddenly joined by his younger brother. Tails laid his hand on Sonic's back, then grew silent. They remained in silence for a while, before Tails said,

"What... doing you think happened."

"I'll tell you what happened!" Sonic said angrily as he sprang up, "The Black Arms came, and killed every single person here! Everyone!"

Tails looked away, as they had already known that.

"And Shadow lead them!" Sonic added.

"Whoa there! We don't know that!" Tails said.

"What do you mean, we don't know? Did you not see the hologram!? It was pretty obvious what happened. They came, they saw, they murdered! Shadow leading them."

"Sonic, you know Hope would never allow Shadow to do such a thing."

"Really? You don't think she wouldn't!? She's head over heels for him! She probably helped."

Sonic laid his hand on his head, and closed his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He knew Shadow was violent, _too _violent, but causing the genocide of an entire race? He couldn't believe it.

"Sonic, you're angry," Tails said, "just calm down and listen to yourself."

"Calm down!? We're living right next to the people who killed an entire race, Tails!"

"But we don't know that! What if-"

"What if, what, Tails? Did you see the hologram? Did you see the figure with quills, just like Shadow's?"

"I saw the figure, Sonic... but that could be anything... anyone."

"You know damn well it's not... Shadow killed them... he... killed them..."

Tails opened his mouth to speak, but he was stopped by a tone. Looking down to the PDA Hope gave him, he turned it on. The image scratched for a bit, before showing Hope. She was wearing her overalls, as usual, and she gave Tails a heartfelt smile.

"Hey Tails!" She said.

"Uh... hey, Hope..."

"Wow," she teased, "you look down in the dumps today," slowly her face bent town into a worried smile, "is everything okay?"

"Well... we're just running into some trouble trying to find land, and all..."

"Really? It should be empty over there..."

"It _should_ be..." Sonic snickered from behind.

"Why'd you call, Hope?" Tails asked.

"Are you near Sally? I think this is Queen, to Queen."

"Sorry, we're not near her... at all..."

"Well... then, is Sonic there?"

"Uh, yeah, he's right here."

Tails turned the screen skyward, so Hope could not see the city nor Sonic's face. Handing him the PDA, made facial gestures to the King, saying, 'calm down'. Sonic grunted, before changing his face to a forced smile. Grabbing the screen, he said,

"Hey Hope!"

"Hello, King of Mobius." she replied.

"Why the sudden call?"

"Shadow wishes to have talks, ya'know, measures only us royalty can have."

"Why doesn't he call the president, then." he snarled, causing Hope to raise an annoyed eyebrow.

"Please Sonic," she said, "your rivalry ended years ago, there's no need to be spiteful."

One look at Tails told the King to straighten up his attitude.

"I know... sorry 'bout that." he responded

"It's alright... I've built-in a Casscadian clock into the PDA here. Once the time hits, well, 14:30 PM, I want you and your family to be out in the fields, ya'know somewhere away from everyone else. We'll open a Chaos Gate over as soon as possible."

"And if we refuse?"

"You are in no position to, refuse." Shadow's voice suddenly came in, as he walked up behind his wife, "Remember, Sonic, we still have your rockets on _our _side of the planet."

Sonic gave Shadow an angry look, before saying,

"Fine, 14:30 PM."

"On the dot, Sonic..." Shadow remarked.

Suddenly, the screen went out. Sonic stood angrily, as he shook his fist violently.

"What are you going to do, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'm going to go, I have no choice."

Tails nodded.

"Hopefully, you can get some answers." he added.

"No! I can't let Shadow know we're on to him... if he finds out, he'll keep our things, and we'll be sitting ducks. I have to wait until he gives us our rockets back. At that point, we'll plan something."

"Listen to yourself, Sonic. If Shadow wanted us dead, he'd already have killed us all, you know that!"

"Shadow may not want us dead, but he did have those people killed! I can't let that go unpunished!"

"Then what are you going to do?"

"It's not want _I _will do!" he turned away, "It's what _she's _going to do."

"Don't tell me..."

"Get Rouge... we'll need her."


	11. Questions

Questions

"What do you mean he left?"

It was so quiet in the G.U.N. headquarters. Everyone inside just gazed in awe at the scene that was unfolding before them. Silence glistened the halls, and even the air felt heavy. No one spoke, everyone just... listened.

"Agent Rouge," G.U.N. Commander Abraham Tower spoke again, "what do you mean, he left?"

She remained quiet, but when the Commander slammed his hand on his arm rest, it jolted Rouge back in position.

"Commander," she said, her voice weak and fearful, "at about... 9:38 AM, agents Shadow the hedgehog, E-123 Omega, and Hope Kintobor left with the Black Arms."

Staring up at his eyes, she saw his face remain cold and stoic. But she knew the truth. A hellish storm was brewing in his mind.

"Three of our top agents, have left with a race of homicidal aliens... and to where, Rouge?"

"I... I don't know..." slowly she turned away.

"Why didn't you stop them?" the commander suddenly said.

"I tried," she claimed, "I tried to, but..."

"What were their reasons?"

"Shadow said, that being immortal, he would one day have no point staying here... Omega said, that one day Eggman would die, and he would lose his primary objective... and Hope... she... she..."

"She, what, Agent Rouge?"

"She didn't give a reason... she just... left..."

Abraham nodded. Gazing back into his face, Rouge could still see that fake visage of indifference. Even now, he wouldn't break. So instead, he spun around in his seat, and gazed away from everyone.

"Agent Rouge," he said, "you are being repositioned at Soleana... they were hit pretty hard by the Black Arms, and you could help lead the G.U.N. section there."

The bat looked up to her commander, then breathed in heavily. She didn't want to do this... not without the rest of her team. But she knew better. So giving the normal salute of all soldiers, she raised her hand to her head, and said,

"Yes, Commander Tower."

Her wings flapped so weakly as she exited the room. Commander Tower, however, slouched back in his chair as he pondered G.U.N.'s next course of action. Realizing his men were dilly dallying, he spun around, and gave them one of his deadliest glares.

"I didn't give an order to slack off! GET BACK TO WORK!" he roared.

...

Slowly, the buxom bat's eyes slid open. Gazing up to Casscadia's green skies, she pondered why she thought such a thing. That day was so long ago, and yet it still beamed in her mind. Why, she wondered, though she knew the answer would not come. Maybe it was because, after so many years, she and her original team now inhabited the same planet once more. She chuckled though, finding it insane and coincidental. This planet, of all planets. Maybe it was God's doing, or some God's doing. If only...

"Commander Rouge!" a voice called from below.

Gazing down from the tree she was perched on, the new Commander of G.U.N. gave her soldier a sultry look.

"And what is it you've called me for?" she said, a tantalizing smirk appearing on her lips.

The soldier stammered a bit, before looking away, his face red with embarrassment.

"Commander Rouge... King Sonic wishes to speak with you." he stated.

The bat crossed her arms as she gave a less than enthusiastic face.

"And what does King Big Blue want with me?" she said to no one in particular, "Fine, send him up."

"Yes Commander." he replied, before withdrawing down the hill.

Rouge leaped off from her branch, and gazed off down the fields of blue-green grass. Slowly, she reached into her coat pocket and withdrew a compact mirror. Even after all of these years, she still kept her vanity. Her white hair had grown longer and sharper over the years. Her teal eyes had remained as grand and shiny as in the past, but now they had been stained by the years of G.U.N. work. Her many jumpsuits of old were now replaced by the traditional clothing of the G.U.N. commander before her. Though at first she hated the grey suit, she had now grown into it, the grey clothing she now worn gave her a more powerful disposition. The only clothing that remained of her old self, were her white and pink high-heels. Now, if only she could stop hunting jewels, but some habits are just to hard to break.

"Rouge!" a certain two-tailed fox called as he flew up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic's brother." the commander said, paying him no attention.

"Rouge, we have to talk." Tails said, ignoring her words.

"And about what?" she said with a slight gesture of her hands.

"It's about this." he said, withdrawing the bug aliens disc.

The voluptuous bat gazed down at the small silver machine before saying,

"What, did your machine fail to work?"

"No, this is serious Rouge!" Tails remarked, "Because of this thing, I'm afraid Sonic's going to do something... irrational."

"He's Sonic the hedgehog, boy, everything he does is irrational."

Tails opened his mouth to say something, but he instead nodded in agreement.

"That may be true," he said finally, "but because of this, he's going to do something really stupid."

The bat laid her fingers on her muzzle, before taking the small disc.

"And what does this do?"

"Just, tap that button right there."

Doing as she was told, the bat plaid the recorded message. Watching it from point A to point B, her facial features didn't change in the slightest. When the recorded image was finished, the Commander returned the disc to Tails and said,

"Let me guess, Sonic found this, and he believes that quilled figure in the image is Shadow, and Shadow must have attacked his planet some 10 years ago and wiped out that entire race of Bug aliens before settling down, hm?"

"Uh... yeah, how'd you-"

"I've been G.U.N. Commander for some time now Miles, I think I can put two and two together."

"Well... Sonic is going to ask something of you, and I want you to say no... please?"

"Well Miles, my duty is not to you." crossing her arms, she continued, "G.U.N. is under jurisdiction of all Nations under our umbrella, Sonic's kingdom being one of them. If he wants me to do something that can help protect national security, I have to do it."

Tails sulked back, before looking forward.

"I know that but... what if this endangers national security?"

"I'll have to make that decision."

"Then I hope you listen and come to a wise conclusion... Sonic's going to do something stupid."

The twin-tailed kitsune rotated his namesake, before dashing off skyward. The bat's eyes followed him, before a gust of wind ruffled her wings and fur. Flying up to her branch, she took a hold of her Commander jacket. Rapping it around her body, she turned around to face the cause of the wind.

"King Big Blue," she said, a seductive smile on her face, "what brings you to my... _Head Quarters_."

Sonic's face was cold though. Gazing at the green bat with hardened eyes, he said simply,

"Tails was here, wasn't he?"

"Whatever do you mean?" the commander answered.

"I saw him, I'm no fool."

"Now lets not be unrealistic here."

Sonic shot her a glare, before turning away to the big green skies.

"So you saw the hologram, right?"

"Maybe..."

"Then you saw what happened! You saw what the Black Arms did to those people!"

"Maybe..."

"Then you know what happened, you saw Shadow kill those people."

"I saw what that hologram plaid out for me, King Sonic, nothing more, nothing less. What I believe happened is for me to know, and only me."

"What, you don't believe Shadow did it?"

"Who's to say he did?"

"That video!... Listen Rouge-"

"Nuh, uh, uh! Commander Rouge!"

"Listen, Commander Rouge, I know Shadow was once your friend, but the man before us today, is much different from the one before."

"I know, the Shadow of today, is a king."

"More like tyrant."

"Oh? From my short stay on the other side, King Sonic, Shadow has lead his people to prosperity and happiness in a short ten years. While you, might I say, have led us to doom, in one."

Like a rabid hound, Sonic gave Rouge the evilest glare he could muster. Rouge, was not deterred though.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" she asked.

"Listen Rouge," the king said, his voice now forceful, "you work for me! And I have very special mission for you."

Crossing her arms, the sultry bat said,

"And what might that be?"

"Shadow has invited me and my family to dinner tonight so we can speak about national measures..."

"And you want me to sneak around his castle in order to find any information on the attack of these people, right?"

"Correct..."

"Well Sonic, if you need me too, I shall do it... but I just want to say one thing." her face bent into a disappointed, angry stare, "I can't believe you'd doubt Shadow... after all he's done for his people."

"_HIS_ people... not ours..."

"Not to mention the countless times he helped save Mobius, does Doom Laser, ring a bell?"

"Not now Rouge..."

"How about the first time we fought the Black Arms, and he killed his father."

"Rouge..."

"Or the time he sacrificed himself to stop the Ark from destroying everything, yeah, that was _so_ evil."

"Just do as I say Rouge," he commanded, "got that?"

"Loud and clear, Big Blue, loud and clear."

"Shadow's opening a Chaos Gate at my families position at a certain time... be there, OK?"

"Of course, your highness." she replied, bowing sarcastically.

Sonic scoffed, before dashing down the hill at high speeds. Slowly Rouge returned her eyes skyward, as a disappointed sigh escaped her lips.

"Poor Sonic..." she said.

...

"Mommy, do I have to wear this?" the son of King Shadow said, his red eyes gleaming.

"Yes Jr.," Hope replied as she tightened his red bow-tie, "we have important guest today."

"Jeeze... I hate guest." he replied.

Crossing his arms, Hope's five-year-old son made his position known. Hope stood up and shook her head. No longer wearing the red and black overalls she usually wore, the Queen of the Black Arms was now wearing a long red dress. Her hair had also gone under a change, as it was now curly instead of the usually straight length. The prince of the Black Arms was wearing a black suit and red bow-tie made for his small frame. On his feet, a pair of specially designed black shoes.

The prince looked up to his mother, before attaching his hand onto his mothers. The Queen giggled childishly, before walking off with her child. Down the halls the two walked, before Omega appeared. The titanic robot appeared from an adjacent hall, before walking up to Hope's side.

"Hello Uncle Omega." Jr. said, causing the robot to wave.

"Good evening to you, too, Jr." the robot said.

"Where's Shadow, Omega?" Hope asked.

"Molly! Maria! Calm down!" Shadow's voice boomed.

Appearing from another hall, the King walked down, his arms attached to his pulling daughters. They yanked on his hands and quills, despite their father's opposition. The daughters had also gone under a change in clothing for the event. Molly now wore an indigo dress while her twin wore a blue one. Their father now wore a black and white suit and tie, to match his son's. When the family once more became a unit, his daughter's immediately straightened up.

"Are you ready?" Hope asked her husband.

"As always." the king said, smoothing back his quills.

Lifting the fake Chaos Emerald he had been using for years, the King of the Black Arms thrusted his arms toward an indoor Chaos Gate.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" he announced, causing a rippling affect to appear within the gate.

...

So the royal family stood in the middle of the fields, alone. Sure, they looked well enough, despite not having their royal cruiser, Sally had fortunately taken precautions to get her and her family extra clothing. Sure, it was a heavy to bring, but not impossible. Sonia was happy to be dressed in her princess robes, while her son Manik could probably care less. Regardless, he had a giddy smile on his face. Sonic was the only one with a stoic face. He was angry, but he held it well. Only Sally could see behind his forced demeanor.

"Sonic," she whispered to him, so their children could not hear, "what's up with you today?"

"What do you mean Sal?" he said, forcing a smile.

"You're tense Sonic, I can tell, you've been fidgeting since we got out here."

"I'm fine Sal, you just need to calm down." he responded.

Sally gave him a knowing glance, but a sudden shock in the sky got everyone's attention. Swirling into existence like a black hole, a multicolored vortex appeared. The great swirling void twisted and turned for a while, before producing an image right before the royal family's very eyes. On the other end, Shadow stood, his hand out stretched.

"Come one Sonic," he said, "we don't have all night."

Sonic snickered, and then stretched his hand through the portal. Grabbing onto Sonic's hand, the King of Casscadia suddenly brought his rival through the wormhole. Falling on Ark castle, Sonic heard childish giggles surround him.

"Look Molly," Maria said, "he looks just like Manik."

Sonic's ears twitched at those names, before he helped himself up. Looking up, he saw Shadow first, but his eyes suddenly floated toward Hope, and then Jr. and then Molly and Maria. Sonic's eyes widened, as he came to a lost for words. The human hedgehog hybrids had him awestruck.

"Wha...what?" he said, lowly.

After a few seconds of silence, Sonic was joined by his family. The portal closed seconds afterwards. While Manik and Sonia were to busy being impressed by the great castle walls, Sally had her eyes locked on the three royal children of Casscadia. For a brief second, she laughed, before returning to her serious attitude.

"I see that look in your eyes." Shadow said, nudging his daughters, "So allow them to introduce themselves."

Molly stepped up first, before taking in a deep breath.

"Umm... I'm Molly Rouge Kintobor... the first daughter..." her faced flushed red, before she returned to her father's side. Maria, on the other hand, was much more out going. Grabbing onto Sonic's hand, the blond princess shook it tightly whilst saying,

"Hi! I'm Maria Geraldine Kintobor! And you must be the aliens who fell on our planet, can you tell us why?"

"Maria!" Hope called, catching her daughter on her rudeness.

"Sorry 'bout that..." she said.

Stepping back, she was replaced by her younger brother. Her younger hybrid brother just stared intensely at Sonic's direction. The King of Mobius returned his glare with a questioning one. Looking into Shadow's son's eyes was terrifying. Though he was so young, his red eyes gave off a violent aura. It was as if he shared the same eyes as his father.

"Good evening," he said politely, "I'm Shadow Gamma Kintobor, nice to meet you."

He bowed, causing Sonic to bow as well.

"Follow me." Omega ordered as he turned down a hall.

The family members followed the hulking robot, while Sonic and Shadow stood firm. They glared at each other for a while, before Sonic spoke forward.

"So... you and Hope did the ol' mating dance."

"Molly and Maria were accidents..." Shadow said at first, "Hope and I didn't even know we could conceive with one another."

"I can tell... how?"

"Hope says there are some questions not even she wants answers to... so I guess its best we don't ask..."

Sonic nodded.

"Our families are waiting, Sonic." Shadow stated as he walked off.

Sonic stood alone for a few seconds as he gazed up and around. Smirking, he followed his dark rival. Once the room was devoid off life, a sultry bat fell onto the ground. Tapping a button on her wrist, the camouflage suit she wore turned off. She took in a deep breath as she stood tall.

"Molly... Rouge... Kintobor..." she said, before breathing in another heavy breath, "Rouge... mission start..."


	12. Answers

Answers

"So what are you going to do afterwards?"

"Afterwards?"

"Yeah, you won't work for G.U.N. forever, will you?"

"You're crazy Rouge..."

"I'm being serious... after all of this, after all the world saving is over, what does Shadow the hedgehog plan on doing?"

"I've never given it much thought."

"That sounds about right, you never put much thought into anything."

"Rouge, if you're going to insult me just do it already so I can get back to work."

"OK, OK..."

"Huh... what's that?"

"My communicator just went off, that's all, give me a second... Hello?... Yes, this is Rouge... Shadow is right next to me, what's wrong?... All of Team Dark?... What do you mean get to Westopolis? Immediately? OK OK!"

"Rouge, what's wrong?"

"Aliens are attacking Westopolis..."

...

Shadow's hand slowly left his temple as the memory faded. Strange, that was the first time Chaos Foresight ever showed him the past. Or, was it the past? He remembered that day, sure enough. Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. The day the Black Arms first attacked was always a sketchy subject to him.

"Shadow, are you alright?"

The king of Casscadia dragged his eyes away from his plate, and to the concern squirrel speaking to him. The two royal families sat within Castle Arks, enjoying a dinner that would soon lead to peace talks. But there was a hitch with the dinner. Every now and then Shadow would hold onto his forehead as a powerful pain coursed through his head.

"What, that?" he asked, thinking nothing of it.

Interestingly, his family found nothing wrong with their father's sudden pain, as none of them paid him mind.

"Daddy does this all the time." Maria said as she chomped down on her food.

"It's called Chaos Foresight." the ebony hedgehog said as he grabbed his fork, "I gained that ability a few years after we landed."

"What does it do?" Manik asked.

"Chaos Foresight allows me to see glimpses of the future... well, if I'm lucky. Most of the time, I just get some premonition that makes no sense."

"Seems like a useful power to have." Sonic snickered as he poked his food.

"Well... it feels more like a nuisance. It doesn't say anything, leaving me to pick up the pieces." he sighed, as he leaned back in his chair, "Besides, I don't like the fact that I can see the future."

"And why is that?" Sonic questioned.

"Because I fear that one day, I won't like what I see..."

Realizing dinner was over, Shadow stood from the table. He signaled to his children to stand and they all did, causing the king to grin.

"Maria, Molly, Jr., show Sonic's children around the castle... I think they'll appreciate it."

Before Manik could stand, a yellow flash appeared behind him.

"Oh I can't wait!" Maria childishly giggled, "Its sooooo rare to have friends around."

Molly sighed, as she said,

"That's cuz this is the _first_ time anyone's been in are kingdom, you dolt!"

"Ugh, Molly, you're so mean! Kalcifer!"

Appearing from the hall, a ravenous looking dog surfaced. Running up to its caller, the creäture, despite its rabid face, brushed alongside Maria's clothed legs. The eight year old girl giggled, and dragged her dainty hands along his scaly backside.

"Kalcifer, say hello to our guests."

The Black Hound spun around, and gazed into the eyes of Sonic's family. His snout began to enlarge quickly, showing he was taking in their scent. Once a familiar scent got into his nose, he turned to face the perpetrator. Gazing into Manik's eyes, he at first showed his teeth. The young Mobian Prince stepped back fearfully, before being tackled by the Black Hound. Sonic stepped forward to save his son, but Shadow stopped his advancements. When the blue King gave his doppelgänger a questioning glance, Shadow merely tipped his head. Seconds later, Manik could be heard giggling.

"Kalcifer!" he yelled, as the dog licked him, "Get off!"

"Kal!" Jr. suddenly barked, "Get off!"

Heading his owner's words, the Black Hound leaped off of Manik's body. The blue prince laughed it off, before looking forward to the great dog. Its face was so cute compared to before.

"Here," Jr. said as he gave Manik a hand, "let me help you up."

Nodding, the blue prince attached his hand onto Jr.'s. Doing as he promised, the prince of Casscadia lifted his equal up. Now as they stood by each other, they could see just how similar they were. In height and in build, the two were... mirrors...

"Do you like running?" Jr. suddenly asked.

"Do I?" Manik replied, his tone sarcastic.

Nodding with a smirk, the prince of Casscadia started off down the hall, the prince of Mobius following closely. Sonia stepped back as she scoffed at the display of friendship. Rubbing her pet Black Wing's head, she said to it,

"Silly boys, always running and doing stupid things, isn't that right Maria?"

The Black Wing opened it's wings and let out a caw, before freezing up at the sight of Molly.

"And what," she questioned, "you don't like running?"

"Not really," Sonia replied as she ruffled her hair, "it's unbecoming of a princess..."

"Oh pisshaw!" the blonde princess of Casscadia said, "Running is so much fun, we'll show you!" latching her hands around Sonia's small frame, she lifted the four-year old up and said, "Onward! Dear sister!"

Molly rubbed her face, before walking down the hall toward her younger brother, Maria and Sonia following closely. Sonic tugged lightly on his cape as he watched this display of friendship. Strange, he felt so... little right now.

"Are you OK Sonic?" Shadow asked from behind.

"Yeah, I'm," his facial features hardened, "I'm fine..."

"Good," Shadow said, "then, with the children away, let us talk."

Sonic clenched his fists, before nodding solemnly.

"OK Shadow, let us talk."

For some strange reason, Shadow found this to be a challenge of some sorts.

"Is that so?" he said below his voice at first, "Hope, take Sally away with you... Sonic and I have... words that must be exchanged..."

Sally raised an eyebrow at first, before stepping forward. Wishing to say something, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning to Hope, the Queen of the Black Arms shook her head 'no' before an annoyed visage came to her face.

"You might want to head my husband's words," she said, "you don't want to get in between one of their, _cock _fights, if you catch my drift."

Sally gave her a confused look before her words hit her.

"Oh... I see..."

And with the Queens gone, the two Kings said... nothing. They just stared at each other intensely for a minute or two, before Shadow said,

"Well, should we begin?"

"After you, old buddy..."

...

Omega stepped out into the empty hall, his eyes a green instead of the usual red. That suit was good, but Omega could see heat waves, rendering it pointless. He could see her, and he knew she could see him. He didn't need to beat around the bush, and nor would he. No song and dance this time, just action.

"Rouge," he said, his cold voice resonating through the hall, "reveal yourself, there is no point in hiding anymore."

"Oh poo." her sultry voice came back, "You are so unfun Omega."

She landed daintily on the floor, and turned her stealth suit off, revealing to the robot her older frame. Omega cared not though. As his green eyes returned to the red of old, he straightened himself up. The bat began to walk toward him, a sultry smile on her lips, but Omega was weary of his old comrade.

"Why are you here?" he said.

Rouge, finding this rude, crossed her arms before saying,

"Aww, is that how you speak to an old friend."

Omega was never one to play with Rouge's silly games though, and he got straight to the point.

"You were sneaking around, why?" he asked.

"Who, me?" Rouge asked sarcastically, "I was just going around for a nightly stroll."

If the metal being could, he would be squinting right now.

"Inadequate," he said, "what is the true reason of your subordination?"

Rouge raised her hands high, and let out a sigh. She could always trust Omega, she knew that. But not now... not now.

"If you must know," she said lowly, "I became the G.U.N. Commander not too long ago, two years ago, in fact." she sighed, "It's a hard job, but I don't mind."

Omega leaned forward, the shadows of his head beaming over his body.

"Get to the point." he ordered.

Sighing, Rouge continued.

"Weeeeell... the president of Mobius... he's not to trustful of Shadow. When he was younger, he remembered Shadow attacking Mobius with Space Colony Ark, so he's a bit weary of our friend. He sent me to make sure you weren't planning on eating us all or something like that. I told him you would never do that, but he wouldn't listen. So here I am."

Omega leaned back up. Scanning Rouge's vitals, he could tell if the bat was lying or not. The thing was though, Rouge was a terrific liar, so it was nearly impossible for machines to tell if she were truthful enough. Fortunately though, working with Rouge years ago caused the robot to pick up her tell. And as he gazed at the sultry bat before him, he nodded.

"OK." he said, "But you have been caught, leave now."

Rouge raised and lowered her shoulders before saying,

"Oh you're so sweet Omega."

Turning around, the robot kept his head locked onto his ally, even as he made his way out. Once he was sure she would stay still, he turned around, a costly mistake. The next thing he felt was the surge of electricity running through his body. And like that, he went into stasis mode. Rouge stood behind him, a sad and regretful look on her face, as electrical impulses left her glove.

"Please forgive me Omega." she said.

Latching her arms under his heavy shoulders, she began to pull him away to a hidden corner.

"Now, let's see what you've been doing for the past ten years." she said as she opened a command console on his back side.

...

It stretched on infinitely, even by adult standards. Never had he seen such a free running road, even on Mobius. As prince, such a luxury was not afforded to him, surprisingly.

"So, what do you think?" Molly inquired.

"It's just... amazing."

Here the royal children stood within Castle Ark's massive underground highway.

"Why is this place here?" Sonia asked, finding it unnecessary.

"Our father loves to run." Maria said smiling, "But more importantly, this is where we keep our many royal vehicles, but we aren't allowed to drive them."

"We'll run here." Jr. said as he walked up to the highways edge.

"What, here?" Manik said, "We can actually run here?"

Jr. nodded, before saying,

"What? Don't you run at whatever planet you come from?"

"All the time but..." slowly Manik sulked back, "Such actions are unbecoming of a prince. I'm supposed to study and such... ya'know, get prepared for my kingly duties..."

"And that's why we shouldn't be running." Sonia said, "You boys were acting so barbaric, I'm happy you're thinking straight brother."

Jr. shook his head in a 'no' manner, and said to his mirror,

"What I'm hearing, is that you're scared."

"Scared?" Manik answered in disbelief.

"Yeah, scared. So what if it's unbecoming of a prince? You're a prince! You can do as you please!"

Manik looked down as he never had considered such a proposition.

"Well... that is true but... what if Dad finds out?"

Jr. looked around.

"I don't see your father, do you?"

Those words re-energized Manik. Stepping up to meet Jr., he said,

"OK, you're on!"

Jr. grinned, his red eyes softening.

"I was waiting for you to say that."

"So, what are the rules?"

"First one to the end and back wins, OK?"

"Wow but, how far does this place stretch?"

Molly walked forward, her arms crossed.

"Last time Maria and I ran down here, we found out it was twelve minutes long."

"That doesn't help." Manik remarked woefully.

"If you moved as fast as we do," Maria spoke up, "then one minute equals about... ten miles, right sister?"

"So... twelve times ten..." Manik said, lifting his fingers, "How do we do this again?"

"Its 120 miles you idiot!" Sonia said, "Looks like someone's been slacking on their studies."

Walking up to Jr.'s side, the blue prince began to blush from embarrassment.

"Ok, I get it... 120 miles... wait, how long is that?"

"You'll know when we get there." Jr. said, "So enough playing around."

The young hedgehog-human hybrid got into a starting position as he trained his eyesight forward. Manik did the same as well. With both of their eyes looking forward, they had little time for everything else.

"Oh, I'm so excited!" Maria said leaping up and down, "Kalcifer, howl on three!"

The Black Hound got on all fours as he prepared for his master's word.

"1!" Maria said, causing the runners to get ready, "2!" Manik and Jr. stuck their backsides in the air, as they tensed up, "3!" Maria yelled, causing Kalcifer to howl.

Even though no one shot a gun, the mere sound of the two princes dashing off was equal to it. Yellow and blue streaks dashed side by side down into the vanishing point of the great underground highway. Moments after, the wind followed them.

"Meh," Molly said, "they're OK."

...

"So, you and Shadow..." Sally said lowly at first, as if she still couldn't believe the words from her mouth.

The two Queens stood alone within Castle Arks indoor garden, an uncomfortable air around them. Knowing that question was going to be asked soon, the blonde girl looked over to her old friend. Smiling childishly, she lifted the heavy spirits of the royal squirrel.

"Well, it's strange what happens within ten years, huh?"

Though Sally knew what her friend meant by the statement, she still couldn't except the fact.

"Yeah but, Hope you're a human, he's a Mobian... how?"

"What, don't you remember what I told you before?"

"Yeah I know, you couldn't remember another human's face, but Hope! How, why?"

"It was years ago, one night, okay?" Hope barked, her voice suddenly angry, "We were still living in the Black Comet at the time." her voice returned to its normal pitch, and she fell back onto a bench, "One night, I can't remember it so well it was such a blur, I can't even remember why we did it... Just... one night, as I gazed over the Black Arms evolution period... Shadow came in. He was so... different than usual. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders... told me how great I was and how happy he was that I was helping him... and then..." she choked, "Oh... this is silly." standing up, she patted down and smoothed out the creases in her dress, "I feel like an old woman talking about my first time... I'm only, what, twenty-five? Enough of this." she looked at Sally, and gave her a heartfelt smile, "C'mon, let me show you the castle ramparts... they're magical..."

Outstretching her hand, Hope signaled to Sally to follow her. The Queen of Mobius nodded, and latched onto her friends invitation. As Hope lead her out of the great garden, she rambled on about what inventions she made over the years and what not. Sally ignored all of this though. For some reason, she just couldn't get over the fact that a human and hedgehog copulated. Why did such an act disgust her inside?

...

The night air on this side of Casscadia was so different from the other side. The two Kings trekked down the rocket peppered fields of Casscadia alone. No one said anything, until they came to Sonic's royal cruiser. The two Kings looked among the rocket as the air of silence began to dissipate.

"So, how'd this happen?" Shadow asked as he walked forward.

"What do you mean?" Sonic questioned.

"I mean, why are you here? What happened to Mobius that you and everyone else had to leave?"

"Chaos... Chaos happened."

The black and red king gazed starward, and took in a deep breath.

"I guess you're right... doesn't answer all of my questions though."

"No one has answers Shadow... not even Tails."

"Tell me, though, what ever happened to the Dr.?"

Silence returned.

"That says it all..." Shadow said, minutes later.

"So how do you plan on getting us our things?" Sonic questioned.

"Good old fashion, back-breaking labor, Sonic..." Shadow gazed up and down the great rocket, "My army will deliver you your assets, understand? Call it, a good will among neighbors, hm?"

"_Sure_, whatever you say, Shadow."

The black hedgehog straightened up at Sonic's words. Giving his doppelgänger a weary eye, he suddenly recanted on his unsaid words.

"Come, let's get back to the castle."

...

Never once, in his entire young life, had he ever ran so fast. And yet, he still lost. Both he and Jr. were exhausted as they neared the starting point, sweat growing from their brows.

"No... far!" Manik said through gasps of breath, "You had to of cheated!"

"I don't... cheat!" Jr. said, equally as tired, "I'm no cheater!"

"No one... moves that fast!" Manik replied uneasily, falling face first in the floor.

"I do!" Jr. replied cockily, before he too fell forward.

Laying face first near their sisters, the duo of brothers were playfully mocked.

"I can't believe it," Molly said, "Jr. tired? And he takes so much pride in his speed."

"Oh shut up Molly!" Jr. replied.

As the princes got to their knees, they felt an unusual presence surround them. Gazing up to their sisters, they saw they shared faces of collective shock. Not wanting to see what was causing it, but knowing they had to eventually, the two princes turned around. Facing them, were their fathers. Manik smiled at first, giving a face equal to his fathers, and said weakly,

"Hey, Dad..."

Sonic shook his head in a disappointed manner, before opening his mouth.

"No son of mine looses to Shadow's children."

The king of Casscadia chuckled under his breath, before stepping forward.

"And I'm suppose to see that as," he removed his cape, "a challenge?"

Chuckling, the blue king also removed his cape.

"A challenge means both sides have an equal chance of winning and losing. Shadow, this race is all mine."

Both kings removed their crowns, and handed to their sons. Taking starter positions similar to their children, Shadow suddenly yelled,

"Maria, count us down!"

The blonde princess was so ecstatic over watching her father race, she was rendered speechless. Fortunately, Molly was level-headed.

"1!" she yelled, causing Sonic and Shadow to tense up, "2!" the blue king looked to his rival, causing him to do the same, "3! GO!"

Even though Molly started off the race, the two kings were still in the same position. Manik and Jr. traded looks, before standing up.

"Uh... Dad?" Manik said.

"Daddy?" Jr. said too.

The princes laid their hands on their father's backsides and, surprisingly, fell through them. The images they saw of their fathers was just that, images. After images, to be exact. They were already gone. With that realization, the after images faded away.

"Amazing..." Molly said, dumbfounded.

...

"I pray you can forgive me Omega." Rouge said, the information she gained complete, "But, seeing as you won't remember this, it won't matter, now will it?"

Slowly, she tapped the robot's back, causing his console to recede back into his body. Omega stood up, and his eyes were blue, showing he was booting up.

"Now Omega, be a good boy and listen to Mamma Rouge. You never found me, and you will remember nothing of what I told you, got it?"

"Affirmative." he said, before stepping off.

"Ten years and you still haven't had that flaw fixed... silly Hope."

Looking down to her hand, she frowned at the small device filled with information. With this, she would know everything Omega did in the past ten years, from landing to now. Still, she felt wrong invading her old comrade's privacy, if Omega had any. But if it would shut Sonic up, it would be worth it. Pressing a button on her stealth suit, she became transparent once more. Now all she had to do was wait to leave. But there was a hitch in her plan. One she hadn't even noticed. One that stared at her as she faded away. Hope covered her mouth in disbelief.

"Hope, what's wrong?" Sally inquired as she made her way to her friend.

"We need to... go..." she merely replied.

...

"And I though being king would slow you down." Shadow teased his rival.

"The only thing slowing me down is this planet's stupid gravity." Sonic replied as he repositioned his crown.

"It shows." Shadow remarked.

Though their children followed them, they were too awestruck by what they just saw to say much. The two families, save for the Queens, had returned to the Chaos Gate, and were awaiting the time to separate.

"Shadow!" Hope yelled from down a hall.

The king jerked his eyes to her wife to see her face was frantic.

"Hope, what's wrong?"

"Shadow, I-" but she caught herself.

Slowly, she dragged her eyes over to Sonic. The cyan King, looked equally confused, if not... secretly terrified. Why would he be scared if he hadn't even heard her words yet. Hope was never one to jump to conclusions but... she felt something was off.

"Hope," Shadow said, bringing her to reality, "what's wrong?"

"N-nothing... I was just..." her face grew minorly angry, "You were running again, weren't you?"

"We had a race." Sonic spoke up.

"And who won."

"Going to have to ask the children that," Shadow said as he raised his Chaos Emerald, "I think its time we sent our guests home."

Hope smoothed out some wrinkles in her dress, before nodding. Sonic gazed up to the ceiling and murmured under his breath,

"Hope you found something Rouge."

"What was that?" Sally asked as she walked behind him.

"Nothing Sal, let's just get home... I'm kinda tired, actually."

"Good!" Shadow spoke up, "Well then, Sonic, we will make the delivery as soon as possible, now then!" focusing his energies on the Chaos Emerald within his hand, he yelled out, "CHAOS CONTROL!" and as before a swirling wormhole opened within the indoor Chaos Gate.

The royal children waved goodbye to each other, before leaping through the wormhole to the other side. Once they were safely on the other end, the swirling hole faded away to nothingness. Shadow took in a deep breath and smiled. But his smile went away when Hope grabbed his shoulder. When she looked into his eyes, the King knew something was... wrong.

"Shadow," Hope said, "we need to talk..."

The king nodded, before looking to his children's concerned eyes.

"Go to bed, got that?" he ordered them.

The family turned down separate halls and walked off. Yet before Molly could start, she felt something heavy in her back pocket. She pulled the object from her pants, and looked at its shimmering brilliance. It was a jewel, strangely. The princess's ears twitched, but she thought nothing of it. She was a princess after all, and having expensive things was something that came with the job. So, smiling, she walked off to her bedroom, not knowing the gift came from her namesake.


	13. Old Friends

Old Friends

Oh God the pain! The searing pain! It coursed through her body, and centered on her wings. She couldn't believe it. The blood, it was everywhere. Years, upon years of work, and yet... it never prepared her for this. Her teal eyes opened ever so slowly, as she gazed down upon the carnage. Blood... it was blood... her blood, his blood, the commander's blood... The steel confides of the plane was down, everything was over. The ceiling was caved in, and yet, it was still strong enough to stand. The walls were dented and battered, and had appeared like they were attacked for years. So silly. They thought themselves invincible, the G.U.N. fleet impenetrable. They were wrong.

But the bat was alive. Some how, despite everything, she survived the fatal crash. It didn't look like anyone else did. She struggled to her feet, the pain in her body making this much more of a chore. Still, despite all of it, she moved. Her wings wouldn't fold in or out properly, and she could feel her own warm blood dripping down them. She ignored it though, she had to ignore it. She just, moved forward. Her feet felt so much heavier, though. The air felt so much heavier. _She _felt so much heavier. But it was just her imagination.

"Abraham!" she called out, her voice weak and frail.

Refusing to look down, she hadn't noticed the dead body under her. It tripped her up, and she fell face first. The pain was so great though, it rendered getting to her feet useless. But she wouldn't give up. She began crawling, over the dead bodies of her comrades and friends. She didn't give them sight though. She couldn't. She just had to keep moving, she just had to get to his body.

"Rouge..." he said, his old voice rendered deathly.

"Abraham!" she called back, finding the strength to stand.

As usual, the G.U.N. Commander was sitting in his command chair. But he was dying. The crash had sent a massive sharpened pole through his body. How he was speaking would forever be a mystery.

"It's not Abraham," the dying commander said, "its commander..."

He was still strong, despite the atmosphere. But all of the strength would not keep him from death. He knew it was over, and so he didn't even try.

"Damn," he remarked, "and I didn't even get to see my 60th birthday." he chuckled, but that slight movement caused a torrent of pain to course through his body.

"Don't talk Commander," Rouge said, "Just..." she began crying, "Don't talk!"

The commander shook his head. He wouldn't take orders from his subordinates, not now, not ever.

"Rouge," he spoke up, blood seeping from his lips, "I need you to do me a favor..."

The bat shook her head, the tears flowing. Slowly, the commander took his hand, and placed it on his chest. Pulling away his hand, he removed his badge. The G.U.N. Commander badge.

"Kind of unorthodox, but..." he began coughing, "Rouge. You'll need to lead." his hand fell, "G.U.N. needs a leader... and you'll be that," his coughing grew worse, "you'll be that leader."

Rouge shook her head, before tightening her fists.

"You can't die!" she yelled out.

Slowly, his hand fell down. The slight movement sent a jolt through Rouge, and she ran up to her dying leader. Gazing into his face, she saw his tightening features soften. A rarity in the Commander's life. It only proved one thing. He was dying.

"Tell my granddaughter." he began, but the words faded.

He choked, but his face wasn't violent. Eyes closing, his head fell back, and his hand opened. He was dead. Rouge couldn't believe it. It was over, all over. Looking down to the ground, her eyes picked up a glistening golden badge. She lifted it slowly, as tears fell from her cheeks and onto the medallion. 26-year-old Rouge the bat was the only survivor of the G.U.N. fleet crash that day. It was only fitting she would become the G.U.N. Commander.

...

Slowly, she dipped her head above water. The voluptuous bat was naked, down to her toes, but was there any other way to take a bath. Gazing along the lake, she was lucky to find such a clean source of water. Casscadia was such a beautiful place, and its water was no different. Clean and transparent, she wondered how the oceans were. But a sigh escaped the G.U.N. Commander's lips. Looking down at her body through the lake's water, she marveled at how beautiful she wondered. And she marveled at how alone she was. Years of taking great care of herself, and it all lead up to being lonely. But, such was the life of a G.U.N. Commander. And another aspect of life, was answering to world leaders. One of which, was running up right now.

The blue King dashed up to the lake's side as he looked back and forth. Sniffing the air, he found his target was in the same area.

"Rouge!" he called, "Rouge, we need to talk!"

"About what?" the bat in question replied as she swam up to the lake's edge.

Realizing his ally was naked, the King turned around as his face turned a cherry red.

"Why didn't you tell me you were naked." he questioned as he looked away.

"Awww, you've never seen a naked woman before, have you?" the bat said seductively as well as childishly.

"Don't patronize me!" Sonic barked from away.

"OK, OK, Big Blue... now tell me, why have you come."

"You know why." he said as he sulked down, "Where's the information?"

"What information?"

"You know what information! Don't play with me!"

Rouge sighed, before laying back in the lake. Floating on the surface, she said took in a deep breath.

"The information is in my jacket, got it?"

The blue king nodded, walked over to the grey jacket, and lifted it up. Sliding his hand into the inner pocket, the hedgehog pulled out a small, USB-like device.

"Give it to Tails," Rouge said, "he should know what to do with it."

Sonic nodded, as a smile came upon his lips.

"Thanks Rouge, I don't know what I'd do without you."

But the Commander was noticeably unhappy. Standing up from the lake, she gave Sonic a hard look, one that showed him just how unhappy she was.

"I can't believe you Sonic," she said, "you're so distrustful of Shadow, and he's done nothing to gain this."

The blue hedgehog squinted at her, as he clenched his fists.

"He was your friend years ago, Rouge, but not anymore."

"He was your ally years ago, Sonic, but it seems you don't remember that."

"Just leave it be, you've done your job, and I'll do mine."

Then in a blue flash, he was gone. Rouge shook her head at the king, before diving back underwater. Being surrounded in the sounds of rushing water was a relief from Sonic's angry voice. But the bat knew better. She knew there was a reason behind Sonic's jumping to conclusions. Maybe the land knocked rationale out of his mind. Speaking of which, as the bat neared the lakes surface, she noticed the quilled shadow belonging to a hedgehog. The bat's facial features hardened and, thinking it was Sonic, she swam to the lakes surface.

"What now, Sonic?" she said, annoyed, but when a tight hand reached around her wrist, she knew it wasn't Sonic.

The black and red hedgehog lifted her up to face level, and gave her a deadly glare. Rouge, for once, felt embarrassed to be naked, as she stood above the clean lake.

"S-S-Shadow, what are you-" but she couldn't finish her sentence.

Shadow's grip tightened powerfully, and sent pain coursing through the bat's body. She winced in pain, but she remained strong.

"What the hell were you doing at my castle?" Shadow said menacingly.

"Wow, and I thought you'd love to see me again." Rouge said, sarcastically.

"Rouge! What the hell were you doing!?" Shadow roared out.

The bat's face grew angry, and she gave Shadow a glare with equal intensity.

"Why don't you let go, and maybe I'll tell you!"

Shadow squinted at first, before releasing his death grip. Rouge snapped back, her hand, before striking Shadow across the face with a slap. The King didn't wince at the strike, or anything. Instead, he merely looked back at the bat. To his surprise, she was crying.

"Ten years," she said, "and this is what I get!?"

But Shadow was strong. He didn't soften the least bit, and retained his angry glare.

"What were you doing in my castle?" he said, lighter this time.

But Rouge wouldn't talk. Instead, she crossed her arms and gazed toward the lake, her mouth shut. Shadow raised an eyebrow, before he finally toned down his anger.

"Rouge..." he called, but she shook her head.

"Let's talk first." she said.

Shadow raised his shoulders as a sigh came out.

"Fine then, I'll play your game."

"So you and Hope..."

"I was alone with her for ten years Rouge... it was bound to happen. What about you? Do you have kids?"

"No... its kind of hard for G.U.N. Commanders to make families."

Though she wasn't looking at him, she could hear Shadow cough up. He was surprised alright.

"What, you? Commander!?"

"You say that," she looked into his ruby eyes, "as if it's impossible."

Shadow shook his head, as he looked into her teal eyes.

"I am impossible." he said, causing his friend to giggle.

For the next minute, they said nothing, but a blush slowly grew on Shadow's face. Once he noticed he was showing red, he looked away, and scoffed, causing Rouge to giggle.

"So what happened to Abraham?" he asked.

Rouge looked down to the grass below them, as she came to terms with his words.

"Abraham is dead," she said, "one day, the G.U.N. fleet fell out of the sky..."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, we investigated it for years but, it couldn't have been Eggman. He was already dead by then."

"So the Dr. is dead."

"Yeah... Sonic killed him, cost Knuckles his eye too."

"Ah, so that's why the echidna has that robotic one."

She nodded.

"I missed you." Shadow suddenly said.

"You what?" Rouge prodded, causing Shadow to grimace.

"I missed you... we all did... when Molly, my daughter was born, we gave her your first name." he looked to her, "She acts a lot like you too... a bit, too much to my liking. She would steal from the castle if she already didn't live in it. Doesn't stop her from taking her siblings things. And she likes the jewel you gave her."

"Well," she giggled, "it was all I had on me at the time."

Shadow nodded. But the air turned cold, and Shadow's face became hard.

"Why were you at my castle?" he asked once more, but now with calmly.

Rouge looked away, she could never bear Shadow's angry face.

"I was ordered too..."

"By who? The president?"

"I wish... I was sent by Sonic."

His eyes shot to her like daggers. Running through his face a flood of disbelief, anger, sadness, and betrayal.

"Why!?" he said, so coldly.

With that revelation running through his mind, Shadow felt a powerful pain surge through his head. Laying his hand on his temples, he allowed Chaos Foresight to take its place. It was strange. He saw the Black Comet, hurtling toward Mobius. He could see his people. They were on the Comet, fearful for their lives. The Black Comet crashed on Mobius and... there was nothing. Absolutely, nothing.

The images faded away, and Shadow was back in the real world. He didn't know how long he was out, because right now, he laid near a tree, as Rouge got dressed before him.

"Rouge!" he yelled, causing the bat to jump up.

"Shadow, what the heck is your problem!?"

"What... what happened?"

"You blanked out. You were in pain, and then you just fell back. I moved you back there."

"How long was I out?"

"Long enough for me to dry off..."

"That doesn't help."

"I don't know Shadow! I don't have a clock for this planet."

Shadow groaned as he stood. But, looking into his friends teal eyes calmed him down. Slowly, he walked up to his friend, and laid his hand along his cheek.

"Rouge..." he said lowly.

"Shadow..." she replied.

And silence...

"I missed you..." he said again, before kissing her on the cheek. That movement, disappointed Rouge.

"I missed you too..." she replied.

"Now... I must leave..." he said, walking back, "I have to prepare for the transfer.

"Transfer of what?"

"The rockets. They'll arrive over the coming month... no worries... but there will be a surprise." Shadow grinned, "A surprise that Sonic will... _love._"

"Shadow, what are you talking about?"

"You'll see... Rouge... let it be known. From this point on, The Casscadian Kingdom is under G.U.N.'s umbrella... got that?"

She nodded, while a seductive smile came to her lips.

"Whatever you say... King..."

Shadow nodded. Stepping back, he rose his Chaos Emerald to the sky.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" and as per usual, he was gone in a brilliant flash of light.

Rouge laid a finger on her lips as she giggled like a schoolgirl. Sliding her jacket onto her shoulders, she took off skyward.


	14. A Surpise Indeed

A Surprise Indeed

The next month went on without a hitch. Over the long thirty-day cycle (Casscadian time) the many spaceships that carried the people of Mobius had arrived. By this time, many settlements were made over the continent Shadow lead Sonic's people too. Not only that, but many islands were settled upon, with plans to extend the reach of Dualius even further. Even King Sonic, with his distrust of Shadow, took the time to help lead his people to Manifest Destiny. All was good for the millions of displaced Mobians. But alas, on Dualius, there lied a problem. A problem born from a certain red furred echidna.

"SHADOW!" his voice roared.

Even on the basement floor of the castle, the Queen of Casscadia could hear him. Pulling down the sleeves of her dirty shirt, Hope breathed in. She knew Knuckles would appear soon, in fact, she had planned on. While Shadow was off taking care of the transportation, he left his wife in charge. She had more than capable hands, of course, but dealing with a quick-tempered echidna was slightly above her pay grade. Still, she knew his rage had to be quelled.

Standing up from the construction floor, the blonde haired adult put her blow torch to the ground. Bringing a handkerchief to her forehead, she brushed oil stands and sweat off of herself, before gazing upon her creation. It was still a beta, but she knew by just gazing at it, it would be amazing. It had a circular bottom, and upon completion, it would fly. Still, as she flicked the switch on her lab's lights, she wondered why it looked so familiar.

"SHADOW! What? Get the hell off of me!"

Sighing, she put that thought to rest. The queen leaped onto a levitating platform, pressed a button, and sent the floating deck up. The ceiling opened up seconds later, and brought in light from the upper floor. Coming to a stop, the platform brought the queen to the first floor.

On the first floor, the echidna in question was staring down the royal guards.

"Stand down Mobian," one snickered, "or we will be forced the put you down."

"Then do it!" Knuckles barked, trying to egg them on.

"We are trying not to resort to that!" One another arm guard said.

"Black Arms, disperse!" Hope ordered.

No guard said anything, and they immediately pointed their guns up. Knuckles flinched at the sudden motion, and watched his would be opponents leave. Hope walked up, removed her gloves, and said to the red echidna,

"Since they share my blood, they listen."

"Uh, Hope... what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, don't give me that, I'm pretty sure Sonic, or Sally has filled you in already."

The echidna crossed his arms, before nodding solemnly.

"So you really _did_ bang Shadow."

Hope gave the red Mobian scowl.

"Really? Must you be so childish?"

"I'm just saying," he said as he raised his hands, "I never thought a Mobian and Human could conceive."

"Well," she stepped forward, "the universe is filled with strange things."

Her eyes gave Knuckles a flirty gaze, which caused Knuckles to flinch and blush. Watching that motion, Hope laughed out loud and said,

"I learned that from Rouge!"

Knuckles scoffed, and crossed his arms, his face now angry.

"Look who's being childish now!" he barked.

"Oh calm yourself, Knuckles!"

"Listen Hope, I came to talk with Shadow, where is he?"

"On Dualius, helping your people get their things. I'm surprised you aren't with him."

"Uh... he's on... our side?" Knuckles said dumbfounded.

"Yeah, so you came all this way for nothing... by the way, how did you get here?"

"I uh... flew..." he answered while he turned away.

"All this way? Be serious."

"Just tell Shadow I came to talk to him... I'll be on my way."

Immediately, Knuckles started for the castle doors. Before he left, however, Hope grabbed him by the shoulder. Turning him around to face her, she smiled childishly before saying,

"Oh come on Knuckles, I think I can help you with your problem."

"But you don't even know my problem." Knuckles said.

"Let me guess... You want Shadow to hold true to his promise of giving you an island, is that it?"

"Well... yeah..." Knuckles answered embarrassed.

"Shadow tells me everything, Knuckles, we are king and queen after all."

"Okay... so what do you plan on doing about it?"

Hope looked skyward to her castle's ceiling, before smiling toward her echidna friend.

"Do you like golf, Knuckles?"

...

Through the ten years of evolution, the Black Arms had done many things. They had learned to love, created movies, developed many modes of transportation, and had, in many ways, mirrored the lives of Mobians. But one thing stood above all, and that was Golf. Golfing on Casscadia was no laughing matter. Since murder on the planet was nonexistent, people who had problems with one another would settle it by good old fashion golf. It was a sport of valor, and reigned true over all the other sports the planet had. Tennis, Soccer, Football, Basketball, even Baseball paled in comparison to the simple game of ball goes into hole. And on Casscadia, Miniature golf wasn't just a fun childhood game, it was a training simulation preparing Black Arms children for the hard facts of life.

So when Hope asked Knuckles for a game of golf, there was no passing it up. Now he stood, on the royal golf course, a golfing bag on his back, as his mechanical eye glistened in the sun. He was confused alright, but what could he do? Before him, sizing up her shot, stood Hope, who had changed her clothing quite quickly. She now wore tan shorts, along with a light blue sleeveless shirt that ended just above her belly button. Laying on her cart, her bag of golf clubs, and in her hand, a nine iron. A far ways away, the small hole with a flag sticking out, her target.

She stepped back after minutes of thinking, brushed hair out of her face, pulled her club back behind her, and swung. The ball went spiraling in the air, and was constricted by the sun. Seconds later, it landed safely in a loft of green, causing Hope to arm thrust in victory.

"Your turn Knuckles!" she said gleefully, causing the echidna to flinch.

Though he knew of the sport, he was never good at it. He only plaid it when challenged, and fortunately, that never happened. Stepping off to the starting position, Knuckles cycled through which golf club he should use. Finding one that felt good to him, he withdrew it from he golfing bag, and held it out before him. This slight motion caused Hope to giggle, to which he shot her a glare.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

"You're planning on making this shot with a wedge?" she said back, laughing.

"Yeah! So what!? You gotta problem with that!?"

"Me? No, no... a wedge is good... if you're near the green, that is."

Knuckles looked at his golf club for a quick moment, before shaking it violently, causing Hope to laugh.

"Don't patronize me!" he yelled, "I don't play golf."

"I can tell," Hope said, "here, let me help you."

Grabbing a golf club, she found appropriate, she placed it in Knuckles' hands. Grabbing his hands, she got Knuckles to the side, and leaned against him. Knuckles at first blushed from embarrassment, but he began to blush even more when he realized what part of Hope's body was pressed up against him. One slight movement cemented in his mind that Hope's breast laid firmly on his body.

"Okay," she whispered in his ear, "you have a good stance and everything."

"Uhhh..." Knuckles said awkwardly.

"And the wind is on your side. That's good..."

"Uh-huh..." the echidna answered slowly.

"So... don't give too much power, just aim and let the gusts do the rest."

"Okay..." he said, though he wasn't really listening.

"Pull back," she ordered as she angled his arms accordingly, "and fire."

As she released her grip on Knuckles, the echidna did just that. True to Hope's words, the ball went flying, but not too far. It spiraled in the air for seconds on end, before landing safely beyond Hope's ball.

"Oooh, good job!" Hope said with a smile and a clap.

"Heck yeah!" Knuckles said, his vigor revitalized, "Showed that ball whose boss!"

"C'mon," Hope said as she walked to her golf cart, "let's go..."

"Really? We'll drive there?" Knuckles said, almost insulted.

"Of course, what else would we do?" she said.

"I dunno... run?"

"Knuckles, I may be fast, but I'm not that fast, just get on the dang cart."

Knuckles laid his fists on his waist, before walking to Hope's white vehicle. As her guest got in, the Queen turned the vehicle on. Driving on the glades of green grass, Hope suddenly said,

"You don't know how hard it was to get green grass on this planet."

"What was that?" Knuckles asked.

"The grass," she remarked, "it was hard to get it green. Normally, its blue-green, but Shadow was obsessed with getting it green."

"Uh-huh..."

"We tried spray painting it, but that didn't work. In the end, I ended up bio-engineering some grass seeds so its pigments gave only green instead of some tents of blue. A lot of work for green grass, I'll say."

"Does Shadow golf?" Knuckles asked.

"No... not really... the golfing idea was mine, I enjoyed it back on Mobius, still... I wish he did."

"Why doesn't he?" Knuckles asked.

Hope scoffed.

"Because it's too boring for him. If it doesn't involve running, it ain't worth squat! Our children are also like that, save for Maria..."

"Then why did he want green grass?"

Hope shook her head as her face turned cherry red.

"Don't tell anyone this, but Shadow loves to garden. He wanted green grass for his personal garden."

Knuckles began to chuckle at the revelation.

"Really? Gardening and Shadow? I would never had thought."

"He wants to make pretty flowers for," she looked skyward, "Maria..."

Knowing which Maria, Hope was speaking of, Knuckles grew silent as he nodded.

"We're here." the queen suddenly said, gaining her friend's attention.

As they grabbed their clubs, Hope went first. After sizing up her shot, the queen swung with strength and sent her ball careening toward the hole. Once again arm thrusting in victory, she basked in her shot. Knuckles went up, and though Hope wasn't helping him again, he fired easily. His ball, this time, landed on the putting green. Hope smiled and clapped again, pleased with Knuckles' shot, and showed the echidna he was doing good. As she walked to her golf cart however, Knuckles stopped her. His facial features were stern, showing he meant business.

"Hope, enough of this silliness, can we talk about my island now?"

The queen stopped and sighed, before nodding.

"Okay, just get in."

As the two sat in the golf cart, Hope grabbed Knuckles close. Pointing skyward, she began to whisper instead of talk.

"So, you want your own island?"

"Of course!" Knuckles said.

"Well calm down, we have plenty of them. But I won't lowball a friend like you."

She pulled away, and began to drive once more.

"I kinda like having you all on Casscadia." she said.

"And why's that?"

"I don't know... it's just fun to see other people, actually. Among the Black Arms, I'm queen. When I walk in the midst of my people, they all freeze up and bow. I mean, at first, it was cool, I mean, I'm a Queen! But now... I don't know... I just miss being... normal, ya'know?"

"Hope, excuse my saying this but, you were never normal." Knuckles stated.

"Oh, you know what I mean..." she stopped near her ball, "I guess that's why I love golfing so much... I feel... normal... then again," she stood from the cart, "nothing beats engineering."

The rest of the game went off without a hitch. Hope won, due to Knuckles' inability to swing lightly with a putter. This of course irked him, but he didn't mind. For some reason, he felt okay with losing in golf. Though he made it up in his mind that it wouldn't happen again.

...

"Lord Omega," Commander Griffith's heavy voice rang, "a Mobian wishes to speak to you."

The robot gazed skyward. Now, he stood on the land of Dualius. His mission, to aid in the return of the Mobian's items. Shadow was deeper in the country with the rest of his army, while Omega stood near the first settlements. He had a simple job. Just bring the spacecrafts in, and pray they have a safe landing. But the Mobians were constantly making his job harder.

"Who is it?" the machine asked.

"A squirrel. Their people call her Queen..."

His eyes flickered.

"Bring her to me..." the robot said.

The commander nodded and bowed, before disappearing. Seconds later, he was replaced by a small, mocha furred squirrel. Sally looked at the deadly robot as she repositioned her crown. Gaining the courage to speak to him, she stepped forward. Before on Mobius, Sally had never met Omega, and if she did, she couldn't recall it. But she had heard tales of the robot. She was constantly told Omega was strongest Eggman robot created, and quite possible the _strongest_ thing alive. Tales were often told in her ears that he could take down armies by himself. Once, she even heard that the robot battled both Metal Sonic and Mecha Sally to a standstill. If they were myths or not, she was not sure, but they put the fear in the queen.

"Omega, is it?" she asked, causing the robot to nod, "I wish to have a word with you."

The robot's head spun around to her, causing her to flinch.

"Make it quick." he ordered menacingly.

"I just wanted to know... why do you have an army?"

The robot remained still for a few moments in time.

"For protection." he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Oh... well... I'm sorry for bothering." Sally answered, embarrassed to ask such a question.

"Why does it matter?" the machine prodded.

"I just wanted to know... from what I've seen from your army... It seems like overkill." she then grew frail, "I'll take my leave now."

"Shadow originally didn't want this," the robot said, walking forward, "but he felt as if we needed it."

"What do you mean?"

"The Chaos Foresight. Though Chaos powers have no basis in my mind, that ability does to Shadow. When he began having his little fits, he saw something evil."

"And what was it?"

"Fire... all on the planet... from sea to sea... and he saw an army..."

"An army of what?"

"An army of foes... he then had us create an army."

"Omega... what did you do over the ten years."

The air suddenly grew defensive though. Omega whirled his head around and said,

"You were leaving... I recommend you do that."

Sally flinched at his sudden rudeness, before nodding. As she bowed, she said,

"I'm sorry for wasting your time..."

As she left, Omega felt something tugging at his soul. This feeling was awkward and never welcome in the great machine, for he did not know much on souls. Though he was happy to have one, ya'know, free will and all, he still didn't like its effects on him. Turning his head around, he looked at the leaving queen.

"Wait!" he called, causing her to free.

Sally turned around, and gave him a fearful glare, something the machine was used to. Turning his whole body around, the robot stepped menacingly toward the small Queen. Each step, her face grew even more terrified. When Omega's claws wrapped around her arms, she screamed.

"Silence woman!" he suddenly yelled, causing her to do just that.

"You wish to learn about this planet?"

"Y-Y-Yes." she said whilst trembling.

"Commander Griffith!" the robot called, to which his subordinate came.

"Yes Lord Omega?"

"Bring me a gun."

"Yes Lord Omega!"

Moving away, the Black Arms commander suddenly returned with an otherworldly pistol. Omega released his grip on the queen, and grabbed the gun from Griffith. Sending him off, he turned back to Sally.

"If you wish to learn, take this."

And then he moved forward the gun. Sally's face grew fearful at the sight. Giving him the most embarrassed face she could, she said,

"No, no, I'm sorry, I don't shoot."

"Take it now!" Omega demanded.

"But... I don't use guns."

But Omega would not take 'no' for an answer.

"Take it..." he said threateningly.

Sally, not wanting to face the robot's wrath, nodded, and took the gun from him. Just holding it in her hand was enough to send shivers down her spine. She had used a gun before, but that was years ago. Now, she was a Queen... to use such a tool was barbaric. Not only that, but the pistol she held was so, un-Mobian like.

"Good..." Omega said, "Now let's go..."

Turning away, the machine made his way toward a forest. Sally stood alone at first, before following him.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"Hunting... it's my favorite pass time." Omega replied.

"Hunting? But aren't they Black Arms, like you?"

"No... I am a machine, they are animals." his claw receded into his arm and was replaced by a Gatling gun, "Let us go."

...

That was the island. That was the island. _That _was _the_ island. His island. Home...

Knuckles couldn't believe his purple eye and red eye. Just the pure beauty of the island was great. It knocked the air out of him when he saw it, and he was still speechless.

"Do you like it?" Hope asked as the plane began to descend.

Oh boy did he. It was like Angel Island and everything. Great grass, tall tall mountains, open wide lakes. Everything that the echidna's lived on for years was before him. No wait, this was better...

"I... Hope... I... I..."

"Speechless, huh?"

Slowly, the plane grew silent as it landed on the island's beach. As he exited the vehicle, Knuckles was allowed to see the purity of the island. True to Hope's words, not a soul inhabited the island. And it was big. Knuckles felt like a pebble amongst the lands.

"So... you want it?"

"Of course I do..."

"Then its yours."

Knuckles turned to her, happiness and confusion on his face.

"Just like that?"

"Mmmhmm..." she stepped forward, "Just call it a gift... among golf buddies."

"Golf buddies?"

"Yeah... you, Knuckles, are my new best friend."

She hugged him tightly.

"Just promise me one thing."

"And what's that?"

"Build golf courses... and not just a few... I want the whole sixteen..."

And, on instinct, he hugged her back.

"Of course... and then, I'll train and beat you!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."

Turning toward the setting sun, the echidna and human smiled. But a sudden buzzing from Hope's shorts got her attention. Breaking free from the embrace, she brought a small device to her ear.

"Hello? Oh hi Shadow?... Where am I?... Oh, don't worry about me, what about you?... Uh-huh? Xerxes Falgore? The negotiator? Why him?... Good relations?... If you say so... Okay, I'll be back to the castle in no time. Okay, bye!... Love you too Shadow..."

With a click, the machine went off. Hope smiled toward Knuckles, crossed her arms, and said,

"Spouses, can't live without'em, can you?"

Knuckles shrugged as thoughts of Julie-Su entered his mind.

"Yeah... what do you see in Shadow anyway?"

Hope smiled.

"Love..."

Climbing back on her jet, the human looked to Knuckles.

"Knux," she said as she lifted the hatch, "I'll let you roam free on this island, ya'know, get to know the land and what not, I'll come to get you soon, OK?"

Knuckles nodded.

"See you later Golf Buddy!" she called as she closed the hatch.

Moments later, the plane flew skyward and took off. Knuckles smiled. And then he realized he was smiling. Erasing his smile, he thought about Hope. A woman who was in-love with a Mobian. Though it did happen on Mobius, it never _happened_. But she made it happen. So strange. But he had more pressing, adventurous matters to tend to. Turning around, he lifted his fists. A smile came to his lips, and he dashed off.

...

Sally stood over the river with her pistol in hand. No longer wearing her dress, she donned her blue vest of old. Before her, the murderous machine known as Omega. He stood in the water, his Gatling guns ready at his sides, as his head whirled in many directions. How long had they been out here, in the forest. Sally honestly lost count. The setting sun was an indication though.

Slowly Omega trekked off in the direction of the river, causing Sally to do the same. She mirrored the robot's movements, but did not question his motives. She had learned not to. Suddenly Omega stopped, causing Sally to flinch. The water began to ripple, and Sally knew not why. Suddenly, appearing out of no where, a great serpent like fish. It had pitch black skin, and red streaks running up its sides. It yelled to the sky, before looking down Omega. The machine was not fearful though, and pointed his twin Gatling guns toward the creäture. Firing wildly, it pelt the water creature's skin. Though it was great, Omega was greater, and his bullets put it down quickly. It fell land side, and died before Sally's eyes. The queen would've flinched, but the hunting with Omega had made her docile, and she merely looked wide-eyed at the creature's dying body. Omega walked to the serpent, and replaced his gun with his claw.

"That's enough hunting for today." he said as his claw clinched the serpent's skin.

Sally walked forward as she brushed hair out of her face. The serpent was dead alright, but she cared not. Staying with Omega can do weird things to a person.

"This will make a good meal," Omega said, his head turning to Sally, "take it to your family, they will enjoy it."

Sally nodded as she holstered her gun. It was still clean though, not once had she fired it. Omega just loved to kill. The machine in question lifted the serpent's body with his mighty strength, and began to drag it through the forest. Sally walked up beside him, and remained silent.

"I like you." the robot suddenly said, much to Sally's surprise, "You say nothing, and you listen, but more importantly, you question... I like you..."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked.

"The Black Arms listen to... but they have too... there's no feeling involved, just do, or do not... most of you Mobians fear me as well... they look at me, and run. But not you... at first you were afraid, but now..." he looked at her "Most fun I have is with my nieces and nephews."

"Nieces and nephews?"

"Molly, Maria, and Jr... Molly especially. She loves listening to my stories, and hunting with me. She is like, my double... I call her Little Zeta..."

"Little Zeta?"

"Nothing... it is an old joke among Eggman's robots..."

"Sally!" a certain blue hedgehog's voice echoed.

Zooming into the forest like a blue flash, Sonic appeared. He smiled at his wife, but grew weary of Omega's appearance.

"What... what are you two doing?" the King asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing Sonic..." Sally said.

The king squinted toward her, and noticed the gun sticking out of her vest.

"What the!? What are you doing with that thing!?" he yelled in disbelief.

Sally opened her mouth to speak up, but Omega stepped forward.

"You are Sally's husband, take this!" he said, his voice monotone.

Lifting the serpent over his head, the robot dropped it into Sonic's arms. Since it was so great, Sonic was nearly crushed by the dead animal. As he struggled to lift the creäture, Omega shifted his attention to Sally.

"I had fun." he said to her, once again catching her by surprise.

"I... I did too... Omega... here," she withdrew the gun, "thanks for letting me have it, I guess."

"Keep it." Omega said, "Just in case you get the need to hunt."

"I doubt I'll have the need but..." she put it back in her vest, "thanks, Omega."

"Little Beta..." he said.

Sally flinched at his words, but before she could question him on it, he dashed off with his jets. The queen smirked toward the retreating robot, as she realized she had just, in the most unlikely of places, made a friend.

"Sal!" the King suddenly said, wincing in pain, "A little help here!"


	15. Terre-Mère

Terre-Mère

It was rare for the king to sit on his throne. The great walls, and huge chair just never felt right to him. To be honest, the place was less of a throne room, and more a thinking room for him. Now he sat, on his thinking chair, his crown crooked, cape laid aside, and cheek on fist. Hope was gone, playing golf on one of her millions of courses, his children were gone too, problem playing on the other side, and Omega was... doing Omega things. But that was all irrelevant.

Running amok in his head, thoughts of his fellow King Sonic. He couldn't believe it. Why would he send Rouge after him? Though he would never admit this, he considered Sonic among his pantheon of friends, or, acquaintance at least. His sending of a spy felt like... betrayal. Shadow had to join G.U.N. That simple act would buy him some time before Sonic's next excursion into his kingdom, if there would be another time. It was one of those small thoughts that would keep Shadow up for hours.

The door creaked open. Gazing up, Shadow realized his guest had finally arrived. A smirk appeared on the king's lips, as the door opened wider and wider. Standing before him, his head pointed down as his eyes gazed longingly at the floor, was Xerxes Falgore. He was trembling. The King stood up, raised his hand, and calmed Xerxes' terrified heart.

Xerxes was an alright man. He was reaching his middle age soon, and it was showing. He had two children, a wife who loved him, lots of friends, and a respectable job. That job being a Negotiator. He was able to quell rage in almost any area, and he did it well. It was probably because of his personality, which was one everyone loved. These factors weighed in on Shadow's decision. What decision, would that be?

"Xerxes!" Shadow said, his voice enthusiastic.

"My, my King." Xerxes replied, his attitude humble.

"I apologize if I interrupted your day."

"No, my King, it should be I that apologizes!"

"No, no, no." the king said, standing up, "Xerxes, there is a reason I have called you here."

"What would you have me do, King? I shall do anything!"

Shadow's smirk dissipated.

"Good..." he said, "King Sonic... you met him before, correct?"

Xerxes nodded.

"Yes, King..."

Shadow crossed his arms.

"Then let us talk."

...

Climbing up a mountain side, the wind blowing through his dreadlocks, the sun as his back, Knuckles couldn't remember the last time he felt the feeling. It was so exhilarating! So magnificent! So! So!... He couldn't come up with another word. But it was perfect, he could say that. Such feelings of discovery and adventure was taken from him as he aged. A, lost enjoyment if you will. But here, on the second Angel Island, there was no Master Emerald, or Julie-Su, or anything. Just him, his fist, and discovery. Though he wondered when Hope would arrive to pick him up, he prayed that moment was far off. The island was just too perfect to leave. He didn't want to go, not until he had discovered every nook and cranny the land mass had to offer.

The mountain side he was currently climbing had finally reached its end, and Knuckles' heavy feet finally met hard ground. He grinned, his teeth showing and sniffed the clean and crisp air of his new home. A sudden gust of air blew his hat away, and forced him to chase it. Instead of being angry though, the Master Emerald protector was jumping up and down, his face giddy with happiness and excitement. When he finally caught his beloved brown top, his eyes found something... ghastly.

It laid on the mountain side. Half covered by shadows, half covered by vines and moss. It appeared to be old, and out of use, its windows shattered open. Though the echidna knew not why it were here, he knew what it was.

"What is a temple doing here?" he said, pulling his hat down.

Gazing skyward, he found the sun had now laid on the seas crashing waves. He knew Hope would be coming soon, he could smell it. She wouldn't leave him here all night. A tremor echoed through the ground, and sent a noise in his head. He could feel it, he could feel, treasure. His eyes shot back to the temple. The tremor came again at the same intensity. Moving closer to the temple, he felt the tremor gain power. Knuckles nodded, knowing the cause of the force was inside the temple. He stepped forward, but recanted on his movements.

"What are you doing here?" he asked of the temple, as if it were alive.

He began to think seconds later, wondering why Hope brought him to the island. Did she know of this temple here, and better yet, what did this temple hold? There was only one way he could find out. Clenching his fists, he dashed forward toward the temple's confides.

Coming to its entrance, he found it was sealed off by a boulder. Knuckles scoffed at the sight, raised his fists, and delivered an earth shattering punch. The boulder exploded before him, and sent a small shake in the ground. Knuckles peered deeply inside the temple, and found it was extremely dark. It was now he began to love his robotic eye. Closing his real eye and focusing, the echidna caused his robotic eye to change filters. Now, instead of seeing everything like usual, his eye produced light like a flashlight. With the insides now illuminated, the echidna trekked off as usual.

The temple was great, and the ceiling spread off in the sky. The room was fairly circular as well, with the center having a distinct elevated platform. Seeing this, Knuckles could only wondered who created this place. As he tightened his gloves on his hands, he moved on forward, following the trembling force. It was so strange, because as Knuckles gazed around, he found no door leading to another area. Still, the force was strong, and came from another room within the temple. He looked down to the ground, lifted his fist, and punched it. But instead of the usual, ground breaking punch, the echidna restrained on his blow. This was specific though, as the punch caused a tremble that gave an answer.

"There's more floors here..." he said, laying his fist on his chin, "But... how do I get there?"

He refused to dig, that could ruin the infrastructure of the temple, and send it toppling. He needed to find another way down. Tapping the side of his temple, he wondered if Tails installed an x-ray function in his robotic eye. Knowing that was a foolish thought, the echidna decided to find another way. Reaching into his brown vest, the echidna withdrew a specific pair of blue shades. A grin appeared on his lips as he reminisced of the last time he used the tool. The tool, created by Tails of course, was designed to do a multitude of things. Right now, Knuckles needed it to see through walls. Placing the shades on his eyes, he gazed long and hard through the walls and floors. It was surprising, because leading down was a long staircase. Knuckles raised an eyebrow at his discovery. The staircase lead up from some area to far to see, right to a secret false floor panel. Knuckles removed his shades, and moved over to the floor panel quickly. Looking at it, he found a small sealed off area. Slamming his hands onto the area where the panel met the floor, the echidna used his mighty strength to force the door open. It stayed shut for a while, before his increase of strength eventual forced it open.

Just as he known, the panel revealed a long, and disused staircase. With the false floor opened, the tremor from the treasure Knuckles felt began to increase in power. He was getting closer. Kicking his feet up, the echidna pealed out down the staircase at high speeds. He went around, and around, and around, for what felt like forever. Each step though, the force calling him grew stronger and stronger. His thoughts also grew. He wondered about the temple, such as where did it come from, and who put it here. It couldn't have been Shadow and Hope, she made it perfectly clear this place was untouched, and she wouldn't lie... would she? He did not know. He just had to press on.

...

"You want me to do what, King?" Xerxes said in disbelief.

"I want you to live among Sonic and his people." Shadow said, matter-of-factly.

Xerxes couldn't believe it. He truly couldn't. Shadow's face was so stoic and calm, while Xerxes was terrified and confused.

"But, my King, excuse me for saying this but, why me!?"

Shadow uncrossed his arms and nodded.

"I see you want answers..." he said, turning away to the windows, "You see Xerxes... our people inhabit the same planet. Sonic and the Mobians now share a home with us." he looked back, "And you can see a problem with that."

"Do you... not trust them?"

"I trust the Mobians... to a point, that is... but they do not trust us... in fact, they fear us..."

"Why? We have done nothing to them! In fact, they came to our planet."

"We attacked them once..." Shadow said so suddenly, causing Xerxes to freeze.

"You mean... Black Doom?"

Shadow nodded.

"We must make up for a past deeds, Xerxes... even if we did not mean them."

Looking toward the floor, Xerxes now understood.

"I... I see, my King... what is it you will have me and my family do?"

"Just live among them, nothing more, nothing less... one day, when all wounds are healed... our people might just become... one."

Though he was fearful, the negotiator nodded. He understood his king's words, though he did not like them. He would never say that to his ruler though, he couldn't.

"For you... anything." he finally said.

...

"Dammit," Knuckles said, finally coming to a stop, "what lunatic made those stairs?"

Looking up, he had finally arrived to the final floor. He winced due to his wailing heart, before struggling up to his legs. He should've just jumped, but that thought didn't occur to him at the time. It didn't matter anyway, he was here now. The signal calling now felt like violent spasms. Knuckles was so close, it pained him.

His flashlight-eye gazed up and down the basement floor. He stopped when he found something... deranged. He looked down at it, its body a husk of what it would have been. A crazy bug creäture, one that looked like a giant needle nosed butterfly with legs, arms, and hands. Strangely, it didn't appear to be dead. The echidna gazed down long and hard at the motionless creäture with wide eyes. It didn't look like any animal he had seen so far on Casscadia, and it lacked the black and red skin that characterized members of the Black Arms species. What was it, and what was it doing here.

The resonating power beckoned to him, and it came from the body. Always fearless, Knuckles stepped forward. Touching the body lightly, he pulled away. It didn't move, showing it may have been dead. With the power egging him on, Knuckles moved the body over. Wrapped around its neck, and incrusted in gold, a jewel like object. It was so strange, it appeared to be a Chaos Emerald, and it even gave off energy like a Chaos Emerald, but it wasn't one. The way it looked was different, the edges were rounder and not as sharp as a usual emerald, and it was slightly bigger as well. Knuckles was enticed by the mystical object, and grew closer to it. Grasping it with his hand, he felt the lost energy in his body be revitalized, just like a Chaos Emerald. He breathed in the new power, and gazed toward the ceiling. Next thing he knew, he felt a powerful, clenching force around his neck.

Knuckles' eyes shot down to the bug creäture in fear, as it lifted him skyward with its mighty hand. It said nothing, but emitted a high pitch squeal from its non visible mouth. Its wings fluttered, the small hairs on its body stood on end, and it quickly got to its feet. Knuckles tried to say something, but the creature's grasp was too strong, and he was rapidly losing air. Knuckles kicked and punch, but the bug was too strong, and it took back the jewel in Knuckles' hand. And then, it a moment of clarity, Knuckles heard it say,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

...

How long had he been floating here? Knuckles' eyes fluttered open, and he gazed around him. Though his vision was blurry, he could tell he was floating in a great emptiness, filled with stars. Gazing around, he suddenly noticed a figure approaching him. It was the same bug from before, but now it wore clothing reminiscent of a priest. It walked forward, its body now filled with lively vigor, and gazed at Knuckles. Raising its hand, he spoke to Knuckles,

"Do not be fearful, red one." it said, its voice oddly feminine.

Knuckles opened his mouth, but no words came from it.

"Now is not the time to speak..." she said.

That simple gesture calmed the echidna down. Slowly, the bug creäture moved her hand to her body.

"I am Seraph-To-Calloh, high priestess, of this planet."

Opening his mouth, Knuckles suddenly found the ability to speak.

"What are you, how are you doing this?" he asked.

The bug's wings fluttered weakly, as she formed a blue sphere of energy in her hands.

"I am a Darcrak," she said, her voice weak and pained, "long ago, we inhabited this planet by the mountains full, our people were great and plentiful." Slowly, the void they floated in changed. They were no longer floating in space, but now in a grassy field. Knuckles looked over the hills, and found a community of Darcrak people. Men, women, children, they all were with each other at the base of the hill. He did not understand what he saw.

"But," he said, "this planet! Hope said it was uninhabited!"

"For long, peace was prosperous on our planet." Seraph continued, "Wars had been a thing of the past, as we realized just how equal we were. But we did not no, that our peace had a price... one that we paid with our lives." Suddenly, the sky turned a dark red. Knuckles looked up, and felt his heart drop. He recognized that sight, it was the same as when the Black Arms first attacked Mobius, "A violent and deadly race known as the Black Arms suddenly attacked on day. Dropping like demons from the sky, we were terribly out performed by there superior strength. They killed us all, men, women, and even children." Though Knuckles could not move from the area, he still witnessed the Darcrak's violent deaths at the hands of the Black Arms.

"No!" he said in disbelief, "NO!"

"But nothing was worst than the virus. For months, we battled the Black Arms, but it was all for naught. We did not measure the treachery the leader had. One day, each bone in our body froze up, the effects of a deadly virus the Black Arms set upon our world. We couldn't move, we could only see, hear, and breath. At that moment, we found the true meaning of their attack. The Black Arms had an insatiable hunger. Planet after planet fell to their power, all for the sake of food. With our defenses destroyed, and our people weak, the began to eat us. No one was spared, and only a few survived."

Suddenly, appearing from the skies, the Black Comet.

"How could they?" Knuckles said, images of Hope filling his mind.

"With their deed done, the Black Arms released a spore that rapidly began to eat the entire planet. The Darcrak race was finished, but we would not be silenced. On our planet, there was only one god... Her name was Terre-Mère. She loved all, and carved a piece of her body out, to create the planet we lived on. For our people, protecting the ground we lived on was the ultimate honor." Seraph lifted her Chaos Emerald-like object, "Our jewels, called Terra Stones, were formed from bits of Terre-Mère's soul. Each Stone held her infinite power, it is with this that I tell you all these things. By focusing, the holders of her seven spirits were able to eradicate the Black Arms spores, and allow our planet to return to its former glory. But the damage of war had been done, and we were few. The Trillions our planet once held, dwindled down to thousands after the battle, and that thousands, turned to tens, and one day... we vanished."

Knuckles, despite all the sadness he had seen in his life, never cried. But this was different. The death of an entire planet, weighed heavily on his soul.

"But all was not loss," Seraph said, "For thousands of years after the battle, our planet laid silent. But the Black Arms returned."

Knuckles looked up at her.

"Did you say... thousands?" he questioned.

"One day, the Black Comet, the very vessel of doom we had known, returned."

Knuckles gave Seraph a raised eyebrow, before returning his vision to the hills. The vision he was seeing fast forward itself like a DVD player, before stopping to show the Black Comet. The massive natural vessel landed to the ground, fired out its root like appendages, and fastened itself into the ground. Fast forwarding itself once more, Knuckles saw something that soothed his heart. The vision showed Shadow, Hope, and Omega, taking their first steps out of the Black Comet. Behind them, a group of under evolved Black Arms.

"We knew not why these people came with the Black Arms, or who they were, but we could not talk to them." she looked to Knuckles, "But we could help them. Through the power of our Terra Stones, we reached from beyond the dead to aid the wayward travelers. They had high hopes, and honorable spirits. One of them, a furry black and red creäture, had the greatest connection to Terre-Mère of them all. We beckoned to the man, but he could not hear us, nor did he know we existed. But he can feel us. The power he feels, the strange visions of the future he has, they are all our doing. We saw the heroism that lied within the man, and so we blessed him."

"With children..." Knuckles said in an 'ah-hah' voice, "That's how Hope could get pregnant!"

Crossing his arms however, he should have trusted Hope, he felt so wrong now. But boy, would she flip when she heard his tale... if she believed him, that is...

"But there is a problem." Seraph said, gaining Knuckles attention.

"What problem?" he asked, fear in his voice.

"Flames of War are approaching the planet once more echidna... and it is all born from a misunderstanding."

"What misunderstanding!? I'll stop it!"

Seraph's long purple robe flowed, and constricted Knuckles' view. When it subsided, he saw Sonic, his face stern.

"This blue hedgehog fears the black one."

"But..."

"And through his fear, he shall bring upon the planet a deadly end."

"But Sonic can't! He's a hero!"

"All mortals make mistakes, and the mistakes Heroes make affects all."

"I must stop it!"

"You can't..."

"What!? Why!?"

"It is not your place to make that call..." she looked away, "War is inevitable... pain shall strike the planet once more."

"I don't believe you! I will stop Sonic myself if I must."

"If you kill the blue warrior, only more pain shall come..."

"Then what can I do, huh!?"

"Nothing... it shall happen."

"I don't believe you! I will try to end it regardless!"

"Then try, but your works will only delay what shall happen."

"Why!? Why do you say this!?"

Seraph looked at Knuckles, and her bug eyes seemed to gleam.

"Then, give him this..." Seraph outstretched her Terra Stone, "With this, you might be able to turn the tide. Give it to the black warrior..."

"And then what?"

"Pray to your god..."

Suddenly, a bright light began to eat the land.

"It starts with a present..." Seraph warned, her words like a ominous message, "May Terre-Mère watch over you."

The bright light surrounded Knuckles, and he could see nothing. Suddenly, his body quaked with pain as he realized life was returning.

...

His eyes shot open like gun fire. Knuckles struggled to his feet, and realized he were in the same area as before. Within his hands, the Terra Stone. Knuckles' breathing increased violently. Did what he witness really happen? Where was Seraph? The Darcrak body he saw before was now gone, but the jewel that laid on it now lied in his hands. Where did the body go, or, better question, was it ever actually there? This temple was scaring him, and he wanted to get the hell out. But he had a mission. Give the Terra Stone to Shadow, and pray.

...

With the power of a bullet train, Knuckles rushed through the forest. Hope would be here anytime soon, and he needed to tell her. He needed her to know all about the Darcraks and the future of Casscadia. She needed to know! She would be here soon, the moon laid in the sky, she was probably here. Now that he thought about, he realized why those Black Arms temples laid on the planet. Dammit! So much information ran amok in his mind.

Gazing skyward, he found Hope's personal aircraft. Through the windshield, he saw the Queen wave happily toward her, but he was not in a happy mood. She could see this, so her face bent down in concern. Finally her plane laid on the island's beaches. The hatch snapped open, and Hope leaped out with time to spare.

"Knuckles!" she called in an asking tone, "What's wrong?"

"Hope!" he called, "Listen here-"

A powerful rhythm moved in the ground. Looking toward the island's mountains, Knuckles and Hope felt a powerful quake rumble under the ground. It shook over and over again, and knocked Hope off her feet. Only Knuckles stood, his feet not giving an inch. This happened for two whole minutes, before things came to stop.

"What," Hope said dazed, "was that?"

But Knuckles knew. Though he couldn't see it, he knew the temple was gone. A quake that strong would easily destroy any old construct. They were hiding for some reason... why?

"Knuckles," Hope called as she helped her self up on his body, "are you alright? You looked so serious before."

"Hope, we need to talk." he said as he walked toward her plane.

...

Hope's plane soared through the air at Mach 3 speeds. Though she heard Knuckles' story, she didn't believe one bit of it. But he had great evidence. That being the small, Chaos Emerald-like object in his hands. It was so strange. That, Terra Stone, he had, gave off the same energy readings she had been scanning for years.

"You say this place was inhabited by Darcraks," Hope said, her voice teasing like, "but if it did? Why haven't we found any old establishments of life?"

"Because the Black Arms destroyed it all!" Knuckles said, "I don't believe you, Hope! I have this Terra Stone! Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it sounds so farfetched! An entire race of bug aliens called, Darcraks, or whatever, were killed off by Black Arms long ago, and they just disappeared, or something."

"Hope, you're being so hardheaded!"

"Listen, Knuckles, I'm just being frank. There's no way an entire race could just, poof! Disappear!"

"Dammit Hope! Just listen! The Black Arms killed them all! They don't exist, because they died!"

"Oh? Then where is the Darcrak that told you this?"

"I... I... I don't know... she vanished after our talk."

"See? You can't prove anything, Knux..." smiling, she felt great in her victory. But taking a look at her red friends unhappy face made her recant her words, "but I'll look into it." she added, a earnest smile accompanying it.

"You... you will?" Knuckles said in disbelief.

"I'll just... see what I can do, OK?"

Knuckles leaned back in his chair, and a small smile cracked on his lips. Hope turned back to her echidna friend, and gave him a heartfelt smile. As silence came, the aircraft came to a slow descend. Knuckles looked out the plane's windshield, and saw a crowd mobians and humans. Raising an eyebrow, he turned to Hope and asked,

"What's going on here?"

"Oh, Shadow wishes that one day our people can become one. To do this, he plans on slowly integrating our people among one another, so he decided to give Dualius a present."

"Did you say... present?"

"Yup!"

Knuckles' face grew frantic, and his eyes became strong like daggers. Gazing out the window, he saw the Chaos Gate open up, and a family of Black Arms exit. Though he did not recognize them, he knew the significance they held.

"No," he said, getting Hope's attention, "NO!"


	16. Gift

Gifts

"Be careful now," the black and red king said, "I'm not going to hurt you."

In the king's hand, a pair of shearing scissors. Slowly, he stretched his hands forward toward a beautiful yellow rose. He grinned as he picked up the thorns sticking out of its stalk. Taking the scissors to the thorns, he clipped each and every one off. This flower held special significance to Shadow. When it comes to gardening, he made most of the flowers for his old friend, Maria. But this rose, this yellow rose he made from months of hard work, was special. This, unlike the others, wasn't ment for his friend, but instead his darling Queen. Oh how much he loved Hope. And though he knew a mere flower wouldn't show it, he knew it was a start. So much hard work. So much.

Slowly the king stood up, and dragged his fury arm across his forehead. Sweat drenched his appendage, and made him realize just how long he were here. Looking skyward, he gazed up at Casscadia's white-hot sun. It beamed through the ceiling windows and down upon the King and his flowers. The King smiled a sunny smile, as he laid his hands into his overalls. Yes, he does where overalls when he's working. Hope was truly rubbing off on him.

Returning his gaze to his rose, he nodded solemnly. He had one last job. Removing his gardening gloves, the King revealed his fury black hands. Opening and closing his fist, he loosened it up for his next job. Putting away his scissors, the King withdrew a knife from is overalls. Grimacing at the sight of the clean tool, he hovered it dangerously toward his hand. Slowly, he connected the steel object to his thumb. Though he were trying to break skin, his strong body wouldn't give. Shadow groaned at the feeling, before finally breaking through his tough body. Though he were used to worse pain, Shadow still couldn't stand the prickling force of the knife entering his body. But it was for loving reason.

With his blood now traveling down his finger, the hedgehog hovered it over his yellow rose. A few drops fell from his appendage, and onto the petals beneath. Shadow grinned with a nod as his blood fell along the rose's roots. With any luck, the flower would absorb the blood and be blessed with the immortality that Shadow himself had. Of course, this was only a theory, and there was no guarantee this would work. Still, he had to try. Reaching into his overalls pocket, he pulled out a bandage that fit perfectly around his thumb. Replacing his glove, he felt refreshed. It was good too, seeing as his guest had arrived.

"Alright Shadow," a certain blue hedgehog's voice rang from behind, "why'd you call?"

Sonic couldn't see it, but the black and red king was giving him a horribly enraged frown. Knowing he couldn't trust his blue rival anymore, he had to pretend he could. So as he turned around, his face was nonchalant as usual.

"King Sonic," he said as he walked forward, "I'm so glad of you to join me."

"You called Shadow, and Commander Griffith made it pretty clear you meant business."

The nodded, gave an evil smile, and stepped forward.

"Good of you to head his words then," he said, "we need to talk."

"About what?"

"The present I'm giving you?"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at the words.

"A gift?" he said, in disbelief.

"Yes, a gift! From my people, to yours."

"And what gift might that be?"

"A family."

...

It begins with a present. The Falgore family stepped out of the wormhole uneasily. Xerxes especially, though his eyes, he saw the faces of people so otherworldly to him. So strange. He was accompanied by his wife, a woman of equal size to him, in her arms, a baby, and at her side, a little girl. The way the people of Dualius looked at them was terrible, to say the least. But Shadow anticipated this. There was some uprising, but Omega's cold interior, and raised gun quieted them down.

"Now," Shadow continued as he tugged on his cape, "if you would be so kind as to listen." he looked skyward, "One day... I pray, our people will be able to... become one... ya'know?" He looked to the crowds. Fear, anger, and desperation in their eyes, "I can tell you don't... trust me." Shadow said, intimidation in his voice, "But I assure you, this is all for the sake of diplomacy." He looked away to Omega, "And I also tell you... if anything were to happen to this family," gazing back to the crowds, his eyes gleamed demonic like, "then the entire might of the Black Arms shall befall you." he turned to Xerxes, "This is Xerxes Falgore, and his entire family. I expect them to be taken care of well, and more importantly, intact." Xerxes gave a terrified look to his king, that Shadow chuckled off, "Now, without further ado, I'll allow Xerxes to speak on his behalf."

The King stepped away, before a powerful pain began to course through his head. Being held up by Commander Griffith, he began to see visions once more. He saw Knuckles, of all people, carrying a stone. So far, this was the most straightforward message ever. And yet, it went on. Gazing own, he saw Hope but, the image was blurry. How strange. By the time the King came too, Xerxes had already begun his speech.

"Well... Good afternoon everyone..." he said, absolute silence answering him, "I'm, uh, Xerxes Falgore... Negotiator, Xerxes Falgore... wow... this is so embarrassing... Umm... I'm sorry, I've just never been prepared for such a thing... Uh, I hope we can... get along?" that last bit sounded so... real, to put it weirdly.

From the back, Shadow grinned, but his eyes caught sight of his wife's aircraft. And yet, it was flying so erratically, as if someone was battling within it. Little did he know, someone was.

"Knuckles calm down!" Hope yelled as she struggled to keep the plane straight. But her words fell on deaf ears. The red echidna pulled valiantly in an attempt to break free of the aircrafts rapidly tightening bonds. Though they were strong, he was stronger, and easily tore himself free. Though he didn't know how he was going to do it, he knew he had to stop it. Just, stop that present!

"Hope!" he yelled, "I have to stop this! I have too!"

Clenching onto the Terra Stone in his possession, he slammed his palms on the aircraft's windshield, and pushed with all his strength. It snapped open easily, and the echidna leaped out quickly. He had quite a ways to fall, and while no one else noticed the red dot falling toward the ground, someone did.

"Oh, why Knuckles?" Julie-Su said among the crowd as she palmed her face.

He landed within the sea of Mobians easily, while also sending a slight shockwave out. Everyone near him were blown away, which caused people's eyes to lock onto his fury. He gazed at them, barked some unknown words, then focused his attention on the family of Black Arms. Xerxes stepped back as he began to quake. He was no fighter. Fortunately his King, was there, and he was not in a playing mood.

"What the hell is that echidna doing?" he said below his breath.

Knuckles little show caused the crowd to grow unruly, and they began to hurl insults, among other things, at the armed members of the Black Arms. Shadow grimaced, turned to Omega, and yelled out,

"Keep order, Omega! I have to swat a fly."

He tore off his cape, gritted his teeth, and leaped down to the ground below. Clenching his fists, he stepped off toward the angry red echidna. Knuckles was blissfully unaware of the approaching king though, and his eyes were searching desperately for Sonic. Now that he thought about it, maybe just telling the blue King would end all of this. Then again, maybe not.

"KNUCKLES!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow!" Knuckles called back, "Shadow, we have to talk!"

But before he could make his case, he was stricken in the jaw by a flashing, yellow light. Knuckles flew away from the powerful punch, and even uprooted some ground as well. Shadow rubbed his fist as the pain of hitting the echidna coursed through it. Though his mission peaceful, Knuckles was never one to back down from a fight. He got back to his feet, his eyebrows bending down in anger, and he yelled out,

"You wanna start something!?"

"I'm here trying to calm tensions between are people," Shadow said, rage clear in his voice, "and you come and try to ruin that!?"

"I'm trying to stop it!" Knuckles said, before he looked down, "Wait... that came out wrong..."

Shadow dashed forward, and gave another quick punch. Knuckles, always the brawler, was fast on his feet though, and he easily dodged it. The red echidna struck at the kings feet with his own, but Shadow leaped back in a flash of yellow light. As his mechanical eye focused on his target, Knuckles remembered why he was here. Lifting his hands, his face changed, and he said,

"No, no! I'm trying to prevent this!" but Shadow would not listen.

Gazing up and down the echidna, he noticed the green stone in his hand. So, his Chaos Foresight was working, for a change. Now, if only he knew why Hope appeared in it. That's when it hit him. Gazing up, he noticed Hope's aircraft was going in a tail spin. His face turned fearful instantly. No one heard him call his wife's name. Knuckles too noticed the plane falling. His robotic eye scanned the aircraft and found it was failing. His face to bent down in terror.

"HOPE!" he and Shadow yelled out.

Knuckles ran off to stop the free fall, but Shadow was wiser. Withdrawing his fake Chaos Emerald, he yelled out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The air around him flashed, and everything froze instantly. Shadow dashed off toward the hill's side, and saw the plane was dangerously near the ground. The king grimaced at the sight, before leaping off onto one of the plane's wings. Gazing inside the windshield, he saw Hope struggling to keep the plane afloat. The king yelled began to fidget, before diving his hand under the cockpit. Prying the top open, he noticed the plane was slowly starting to move again, showing time was starting again. He latched his hands onto his wife, before leaping away. Landing a safe distance away, time began, and Hope's personal aircraft crashed into the ground.

"Damn you Knuckles!" she yelled, not noticing she had already been saved.

Feeling her husbands fur, she smiled, before wrapping her arms around his neck. Though she kissed his muzzle, it did nothing to lighten his mood. Moments later, Knuckles appeared over the hill-side. Gazing at the wrecked carnage, he froze up.

"HOPE!" he yelled, before being stopped by her voice.

"Calm down Knux." she said, as her husband sat her down.

"Oh thank Chaos," Knuckles said, "you're alright."

"But you won't be!" Shadow yelled as he zoomed up to Knuckles. Attaching his hand around the echidna's neck, he held him up as air rapidly escaped his lungs.

Knuckles jerked and kicked around, but it was fruitless. The Ultimate Life Form's rage would not be deterred. Not now. Not-

"Shadow! STOP!" Hope commanded, causing him to lock up.

His fingers faltered, and he released his foes neck. Knuckles fell down, but he didn't cough. Well, not aloud, at least. Shadow rubbed his wrist as he gave the echidna a death glare.

"What were you doing?" he said so dementedly.

"Nothing, Shadow." Hope said, as she walked up, "Knux did nothing."

"Oh really?" he said, his voice still angry.

"Seriously, Shadow, in fact, Knuckles has something to tell you."

The king mumbled nonsense, before shooting Knuckles a glare. But the echidna would not be deterred. He stood up, brushed dirt off his hat and vest, turned to Shadow, and began.

"Shadow, we need to talk, and this is serious."

"What's going on here!?" a certain blue hedgehog yelled as he dashed up.

When Sonic appeared, Knuckles' rage returned.

"You!" he said, "You!"

"Me?" Sonic answered, confused.

Before the blue king could get any answers, Knuckles threw an earth cracking punch toward him. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, Sonic was still faster than air, and he easily dodged the attack.

"Okay, obviously, he hurt his head... Shadow what's going on?" he asked, but the black king scoffed.

"Like you care..." he said with a cross of his arms, "Hope, I'm going back to clean up this... _mess_."

Before Knuckles could get up, the king had already dashed off toward the crowds of angry people. Sonic laid a finger on his muzzle, and then turned over to his red rival. Lending him a hand, he said,

"I hope you've calmed down."

But Knuckles wouldn't take his hand, not after what he saw. Slapping Sonic's hand out of his face, he stood up without aid. The blue king gave him a sincere and concerned look, but Knuckles wouldn't have it. He was hating him for something he had not yet done.

"Knuckles, what's your problem?" the blue blur asked, much to the echidna's ire.

"I know what you're planning," he said cryptic-like, "and I won't have it."

Sonic knew not what he was saying, however. Raising his hands in a defensive manner, the king said,

"Knux, I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about."

But he wouldn't take that as an answer. Instead, he stepped forward dauntingly, gazed Sonic square in the eye, grimaced, and said,

"I've got my eyes on you, you understand that?"

Speechless, Sonic merely nodded. Gazing toward the hill's top, Knuckles scoffed, and trekked off, making sure to brush by Sonic roughly as he did so. The blue King looked over to Knuckles as mind ran with thoughts. What was Knuckles talking about? As he thought about it, he wondered. Did Knuckles know about the alien body they found? No, he couldn't have, not even Sally knew. Still, the hardheaded echidna was good at figuring things out. Maybe...

Turning around, he looked at Hope. But she knew of his treachery. She knew of his sending of Rouge to spy on her and her family. Though she needed to pretend she didn't know, she couldn't. She just gave Sonic a hard glare, rubbed her shoulders and brushed off dirt, then turned to face her down aircraft.

"Perfect," she said sarcastically as the vehicle crackled with flames and heat, "just perfect..."

"Don't worry," Sonic said, as he removed his cape, "I can cool that down."

In a blue flash, he spun around the plane at super sonic speeds. Whipping up gale force winds, he was able to blow out the flames with little effort. Once his job was finished, he turned to face the Queen of the Black Arms. To his surprise, she was gone.

...

Tails rubbed his red eyes as he came by another screen. It felt like he was watching these videos for months, but that wasn't the case. His two tails were so weak and strained though he was doing nothing, and his body was tired. Who knew that being bored could tire out a person so fast. In all honesty, he would do anything if it ment escaping this job. He brought his hands to the dial on his machine, and began cycling through days of videos. He was barely past the first year of Shadow departure, and he had learned nothing. In fact, they hadn't even left the Black Comet yet. This was foolish. He was going to go to Sonic, tell him this was a dumb plan, and say this whole distrust of Shadow was pointless. He had done nothing, it was obvious now. His aiding of Sonic was only going to continue this delusion. So as he laid back, he entertained the idea of visiting his wife Mina. She was probably out, mingling with the others as she often did, though she did tell him of a certain get together the people were going to have. Maybe later then.

Returning his exhausted eyes to the screen, he found something peculiar.

"Access denied?" he said in disbelief.

The screen was filled with the words. They were written in black and red, and it made its presence known. Tails laid his fingers on his muzzle, before reading the date of the video.

"That was... eight years ago..." he remarked, mystery in his voice, "What happened eight years ago?" he added.

From what he knew, eight years was the date Shadow and his people finally left the Black Comet. It was also the year Hope gave birth to twins. So, what happened eight years ago that it needed to be hidden like this. None of Omega's other video files had this message, so why this one. Fear came into his heart, and he began to hack. Fortunately, Omega had never been upgraded from his original Dr. Eggman firewalls, meaning hacking past this block wouldn't be too difficult. Thirty minutes of hard data cracking finally cleared away the screen. What it showed was...

Shadow stood, surprise and confusion on his face. Through Omega's eyes, Tails could see the robot with his Gatling guns at the ready. Tails gasped. Before the duo, a bug-like alien. The same kind of bug-like Sonic had found before. They were somewhere cold, as snow fell upon both of them, and the aliens body was partially covered by the great snow pits. It wasn't moving... it was dead.

But the video would not play. No matter how many times Tails attempted to start the image, it stayed there, frozen as he saw it. Shadow surprised, Omega ready, alien dead. What the hell was going on here.

...

Shadow tossed the Terra Stone up and down as he eyed the echidna closely. He knew letting the Mobians here was a bad idea. He should have kicked them off immediately, or at the most shot them down before they landed. Of course he believed Knuckles' words, he had too. Hope may not have known, but he saw a Darcrak once.

"So you believe me?" Knuckles said, hope in his voice.

Shadow grimaced, clenched on tightly onto the Terra Stone, and nodded.

"Unfortunately... I do..."

The echidna's face turned happy, as he heard Shadow's words.

"Great! So what do we do?"

But Shadow wouldn't hold his partnership. Shaking his head, he said,

"I'm sorry Knuckles... but this isn't your fight." he said.

"What do you mean?" Knuckles said as if he were insulted.

"It's not your fight, Knuckles," Shadow reiterated, "this is between me... and Sonic."

"Don't you understand? We can potentially stop a war!"

"You said it yourself... that Darcrak said it couldn't be done... it was inevitable..."

"That doesn't mean anything! We can stop it! Let's explain all of this to Sonic! He'll understand!"

But Shadow knew better. He looked Knuckles square in the eyes and said,

"It's not that easy... it's never that easy..."

"Then what do we do? Huh?"

And, for once in his life, Shadow was left without an answer. He merely gazed skyward toward the castle's ceiling, and inhaled deeply.

"Dear Maria," he said, "help me..."


	17. Mirror Mirror

Mirror Mirror

_What was all the commotion about?_

That was the only thought running through Prince Manik's head. Ever since Uncle Knuckles got into that brief fight with Shadow (which was way cool by the way) the prince had been off running around the fields of Dualius. Without his sister there to heckle him on things unbecoming of a prince, he was free to feel the wind through his quills. It was such an exhilarating feeling! He felt that, at any time, he could melt away and become with the wind. In fact, he didn't even realize that the entire way, someone was following him. This person was just as fast as he were, and he was keeping up steadily with the blue prince. For a time he followed, watching the blue hedgehog wave his hands around giddily, until he figured it was time to end it. In a yellow flash, he overtook the blue prince, and caused him to trip up. Manik rolled around for a while, before falling flat on his butt. Rubbing it, he groaned, before looking up toward his assailant. Seeing who it was, he laid his fists on his hips and said,

"Jr.! What was that about!?"

The Prince of Casscadia chuckled mischievously, before leaping over to his equal aged friend.

"Good afternoon, Manik." he said, his red eyes belying a smile.

"Hey... Jr..." he said, as he calmed down from earlier.

For a moment they said nothing, before Manik got back to his feet. Getting into a running position, Jr. did too. They remained in the same place for a few seconds, before dashing off toward one of Dualius's many forests. As the little boys they were, they giggled and laughed as they streaked through the many bungalows and canopies of the trees. It was such a fun and simple time. The world ceased to exist between the two, before they made their way back to the settlements. Though it felt like hours of running, the duo had only been gone for fifteen minutes. Super speeds tend to do that, ya'know.

"That was fun, Jr.!" Manik said as he slumped near a tree.

"Agreed." the dark prince said as he leaned on the same tree, arms crossed.

Gazing upon the eyes of the Mobians and humans that passed them, they appeared angry. Manik paid them no mind, but Jr. was a bit more intrusive. Gazing into each and every eye that crossed his, he wondered who was causing this madness. But suddenly, his eyes caught someone else. She was a red echidna, with light red hair. Eyes violet, muzzle peach, hair a funky fusion of dreads and braids... she looked so beautiful. Jr. could feel his heart stop, but he knew not why.

"Manik," he said, gaining his blue friends attention, "who's that?"

Manik's green eyes floated near the echidna's person, and caused his face to brighten up.

"HEY LARA-SU!" he yelled over the crowds.

The echidna's face shot over to Manik. Her face brightening up, she crossed the crowds of people in an attempt to get to her friend. But Jr. felt... embarrassed. Slowly, he sulked deeper into the shadows of the tree as the echidna came near them. Manik, on the other hand, stood up tall as he waved to his friend. He hadn't even noticed his friends sulky attitude.

"Hey Lara!" he said, "How are you doing today?"

The future protector of the Master Emerald crossed her arms, as her face turned into something less happy.

"I would be fine," she said, "but Daddy had to go and do something stupid again."

"Awww? How could you say that? That fight was awesome! King Shadow was all like 'Knuckles!' and then he so punched him! And then Uncle Knuckles was all like 'You wanna start somethin'?' And then, for some reason, a plane fell out of the sky! It was soooooooooo awesome!"

"Says you! Daddy just can't keep still!" she said, clearly annoyed, "I just wish he'd stop to think every now and then!"

At super speeds, Manik dashed around to Lara-Su's back side, and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, chin up Lara! It's alright! Here, let me introduce you to my friend, Jr."

Gazing back at the tree, Manik found his friend was gone. Laying his hands on at his side, he dashed around the tree to see if he were still here, but he was gone. Stopping by Lara-Su, he began to rub his ears in contemplation.

"Where'd he go?" he said, surprised.

"You're weird, Manik." Lara-Su said as she shook her head.

"No! Seriously! He was here! He's a human like dude with ears like me!"

"Now I know you're crazy in the head."

"No! I'm being serious! Jr.! Where are you?"

Though his father was a master of disappearing, Jr. was not as great. Being a now six-year-old kid, he wasn't so good. His thought of disappearing was scurrying up the tree he was slouching on, and since he was tanned skinned with red and black hair, he was easy to spot once Manik gazed up.

"There you are!" the blue prince said, grinning, "Jr. get down here!"

But the dark prince wouldn't budge. Shaking his head in a defensive no manner, he instead climbed up the tall tree. Manik gave an annoyed face, before wrapping his arms around the tree's trunk. Using his lack of upper body strength though, he failed to climb it. Stepping back to get a running start this time, he was over taken by Lara-Su, who used tactics gained from watching her father climb. Driving her knuckles into the tree's bark, she began to climb up after the black prince. Watching this, Jr. began to fret. Gazing up, he realized he was rapidly loosing branches to climb. But he wouldn't give in, not yet. He continued climbing up the massive tree, as the red echidna gained ground on him. From the bottom, Manik watched this, before dashing up the tree himself. By the time he reached the tree's top, Jr. and Lara-Su had already made their way up, leaving him last.

"Oh! I hate coming up short!" he said, crossing his arms.

But Lara and Jr. ignored him. The black hedgehog human hybrid stepped back from the echidna as she scanned him with her eyes. Though he looked fearful, the dark prince had violent and intense red eyes. Those eyes, scared her. And yet, like her father, she wouldn't show fear.

"Uh... hello..." she said, intimidated, "I'm Lara-Su... and you?"

"Jr..." the dark prince said, "Jr. Kintobor..." his voice started to rise, "Nice to meet you Lara..."

"Jr.? Who's your father?"

"Uh... King Shadow..."

"You mean, the dark guy who punched my father!"

Suddenly, Jr. got defensive.

"No! No! I mean... yes he is my father, but... but... Uhhhhhhh..."

Slowly, his face turned red, as he truly felt embarrassed. This had to have been the first time he was embarrassed, or, at least, the first time in a long while. So, when faced with an emotion he was alien too, he did the same thing his father did. He got angry.

"It doesn't matter!" he barked out, "That red man deserved it! He almost killed my mother!" Turning around, he leaped off to the grass below, and began to angrily march off.

Manik's ears twitched at his friends outburst, before he turned around to face Lara.

"Hey, what did you do?" he said, slightly angry.

"What did I do? His father attacked mine!"

"Ugh! Come on! Let's stop him!"

Without time to spare, the blue prince dashed down the tree and to friend. To his surprise, Jr. looked... sad. Once he realized his friend was looking at him though, he tensed up, and became as stern as usual.

"Hey Jr." Manik said, ignoring his change of face, "What was that all about?"

"Nothing! Just... go away!"

But Manik wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Jr. are you alright? You just went insane over there for no reason."

"I don't need a reason! I'm a prince!"

He shoved by his blue friend, before dashing off into an oncoming forest. Manik laid his fingers on his side as he gazed at his rapidly retreating ally. He had never seen someone react that way before. By the time he worked up the courage to chase him down, Lara popped up at his side. She gazed down to the fading away yellow wave, turned to Manik, and said,

"Your friends are weird, Manik."

"Come on, let's go find him..."

Kicking up his feet, he dashed off in a blue wave and disappeared into the trees, leaving Lara behind. She sighed, asked herself why she were friends with him, and then dashed off herself in chase.

...

Jr. never liked looking at his reflection. The way his red eyes looked, even at himself, it burned him inside. It was because of this that his room was devoid of mirrors. He couldn't stand the objects. They served no purpose to him. Yet, there were always two sides to every coin. He may have disliked looking at his reflection, but that wasn't the true reason why he disliked them. He almost always saw images in them. Strange images, ones of a blonde girl. He knew that person, he worshipped her. The Angel Maria.

He needed her guidance right now. So gazing at the image of himself in the lake's water, he prayed she would appear. Just behind him, right now, willing to depart some wisdom upon his confused soul. Why did he feel so weird around that Lara girl? He had seen women before, of course. His mother, his sisters, his people, and even those really weird-looking Mobians, but she... she was... different. He didn't know what that feeling was, but he hated it... it made him feel so awkward and bad. He needed to talk to Maria, she would know something... anything!

But she didn't appear, of course. Taking his hand, he struck the water with a powerful chop, and sent drops flying skyward. He groaned, turned around, and took a step forward, right into Manik. The two clocked heads, stepped back, and Jr. got angry instantly.

"Dangit Manik, watch where you're going!" Jr. barked.

"Hey you walked into me!" he barked back.

"Save it you two," Lara said from behind, "you walked into each other."

Her voice caused Jr. to lock up again. As he stepped back, Manik took note of this and instantly dashed around to his back side.

"Jr.," he said, "are you okay? Cause you sure aren't acting like it."

The prince wouldn't answer him though. Crossing his arms, he turned away from both Manik and Lara. The blue prince, getting angry, laid his hand on his shoulder and said,

"Jr. what is going on?"

Slowly, the dark prince slouched his shoulders over. Looking at Manik, he made sure his face was hidden from Lara's.

"She scares me..." he said, weakly.

Manik at first shrugged, before a monstrous grin appeared on his lips.

"Who?" he said, trying not to laugh, "Lara?"

Before he could laugh however, Jr. slammed his hand on his mouth.

"Not that kind of scared, you idiot! She scares me in a different manner... I can't explain it."

"Or," Manik said, his grin stronger, "you're scared of her."

Jr. began to fidget with rage, but Lara's voice suddenly gained precedence over both of them.

"Hey guys," she called, "what's that?"

There talking over, Jr. and Manik shot their eyes over to the lake. From the surface, they could see the water beginning to ripple. Water spreading apart, stretching from top, its body long and strong, a great voice accompanying it, sleek, scaly black and red body, its head and body, serpent like. The reptilian like creäture opened its mouth, and roared out to the sky above. Looking down, it stared at the princes, its eyes a violent fury. Manik looked up with fear driven eyes. Having never seen something of such caliber before, he had no idea what to do.

"Jr." he said, "What is that?"

"A Black Serpent," he answered, "I've never seen one up close... only in books." his face turned into a forced smile, "From what I've heard... they're highly violent... highly territorial... and only Uncle Omega's been able to kill one..."

"Oh joy..."

The creäture sprung back, before diving head first into the ground before the princes. The force of the strike not only knocked them off of their feet, it also blew them away. Manik and Jr. landed a few yards away, before getting to their feet painfully. Not wanting to get in a fight with the massive creäture, Manik said,

"I think we should run..."

Jr., understanding the danger of facing the serpent, nodded in agreement. They turned to run, but a voice called out to them.

"HELP!" it yelled, her voice young and high-pitched.

Manik and Jr. turned around, and yelled out in unison,

"LARA!"

Indeed, the serpent had somehow made its way around the young echidna. Since its body was coil like, it was able to wrap itself around Lara easily. Like a boa constrictor, it constantly tightened its grip, and began to choke young Lara to death. Her screams grew quiet as air ceased to reach her lungs. Fearful for their friend's life, Manik and Jr. looked at each other.

"What do we do?" Manik asked at first.

"Can you Spin Dash?" Jr. questioned at first.

"Of course I can!" Manik said, as if he were insulted.

"Good! Follow my lead!"

Jr. got down, and began to spin in place. Seconds later, Manik did too. After spinning in place for a few seconds, the two rocketed toward the serpent at high speeds. Flying through the air, they collided with the serpent's head and body. Though they were young, they went fast enough to injure the monster. Unfortunately, they didn't go fast enough to stop its deadly choking, however they did loosen its grip.

The duo landed feet away, and took a crouching position. Once again spinning in place, the allies prepared another attack. The Black Serpent was smart though, and it raised its tail. When the two dashed off as balls once again, they were stricken by the reptile's powerful backside. They flew into the ground, and once again sent a surge of pain through their body. They wanted to lay there and let the pain run its course, but Lara's small screams forced them to get back up.

"Ok," Manik said, his voice frail, "what next?"

"I've got an idea." Jr. said as he reached into his overalls pocket.

"Uh-huh, and what might that be?"

Pulling out his hand, he revealed a Chaos Drive.

"I think I can use Chaos Control, and get Lara out of there."

"Okay, what do I do?"

"Keep that thing's attention!"

"Got it!"

Kicking up his feet, he dashed up to the serpent's front side.

"Hey!" he called, "Look at me!"

Turning around, he mockingly slapped his but in the serpent's face.

"Come and get it!" he taunted.

Annoyed by the small Mobian, the serpent gazed at him. But instead of striking, it opened its mouth. Lurching back, it suddenly thrusted forward, and fired a blue homing rocket at Manik. The blue prince gazed up, looked slack-jawed at the attack, and then dashed away from the flaming attack. Instead of hitting the ground though, the small blue fire jerked up toward Manik. Finding out it was homing, Manik began to run around in circle, the homing attack following his every move.

With the reptile occupied, Jr. focused on the Chaos Drive in his hand. Regulating his breath, he looked toward Lara and yelled out,

"CHAOS CONTROL!" and, like his father, he disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

Reappearing on the lizards body near Lara, he noticed she had already fainted. Jr. grimaced at the sight, and felt his heart slow, though he knew not why. Clearing his head of fearful thoughts, he grabbed onto Lara's body, and once again yelled out,

"CHAOS CONTR- WHAT!?"

Before he could finish, he noticed the serpent's tail heading toward him. Not reacting fast enough, he was stricken at full force by the heavy limb, sending him crashing into the ground. A powerful torrent of pain entered his body, and he struggled to get to his feet. Looking up, he saw Manik struggling to dodge the small homing attack.

"Jr.!" he yelled, "DO SOMETHING!"

Closing his eyes, he formulated a plan quickly.

"Manik," he said, "run to that things face!"

"What!?" he protested.

"JUST DO IT!"

Not understanding his plan, but going with it anyway, Manik dashed across the lake's surface. Finding his way to the serpent's body, he dashed up its slick body. Landing on his head, he turned back to see the homing attack was still following him. Freezing up, he thought out an escape plan. Fortunately, Jr. had already thought up one. The dark prince was already in mid Spin Dash by the time Manik got on the creature's head. Pinpointing his trajectory, he dashed skyward toward Manik. The blue prince was screaming at the rapidly approaching blue flame, when he was hit in the side by Jr., who safely brought the two to land. The blue flame though didn't move fast enough to chase down Manik and Jr., and instead struck the Black Serpent square in the head.

The explosion was sizable, and it sent the creäture reeling in pain. With this, it loosened its grip on Lara, and dropped her unconscious body into the lake below. Manik and Jr. saw this, dashed over to the lake's side, and stopped.

"I... can't... swim..." Manik said first, moderately embarrassed by his words.

"Neither can I..." Jr. replied.

Realizing they had to do something, since Lara would obviously drown, they began to think.

"What do we do!?" Manik yelled.

"We'll have to at least try!"

"But I'm afraid of water!"

"You ran across it earlier!"

"Ran across it! Not under it!"

The two looked at each other, and began to play a childish game of Rock-Paper-Scissors to decide who went in. Before they could finish their game though, a yellow and red flash dashed by them. The two twirled around the angry serpent at first, before diving into the water. Seconds later, they leaped out, the red flash carrying Lara on her back. They landed on the lake's beach, and stopped immediately. When Manik and Jr. looked at them, they locked up.

Maria and Molly stood, overalls, hair, bodies drenched, and faces angry. Molly laid Lara on the ground, before getting into a crouching position.

"Maria," she said, "make sure she's alright."

Maria merely nodded, before walking over to tend to Lara. Molly, on the other hand, began to spin in place at high speeds. Unlike Manik and Jr.'s Spin Dash though, her's had a series of yellow lights surrounding her. She spun for a few seconds, before stopping suddenly in the same crouching position. The yellow lights surrounded her body, and enveloped it in a shining sheen.

"You're going to regret this!" she yelled.

And then, at speeds no one could see, she dashed forward. Suddenly, as if she never left, she reappeared at her starting point, her hair now ruffled and dry. The Black Serpent at first, felt no pain, but suddenly, a series of throbbing and powerful strikes coursed up and down its body. This went on for ten long seconds, until the attacking stopped. The serpent stood tall, body gravely injured, and then fell back into the lake.

Silence filled the air at first, before Manik jumped up and down with happiness.

"YAHOO!" he said, ecstatic, "We did it!"

But Jr. wasn't pleased. He looked down to the ground, as his body quaked in uneasy pain. Right now... he felt extremely weak. Not just because he was hurt, but because he couldn't save Lara.

"Jr." Molly called, her voice angry, "Come here! You too Manik."

The duo nodded, and walked over to their superior.

"Do you mind telling us what happened here?" Molly said, her voice a scold.

"Adventure..." Manik said, frail from her voice.

"Adventure!?" Molly said, her voice a scoff, "Adventure!? You call fighting a Black Serpent adventurous?"

"Well... yeah, I guess..." Manik replied, sending Molly's rage over edge.

"Oh calm down sis," Maria said standing up, "he doesn't know any better."

Molly thought at first, before chuckling evilly.

"You're right, Manik doesn't know any better," slowly he turned to Jr., "but you do..."

The dark prince didn't even try to speak back.

"Is she going to be fine?" he asked instead.

"Oh, very fine," Maria said, "I just needed to perform CPR is all."

Molly lifted Lara up, turned to Manik, and dropped her slumbering body on his back.

"Take her home, will ya? We need to take," she pointed at Jr. "Him home..."

"Okay." Manik said, weakly as he held up Lara with his strength, "I'll try."

"Good, c'mon Jr. let's see if Daddy will say anything about this."

The dark prince's shoulders fell down even more, but he didn't protest. Following his sisters, he walked off without saying a word.

"Till next time, right Jr.?"

That statement caused him to freeze. He looked back at Manik and, despite everything, smiled.

"Till next time, Manik..."

...

Tails' tired eyes gazed skyward. No matter how many times he tried, he couldn't get it to move. It just... stayed like that. But that didn't matter. He devolved to merely thinking about how this could happen. What was Shadow and Omega doing? Why was that alien dead? Did they... did they kill it? Shadow seemed surprised enough, so maybe not, but still... why was the image frozen? Why didn't Omega want this to be played? What was he hiding?

Tails didn't want to know... he just stood weakly, and returned his gaze to the frozen monitor. Why, why, why? He didn't know... but maybe... just... maybe... just... _maybe_... Sonic was right. There were people on this planet... Shadow met one... Omega met one... and maybe... they... killed one...


	18. Memories

Memories

As King, he had to deliver the hard news. As King he had to lead. As King, he had to inspire. But Sonic was no king. He was a hero. One who would appear at a moments notice, and defeat those who wished harm upon the innocent. But, what if, one day, he had to face something beyond his hands? What if one day, he had to battle something he could not stop? What if, one day, speed was not enough? That day arrived... When Tails told him the truth. He could do a lot of things, but he could not fight that, which does not have a body. Mobius was home, Mobius was their planet. And now, the King had to tell them it was over.

He wished Sally would do it. He wished the president would do it. He wished Rouge would do it. But he had to do it. He was the King of Mobius. Everyone, _everyone_ listened to him. Everyone answered to him. He was King. He was _King_. So he had to do it. All TV screens everywhere were locked on him. The lights, beamed in on his green eyes. The fields of people lined up outside of his castle, were prepared to listen to him. The podium stood empty, and Sally stretched for his words. There was no time to spare. He was King.

And as he took the stand, he felt his heart drop. All the Mobians, Humans, everything, were listening to him. Some friends, some enemies, some family. They all awaited his soul crushing news. He wished Tails never told him. He wished, that he stayed blissfully unaware of Mobius' demise. But, as Tails said, this gave them a chance to survive. But survive where? What planet would house the entirety of Mobius? Would it hold them forever? Temporarily? What would become of their beloved planet? He felt like God himself was laughing at him. He felt like his life, his fun having, people saving life, was only the set up for his eventual kingly downfall.

"Sonic?" he heard Sally's voice ring.

It was time. He stepped away from his Queen. Away from his children. Away from his guards. He wished he could step away from everything. But he couldn't. Grabbing a hold of the microphone. He closed his eyes.

"Mobius is dying." he began. No need to beat around the bush.

...

So it stormed on Casscadia.

The blue king's jade eyes slowly opened. He could hear the storm raging outside, as if it were screaming. Slowly turning on his bed, he gazed at Sally, who was calmly slumbering. Why did he wake up? It was so strange. The storm wasn't _that_ loud. He heard banging though, as if someone was trying to reach him. He stumbled out of his beds and sheets, and toward the door of his makeshift home. The banging got louder.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, slightly annoyed.

He dashed down to the front door, as his eyebrows hung heavy. Latching his ungloved hand onto the doorknob and twisting it slowly, he came face to face with his younger brother.

"Hey Tails," he said exhausted, "what's up?"

But the kitsune was in no laughing matter. His fur was drenched by rain and wind, while his eyes were red with intense thought.

"Sonic," he said, his throat and mouth dry, "we need to talk."

...

King. He liked the sound of that. Shadow the hedgehog, King of the Black Arms. Not leader, not president, but King. You don't get much more respect than that. Even now, as the Black Comet laid firmly in place, he pondered that subject. One day, the Black Arms would grow in size, knowledge, and understanding. One day, they would call him King.

"Black Doom..." but there was that one thing.

Turning around, he saw the Black Oak he had named,

"Griffith, nice to see you."

In the past two years, Griffith had been the Black Arm to evolve the most. He had recognizable bodily features such as a mouth, nose, and ears, and was slowly learning how to speak. Unfortunately, he had to tendency to call Shadow,

"Black Doom."

"It's Shadow, Griffith, not Black Doom. He's dead remember."

The hulking alien nodded, but Shadow was sure he didn't listen.

"Come, Griffith, let's make our way out."

Once more he nodded, but Shadow shrugged. Kicking up his feet, the hedgehog skated off toward the insides of the Black Comet. He had been thinking about his for a while, preparing for the time to leave the Black Comet. He had even come up with a name, planet... Casscadia. It had such a nice ring to it. It felt, good. Hope got to name their children, he got to name their home. Such a great trade-off. Then, was this apart of the trade?

Suddenly, as he blinked, he felt a painful surge run through his head. It came out of no where, and without a warning. He had no choice but to fall on the ground, even as he ran well over 60 miles. He skidded violently to a stop, as he slammed his hands on his head.

"NO!" he roared, "NOT AGAIN!"

He saw images. Strange images. Things he couldn't understand. He hated it. This happened once before, and now again. He saw, a giant moon like structure. It was slowly, but surely, heading for this planet. Strange, it felt so familiar. As if... he had once lived on it. Was it... the... Ark?

...

Xerxe's eyes floated dangerously near the moons. Casscadia had two moons. One, much smaller than the other. It was said that the Angel Maria once lived on a moon. Because of this, it was usual for people to pray to the smaller moon for guidance. Right now, Xerxes was praying.

"Xerk..." he heard his wife speak to him.

The Black Arms Negotiator turned his head around slowly. Though he was scared, he put up a brave front for his darling wife.

"Rosie..." he said, his voice strong.

Rosie Falgore, Xerxes equal aged wife. She wasn't anything special, in fact, most would say she's painfully boring. She wasn't super beautiful, nor did she know much about the world. Though she could be knowledgeable, she wasn't going to be winning any genius awards anytime soon. But she was the perfect embodiment of the housewife, she would take care of the house, the children, and read on her downtime. To be honest, she was the exact opposite of the fun having, adventurous husband of hers Xerxes. Opposites attracts.

"What's wrong Rosie," he said, his smile weakening, "something the matter?"

A crackling of lightning from outside shook her up, but she stayed firm.

"I don't like it here..." she said, her voice so monotone.

"But Rosie, we've been here only one day so far." Xerxes replied, acting moderately shocked.

His wife wouldn't budge though. She shook her head, and grabbed onto her shoulders as she act defensively.

"I... those people look at us, Xerxes... They scare me."

The negotiator wouldn't speak. He understood her, because he saw the same. He had a job to do, however. When King Shadow asks something of you, you listen. Closing the gap between he and his wife, he wrapped his arms around her body, and dragged his hand through her red hair.

"Hey now," he said, "don't fret, we'll be fine."

"I don't believe you." she remarked.

"Listen, King Shadow will protect us... okay? Tomorrow, we'll leave this house, and try to... meet the people, okay?"

Gazing into her eyes, he saw them squint in his direction, showing a strange combination of anger and fear.

"Go on, head to bed. I'll be there in a moment."

His wife nodded, but her intense glare of angry fear stayed. As she disappeared through the hallway, Xerxes returned his glare to the smaller moon.

"Dear Maria, help us..."

...

Though he looked at the image that confirmed his fears, Sonic felt oddly vindicated. He was right. Shadow had held some secrets from them, and the planet was populated before.

"This doesn't prove anything, Sonic." Tails said, though he didn't believe his own words.

"Let's be honest, Tails," Sonic said as she took off his wet cape, "what do you see here?"

The fox, while having an answer for everything, was utterly silent by the sight.

"So..." he said, "It does look very... damning, to say the least."

"I told you Shadow was holding something from us Tails! There's no way he could live on his planet for ten years, and never had seen one of these things."

"But Sonic-"

"But, what, Tails?" he suddenly barked, causing his brother to wilt, "Shadow said this planet was completely uninhabited, save for animal life, right? Well, this proves he was lying! He and Omega saw one, but I doubt that was the end of it!"

"Then... what do you say happened?" Tails questioned.

"I know they killed them, Tails..."

"But why? Shadow's a hero, Sonic! He would never exert his power over those weaker than him."

"He was a hero, Tails... but its pretty obvious he's a Black Arms now. You don't live with a people for ten years and not gain anything from it. Shadow's motives may be good, but only for his people. He's only after aiding his people."

"If that were true, if Shadow was only looking out for himself and the Black Arms, then why did he let us land? Why did he take pity on us wayward travelers? Wouldn't he have just blasted us out the sky?"

"Simple... you can't eat people who are floating around in space."

"You think Shadow's trying to eat us!?"

"Not Shadow, but the Black Arms. Remember years ago when Black Doom attacked? He said they needed energy to keep going. Shadow may have helped them evolve, but I'm sure they still have an insatiable hunger for living flesh."

"Fine then, Sonic. Let's say you were right. Let's just say, that Shadow did attack these people. Then what about Hope, huh? Do you honestly think Hope would allow Shadow to kill an entire race of people?"

The Blue King laid a finger on his muzzle. Deep in thought, he too wondered why Hope would allow such a thing. She was a good girl, a friend of the Freedom Fighters. She would never allow such a thing. Unless... she didn't know... there were two years that Shadow claimed they stayed on the Black Comet. The first two years, followed by the second remaining eight. It took only one month for the Black Arms to cripple the entire planet of Mobius. It takes nine months to carry a child. Hope had twins. Casscadia was big, almost three times the size of Mobius. It would obviously take him some time to take over it, but it wouldn't take that long. And with Hope out-of-the-way due to her pregnancy, she wouldn't have known.

"Hope doesn't know..." he said, frankly.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Tails questioned.

"Hope got pregnant, and from what I remember with Sal, women get real crazy when pregnant. Let's say, during Hope's pregnancy, Shadow was able to kill most of the race. I think that alien we see in the image was only the start."

"I can't believe you, Sonic. Shadow's sneaky. But there's no way he'd be able to take out an entire race of aliens without Hope knowing, even if she was going through pregnant groans."

Sonic chuckled.

"You don't know pregnant groans then." he snickered.

"I'm sorry Sonic, but I just can't believe Shadow would do something so... sinister."

"But you don't find it impossible."

The kitsune's eyes widened. He got him there. Slouching his arms down, he wished he had more information to give, but he didn't.

"So what next?" he questioned.

"I'm going to show this to the president." Sonic said, walking forward, "I want you to be there to help."

"Then what?"

"We'll see..."

...

Shadow's grave eyes gazed deeply into the ceiling. Why would Sonic do this? He hated that blue hedgehog. He hated him so much! He wish he could go back in time, and destroy those rockets before they came anywhere near his planet. He detested his honor. He detested his mercy. Closing his eyes, he began to detest his life. Would he be doomed to have everything taken from him?

"Shadow?" Hope's voice echoed.

He prayed he wouldn't lose her, too.

"Yes Hope?" he said, bringing his head up.

The Queen of the Black Arms walked forward in her night-gown as she gave him a comforting look.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." he lied, causing Hope's eyes to slanted.

"Shadow... be honest..."

The King crossed his arms and turned away as his wife crawled onto the bed.

"Sonic's our friend," he said, "why would he, or will he, attack us?"

"You believe Knuckles?" she questioned, giving him a hard look.

"Its kind of hard to ignore him when he has," he withdrew the Terra Stone, "such good evidence."

"But Shadow, he claimed to have met a bug alien. Doesn't that sound the least bit off to you?"

Shadow sighed and looked away. Hope, taking note of this, wrapped her arms around his furry elbows.

"Shadow..." she said, "Do you... know something?"

He groaned, before looking to his wife. Giving her a stern face, he showed he didn't want to talk anymore. But Hope knew how to push his buttons. Pressing her lips onto his muzzle, she kissed him lightly, causing his facial features to lighten. She did this again and again, causing him to blush and look away in embarrassment.

"Hope," he said, "what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said seductively, "just trying to get you in the mood."

"Please... stop..." he said as her kissing increased.

"No..." she said, her voice pressing forward.

Her hands intertwined with his, and she got on top. Kissing him on his lips, the King grew angry. He hated it when she did this. As strong as he was, he could never defeat the powers of his wife. She was going to break him, and he hated that.

"Stop," he said, as he broke pass his lips, "Hope..."

Grabbing onto the back of his head, she pressed her lips tightly on his, and swirled her tongue in his jaw. He flinched at the feeling, before saying out loud,

"I saw one!"

She stopped. Blue eyes widened, she gazed into his red, embarrassed eyes.

"What was that?"

"Omega and I... we saw one."

"Saw one of what?"

"A... Darcrak... Omega and I saw a Darcrak..."

Hope gave him a shocked expression at first, before become extremely angry. Her sexual attitude from before had so quickly be replaced.

"Why didn't I know!?" she said, rage boiling.

"It was while you were pregnant. Omega and I didn't want to unsettle you it."

"What do you mean? You see what can possible be the remnants of a dead race, and you keep it silent from me!?"

"Do you see how worked up you're getting now!? Besides... it was dead, so there was no point."

"No point! Sonic might begin a war because he found one, and its all because you didn't tell me!"

"I thought they were all gone, Hope! Let's face it, since the first one Omega and I saw, we had never seen anymore."

"But Shadow, because of your unwillingness to share, we can have a war on our land."

"Don't you think I know that!? I'm such an idiot! I should've said something... but I didn't... I was foolish, I never thought much about it. I saw a blessing. A planet devoid of life. I should've known I can't have everything." he slouched over and looked down, "I'm so..." his voice grew regretful, "I'm so dumb..."

Though she was mad at her husband, she understood where he was coming from. Crossing her arms, she sighed, and gave smile that lifted Shadow's spirits.

"Don't worry Shadow," she said, "we'll get through this... together."

...

What the hell was that!?

Here, Omega's arms stood at the ready, twin Gatling Guns aimed at it.

The snowing mountains pelted them, but they were strong enough to deal with it.

Shadow stood, his chains around his neck, his eyes bent up in confusion, his hands tightened in a fighting manner.

Before the duo, a bug. But it was no ordinary bug. This thing was bigger than a human, had closed eyes, bug wings, and other features that looked vaguely human. Terror was the name of its game, and it looked downright scary. But it was dead. There was no denying that. It had body parts missing, and was located in such a deranged area. If it were alive, it had a weird way of showing it.

"Shadow, what do we do?" Omega said as his head turned to him.

"Is that thing alive?"

"Negative..."

As he stepped closer, he felt such a strange presence. It felt like a... Chaos Emerald.

"The storm is growing stronger, Shadow." Omega claimed, "What do we do?"

"Let's leave it, Omega... the storm will cover it I'm sure."

"Then let us return to the castle, Hope will enjoy this."

"No... let's keep this a secret from her."

"And why is that?"

"With her being pregnant, she'll lose her mind if we told her this. Omega, I want you to keep the memories of this day frozen. Make sure Hope can't pick at it, will you?"

"Affirmative."

Taking one last look at the deceased alien, the King and his ally tensed up. This planet was so... mysterious. They would have to keep an eye out for more of these bug aliens.

They turned away seconds later, and left the bug alien to its fate. In the following eight years, they never saw another one.


	19. Who Drew First Blood?

Who Drew First Blood?

"As you can tell from this evidence, King Shadow has been holding back valuable information from us."

G.U.N. Headquarters. Sonic had been here a few times, usually to get some award for heroism. Sure, this wasn't the real base, seeing as that is currently on Mobius, the makeshift base made from the G.U.N. space craft would suffice. The spaceship's command center was a virtual copy of the original G.U.N. base's command center, right down to the chair Rouge occupied in the center stage. But the G.U.N. Commander was alone today. With her, the King of Mobius, and the President himself. To any normal being, this would be a great honor, but to Rouge, this was Tuesday.

"So what, Sonic." she said as she gazed at the frozen screen, "Shadow saw one of these... things... and?"

"Why are you so hard-headed, Rouge?" the King barked to the bat, "Isn't it obvious here? Shadow and Omega killed that thing."

"Maybe, maybe not," she responded as she stretched, "but what would you have me do about it?"

The blue king laid a hand on his head as he groaned aloud. Turning to the President, he said,

"Reese, can you talk some sense into her?"

President Reese Armstrong. He was an unusual man. Voted into power not to long after Sonic's damning speech, he had little time to grow into his role. He wasn't young, in fact, he was much older than his kingly counterpart, but that didn't mean he had skills. The role of President was a tough position to maintain, especially with Mobius decaying like it did. He was able to hold order during the year of preparation in a much better manner than Sonic, which probably helped the people of Mobius cope with their lost of home. He was a smart fellow, but his eyes always felt like it was holding more than it was willing to tell.

His tired eyes dragged slowly over to the blue king, sighing he began to speak.

"Sonic... I agree with Rouge..."

Not expecting those words, Sonic was taken aback by them.

"What!?" he remarked in disbelief.

"So we know Shadow may or may not have killed an alien race right," he said, "well... what do you expect us to do? Start a war in our position? The Black Arms will obliterate us faster than they did all those years ago."

Sonic never considered that notion, and instantly stepped back. Gazing back to Rouge, she smiled at him in an almost 'got ya' manner. Realizing his position was defeated, Sonic crossed his arms and sighed.

"Fine... you're right... jeeze, I was an idiot."

"You could've gotten us killed, Sonic." Rouge commented, "You of all people should know, that if we even gave a hint that we were going to endanger Shadow's people, he wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

Honestly, he hadn't thought about that either. This wasn't Mobius, this was Casscadia. Battling Shadow here would almost surely end in certain death. He had ten years to get to know the land, and they only had a month. If they were going to attack Shadow, and end his rule... they would need time.

"Then allow me to make a suggestion." he said, breaking the silence.

Rouge crossed her arms and shot him an annoyed glare, showing she wished this talk was over. Reese, on the other hand, was a bit more attentive.

"I recommend we begin to set up arms."

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Rouge questioned.

"I say, we prepare ourselves."

"For what, combat?" Rouge said, her voice a shocked tone.

"Yes... you two are right, if we battle Shadow now, he'll just end up killing us, but if we take our time, learn about the planet, learn about the Black Arms... we might be able to do something about them." withdrawing the blue Chaos Emerald, Sonic began to chuckle, "Besides, we have the seven Chaos Emeralds, meaning we have the upper hand.

"So what do you expect us to do?" Rouge inquired, "Set up an army under Shadow's nose?"

"We won't do it all at once," Sonic said, "that's too suspicious, instead, we'll do it slowly over the years, once we get strong enough, then we'll strike."

"Agreed." Reese suddenly said as he stood.

"What was that, Reese?" Rouge said.

"I agree with Sonic, we should prepare ourselves."

"I can't believe you agree with Sonic." the bat said.

"He has good evidence and let's face it Rouge, Shadow has proven he cares more for his people than ours."

"Am I surrounded by idiots!" she suddenly exclaimed, "You really think Shadow killed this entire race of bug aliens? Why would he do that?"

"Sonic laid it out pretty clear for us, Commander," Reese said, "the Black Arms need fuel."

"So you believe! Shadow's been able to help his race evolve, and I'm pretty sure they have evolved beyond the need of planetary conquests for food."

"How would you know?" Sonic questioned, causing Rouge to flinch.

"What was that?" she remarked, as if Sonic had insulted her.

"How do you know the Black Arms don't need to kill and eat anymore? They're just a mystery to you as they are to us."

Slowly, he crossed his arms and looked down upon Rouge in a domineering manner.

"Call it a hunch." she sneered back.

The King uncrossed his arms and let out a sigh that echoed off the walls. Turning back to the G.U.N. Commander, his facial features lightened.

"Rouge," he said, "we could use your help."

"Help with what?" she replied sarcastically.

"We can't mobilize an entire army without your help, you are the G.U.N. leader after all."

As the bat gazed into the blue hedgehog's green eyes, she noticed her own reflection. Sighing, she let out some bad news.

"I can't, Sonic."

The king flinched.

"What?... Why?"

She looked at him sharply.

"I can't... Shadow and I have an... agreement."

Both Reese and Sonic tensed up.

"What agreement?" Sonic pressed.

"Shadow and the Casscaidian people are under my protection. I can't aid you in the attack on them."

Sonic's eyes slanted at Rouge's position. The bat, finding this as an invasion of privacy, clenched her body tightly as she gave him a glare of equal intensity.

"When did this happen?" Sonic inquired.

"A month ago, after our little soiree to his castle."

"You let yourself get caught!?" Sonic barked, much to Rouge's surprise. He was smarter than she let on.

"Not really," she lied, "Shadow's just smarter than he looks."

"I can't believe you let yourself get caught, Rouge."

"It was your plan Sonic! And just so you know, I completed my mission and got you that information you have there!"

Knowing she was right, Sonic calmed down. Still the air remained heavy.

"So what did you too talk about?" he suddenly asked.

"Time..."

"Did you tell him anything?" he said, his fur standing on end.

"No, Sonic." she lied again.

"Then when did he join G.U.N.'s protective umbrella?"

"After our little talk, of course."

"Why?"

Rouge shrugged.

"Cause we're friends." she remarked.

"Fine then... so what does that mean?" he questioned.

"That means I am not allowed to get in any armed conflict among you two nations. To put it frankly, Sonic, you're on your own..."

Face palming himself, Sonic let out a large groan. Rouge giggle at the sight before saying,

"Hey, I didn't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Fine... so we're on our own for this one, ey?" he turned to Reese, "How about you Mr. President?"

The stern-faced human nodded, and raised his fist.

"I'm at your side, King Sonic."

"Great! We'll call it... Operation... Freedom Fighters."

Standing tall, the President and King of Mobius shook hands. As they turned to exit the compound, Sonic took the time to look at Rouge. She did the same. Through his eyes, he was invading Rouge's psyche, as if he could find answers or evidence of treachery. Sighing, he gave up on his assault and exited alongside President Reese. With the two world leaders gone, Rouge took the time out to think. Slowly, her gloved hand levitated above a panel on her command chair. Her heart began to race as she dragged her fingers above it. She didn't know if she should press it or not. Turning around, she made sure the king and president were gone. No other soldiers were in the base, as they had all been sent on missions. For now, only she remained. It would be the perfect time to call him. But should she? Should she give him the information on the two King and President? Should she give up her people? Should she betray them? But... was she betraying them? She didn't believe he was trying to kill them. He was their friend... He was... her friend. He would know what to do... he would.

She pressed the button.

"Rouge?" his stern voice answered, "Something the matter?"

"Shadow..." she said weakly.

...

The many houses of Mobius' people circled around Xerxes' family like flies. They were so far detached, but it was pretty clear they treated the Black Arms unit as a the plague. No one got near the house, no one looked at it, and everyone tried their best to ignore it. Their were only three people who gave it the time of day. Far from the houses, huddle near a tree, the trio of made up of the heroes of Mobius's children.

"Who are they?" Manik said first as he slid off his cape.

"My people..." Jr. remarked as he tightened the hold on his arms.

"Why is everyone ignoring them like that?" Lara-Su questioned as she laid her hands above her eyes.

"Cause they're scared." Jr. remarked, a slightly evil chuckling accompanying his words.

"How can you tell?" Manik asked.

"I can read emotions pretty well," he said, his eyes closing, "the way you people, the Mobians, look at them... its disgusting."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Manik said tensing up.

"Oh, is that so? How about you try talking to them." Jr. dared.

"What... me? Why not you?" Manik inquired.

"Because I'm their future leader. If I go up to them, they'll freeze and lock up."

"You two are so childish!" Lara said, getting to her feet, "I'll go!"

As she stomped off, Manik jumped to her feet.

"Lara! Don't go without me!" he said, jogging up to her side.

Leaving Jr. alone, he chuckled childishly.

The two children made their way to the home seconds later. Manik, being the fast one as usual, dashed around the house a few times to see if anyone was home. Unfortunately, it appeared to be pretty empty. Returning to Lara's side, he raised and lowered his shoulders, but his echidna friend merely shook her head at her friends antics. Stepping up to the front door, she knocked on it lightly.

"Hullo?" she called, "Anyone home?"

For a while they heard nothing, but after a few moments of silence, the door opened. Xerxes looked skyward as his face bent down in confusion.

"Strange," he said, "could've sworn someone was calling me.

"Down here!" Lara called, insulted by his words, "I'm not that short you meanie!"

Not expecting children to come to him, Xerxes was taken by surprise. Despite this, he still had a happy persona, and his expression quickly turned to a happy one.

"Uh, sorry young lady! I didn't notice you is all." outstreching his scaly hand, he said, "I'm Xerxes, Xerxes Falgore."

"Lara-Su," she answered as she grabbed onto his hand, "_Lady_ Lara-Su."

"Lady?" Manik remarked, a chuckled behind his words, "Where did that come from?"

The red echidna shot him a glare, before returning his gaze to Xerxes.

"Say," he said as he noticed Manik, "haven't I seen you before?"

"Uh... can't say you have." the prince replied.

"Yeah I have... when your people first landed, except you were taller then."

"That's my father, King Sonic. I'm Prince Manik."

"Prince Manik?... Ummm, nice to meet you, your highness... I'm Xerxes." stepping to the side, he made a gesture with his hands, "You wanna come inside? My wife's about to make lunch."

"Lunch!" Manik said, his interest peaked at the prospect of food, "I'm there!"

Dashing inside like a blue dash, he was followed shortly by Lara. Chuckling, the Black Arms father closed the door. Away at his tree, Jr. watched this. His hedgehog ears bent down in relief, but they quickly jabbed back up in anticipation. Something... something was calling to him. Where was it coming from? He turned away and looked toward a strange building. It was larger than the others, and showed a bit of regality. A grin appeared on his lips seconds later.

...

Why was she here again? The cold machine she had gained as an unlikely ally was someone with little reasoning. When he wanted something, he took it. He was rude, destructive, evil, and quite possibly insane. So why was she here?

Queen Sally Acorn stood near the final E-series robot Omega. Once again donning her blue vest of old, she was also equipped with the pistol he gave her before. Same as before, it wasn't used once. The mechanical war-machine's head whirled around in circles as he scanned the area. His eyes gleaming red, he said,

"It is near..."

Sally nodded, then held her pistol close. As the robot began to trek deeper in the forest, he noticed something strange with his hunting buddy. Looking over to Sally, he noticed her demeanor was worse than usual. Something began to tug at his soul at the sight.

"Little Beta," he said as his head turned to her, "what is the matter?"

"Huh, what?" she said, caught off guard.

"What is wrong?" he questioned again, "You are not your usual self."

"Nothing's wrong Omega." she answered, "I'm fine."

"You can't lie to me," he said, as his entire body turned around to her, "I can tell when you do. Besides, you are not your usually inquisitive self, I find that odd."

Realizing her ruse was broken, Sally's hands fell. Though she held on tightly to her gun, she allowed it to hang at her sides. Her shoulder's slumped down, and she slowly gave Omega a hurt face.

"I don't... feel to good, Omega." she said, "Something just... hasn't been feeling right."

"And what is that?" he prodded.

"It deals with Sonic... his emotions... they feel acted..."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell when Sonic's troubled, he is my husband after all... but as of late, he's been... holding something back from me... I can feel it."

The robot lifted his claw, and began to ponder the information. Nodding, his red eyes gave the feeling of understanding.

"Enough hunting today," he said as his body exited attack mode, "let us exchange information in the way you meatbags do."

"You mean talk?" the queen questioned.

"Affirmative." he said, stomping off.

Pleased that their hunt was over, the queen sheathed her gun, and ran up to his side.

...

The Falgore household was a lot quieter than they originally believed. Lara and Manik sat their table alone with Rosie, as plates sat between them. Also in the room, toiling with a wrench, was Xerxes as he tinkered with a radio.

"I hate this blasted thing," he remarked as he turned a bolt, "all I want is some music... that's it! Dangit! If only King Shadow told us there would be no radio signals!"

Dropping his defunct radio, he sat near the prince of Mobius. Smiling toward him, the blue hedgehog smiled back.

"So, what brings you to my house?" he said.

"My friend Jr. challenged me too." he said back so frankly, causing Lara to slap him up the side of his head.

"What he means is, we're trying to introduce you to the neighborhood." she said, recanting Manik's words.

"Well that's awfully grown up of you." the negotiator said, "I'm impressed!"

"Everyone else seems so... scared..." Rosie spoke up, the first words she said in the entire conversation.

"I don't understand why," Manik replied, "you two seem cool to me."

"You... two weren't alive ten years ago, I assume..." The negotiator replied.

"Why?" Lara asked, "What happened ten years ago?"

As silence returned to the air, Xerxes traveled his eyes to Rosie. They nodded to each other, as if ending some unknown conversation, then looked back to Manik and Lara.

"Don't mind it," Xerxes said, "its irrelevant these days."

Turning around his spirits lifted, he opened up his fridge. Cycling through his items, he finally withdrew a cold bottle filled with an unknown substance.

"Tell me," he said as he shook the drink, "have you guys ever had Durian Soda?"

"Uh... what's that?" Manik asked.

"Durian Soda, it's a drink made on our planet."

"Does it taste good?" Lara questioned.

"Hey! Hey! I wouldn't serve my friends something bad, would I?" pouring the drink into cups he began smiling, "You'll love it! Promise!"

The children's faces brightened up, and they quickly procured the cup from Xerxes' hand. Just one sip, and they were hooked. Chugging down the drink, they felt re-energized by the drink. Xerxes chuckled at the sight, until a stray drop of water struck his face. Looking outside, he found a windy storm brewing over the side. That... could not be good.

"Oh no..." Xerxes said, "Rosie..."

His red-headed wife came to his side and gazed out the window too. The storm over the side looked dangerous, much more dangerous than the one a few nights ago. The clouds were a light grey, but it was so hot outside they knew the storm would only grow in strength. The way the grass bended on the ground, it was visible how strong the wind was going to be.

"Hey, you kids," Xerxes said, turning to the now hyper children, "I recommend you two get home."

As hyper as they were, they burned through their energy quickly. Just one gaze outside to the brewing storm calmed them down quickly. It was going to be bad.

"Uh, it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Falgore!" Manik said with a bow, "We should be heading home now!"

"I agree, thanks for the food!" Lara added.

They dashed out the front door seconds later, but were stopped by a sight. Two men appeared to be in an altercation with each other. They were yelling at each other, hurling obscenities, and, it looked like this was growing. In spite of the storm that was heading their way, they seemed content to attack each other. No one else seemed to try to stop them, as there was a sizable crowd growing.

Stepping from his home to scan the oncoming carnage, Xerxes rolled up his sleeves.

"This can't be good," he said, "you kids need to head home, ya hear?"

Manik and Lara looked up at him and nodded. They dashed away seconds later, but instead of returning home, they returned to the tree they were huddled around before. The negotiator took in a deep breath, and stepped down from his home. Before he could leave though, he felt Rosie's tugging hand.

"Don't do this," she said, "they don't like us."

"I'm a Negotiator Rose," he answered as he looked to her, "I've gotta do something."

With a deep breath, he trekked down the field to ward the angry men. To his side, the wind as it picked up strength.

...

Sally could feel the wind ruffle her hair. It was strong, much stronger than she anticipated. Had it not been the fact that Omega was behind her, she might have been blown off her feet. His metallic and cold claw clenched close to her body, and held her tightly. His red eyes gazed skyward, as a clanking sound escaped his invisible mouth.

"You should get home, Little Beta," he said, "this storm is going to be violent."

"How violent?" she asked of him.

"Very... it's a sign of things to come... let us go."

Wrapping his other arm around her body, he set on his jet fire engines and blasted off toward the rest of civilization. As the background they passed began to blur, Sally gazed up to the violent machine. Their little talk this evening shined some new light on his being. He was murderous, that was known, but he was... soft on the inside. He found destruction to be a thing of beauty, and could have been an artist if such a thing were true. If only he wasn't insane. Such a warm person, and yet a cold interior. Strange... why was she feeling this way?

"Mommy!" she heard echoing into her great ears.

The robot came to a screeching halt in front of Sally's makeshift home, while her daughter stood outside. Clenching onto her Black Wing Maria, she looked downright terrified.

"Sonia," Sally called, "what's wrong?"

"The storm Mommy!" she yelled, "That storm is coming and Daddy nor Manik are here!"

Sally stepped back as she grew fearful. Knowing her husband could take care of herself, she began to worry about her son. A loud crackling boom of lightning shook through the sky, and rang loudly in the ears of those who heard. Looking skyward, the queen grew even more terrified.

"Get inside, and locked the door Sonia."

"But Mommy, what about you?"

"Don't worry about me! Just do as I said!" she ordered, causing Sonia to tense up.

Behind her, her hulking robotic friend. Omega stepped up, and clenched tightly onto her vest with his claw.

"If you wish to find your son," he said, "we should get a move on."

Sally nodded.

...

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Xerxes said as he came among the midst of the fighters, "What's going on here."

The two men had banged each other up pretty badly. Blood fell from one another, but their faces were still filled with rage. They got back up to fight each other once more, but Xerxes' leaped in their way. His arms outstretched, he gazed them intensely in the eyes. What he saw back, a strange combination of fear, and hatred.

"Now tell me," he said, regardless of their hate, "what's going on here?"

A crackling bolt of lighting streaked through the sky. What was it about storms that made people react in deranged and outlandish ways?

"Fuck you!" Someone barked, causing Xerxes' to flinch.

"Okay," he responded, "that's unnecessary..." he looked toward the crowds, "I'm trying to help is all... tell me," he returned his gaze to the men, "what's going on?"

"That bastard!" One of them barked, "Slept with my wife!"

Xerxes' face contorted into major confusion. Looking between the two, he felt himself majorly outclassed. Among his people, cheating with another's wife was unheard of. Seriously, that never happened, not once. In all ten years of evolution, no wife ever cheated with someone else's man. Sure, they may have thought it, but they never did so. Marriage was a sacred bond on Casscadia, and only... animals would break that.

"Well..." he said, not sure of what to say, "That's new."

One of the men, the one with the deceitful wife, sprang back up and ran toward the other, but Xerxes got in between. Stopping him, he said humbly,

"Violence won't solve anything, okay?"

The man looked into Xerxes' eyes. This alien, who probably aided in the attack of Mobius years ago was speaking down to him. He wanted to strike him, but, Xerxes kept talking.

"Listen," he said, his voice comforting, "I'm not even going to try to understand how you feel. I mean... deception between a wife and husband is... horrid. I can't began to know how that feels... but I know, fighting him won't solve anything. What if you win? What if you beat this man down? Will you go home and pretend this never happened with your wife that you now know is a cheater?"

The man's fist faltered. Xerxes was working.

"What if this happens again?" he continued, "What if she cheats again? Will you challenge her defiler once more? I may not be so keen on the living psyche, but... this will continue on and on until... you fight a battle you can't win."

"Then what do I do?" the man asked.

Xerxes grinned. Even to these people, he could be a healer of trouble. Things couldn't get any worse, right? To bad.

He felt a powerful fist clocking him behind his head. Never being the fighter, Xerxes fell forward instantly. The man he was speaking to held onto his body. Gazing up, his opponent form before. The man struck again and hit his former foe, causing both he and Xerxes to fall. The storm was growing worse.

"Got ya know!" the angry man said as he lifted his face in a daunting way.

Slowly, the crowds of people began to circle around them. But, they weren't circling around the fighters, instead, they were circling around Xerxes. Some of them began to yell, about the battle years ago, about how evil the Black Arms were. They hadn't even noticed the storm above them grow insanely violent. Rain fell heavily, lighting began to rush powerfully, and the wind grew to near violent levels. Away on their tree, Manik and Lara stood. They watched the violence begin, and they were fixing to stop it. No one was going to hurt their friend.

"Don't worry Xerxes!" Manik yelled, "I'm coming!"

He began to Spin Dash, but he was stopped by his friend. Jr. leaped off from the tree and looked violently toward the mayhem. His hair was growing drenched from the rain and wind, he didn't care rushed up to the crowds of people, leaped above their heads, and landed safely near Xerxes. Standing tall, he gave the crowds a violent stare with his red eyes. The lighting in the sky turned a deranged red. As that happened, Jr.'s red and black hair started floating skyward. The crowds of people around him began to step back as two lights began to gleam from the boys overalls.

"Prince... Jr.?" Xerxes said as his head looked up.

Hearing this, the prince grew angry.

"How dare you, hurt my people!" he roared.

Slowly, the two lights from his overalls flew out of his pockets. Everyone around gasped at the sight. Some how, that boy... he got two Chaos Emeralds. Floating around him in an angelic manner, the Blue and Green Chaos Emeralds were in the boys grasp. The ground around them began to shake and it was easy to know he was causing it. Slowly, his hand floated toward them. His face grew crazed and frenzied, while his red eyes grew even more intense. Under a few unsuspecting people, the ground began to quiver. Jr. nodded with power, before a sudden shockwave traveled under them. The quake was so strong, it threw the group of people skyward. Pleased with his power, Jr. began to laugh. He pointed toward someone else, and once again his power threw them up and away. The wind picked up, blowing some people off their feet. Seeing this, Jr. took the time out to carry them a few extra yards with his power. Lighting struck down around the ground near them, and sent some people heading for home. By now, the powerful youth had sent most of the crowd running. Only one remained. The same fellow Xerxes had tried to help laid under the hedgehog human hybrid, his face fearful. Jr. squinted toward him, lifted his hand and made a threatening gesture, as if his fingers were a gun.

"Bang..." he said.

"Jr.!" he heard, the voice being monotone.

His head turned to the side. Reflecting off his ruby eyes, his Uncle Omega, and a very terrified squirrel.

"Uncle... what are you doing here?" he asked, his power display working down.

"What are you doing with the Chaos Emeralds?" the robot asked, though his voice was more threatening in nature.

"So... that's what these things are called..." he replied, his eyes following the two floating jewels, "Interesting... what are they? I feel so much stronger with them near."

"Put them down, now!" Sally yelled, causing the young boy to flinch.

He may have had all the power in the world right now, but the motherly figure oddly held a bit of power in his mind. The Chaos Emeralds fell down, and he too fell to the ground. All that power was now gone, and the storm continued.

"What were you doing?" Omega yelled, not caring if the storm was growing.

"They hurt Xerxes," Jr. answered, "punched him upside his head, and they were going to do worse." he gained an evil smile, "I had to hurt them back!"

Omega stood up tall, and gazed down at his nephew. Traveling his eyes downward, he found Xerxes who was injured as he said. What Jr. did was heroic, but how he did it... The crackling of thunder grew powerful. Omega looked up, and decided now was not the time to talk about this.

"Jr. give me the Chaos Emerald."

Jr. clamped onto the Chaos Emeralds and stepped back defensively.

"But they... they're too strong." he said.

"They are not yours."

The little boy wouldn't give up his tools though. Omega saw this as odd, but he kept his stern voice. Looking forward, he gave his nephew a very threatening look.

"Give... me... the... Emeralds..." he said so lowly.

Though he didn't want to, Jr. nodded. Giving the machine the two jewels, he turned away.

"Go home Jr." he ordered, "Use the Chaos Drives you have, they should be more than enough."

Jr. nodded, but didn't say a word. In a brilliant flash of light, he disappeared. The machine let out another clanking noise, and turned to face Xerxes. The man who Xerxes' was speaking to got to his feet, and was trying to help the Black Arm up. Omega marched up to the man, laid his claw on his shoulder, and ordered,

"Return home, this storm is growing in power."

"But... what about... _him_?" he asked, gesturing toward Xerxes.

The man, terrified of the robot, nodded. Seconds later, he was gone. Omega looked back to Xerxes, and lifted him over his shoulder. Turning around to Sally, she remained with a scared look on her face. He walked up to her, and handed her the two Chaos Emeralds.

"What was Jr. doing with these?" she asked, causing Omega's head to turned to her.

"Manik is in the vicinity. I must return Xerxes to his home."

Sally nodded, and looked away. Calling out to her son, he dashed up to her, Lara at his side. She berated her child one leaving home without her knowledge, but she grew lenient when he told her why.

"Jr. is... your friend?" she said in disbelief.

"Yeah..." he remarked lowly.

"Well... what happened to your friends from home?"

"Mom... I don't have many friends you know that. I have too much princely duties..."

Sally sulked down, until the timely arrival of Omega brightened up her spirits. Grabbing her, he gestured to the two children to climb on him.

"We must hurry to your homes," he said, "climb on."

"Wait, we get to ride you?" Lara said, a small smile cracking on her lips, "I guess that's... kinda cool..."

Grabbing onto the robot's back, they went flying through the air thanks to his jets.

The storm would only grow worse that day. It killed twelve people...

...

Xerxes winced as his wife applied the antiseptic. The searing, burning, pain of the rubbing alcohol drenched clothe was enough to kill a man. Rosie enjoyed watching her husband wiggle around though. It felt so good.

"Feel happy with your heroism now, Xerk?" she asked.

"Of course I do?" he answered, "I don't care if it does hurt. I did good."

As the pain increased, he began to slam his fist on the table near him. A sudden knock at the door called him to his senses. Rosie locked up, and Xerxes stood. Walking to the door, he said,

"Hello?"

"Uh... hey... are you alright?" a voice, a familiar voice called.

Xerxes opened the door, and revealed the man he had helped the other day. The Black Alien gave him a confused look, and then said,

"Uh... yeah, I'm alright... thanks for asking."

"Say... thanks for helping me. You were right... I shouldn't have acted out so angrily when... my wife acted like that."

"It's OK! I mean... your wife did cheat on you."

"I know, but... you're right, I should've nipped the source at the bud. I kicked her out not to long ago."

"Good!... I guess..."

"I just came by to say... thanks... I'm Guy, by the way."

"Xerxes, but you can call me Xerk."

...

Sonic's fingers were thudding against his furniture. Outside, the restoration efforts to help those injured by the storm. He was about to go help, but he needed to think first. How was he going to begin Operation Freedom Fighters? Before, it was so easy, Rouge had all the armed men, but thanks to G.U.N.'s honor code, she wouldn't be able to help. He would have to amass an army himself. Thankfully Reese was on his side, and he probably knew a little more about armies and such. But there was the fact of Xerxes. His family was there, and Sonic was growing increasingly paranoid by their being there. They had to have been spies, sent by Shadow to watch him closely. They may not have seen it, but they were. Once an alien war race, always an alien war race. He had to get them out-of-the-way, somehow... somehow...

"Sonic!" Sally barked, ending his deep thought, "Sonic are you even listening!?"

The blue king looked over to his wife, to see she was angry. This wasn't her usual rage though. This rage was both angry, sad, and hurt.

"Sonic, what's gotten into you?" she asked, her voice faltering, "You've been so distant lately."

He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't allow it, he knew that. He had to lie... for now.

"Nothing Sal," he lied, "I've just been... having such a hard time getting everything squared away. Whenever there's a problem, someone has to ask me. I'm sorry Sal."

Standing up, he grabbed her face in a loving embrace. But Sally wouldn't have it. Her face tightened in anger, and she said,

"Liar."

Sonic flinched. Breaking from his grasp, she realized just how much hunting with Omega had taught her things. She could tell when someone was afraid, how something reacted to shock, how something acted at all. She could feel when something grew different. Heart rate, breathing increase, sweat increase. Sonic had none of these. But she knew. She knew. Omega's training, with her living with Sonic taught he to pick up these things.

"Why are you lying Sonic." she added.

She couldn't learn though. He couldn't allow that to happen.

"I'm not lying Sal!" he said, surprised by her words.

Quickly, the Queen took off her crown. Sonic swallowed his spit. Sally only did that when she was _really_ mad.

"Dammit, Sonic the Hedgehog." she said, "Tell me why you are lying, or so help me!"

He was really caught in a hard place. He had never seen Sally so angry before. In fact, as far as he was concerned, he had never lied to her before. Honestly, she had every right to be mad at him, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

"Sal," he said, springing her up, "Sal... I'm not..." she grew angrier, causing him to instantly regret his words, "Listen Sally... I can't tell you." Sally grew even angrier, "I just... can't ya'know."

"And why... is... that?" She said, her tone threatening.

"Because I am King."

Those words caused her to flinch.

"What was that?"

"I'm King." he said, "I'm King, and I have to do what protects my people."

"And that includes not telling me?"

The King's eyes squinted. He had to be forceful

"Sally, I'm not going to tell you... I can't..."

"And why is that!?" she yelled.

"Because-"

A sudden knock at the door silenced at him.

"Little Beta," Omega's heavy voice called, "I can tell you inside."

"Because of him." Sonic said, except lower.

"Because of... Omega?" Sally said surprised.

"I don't trust him." Sonic whispered, "In fact, I don't trust Shadow, or any of those damn Black Arms!"

Sally couldn't believe his words. The Black Arms, she understood, but Shadow? He was his friend.

"Little Beta!" Omega called, "I do not like being ignored."

Sally's face twisted into an intensely angry visage. She couldn't believe her husband's words. Just gazing at him right now... it pissed her off.

"I can't believe you Sonic." she said, "Shadow let us on his planet, and helped us with our people, and you don't trust him? He shouldn't trust you!"

Sonic didn't get angry, nor was he pained. And yet, his face stayed stern.

"Little Beta." Omega said, lower this time, "Is everything... alright?"

"Yes Omega," she said, her voice cracking from sadness, "Everything's alright... give me a second."

The machine said nothing. As the Queen returned her crown to her head, she gave Sonic one last, strong look.

"I can't believe you..." she said, her voice trailing off.

She left seconds later, returned in her vest along with her gun, and exited with Omega. Sonic fell back on his chair, as his crown slid off his head. He hated being a King. It did things to him. Made him distrustful. He always kept an eye over his shoulder, just in case someone was following him. There were people who hated his rule, he knew that. There were radicals out there, who would love nothing more but to kill him where he stood. And alas, there were people out there who believed _he _caused the destruction of Mobius. They weren't so far off, too. He had used the Chaos Emeralds a lot, which hastened the planet's death, so in a way, it was his fault. But he couldn't deal with that right now. Right now, he had to think about his wife. Why didn't he tell her? Why didn't he give her the plan. He knew she would react in an undignified way. And that argument probably would have been the result. So why did he keep it a secret?

Gazing out the window, he saw Omega comforting the crying Sally. A frown appeared on his face. They were far away from the makeshift home, but he could still see them. As that robot whipped the tears from the squirrel's face with his silver claw, he knew why he didn't tell her. Little Beta... their friendship... he didn't trust her.


	20. Return of the Floating Isles

Return of the Floating Isles

"I don't believe him, Omega!" the squirrel cried, her tears falling onto his metallic chest, "I mean, I seriously don't believe it!"

He was so cold, and yet, so comforting. As she laid her face on his cold exterior, his metallic claws laid on her slender body, holding her close.

"There there," he said, his voice monotone, "please, stop leaking fluids from your eyes."

But she couldn't stop. Why was Sonic acting this way? She had known him for years, hell, she was married to him, and not once, _not once_, did he ever act like this. So cold... that was not the personality Sonic had.

"Would you like me to rip out his entrails?" Omega asked, causing Sally to chuckle.

"No... nice thought though..." she answered.

And then, out of pure randomness, Omega began to drag his claws through her hair.

"You shouldn't get mad," he said, "it increases the heart rate, and increases chances of death."

"I... I know, Omega..." she replied, her voice calming down.

He sat her down gently, and once again cleaned a tear from her face.

"It seems you need time alone," he remarked, "I shall go on a hunt alone, and return at a later time."

Before he could step off, the queen's light hand touched his foot.

"No, Omega," she said, "just stay, a little longer... please?"

His head spun around to her body. Little did she know, the machine was scanning her from head to toe. Her heart had slowly return to its normal state, but the fear of loneliness caused it to jolt every now and then. His optics turned yellow briefly, and he turned around. Picking her up bridal style, his rear thrusters boosted up. With the flames reaching its peak performance, he hovered above the ground momentarily, before rocketing off skyward. A grey plume of smoke remained in his wake, before fading away moments later. Silence...

But not for long.

The blue King rushed up to the area seconds later. Gazing at the slightly singed ground, he slowly trained his jade eye skywards. He watched the robot fly with his wife until they disappeared well out of his field of vision. And that... that mad him angry. His eyes bent down with rage, but he didn't say anything. He just stood there with a furious expression.

_You see that?_

A voice echoed from no where.

His eyes widened. He recognized that voice.

"Shadow!?" he barked, turning around.

But there was nothing there... He was alone. His ears twitched, and made him moderately jumpy. Shaking his head, he began pondering if he was going insane. Falling down on the very tree Sally was just sitting at, he let his mind wonder. Why was his wife running off with a giant hulking robot? They had been awfully chummy as of late, and it came purely out of left field. In fact, when did they start running off with each other? They went on hunting excursions quite often now, much to the King's chagrin. He didn't like it, not one bit. And yet, his mind continued to wonder. Closing his eyes, he began to think about just want can a machine and squirrel do all day? I wasn't like he had emotions, and yet Sally would jump up at the mere mention of his name. Maybe she was scared of him, who wouldn't be. But he felt their friendship went deeper than just pure fear. He saw the way he dragged his claw through her hair, the way he hugged her close, the way he comforted her, that wasn't what he was expecting. Omega was, from the tales he heard, a violent machine, one that could decimated an entire army of people, a stone cold, hardened, veteran of many battles, and a sick minded being that loved to kill. He also was _courting _his wife.

His eyes snapped open at that revelation. Omega, a machine, was courting his wife. Sure, they could do nothing, she was organic, he was not, but they could come close. Gazing skyward, he wondered how that machine was. Could E-123 Omega, a machine, express love? He had emotions as he obviously cared for Shadow, Hope, and Sally. But could he love? And no, not the kind of love that involves comforting and caring for others. But the kind of love that was sacred between living creatures. Omega may have a soul, but he was by no means alive. So, the ultimate question posed in Sonic's mind was, did Omega even understand the intricacies of sex? Just thinking of the robot and sex put nasty images in the King's head, images he did not want there. Images that included his wife Sally. Omega and Sally, sitting in a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g!

Slamming his hands on his temples he started to wonder if he was really, _really_, loosing his mind. Why was he thinking about his wife a cheating philanderer? She was faithful to him, and even if she weren't, she wouldn't cheat on him with a damn machine. Or... would she?

"Ugh!" he yelled out loud, "Damn! Why am I acting so distrustful!"

Fortunately, no one was around to hear him, so his cries went unanswered. Crossing his arms, he hugged himself tightly. As he bent down his head, his crown fell from his head. He looked down to it. Right now, he felt so unfit to be a king...

"King Sonic!" a mobian red robin called from behind.

"Yes?" the King answered, retrieving his crown.

"We have... grave words to tell you, m'lord... it deals with... a little tussle that happened yesterday..."

...

The red protector of the Master Emerald perched himself over the castle's ramparts. His purple eyes were so tired as he gazed over the many golf fields Hope made. How long had it been since he was home? He had wasted so much time traveling among the Black Arms, he forgot. Eh, who knows... Julie-Su was going to be pissed, he knew that. He didn't care though. Saving the world was a much more important matter.

He couldn't believe Sonic was going to start a war. War was the last thing the heroic blue hedgehog wanted. So why, why would he start one? What misunderstanding would there be? He wished that Darcrak, Seraph, was more in-depth with her words. She didn't explain anything and only gave a deranged message. At least Shadow had the Terra Stone, but that was one compared to Sonic's Seven Chaos Emeralds. It wasn't going to be easy... if Sonic had seven, Shadow would need to get seven. Good thing there were Seven Terra Stones as well. It's funny how it's always seven.

Suddenly, one of the rampart doors opened. Walking out, dressed in her golf attire, was Hope. She apparently hadn't noticed her echidna friend, because when she stopped yawning, she jumped at his presence.

"Knuckles!" she said, "You're still here!?"

The echidna said nothing though. He merely sulked further down, before saying,

"Why Hope?"

The Queen laid her hands on her hips, before asking,

"Why, what?"

"Why will he do it?" his voice was so low.

"Oh... it's Sonic, again..." slowly, she walked up near Knuckles' position and leaned over the walls, "I don't believe it me personally..." she remarked, "Sonic's a good guy... why would he start a war?"

"That's what I'm wondering!" he answered, "Why would he!?"

He looked over to her, while she gave him a happy smile.

"Don't worry about it Knux," she said "everything, will," her face grew weaker, "be okay..." she didn't even believe her own words.

Slowly, the two looked away from each other. They were silent for a while, before Knuckles said,

"Why doesn't he do something?"

"Why doesn't he do something?" she repeated, "Who are you talking about?"

"Shadow... why doesn't he go and do something to stop Sonic?" he said, in greater detail.

Returning her gaze to Knuckles she said,

"People change, Knux," he looked to her, "you changed... I changed... Sonic changed... Shadow changed... we all changed... people change..." she sighed, "Shadow grew less angry over the years... he grew less violent, and tried his hardest to be the good king his people needed. He didn't want to be angry any more, like he used to," she gained a great smile, "it's still rare to get him to smile, but he does it more often. Shadow... just wanted to be... nice for a change."

"So... you're saying Shadow isn't over there, killing Sonic right now, because he's... mellowed out?"

"I'm not sure what danger you all were facing on Mobius after we left, but for us, we had nothing to fret about. I mean, other than the occasional natural disaster, we were all relatively fine." her smile broke, "Shadow won't go over to kill Sonic for one major reason."

"And what might that be?" the echidna prodded.

"It would prove Sonic right."

Knuckles flinched at those words.

"If Shadow killed Sonic," she continued, "it would label Shadow a tyrant, one that would kill anyone who even came close to his rule. And let's be honest, if Shadow kills Sonic, you think the people of Mobius will just take that lying down?" she looked back at Knuckles, "It's a paradox. He does nothing, he gets a war, he does something, he gets a war."

"It's... fruitless to even try..." the echidna said, "So Seraph was right... War is... inevitable..."

"We'll find a way, Knux," the young woman said, "we always do."

"Yes... heroes always do," he remarked, "but what do you do... when your enemy, is a hero?"

Hope raised an eyebrow at the statement he posed. She was at a lost for words.

"Hope," he suddenly said, "you got a large carrier of some sort?"

"Why's that?"

The echidna pulled the Master Emerald from the imaginary space within his vest. Though it were small, it immediately grew back into its large size, much to Hope's surprise.

"I think its time, the Angel Island flew again."

...

This was the hospital. Stretchers lied beside stretchers for as far as the eye could see. When the rockets were delivered to Dualius, all of them were stripped of their infirmaries and put together to make this place. It looked ragged, but for now, it was all Dualius had. Many other hospitals were being made, but it would take quite some time.

It was rare for the King to be in hospitals. All the hurt people... it pained him inside to see. But these hurt people, they were different from the others. There was a storm the other day, and while many stretchers were filled with people injured by the storm, some were injured by a different force. Those not hurt by the storm had many bodily injuries, as if they had been thrown by some force.

The King tugged on his cape at the sight. He felt so oddly hurt by this. Turning to the messenger who called him here, he said,

"Who sent for me?"

"She did, m'lord." the robin said.

Before the King could ask who 'she' was, 'she' latched her powerful constricting hands around his waist.

"SONIC!" the pink hedgehog said, "SO LONG!"

"Amy!" he yelled through the strain, "Let go!"

But she wouldn't. She just went on and on about things he didn't care about, as she drove her head into shoulder. To be honest, Sonic wasn't sure why she was here. He hadn't talked to her in such a long time, they grew out of touch with one another. He blamed it on his Kingly servitude.

"AMY!" he suddenly yelled, causing her to stop, "Let go!"

Doing just that, she detached herself from him.

"Okay," she giggled, "my King."

Slowly, he straightened out his cape and looked at her. Amy had grown in quite some time. She was taller, her hair was longer, and she seemed smarter as well. And yet, her childishness remained.

"Oh, Sonic," she went on, "it's so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah... same on my end Amy... So what, you're a doctor now?"

"Surprised? I've been climbing up the ladder for years!"

"Huh... I thought you'd take a more... violent profession, honestly."

Her face became annoyed.

"And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," he chuckled, "nothing..." returning his glare to the injured people, he took a deep breath, "What happened?"

Amy's happy face grew unhappy, and she said,

"I can't tell you."

"Why?" Sonic said, surprised.

"Because I don't know... no one's said a thing..."

The King laid two fingers on his muzzle, as he pondered why that was. Walking up to one of the men, he laid his fingers on him and said,

"You."

"K-K-King Sonic!" the man said, so surprised he was scared, "What are you doing here!?"

Sonic retained his cold face though.

"What happened to you?"

The man shook his head, and Sonic saw a streak of fear run through his eyes.

"He was some kid," he spoke, "dark skin, red and black hair, wore overalls."

"Jr.?" the King said, honestly surprised.

"He was so angry," the man went on, "he came out of no where, and he had Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic flinched.

"Chaos Emeralds!?" he barked, "Where did he get them!?"

"I don't know! He flew up, they floated around him, then all of a sudden, he began blowing people away with his mind or something!"

Sonic couldn't believe it.

"At first, I thought it was the storm, but that kid was doing it! I don't know how, it terrified me! I got home barely, only to find out my leg was broken."

But by this point in time, the King ignored his words. How the hell did Jr. get his Chaos Emeralds? There must have been another way.

"If it weren't for Queen Sally," the man said, regaining Sonic's attention, "and some robot... we'd be dead..."

"Queen Sally, and some robot?..." he grew angry, "Omega!"

"Who?"

"Nothing... thank you... and I hope you get better."

"Believe me, King, meeting you was all I needed."

Sonic bowed to the man, turned away, and repositioned his crown. He was so freaking pissed with the revelation. Jr. got a hold of two of _his_ Chaos Emeralds, and _his _wife never told him? She had to have seen it, she's not blind. And Omega, Omega was there! He knew... he saw the boy had _his_ Chaos Emeralds. And he didn't say a damn thing.

"Sonic?" Amy said, but the King was in no mood for foolishness.

At gale force speeds, he dashed out of the hospital and to an area where he could be alone.

"What the HELL!" he roared to the heavens.

That kid. Shadow's son. That little punk used two Chaos Emeralds and dropped more men than that storm probably did. It was becoming clear now... Shadow wasn't the only problem... anything with his blood was over powered, probably tyrannical monsters. What would drive a kid as young as Jr. to injure so many people? Whatever the Black Arms blood touched, it turned to evil. Did Shadow's daughters have the same problem? Probably... They were all messed up as far as he was concerned. And what about Sally? She saw the boy with his emeralds and didn't say anything. Did she know how dangerous that could've been? Of course not, she trusted Shadow. But that didn't explain why she didn't tell him Jr. took his emeralds. He looked down to his hands. He didn't want to admit it but... maybe Sally couldn't be trusted. She held such valuable information from him. Why? Omega, that's why. He gritted his teeth. One month. _One month!_ It took one damn month, for his wife to turn on him. And it was Omega's fault. The machine must have a silver tongue to do such a thing, swaying Sally was no easy matter. Or maybe... just maybe the King... was crazy...

Naaahhh... impossible.

Gazing skyward, he knew something had to be done... and he was going to do it... Omega had to go...

...

"Yo... why didn't you tell the king about that Black Arms guy? Wasn't that the whole reason that kid attacked us?"

"Cause fuck the Black Arms..."

...

"Do you think it'll work?" Julie asked, of her husband.

Knuckles turned to her and, despite everything, smiled.

"Of course I do! I've never been wrong before!"

"About that, Knuckles." Julie mockingly said.

"Mommy, Daddy," Lara said walking up, "what are you doing?"

Here they laid, on top of this new island. In Knuckles' hands, the Master Emerald. All around them, the many people of Angel Island. All these echidnas surrounded him, awaiting his mission. One of them wore a long purple robe, reminiscent of a priest. It reminded Knuckles of Seraph.

"Knuckles," she said, "are you prepared."

"Yes, priestess..." Knuckles said with a bow.

"Hurry it up." Shadow remarked from the side, while Hope poked him in the gut.

"Calm down Shadow!" she said.

"Boy... that's a pretty gem..." Molly said in regards of the Master Emerald.

"I don't like heights so much..." Maria responded as she got close to her mother.

"I wonder... does this place have loop de loops?" Jr. remarked as he looked over the mountain's edge.

"Julie!" Knuckles said, his voice rising beyond everyone elses, "Hand me my claws..."

His wife reached into her vest, and pulled out a pair of silver objects that would fit over one's knuckles. Handing it to her husband, the echidna smiled. Facing the ground, he scratched the too objects together, causing light to shine.

"Okay!" he yelled, "Let's go!"

Punching the ground, he caused dirt to be unearthed. He punched it again, and more dirt flew. He did this over and over again, until he had made a great pit. Climbing back out, he grabbed a hold of the Master Emerald. Seconds later, he returned to the pit, and something magnificent happened.

A green sheen flooded over the entire island. While most couldn't feel it, Shadow could. The power of the Master Emerald felt so great. The island quaked. A loud noise echoed over everything, and once could hear the noise of rocks crumbling away. The entire island shook again, and slowly, but surely, it started to move. Maria was the first to notice this, much to her ire. Gazing skyward, she noticed the clouds were getting closer.

"Oh, no..." she remarked before diving her face back into Hope's pants.

Knuckles poked his head out of his hole seconds later. The island... it was flying. His face was filled with so much whimsy and happiness, it was impossible for him to hold back the greatest smile he could. It took a few minutes, fifteen in fact, but now, the island floated safely above the surface of Casscadia. Angel Island, had returned.

"YES!" he announced, pleased with his work.

All of the echidna's around started dance and rejoice with the fact that the island floated above. Even Shadow smiled at the feeling. He hadn't felt a feeling like this in a while. Raising his hand, the mere motion caused all of the partying to die down, and everyone's eyes locked onto him.

"Knuckles," he said, causing the echidna to straighten up, "as King of Casscadia, let me just say... we recognize you, and your island, as your own sovereign nation." he looked into his eyes, "Yadda, yadda, yadda..." he grabbed a hold of his hand, "If you have a problem, we'll help you, understand?"

Knuckles nodded as a grin appeared.

"Same for you Shadow..." he said.

As their hands shook, the party resumed. A fun time was had by all. That was, until Shadow had another fit. Clenching onto his temples, he saw more images. Strange, this one was different. He saw circuit being fried. What the hell did that mean. Ultimately, the image pulled away, and showed the Greek Omega symbol. It stood firm for a while, before crumbling down at the black King's feet. When he came to, he was looking square at Hope. Despite his fallout, the party didn't end.

"Shadow," Hope said, generally concerned, "what did you see this time?"

"I... I don't know... but..." he frowned, "Omega... something bad's about to happen to Omega..."


	21. Casualties of War

Casualties of War

Omega, the final letter in the Greek alphabet.

Represents the end...

Jesus Christ himself said, "I am the Alpha and the Omega, the First... and the _Last_."

The First... and the Last...

The First... shall be... the Last.

...

The Blue blurs feet rustled the forest around. The background become nothing but mixed images, as he ran so fast they ceased to exist. The sun was starting its slow descent, and night would fall soon. No matter, he was the fastest thing alive, after all. He was so angry. So fucking angry. He was ready to tear anything that moved apart. But his rage was not without reason. He was going to find that damn robot if it killed him. But first...

The sultry bat stretched her arms and wings out wide. Once again, she was alone in the base. This pleased her though, she enjoyed being alone. In a few minutes, she would have to meet with one of her campuses way out west. Ugh, she hated it.

But she was not alone. Her wings folded in, and her bat ears twitched at the sound. He was fast, _too_ fast... Jerking her head away, she could hear the clanks of footsteps against metal flooring. She dropped her fingers to her side, and pulled a gun from her side arm. Bringing it up, she took aim at the opposite end of the hall way. Things were silent for a while, until a blue flash appeared. She flinched at the sight, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone. Rouge was no fool though. She knew who it was, only an idiot couldn't tell.

"SONIC!" she roared, her wings flapping.

She took off down the hall, and began flying at speeds the King himself would blink at. Still, he was faster, he always was. By the time she was able to pinpoint his location, he had already made is safely out of the base. Rouge grew angry after realizing he was gone. But then, she started thinking. What was he doing here? Putting her gun back in its holster, she traveled the long lonely halls of the G.U.N. base. Out of all the doors, only one was open. The doorway to the armory. Rouge felt her heartbeat increase as she walked in. The G.U.N. armory was filled with some of the most deadly weaponry none to man. As she trekked among the weapons, she was relieved to notice not one was out-of-place. Well, almost...

All the way in the back was where the hand to hand combat weapons were held. Among them, Shock Hands. Big, bulky, gloves with holes in the palm that could deliver shocks ranging from stun, to kill. Side by side they were lined up, and one was missing. Rouge looked at the empty area, her heartbeat once again increasing.

"No, Sonic," she said, to no one in particular, "No... whatever you are going to do... don't do it, just don't do it!"

...

"Wake up Sally..." the cold machine said.

She just needed to sleep it all away. As her eyes opened, she looked at the cold red optics belonging to Omega. Her ears twitched, and she could hear the sound of rushing water behind her. She could remember when she fell asleep. Surprisingly, the feeling of being held, the wind blowing through your hair, was enough to knock her out. She smiled.

Stretching out her arms, she yawned and asked,

"Omega, where are we?"

"Look." he answered.

She turned away, and saw, what appeared to be a hidden cove. They stood on a beach, the rushing water of the sea crashed at Omega's feet, and the sky was turning a vibrant orange and purple color. Even though it were still day, stars could still be seen. With his friend now awake, the metallic being stepped off toward the cove. Along the side he trekked, until he stopped near the cove's entrance. Lifting his metal hand, she slammed it against the cave's wall. Out of no where, lights appeared. On the ceiling of the cove, the floor, and on the walls too, pounds upon pounds of jewels. The jewels weren't the usual fare though, and they lightened up the surrounding area when struck. Omega's punch at the beginning sent a shock through the cave that set off all the rocks.

"Omega," the Queen said, "where are we?"

Walking, the machine plucked a shimmering diamond from the ground. Shaking it, the rock began to shine brighter and brighter. Handing it to Sally he said,

"They are call Vibradium. It is a special kind of jewel that uses kinetic energy to produce light. Hope named them, and we discovered them shortly after landing here. When a man proposes to his wife, he usually gives her this... or battles her father in an intense game of Golf... this way is more popular." he turned away, and started walking deeper into the cave, Sally followed, "I like this place," he continued, "it's quiet, bright... and beautiful... when I come here, my messaging system is ruined by the vibration of the rocks, meaning Shadow and Hope can't reach me. It is one of the few times I can be truly alone." coming to a stop, he came to a throne made up of the jewels, turning around, he sat on it like a king, "As you can tell, I have a lot of time on my hands."

"Did you make that?" Sally asked, causing Omega to nod.

"I enjoy my alone time."

Walking up, Sally suddenly felt so shy. Omega was being so nice to her, which was such a rapid departure from his personality. She no longer feared him like before. Deep down, he could be nice. So, once she came to Omega, she sat in his cold lap. The machine gazed down to her, and started dragging his claw through her hair.

"Thank you, Omega." she sniffed, a tear falling out.

"Do not mention it." he replied.

"Why are you so nice to me?" she suddenly asked, to which the machine's eyes flashed yellow.

"Because you are nice to me." he said, sincerely, "And I love it when you get angry... I love rage." Sally giggled at the words, but Omega continued, "Sooner, or later, you will have to return to your husband."

Sally's eyes faltered, and she looked down.

"I know, Omega... but why is he acting like this? This isn't the Sonic I know."

"Sonic is a free spirit, but now he must be King." he looked her up and down, "To ask someone like him to take up such a dastardly position of power, is insane."

"So... you think... Sonic is only acting like this, because of the pressure of being a king?"

"Yes, that is what I believe..."

He removed his hand from her head, and laid it one the armrest of his throne. They were silent for a while. Sally dragged her eyes around the cove, and took in just how beautiful it was. Returning her eyes to Omega, she noticed the machine must have gone into sleep mode. His red optics were a dull black, and his body did not make any noises. Smiling, she climbed up on his cold body, bent down, and gave him a kiss on the side.

"Thank you, Omega..." she said.

"SALLY!" _his _voice echoed from the entrance of the cove.

The Queen's heart froze. How did he find them? How did he know she was even gone. But, she thought, this was for the best, right now... they needed to talk.

"Sonic, I have some-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, before she felt a hand across her face. The force of that single blow, made her wilt and fall back. On the ground, she looked at her own reflection in a shimmering rock. Her cheek was red with pain. And, she was crying. When did that happen? And the tears continued. She laid her hands on her eyes, and began to cry harder than she ever did in her entire life. Standing above her, watching this her beloved husband. If only she knew the war waging in his mind.

_Why the hell did you do that!?_ his conscious roared.

_Screw her!_ the opposite side barked, _In fact, she's been screw that robot, so double screw her!_

_I can't believe you Sonic! You slapped Sally!_

_ No! You slapped a whore!_

_ Your wife, your Queen!_

_ She was your Queen! But that robot!_

The King laid his hands on his temples, and let out a cry into the air. Breathing in and out violently, he suddenly turned his head toward Omega. The machine's optics remained black though.

"What were you doing!?" the King yelled, his voice so different from usual, "Why was my wife climbing you like that!?"

Silence.

"Answer me!"

Silence.

The King grabbed his own quills, before looking down to his right hand. Over top it, a heavy black glove, that was tightened onto his arm. At the end of the glove, on the palm of its hand, an electrical hole. Sonic began to turn the dial on the glove from stun, all the way to kill. Once the dial stopped turning, the hole on the palm began to massively exude electrical impulses.

"ANSWER ME!" he roared again.

As if in slow motion, his hand moved toward Omega. The machine remained silent for a while, until his powerful metallic hand clamped down on Sonic's wrist. The palm was only a few inches away from Omega's head, sparing him an electrical pain. Still, Omega remained silent, and his eyes remained black.

"Parsing, Parsing." A monotone female voice came from his body. "Scanning, Scanning. Scanning complete! Back-Up Complete! Boot Up Complete! File Check Complete! Unite E-123 Omega, Operational!

Those words finished, Omega's eyes suddenly turned red. His grasp increased in power, and Sonic felt an intense pain course up his appendage. He let out a cry of pain, until Omega lifted his opposite hand. He attached his free hand onto Sonic's shoulder, lifted him up, and then threw him powerfully through a pile of shimmering rocks. The force of the throw was so strong, Sonic crashed through the rocks, and didn't stop until he landed on the sand outside of the cove. Omega stood from his makeshift throne, and began walking toward his assailant. His claws receded into his arms, and were then replaced with his signature twin Gatling Guns. Before he left though, he gazed down to Sally, who remained in the same cry position as before. He remained stoic though, or did he. Since his robot face couldn't show emotion, it was impossible for anyone but Omega to tell what he was feeling. Returning his gaze to the end of the cove, the jet engines on his back snapped on. With burning intensity, it propelled Omega out of the cove, and onto the sands outside.

Sonic rubbed his head as the pain began to subside. Before he stood, he plucked a few jagged pieces of rock out of his body. Once he got to his feet, the force of Omega's body hitting the sand almost made him topple over. But the King wouldn't be intimidated, so he remained tall. Lifting his electric hand, he pulled back the dial on the glove once again.

"I'll kill you." the King threatened, "I'm going to dismantle you, and throw your pieces in the ocean."

Omega was fearless. Gazing down the King, he retained his cold exterior as usual. Lifting his Gatling Guns, he said, ominously enough,

"We shall see..."

The machine trained his guns on Sonic's position, and fired. His many bullets pierced the air with speed and sound. But Sonic was faster. He disappeared in a blue blur, and dashed around the spray of bullets. Once he reached Omega, he was surprised to feel the machine's claw on his shoulder once again. The machine lifted him up, and then slammed him in the ground so hard, sand flew skyward.

"I was created to kill Shadow," he said, "you are, an inferior being."

Omega lifted his gun barrel to Sonic's head, but the King was deceptive. He performed a Spin Dash, and launched himself out of Omega's claws. Landing yards away, he felt the delayed reaction of pain surge through him. Omega had no such reaction though. Putting his Gatling guns away, he replaced them with flamethrowers. Without apprehension, he fired a double column of flames toward Sonic. The flames came near Sonic, forcing him to the ground. He dropped to his hands, and began to spin on the ground like a break dancer. He did this at such high speeds, he created a miniature tornado, that caused the flames to fly away. Realizing his attacks were doing anything, Omega opened a panel of rockets on his back side. The rockets came out, launched skyward, and then pinpointed themselves on Sonic's position. As he was busy putting away the flames, he didn't have time to notice the rockets until it was too late. The explosion went off, sending sand and sea water skyward. Omega's flames ceased, and he began to scan the dust storm his explosions created. Sonic wasn't in it. Not even his, supposed to be, dead body. He was behind him.

Omega's entire body spun around at great speeds, allowing him to grab Sonic before he could shock him. And yet, the King grinned. Taking his free hand, he began to punch Omega powerfully in the body. Though the machine was made with high-end, high-powered steel, Sonic's years of fighting machines gave him the strength to hurt Omega. Each punch was followed by another punch, each stronger than the last. Though he didn't dent Omega, his attacks still hurt, and it caused Omega to let go. He stepped back in pain, and released his grip on Sonic. The King dropped, and felt the rush of pain go over him. Omega, having a quicker reaction time, receded his claw into his arm, and replaced it with a cannon. Pointing it forward, he fired.

A great and powerful flame rocketed out, and drenched the sands in flames. The fire was so hot, it actually disintegrated them. Sonic barely had time to dodge it. Landing away after a leap, the King got down and began to Spin Dash. Omega aimed his cannon at the King's position, and let forth another powerful blast of fire. The King had bet on this though. After gaining enough kinetic energy, he propelled himself forward through the flames. Not expecting this, Omega was was left with no time to react. The Blue Blur collided with Omega's chest, and sent him flying away. The machine fell back onto his feet, and laid his claws on his chest. Finding this the perfect time to attack, Sonic ran forward, delivering powerful punch at that. Omega suspected this though, and grabbed his hand before he touched him. Lifting him up, the machine began to punch him over, and over again in the gut. The force behind each punch was so strong, it was a wonder why Sonic hadn't puked yet. After a minute of powerful punching, Omega lifted Sonic up higher, spun him around, and then slammed him into the ground. Unlike the last time though, the King was silent. Omega scanned him. His heart rate had slowed, and so did his breathing, but he was alive. For now, anyway.

The machine replaced is claws with his Gatling guns for, what he believed, the last time. Pointing it toward Sonic's head, he prepared to execute him. But Sally stopped him. She laid her hand on Omega's shoulder, and the machine stopped instantly.

"No, Omega," she said weakly, "just, stop..."

The machine returned his gaze to Sonic, but replace his Gatling guns with his claw. His arms fell, and he turned to her. Bad mistake.

Sonic sprang up at greater speeds than possible, and attached the electrical glove onto Omega's side. Powerful pulses of electricity coursed through his body and around it, causing him to scream in pain. Omega, _screamed_, in _pain._

He fell back, onto his knees, but was still alive. His optics though cycled through a variety of colors, showing he was badly injured.

"Can't see," he said, "can't, can't, can't, see, see, see!"

Sonic, while bleeding from the fight, stepped forward. Grabbing onto the dial, he turned it slowly, setting it from stun, back to kill. As he walked forward, Sally got in his way.

"Please, Sonic, stop!"

"Get out the way, Sal!" he growled.

"Why are you doing this!?" she cried, the tears running down her cheeks, "Why!?"

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" he roared, and yet, she stayed stern.

"Sonic, what's gotten into you?"

The King looked at her, square in her big, blue, eyes. All of this, all of it, felt extremely familiar. He remembered, standing on Dr. Eggman's Egg Carrier. It was storming. The clouds were black, the wind strong, and he were tired. Between him, Amy, behind him, the machine known as E-102 Gamma.

"Sonic stop!" Amy cried.

"Why are you defending him!" the King questioned, but he wasn't sure if he were talking to Sally or Amy.

"He's a nice robot!" he heard her say, Sally or Amy, he couldn't tell, "He means you no harm."

"He attacked me! Get out-of-the-way Amy!"

Flinching, the Queen wondered why he said that.

"Amy?" she questioned, "SONIC!" she roared, breaking him from his flashback, "What is your problem?"

The King looked at her. His green eyes scanning her blue ones. His mouth slacked open. And he began to cry.

"Sally." he said, his face growing angry despite his rage, "What were you doing to him?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, stepping back.

"You kissed him," he said, his voice becoming forceful, "do you love this machine?"

Sally flinched again, as if she had been insulted and slapped.

"Love him? Sonic! Omega's a machine!" she said, "I married you! Do you understand that!?"

"Then why did you kiss him?" Sonic pressed.

"Omega's a friend!" she cried, "I was showing affection."

"Why?"

"Look at you! You've been losing your mind ever since we landed here! Growing distant, not talking as much, getting angry off of nothing! You've changed! Omega gave me a shoulder to cry on..."

Gazing to the sand, Sonic understood her words. Had he really been neglecting her like she said.

"Why are you doing this, Sonic?" she suddenly asked, "Why are you acting this way?" stepping forward, she laid his hand on his muzzle, "Is something, wrong?"

"Sal..." he sad, dragging his hand up her body, "I... I..."

He noticed something. Running up Sally's thigh, up to her but, four claw marks. Seeing that, made everything melt away. His mind turned red, and he grew angry. Looking to Sally, he gave her this horribly, evil frown.

"Where did this come from?" he said, pointing to the mark.

Sally's face began to blush.

"Sonic..." she said.

"WHERE!?"

"From me, me, me." Omega said as he struggled to his feet, "I marked Sally." he lifted his claw, "A form of endearment, ment, ment." he said, marveling at his claw, "From me, to her, her, her." his head turned to him, "Does that, make you, mad, mad, mad?"

The King ran forward, and slammed the electrical glove onto Omega's body.

...

So this was what death was like.

At the highest setting, the glove sent electrical pulses through Omega's body so strong, it began frying circuitry. The machine could feel the sensation of his body going numb from the loss of internal commands. And it felt so cold. Omega had never felt cold before. In fact, he never felt hot before. He never felt the wind, he never felt the soft touch of others, never smelt anything, tasted anything. He never felt anything. But this cold feeling, this cold, life ending feeling, was how death felt like. He didn't know if he should be privileged to at least feel this, or not. Death was seconds away, and yet if felt like an eternity. Did robots have a heaven? Do good machines go to a place in the sky when they died? He had a soul, so would he? Probably not. Even with a soul, he was sure he wouldn't go to heaven. To be honest, he was almost sure Hell would be his home. Soul or not.

As his life ended, Omega had but two regrets. Dying, he was saddened by the fact he would never see Molly, Maria, and Jr. grow up. His nephew and nieces. He loved them. It was probably the first time he felt unconditional love. Dying, he prayed they would have a happy life. Free from any troubles or sadness.

But what Omega truly regretted, was not having the final battle he always wished for. He wanted to fight an entire army, all by himself. He wanted to go down because his body going out, not because of some lucky fool. Falling to Sonic, he wasn't sure, if he should be pleased or not. Knowing that he was so strong it took Mobius' greatest hero to kill him was nice, but not what he wanted. If anyone were to kill him in a one-on-one fight, it would be Shadow. That's how he felt.

He saw a light. A blinding light. On the other end, a blonde haired girl, wearing a blue dress, with angel wings. She gave Omega a smile that blinded him further. He grabbed a hold of her hand.

...

Sonic dragged his hand against his lips. Looking at his fingers, he saw a trail of blood dye it. He shook his head, breathed in heavily, and stood tall. E-123 Omega lied dead at his feet. But he wasn't pleased. Punching him weakly in the shoulder was Sally, who yelled at him and cried out to him. Why did he do this? For the greater good of the Mobian people, that's why. The commander and chief of the Black Arms was dead. But more importantly, for the greater good of his marriage. Omega was dead. Let's see him get Sally now.

"How could you, Sonic!?" Sally cried, her tears an unstoppable force.

She fell back, dove her face into her hands, and began crying her eyes out. Sonic began to twitch, but he knew not why. He looked down to his shock glove, and grew disgusted with the tool.

A panel opened up on Omega's back. Sonic looked at it, and stepped forward. It was a screen, and on the screen, to Sonic's surprise, was Dr. Eggman.

"So you've killed him Shadow!" Eggman said, showing it was a pre-recorded message, "I guess I should've known I couldn't create a machine that could kill you." the dead Dr.'s grin grew, "But I can try!" Above the screen, another panel opened up. Inside of this, a bomb, "I doubt even you can use Chaos Control fast enough to dodge this! Bye-bye, Shadow the hedgehog!"

Sonic's eyes widened. As fast as a gust of wind, he picked Sally up in his arms, and, despite her punching, ran off as fast as he could. With his back turned, he didn't see the explosion go off. But he could hear it.

...

"Omega!" Shadow voice boomed, "OMEGA! ANSWER ME NOW!"

He heard nothing. Coming out of his radio, nothing but static. It pierced Shadow's ears, but he had to reach his friend. Here he stood, the King did, in his bed room, slamming his hands on his desk.

"OMEGA!"

Behind him, on their bed, Hope. She had her hand on his lips, and was deadly silent. She just gave Shadow this horribly saddened look.

"OMEGA!" he roared out, "Omega!" he said again, except lower, "Omega..." he said once more, but now it was a whisper.

He laid his radio on his desk, and sat there. For two minutes, it was silent, until Shadow slammed his hand on the desk. Despite everything that was on the desk, papers, pictures, work, flowers, Shadow threw it all off of his desk. He sulked back into his chair, laid his hand on his temple, and began to cry. Shadow _never_ cries.

"Sh-Shadow?" Hope said weakly.

He raised his hand, and slammed it down on his desk again, silencing her. He wished he was ignorant of Omega's demise. That damn vision, it just showed him the inevitable, not how to stop it, _if_ he could have stopped it. He stood up, and began to pace the floor back and forth. Hope watched him, but she kept her mouth shut. There was no tricking Shadow. He knew Omega was dead. He didn't even show up on the radar anymore. Shadow's best friend, since his G.U.N. days was dead. And there was no doubt in his mind, that Sonic caused it.

The King ran to his door, slammed it open, and yelled out,

"MOLLY! MARIA! JR.!"

He grew silent, and seconds later, his three children dashed up. His children looked up to their father, and they appeared to be scared.

"Something wrong Daddy?" Molly asked first.

"I'm only going to say this once," he said, lifting his index finger, "I don't want any of you, any of you! To step foot on Dualius, got it!"

The wilted at his strong words. But Jr. had the courage to speak up.

"Why?" he asked.

Shadow looked at him. The young prince, seeing his father wasn't in the mood to be questioned, looked away.

"Just, don't, do it!" he turned back, and faced his wife, "Hope," he said, his voice low, "I'm going out."

"To do what, Shadow?" she said weakly.

"To fine Omega."

He dropped his crown and cape at his doorway, walked past his children, and dashed off in a yellow flash. It was fruitless. He never found him.


	22. Shadows over Dualius

Shadows Over Dualius

The Machine hung the Queen of Mobius over his shoulder. The pure act of being carried around like a cave woman was degrading to say the least. At most, it was...

"Omega," she cried, her legs dangling over him, "Why must you hold me like this?"

As they trekked through a swampy area, Omega's head whirled to her.

"It was you who touched the spores." he said, his voice cold.

"You didn't tell me it would shut off my legs!" she barked.

"Calm down!" he said, as he scanned her skinny body, "Your legs still give off heat, they will be fine." he remarked, laying his claw on her butt.

The slight movement caused a blush to form on her face.

"Omega," she said, "why are you touching my butt?"

The machine slowly took away his hand and gazed at it. If he could sigh, he would.

"Sally," he said, "how does it feel to touch things?"

The squirrel, not expecting the question, flinched.

"What?"

"How does it feel, to feel?" he said again, even more bluntly than before.

The Queen, thinking on his words, laid her hands on her cheeks.

"Well Omega..." she said, "I just can't explain it. I mean to feel is... to understand the world... should I say... I can't explain it..."

"Feel," Omega said, "I understand feeling, but not touching..."

Slowly, his head whirled back to Sally's butt. Once again, he raised his hand, but unlike last time, he instead struck Sally's behind forcefully. The squirrel arched up in pain, before her face turned red with anger.

"Omega!" she barked, "What was that for!?"

The machine scanned her entire body. Strange, though she were mad, she showed considerable pleasure from the strike. Slowly, Omega's optics flickered at the sight.

"Why did you like it?" he asked, his hand faltering.

Sally's blush grew greater.

"Pleasure?" she said, shocked by her friends words, "Omega, I didn't get pleasure from that!"

"Liar," he said, "I can scan you, remember."

The Queen crossed her arms, and her closed both eyes. Her face growing annoyed, she said,

"Fine... I don't mind a spanking every now and then."

"Is that something you and Sonic do when mating?" Omega asked so bluntly.

"No!" she lied, "Of course not!"

"You mobians and your mating rituals are still an enigma to me."

Looking at her butt, the robot found her body once again increased in heat. Truly, Omega would never understand the feeling of pleasure and pain. Regardless...

He placed his claws on her butt, much to the Queen's displeasure. And yet, she said nothing. The robot, finding this strange, began to drag his claw down her butt to her thigh. It was a small mark, and probably would be invisible unless the Queen was close, and wasn't wearing much undergarments.

"Did you like that?" Omega questioned.

Silence.

"You organics are strange." he continued.

...

For seven days straight, Shadow sat there. His ruby eyes gazed intensely at the grandfather clock before him. Ever since sitting here, he hadn't moved. Not to eat, not to drink, only to breath. His eyes were locked on the pendulum like object within the clock. Each tick and tock was followed closely by Shadow's eyes. His mind was a broken jungle. He had no thoughts within. It was as if, anything that entered it, would only slipped through the cracks.

The door opened. Stepping in, wearing a long black dress, church shoes, and a mourning net, his Queen. Hope looked at him with her sad blue eyes, which caused his red ones to snap to her. She opened her mouth, murmured something, and then grew quiet.

"Shadow," she said, "please say something..."

The King's eyes slanted down. After a few seconds of staring at each other, he suddenly snapped his eyesight back onto the clock. Hope wilted at the quick movement. Walking to him, she slid her hand under his. Pulling back, she had the red Omega symbol. _Omega's _Omega symbol. It was dented, singed, and dirty. Whatever it went through, was hell. It was only a wonder how it remained in tack.

She winced at the sight, a tear fell from her eyes, and she looked at Shadow. He remained silent and cold. Gazing forward, he just wished everything would melt away.

"Shadow," Hope said again, "please, get up..."

His eyes slowly began to close.

"Please, Shadow." she beckoned, "Get up, you've been sitting here for a week now."

The King's body began to quake, and his bottom lip began to tremble.

"It's my fault," he said, his voice saddened, "it's all my fault!"

He laid his hand on his eyes, while some sobs escaped his mouth. Hope knelt down near him and laid her hand on his.

"Shadow," she said, her voice cracking a bit, "it's not your fault."

"It is though!" he barked, "I could've done something, Hope! Anything! I could've..." he sulked down deeper, "I could've stopped all of this."

Hope shook her head. As the tears fell from her eyes, she began to speak.

"Shadow listen to me," her voice was forceful, despite her tears, "there was no way you could've stopped this! I mean... you're going through the same thing you did with Maria."

Removing his hand, Shadow shot his wife a glare. But she stayed strong.

"Not Maria." he said.

"Then what is this like?" she questioned.

"This is nothing like Maria. Before with Maria, I was too young, there was no way I could have saved her... but Omega... Oh God, Omega... I should've learned something! I should've been there at that instant! To save him from... from..." his face grew extremely angry. Standing tall, he raised his fist and shook it in the air, "That fool wants a tyrant!" he exclaimed, "I'll give him a damn tyrant!"

He grabbed his cape from the chair, his crown off of its arm rest, and slammed them on his body. He was angry, oh so angry. Hope flinched at his sudden movements, and as he stepped toward the door, she grabbed him quickly.

"Shadow, no!" she said.

"Let go, Hope!" he barked.

"Shadow, don't go down this path! Please, don't go down this path!"

"Let go, Hope!" he reiterated.

"Shadow, you know if you do this, there is no going back! Please stop!"

"I'm just suppose to let him kill Omega!? Am I just suppose to take that laying down!?"

"But Shadow if you do-"

"This is our planet, Hope! Our planet! Not his! He might be able to do whatever the hell he wants to do on Mobius, but on Casscadia, I am King!"

"But Shadow-"

"I, AM, KING!" he roared.

She grew as silent as death from his words. He looked at his wife, and began to regret his words. But there was no going back now. There was no, going back. He lifted his glove to his muzzle, tapped a button on it, and said through the radio,

"Commander Griffith."

"Yes, King Shadow." he said, his voice weaker than usual.

"Do you still remember The Codes?"

"_The _Codes?" he repeated, in a questioning tone.

"Yes, _The_ Codes..." Shadow answered.

"Yes, my King."

"Good, stand by with the codes, understand?"

"Yes, King..."

"Good..."

"And King?" he continued, stopping Shadow in his tracks.

"Yes Griffith?" Shadow answered.

"I just wanted to say... All of Casscadia mourns the death of Commander Omega. My wife Alicia and I can't express our sadness any greater..."

"I understand, Griffith... Now please, do as I said."

"Yes, King."

The radio buzzed to a stop, and Shadow's shoulders fell down. But there was no rest for the weary. Reaching into his cape, Shadow withdrew his Terra Stone.

"Chaos Control..." he whispered.

Like a flash of light, he was gone, leaving Hope alone in the room. Gazing skyward, she said,

"Angel Maria... you've protected him for so long... continue gazing over him... please?"

...

The twin tailed fox dragged his hands through his hair. What a day, what a day. Helping people build things, squaring away all the technologies, making sure someone didn't blow themselves up. It was hard being an eighteen year old genius. In spite of all that, it felt real nice to get back in bed. The two Casscadian moons hung in the sky, and gazed down like shimmering silver objects. It felt nice. The only way to make this night perfect.

"Oh Mina!" he called, his voice mildly seductive.

"I hear you, Tails!" she called from one of the halls.

Stepping in, wearing a red corset, high heels, a thong, and not a stitch else, was Miles' wife. He smiled, his teeth shimmering, and his tails straightened up. Outstretching his arms, he said,

"Come here you."

She didn't try to fight back, and merely giggled as she climbed on the bed. Crawling over to him, they said nothing but connected lips. The only sounds they made, was the moans of pleasure that came from kissing the one you loved. Nothing could ruin this feeling, absolutely nothing.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!

The fox turned to the doorway, and his eyes sprang open with rage.

"Oh God," he said, as he hopped out of his bed, "this had better be good!"

"Can't you just ignore it?" Mina asked, as she pouted her lip.

"Believe me," Tails said as he pulled up his pants, "I wish I could."

Sliding on a t-shirt, the kitsune walked to the doorway. Before he left though, he blew a kiss to his wife and said,

"Stay just like that."

She giggled.

"I'll try." she replied.

Returning to his mission, the young man-made his way to his front door. Not once did the knocking stop though, much to the fox's ire.

"Shut up!" he yelled, "I'm here!"

Clamping down on the door knob, he twisted it. As the door opened, he saw his older brother. But, boy did Sonic look out of it. The corneas in his eyes had red streaks running through it. He had been awake for a while, and may have even been crying. His quills were wildly undone, and had been made in such a fanatic way. To put it bluntly, Sonic looked crazed.

"Tails," he said, his voice weak, as if it were stolen from him, "we need to talk."

His brother said nothing, but Sonic wasn't waiting anymore. He shoved past Tails, moved to a chair, and fell on it.

"Well," the fox said, "no sex for me..."

...

"Oh Sonic, you have to be lying."

The King remained silent. He looked at Tails with his eyes made sadness, his face a stern visage. Tails couldn't believe what he said.

"I did..." he reiterated.

"Sonic," Tails said, his voice low, "you... you've crossed the line with this."

"Don't you think I know that?" Sonic said again.

"No! I don't think you know that!" he stood up, "Sonic the hedgehog... you killed Omega! Don't you... can't you... the repercussions this will have... you didn't even think about this, did you?"

"I did it for the good of my people." Tails remarked, "I killed an evil machine."

"The good of the people?" Tails said, shocked, "Sonic! What you've done could potentially end us!"

"You need to understand Tails!"

"No Sonic! You need to understand! This is by far the stupidest thing you've ever done!" he got down to eye level with his brother, "Sonic... you're a king... what you've done, it affects us all!"

"I've helped us." he replied, "With Omega's death... Shadow's had a considerable blow done to him."

"Oh for the love of... Sonic. Why are you so obsessed with proving Shadow evil!?"

"Because he is!"

"No he's not!"

"He killed those people!" he roared.

"So you say!"

"So, I, know!"

The duo grew silent, and stared at each other. Tails fell back in his chair, gave Sonic a look, and said,

"I really can't believe you Sonic... I mean... I really can't believe you."

Sonic stood.

"Well then... I've made a mistake coming here." he said.

"Did you tell Sally?" the fox suddenly said.

That caught Sonic off guard.

"N-no... not yet..." he lied.

"Sonic," he said, "how did this happen?"

The Blue King looked at him. He couldn't lie about this, not as well, at least. If he said Omega attacked him, Tails would call him on his lies, if he tells the truth and says he attacked Omega, Tails would be so disappointed with him. So, he did the opposite. He said nothing.

Walking to the door he laid his hand upon its knob. Strange, he felt a force. A pained force, one made out of pure vengeful rage.

"PEOPLE OF DUALIUS!" Shadow's voice boomed, "I CALL TO YOU!"

Sonic and Tails looked at each other. There was no way Shadow found out about Omega's death so fast. Then again, he is Shadow the hedgehog.

The Blue King dashed outside. All around him, people got outside of their homes as they heard the sound of Shadow's deadly voice. The couldn't find him at first, until they noticed the pair of flames in the sky. Using his air shoes, Shadow floated in the sky, his cape fluttering, his crown crooked, his eyes rage filled. He stood perfectly in front of the silver moons, which illuminated his body. The crowds of people grew and grew, until everyone in the great community stood before the King of Casscadia. Shadow looked to Sonic, and Sonic looked back. As the two looked at each other, everything else ceased to exist. The voices around them, the air, the wind, everything. It was just Sonic, and Shadow. He knew... Oh, he knew...

"What do you want Shadow?" Sonic questioned.

"Enough beating around the bush, Sonic." Shadow said, "I know of your treachery."

The King stepped back.

"For the longest time, you've been plotting my downfall, haven't you?"

Sonic's fists tightened.

"How do you know!?" he sneered.

"A little bat told me."

"Rouge! That whore!" he roared.

"What next, huh? Are you going to kill her too?" he barked.

Sonic stepped back.

"What are you talking about?" he remarked.

"Fine, stay ignorant!" Shadow yelled, "But you have raised my hand!" he looked among the many other denizens, "I see now that allowing you all on my planet was the stupidest mistake I could have ever made! I'm such an idiot!" he yelled, "But now, I shall rectify my mistake!"

The King brought his wrist to his mouth. Pressing a button on it, he said into the radio,

"Griffith, reveal Space Colony Ark!"

...

"Yes my King." Griffith said.

Slowly, the Black Arms General turned to the command console. Bringing it online, he laid his fingers on the keyboard. Before he could type up anything though, he felt a tender hand.

"Griffith," Hope said, "step back."

He looked at her, shock on his face.

"But... my Queen!"

She shook her head.

"If anyone's going to do this... it should be me... Shadow's my husband... I'll stay by him..."

The Commander nodded, and stepped back. Slowly, the Queen of the Black Arms made her way past him. Laying her dainty hands on the machine, she typed in the code word,

"MA-RI-A... Maria..."

...

Everyone's eyes locked onto Shadow. They couldn't believe his words.

"What was that?" Tails said in surprise.

Shadow grinned, while the second moon of Casscadia began to shake. Everyone looked at it. It was so surreal to see something like that happen. The smaller moon shook over and over again, until it literally exploded. Everyone around screamed in horror as the moon sent space debris flying in random directions. Only Sonic stood. His head waving back and forth in a 'no' manner. Even through the dust, he could see it. The long nose like structure, the many beard like blades, the dome like head. It was the very same Ark Sonic had seen so many time.

"How did this happen?" he questioned.

"Its funny what happens in ten short years." Shadow remarked, "One day, as if a gift, the good ol' Ark fell out of space, and perfectly into our orbit. We put the rocks over it to make sure it stayed a mystery to all." Shadow's face bent down in malice toward Sonic, "You wanted me like this Sonic," he said ominously, "You got it."

He turned to the great number of people around him.

"LISTEN MOBIUS!" he roared, "YOU ARE UNDER MY CLOSE, INTENSE, WATCHFUL EYE. ONE MISSTEP, ONE STUMBLE, GIVE ME ONE REASON TO BELIEVE YOU WILL HARM MY PEOPLE!" he gazed skyward, while making sure to point at the Ark, "AND I'LL BLOW YOUR ASS STRAIGHT OFF OF THE MAP!"

The people began to scream in horror, and all ran away, probably to tell the others who didn't hear. In spite of this, amongst the chaos, Shadow gazed at his double.

"Play ball, Sonic the hedgehog." he said, before he disappeared in a brilliant flash of light.

Sonic stepped back. He had not expected this. Right now, his mind ran amok about how foolish he was. He should never had killed Omega. If only he knew... but honestly, even if he did know, he probably would've done it anyway. But while he thought to himself, his brother latched his hands onto his.

"Do you see this, Sonic?" he yelled, springing the King from his thoughts, "Do you see what your irrational actions have done!?"

The King began to shake.

"This isn't my fault." he said, "This isn't..."

"Dammit Sonic! Shadow has a cannon pointing right down at us! All because you killed Omega!"

"It isn't my fault!" he roared, "ROUGE!"

In a blue flash he disappeared, leaving Tails to pick up the pieces.

...

Once he got his hands on that sultry bat, he was going to throttle her! She ruined everything! He should have known she couldn't keep her damn mouth shut! He should've realized her treachery when she told him Casscadia joined G.U.N. It was the most obvious message he could have gotten.

Slamming his foot on the G.U.N. door, he kicked it open, revealing the headquarters.

"ROUGE!" he yelled, but he gained no answer.

The air was so cold and silent. Where was she? He dashed around the base eight times, and made sure he looked under every nook and cranny. She wasn't there... Damn, damn, damn...

...

"Shadow let go of me!" the bat yelled.

In the halls of Ark castle, Shadow strung his bat friend. She kicked, screamed, and pleaded, but he would not let go. He already labeled her a traitor, so what he was doing was essentially saving her life. If only she could see that.

"Why did you do that!?" the, now former, G.U.N. Commander yelled.

"Silence, Rouge." he answered.

"Shadow, let go!"

"I said silence!"

Coming to a room devoid of everything but a chair, Shadow threw her on it. She landed on her butt, groaned, and looked at the black King. Boy was he pissed. His rage made her turn away in fear, something Rouge rarely did.

"I have a proposition for you, Rouge." he said.

"Why did you do this?" she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Why did you have to ruin my life like that?"

Shadow crossed his arms. He really did feel bad for Rouge. He flew in, and single-handedly ruined all of the work she had made over the ten years. Right down the drain. Realizing this, the King calmed down. His rage turned to indifference, he crossed his arms, and he leaned himself up against the wall.

"Sonic killed Omega..." he said, causing Rouge's ears and wings to perk.

"Oh no..." she said, laying her hands on her eyes, "Oh no... I knew he'd do something stupid... I knew it..."

She began to sob seconds after. First her job, now her old friend? What's next?

"That's why you did what you did." she said.

"Of course..." the hedgehog replied.

"Then tell me... if you have the Ark..." she looked at him, "Why haven't you destroyed them all yet?"

Because he couldn't. Shadow knew who the real source of Mobius' problem was. It was Sonic. As awesome as it would have been to kill them all, he didn't have the heart in him to kill the billions of innocent men, women, and children. But he needed to make his point. He was not a man to be trifled with. Space Colony Ark proved that.

"Rouge," he said, "I have a position for you... I call it, C.A.F." her ears perked. She was listening, "Casscadia's Armed Forces... I think you'd be perfect for it... Commander-in-Chief..."


	23. Once and the Future Thing

Once and the Future Thing

How long is time? How long does it take for people to realize that time has passed? When the sky gazes down upon you, and you realize that floating face has a gun, do you realize how fast time moves by? Seconds blend into seconds, minutes into minutes, hours into hours, days into days, weeks into weeks, months into months, years into years, and suddenly... Ten years have passed. Ten... Long... Years... Does time care for fear, or preparation? Why does it continued despite people's need of it? Time stops for no man, or mobian, or alien. Time... is forever...

...

The blue prince gazed around wearily. His green eyes darted back and forth. He heard the rustling leaves, he was no fool. _He_ was coming. Faster, stronger, wiser, there was no way he'd be able to stop his foe. Once he was upon him, there would be no stopping it. The ridicule, the pain. It would be everlasting upon his name. Sure this forest was dense, it would be really difficult for his foe to find him. But not impossible.

Leaves rustled, forcing him to gaze skyward. The sun barely gazed through the dense canopies. Shades covered his body, and the shadows bended with the wind. Once he appeared, all of Manik's work would be for nothing. He was near.

The prince got down. He was going to Spin Dash, that would be the perfect escape route. Just dash straight up, and into the tree tops. He'll never get him, he'll never.

"Got you, Manik." his heavy voice echoed, a hand falling onto his shoulders.

The blue prince froze. Slowly, he looked behind. Leaning on a tree, his hand on his friend's shoulder was,

"Darn it Jr.! How'd you find me!"

He dashed back, while Jr. stepped forward. The human hedgehog hybrid was sixteen now. Unlike his youth, his hair was no longer unkept, and now had well-groomed quills matching his father's. His overalls of old had been replaced by a black and red vest with a puffy white collar. beneath it, a white shirt, and on his legs, a black pair of jeans. With all of that, he looked more like a ruffian than a prince.

"You're just to slow," he said, his voice more adult than his friends, "I found you in no time flat."

Groaning, Manik crossed his arms. The prince of Mobius hadn't changed that much since his childhood, and now looked like a shorter Sonic. Everything from his head to his toes resembled his father, save for the buck teeth in his jaw. He even wore a red cape like his dear old dad.

"I'm too slow!" Manik barked in protest, "No, you're just a cheater! I bet you used Chaos Control!"

The dark prince's red eyes glimmered, and then he let out a low laugh.

"Yeah, I'm a cheater," he remarked sarcastically, "and what does that make you Mr. 'Fastest Thing Alive'?"

Raising his hands, the blue prince let out a bark of annoyance.

"Just shut your mouth!" Manik roared, "Once more around the Floating Island!"

"Fine, your lost." Jr. replied.

Slowly, the two got into starting positions. After a three-second countdown, the two disappeared in a blue and yellow flash. For the princes all things was good. Not a care in the world. Not a care, not a care...

...

Everytime he opened his eyes, he was insulted by the station.

Slowly, the blue King lifted his head. His green eyes, while tired at first, were jerked awake by his yawn. His exhausted outburst echoed off the walls, and only ended once he closed his great maw. He smiled for a brief moment, and the sun from his windows beamed straight onto his face. Grinning, he hopped out of his bed, and ran out to his awaiting balcony. Pealing through the doors, he was blasted in the face by the force of refreshing air. His smile grew greater, he stretched out his hands, and allowed the wind to rush through his face and quills. Sixteen, twenty-six, or thirty-six, it made no difference. The wind, was the wind.

And the Ark, was the Ark.

His green eyes opened up, and gazing upon him, the thing his people labeled the Angel of Death. Space Colony Ark with its Professor Gerald likeness gazed down upon the blue King. Funny, in the past ten years it never dropped its imposing nature. In fact, it only made Sonic work twice as fast. At any moment, on any day, Shadow could fire that thing. But the King smiled. It may have been strong, but it needed one final ingredient, or more like, seven ingredients. And Sonic had all seven of them.

The King gazed down toward the city below. Neotropolis, was the biggest city of all Dualius, and was on par with the Casscadian central city. Sonic had begun construction of the metropolis the very night Shadow made his death threat. Within the center of the massive city, the symbol of hope that was Castle Mobius, Sonic's home. It stood tall over everything, just so the King could have a watchful eye over everyone. Like a guardian angel.

A beeping noise echoed through the royal chambers. Sonic once again yawned, and then dashed over to his night stand. Plopping down on his bed, he pulled his glove from near his desk lamp.

"Hello?" he said into the gloved radio.

"King Sonic?" a feminine voice on the other side called, "President Reese would like to have word with you."

"Thanks Ames," the King said into his glove, "tell him I'll be there in a flash."

"Of course King." she replied.

With another beep, the radio shut off. Sonic, once again, yawned, before dashing off toward his bathroom. Being as fast as he was, he was in and out in three minutes. Seconds later, he had already placed his shoes, gloves, cape, and crown on his body. Checking himself in the mirror, he grinned at what he saw. Although he was thirty-six, his body was still in peak physical condition, a testament to his years of adventures. In fact, he didn't look to different from his younger self.

After he was done admiring himself, he dashed out of his room and down the halls. In his signature style, he passed maids and guards alike, before coming to a stop near a certain room. Slowly, his hand fell onto the door knob, and he twisted it.

"Sonia," he called, "hey honey, you awake?"

It was a foolish question, because he already knew the answer. His precious daughter dragged her brush through her brown locks over and over again. As her reflection beamed through the mirror, Sonic marveled at how much she looked like her mother.

"Good morning Father!" she called, a smile on her lips.

"Good morning to you too, dear!" he replied, dashing up to her.

"You seem pretty eager today," she commented, "what's got your quills sprung?"

"Aw, President Reese and I have talks with one another."

Sonia turned away, saying,

"Is it always talks with you?"

"I'm a King, Sonia, it's what I do."

"Then it makes me happy, knowing Manik's going to become King after you. I don't mind enjoying all the lavishness, while my brother does all the work of royalty."

"That reminds me, where is your brother?"

"On Angel Island again, probably trying to get into Lara-Su's pants."

"Hey, don't say such things!"

"But I'm being honest, aren't I Maria?"

From her perch, far beyond the royalty, Sonia's Black Wing. Of course, in the past ten years, it had grown stronger, and was no longer a small defenseless creäture. Once it gained the ability to shriek at super sonic sounds, it had become a Black Hawk.

"Caah!" the winged creäture cooed.

"See, I don't lie." she said, causing her father to smile.

"Ok, Ok, I'm sorry for asking."

Her brushing done, she stood from her mural and marveled at herself in the mirror.

"What are you planning to do today?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh nothing," she said, "just walk around, and allow people to witness me in my princessly splendor."

"You're crazy, Sonia." Sonic remarked, smiling.

"You're crazier, Father." she retorted.

"Got me there."

Hugging each other, the two enjoyed a brief moment of Father-Daughter bonding. But Sonic had work to do. With a last grin, he escaped his daughter's grasp, and dashed off out the room. He zipped up and down his many halls, before finally arriving at the castle's lobby. Leaning on a cane and dressed in a nice suite, was the President, Reese.

"Good morning King Sonic." he said.

"Good morning President Reese." Sonic replied.

"Shall we start?"

"Of course."

Side by side, the two exited the castle, to talk about plans.

...

And so its been written. Ten years ago, Casscadia became a menace. Commander and Chief of the Casscadian Army, E-123 Omega suddenly attacked and assassinated Queen Sally. Had it not been for Sonic's heroism, the machine's secret attack could have been deadly to all of Dualius. But pushed by his wife's death, the King was able to destroy the war machine in a one on one battle. King Shadow discovered this, and decided to push his plan into overdrive. What plan that was, no one knew, but it involved using the great space station, Ark. With Space Colony Ark's cannon, the King of Casscadia was prepared to wipe all of Daulius from off of the planet. But he lacked one detail. One important key in his plan that rendered everything pointless. The Chaos Emeralds. Without them, Ark's cannon was inoperable, and would forever be offline. It was all of Dualius duty to keep the Chaos Emeralds from out of Shadow's hands, at any cost. This was the belief of all Daulians. This was the lies spread to them by their King.

...

"I win again, Manik." Jr. called, his grin spreading.

"You are one big, cheater, Jr." Manik remarked, his friend laughing.

"Believe what you want to believe."

Here they stood, the two princes, near a rushing river. It was funny how prettier Angel Island was compared to everywhere else. The water was pure and clean, untouched by all grime and germs. Probably because it ran directly under the Master Emerald itself.

"Can you two back off!" Lara's demanding voice echoed.

The echidna poked her head over the Master Emerald's pedestal, and gazed at her friends with an annoyed eye.

"Aww, c'mon, Lara!" Manik called, "We were just cooling down!"

"How many times do I have to tell you!" leaping off from the pedestal, she landing near her blue friend, "No bothering me when I'm on the job."

"But we aren't bothering you!" Manik protested.

"Exactly Lara," Jr. said, as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "we were just sitting here having a reasonable conversation when you butted in."

"Let go!" she barked, escaping his grasp, "Can't you two just show up after my shift?"

"But we do!" Manik asked, "You're never here."

The red echidna crossed her arms, sighed, and then gazed skyward.

"Well it's not my fault," she stated, "it's just... I always have prior engagements."

"Prior engagements?" Jr. said, a playful shocked expression on his face, "What engagements do you have that is more important than your two best friends in the world?"

She looked up to him.

"You'd never understand." she stated breaking free of his grasp.

For a moment, silenced filled everything, until a buzzing noise echoed from Lara's vest. She reached into her vest pocket and pulled out a small radio object. Clicking its button she answered,

"Lara-Su here. Uh-huh. Right now? Okay, on my way." she clicked the button once again, and placed the radio back into her vest, "And with that," she said, "My shift is over."

She broke away from her two friends, and got in a take off position. Before she could glide away though, her blue friend's hand laid onto her shoulder.

"Say, where ya goin?" Manik asked.

"To my, 'prior engagements', Manik." she calmly answered.

Not understanding her words, but respecting them, Manik stepped off. Crouching down, she took off seconds later. Like a red star, she dived into the sky and flew away. Manik trained his eyes after her. She had grown quite mysterious over the past few years. Ever since she turned fourteen, she had been disappearing for, sometimes, days on end.

"Say Manik." Jr. said as he laid two fingers on his chin, "What's up with Lara?"

"I don't really know, Jr." Manik said as he walked up beside him.

"Hmm..."

"Jr. I know you care about her."

The dark prince became flustered.

"Not really," he lied, "I just don't like watching my friends get hurt."

"Shenanigans!" Manik called, "You hurt me all the time!"

"See what that says about our friendship?" Jr. stated as he walked away.

"Jr.! Stop being like that! What does it mean!" Manik yelled as he ran up behind him.

...

The halls of Castle Ark were cold. The halls of C.A.F. HQ was colder. Doorway after doorway the sultry bat passed. The garbs of the C.A.F. was much more to her standards, unlike the grey vest and pants of the G.U.N. Commander. She was allowed full liberty in its design, so it wasn't a surprise when it became a skin-tight black and pink body suit. The only thing Shadow required be on it, was the sign of the Black Arms. She was sexy in the suit, much to her pleasure. To bad the only man who she was constantly surrounded by was,

"Commander Griffith," she stated as she came face to face with the Black Oak, "how is your day?"

The great alien gazed into her teal eyes. Over the years, he had become increasingly paranoid about their enemies on Dualius. His dark eyes now showed a hint of vengeance, gained for the death of his original leader, Omega.

"Good afternoon, Commander Rouge. How was your day?"

"Enjoyable as always." she responded in her usual sultry way.

"Private Molly wishes to have a word with you."

"Of course, of course..."

They trekked through hallway after hallway, before finally coming to C.A.F's command center. Like before the Commander had her own chair with many buttons and dials on it, many of which she still wasn't sure what they did. Around the two army leaders, many men and women soldiers, scurrying about to make sure the army was running in tip-top shape. Slowly, the bat sat in her chair, and gazed about to the great screen before. Tapping a button, she whispered into the air,

"Private Molly? You there?"

"Auntie Rouge!" a giddy voice answered from the speakers in Rouge's chair.

"Not on the job sweetie, its Commander Rouge remember?"

"Uh... yes, Commander Rouge."

"Now, Private Molly, what is it that you wish to speak about."

Suddenly the chair radio buzzed out. On the opposite side of the room the door opened, revealing the first heir to the Casscadian Kingdom. Private Molly Kintobor stepped out, her red hair tied in the same ponytail as before. Like her brother, she had long since discarded her overalls, and now wore clothing resembling that of tradition private. The only difference being she lacked many of the badges, and had the symbol of the Black Arms placed firmly over her left breast. In her entire person though, she had one distinct attribute. Her shoes. They were exact replicas of her father's air shoes. Right down to the flaming skates.

"Wow," Rouge said as she leaned back, "it must be really important if you had to come to me in person to tell me."

"Of course, Commander." the red-head said.

Using the flames of her skates, she flew up and met her aunt face to face. Reaching into her pocket, she procured a small, USB-like device. She looked at it, her eyes growing heavy, before handing it to the Commander before her.

Rouge took the small device, raised an eyebrow at it, and then snapped it firmly into her chair. Tapping buttons on her chair, the great screen within the room cycled through various images, all before they settled on one. They were well hidden, placed below, what appeared to be, a false forest. They were jets, jets beside jets, beside fighter helicopters, beside various other vehicles of war. Everyone in the room grew wide-eyed at the revelation.

"Those blasted Dualians!" Commander Griffith yelled, "They've been stocking up on weapons!"

"For the past ten years, it seems." Molly answered as she laid her hands behind her body, "Our spy discovered those a few months back. We believe this is only a minute number for what they really have."

"So," Rouge said as she leaned on her fist, "King Sonic has been preparing for war... Can't say I blame him." she leaned back, "Doesn't mean I sympathize though..." she looked up to Molly, "Anything else?"

"Unfortunately, Commander..." the screen shifted between other images, "The Dualians have been engineering our weapons to better suit them."

"And how did they get their hands on our weapons?"

"We believe that they have been sending someone over on our side to get these weapons."

Rouge's eyes widened.

"A Dualian among us?... How?..."

"But there's more, Commander."

"And what is that?"

"We believe the Dualians have a secret society of sorts, designed to attack us. They are called... the Freedom Fighters, I believe..."

"Freedom, Fighters?" Rouge said, surprised, "He's so nostalgic about the past..."

"Can't we just attack them now!" Molly barked, much to her aunt's ire, "We already have more than enough evidence!"

"You know we couldn't do that, Molly."

"Why not! We gave them our home, and this is how they repay us!?"

"It wouldn't be right." an extremely low voice echoed.

From the shadow's of the room, where no one could see him, King Shadow stepped out. Over the ten years, the good King's appearance had changed. Though he was still locked in the age of 21, he no longer looked the same as all those years ago. His quills were even sharper, and sprang up, in a near demonic sort of sense. His ears jerked out like horns, and the original bangs from when Sonic first landed were no longer there. He was a satanic looking King, though his looks belied his feelings.

As he crossed his arms, his red cape slung over his shoulders. Dragging his eyes to his daughter, he said in a fatherly way,

"If I wanted them dead Molly, I would've killed them the night Omega died." he looked off toward the screen of weapons, "But let it be known that I was merciful..."

"Shadow thought this thing was going to blow over years ago." Rouge said.

"It shows I was wrong. I tried to hold order through fear... I should've known better."

"So what do we do with this information?" Rouge inquired.

"As much as I enjoy preemptive strikes," Shadow remarked, "we must bring our spy back, understood?"

Molly nodded.

"Yes sir, I shall bring our spy back immediately."

"And send Xerxes Falgore to Sonic..."

Everyone froze. Gazing over to Shadow, Commander Griffith suddenly said,

"Pardon me King?"

"Send Xerxes... he's a negotiator, and Sonic is okay with him. I don't want a war, ya'know..."

"But it's quite obvious Sonic does."

"I know." Shadow remarked, "Oh Maria I know..." he gazed over to Molly, "Can your spy infiltrate their meetings?"

"Yes Daddy!"

"Then do it... I have to go talk to your mother..."

With a wave of his cape he vanished. Their king gone, all of the Black Arms returned to their work. Raising her radio, Molly brought it to her ear.

"Agent Prower," she called, "you there?"

...

The buzzing from the radio jerked his cerulean eyes open. Running his gloved fingers through his golden locks, he wondered how long he was asleep, or, better question, when he fell asleep. He had worked for so long that night. Leaning up, he realized his wife was sitting in his lap. The mongoose was also taken by rest, and she hung her arms around the kitsune's neck. Miles 'Tails' Prower reached deep into his lab coat, and brought out the radio within.

"Hello?" he said, his voice tired.

"Agent Prower," Molly's voice called, "have I called you at a wrong time?"

"No no," he said, his words accompanied by a yawn, "I'm awake, what about you?"

"Agent Prower, I have a mission for you."

Slowly, the fox gazed down to his wife. Still taken by sleep, despite his conversation, he slowly shuffled from her grasp, and laid her on the chair. Yawning once again, he made his way out to the halls of his lab. On Dualius, Tails had become a revered scientist. It was because of him that the people were able to better understand the world they lived on. His expertise had given them buildings upon buildings, and more medicine than necessary. But he had a secret. A secret born from his distrust of his older brother. Twenty-eight year old Miles was a spy for the Casscadian Army.

"And what might the mission be, Molly?"

"I need you to infiltrate the a society called, the Freedom Fighters."

The fox's tails straightened up. He was already a member of the society, and had been one since it's conception ten years ago. He had failed to tell Molly this bit of information, probably because Sonic had him under lock and key. Regardless, the blue King trusted his friend with all his life. A grave mistake.

"They should be having a meeting today." Tails said with another yawn.

"Good! Get there immediately."

"Will do."

The radio buzzed off seconds later, and Tails stood alone in the halls. Rolling up his sleeve, he checked his watch. Returning to his room, he found, to his surprise, his wife was already awake.

"Good morning, Tails." she said with her smiling face.

"Morning Mina." he remarked lowly.

"What's the matter?" she said, noticing his unusual vocal change.

"Nothing, Mina." slowly he slid off his coat, "Take care of the kids, I have a meeting with Sonic."

Mina nodded.

"What this time."

"He's been paranoid about the Ark as of late. Nothing unusual."

"He needs a new wife." Mina said frankly.

"Mina, we've had this talk before," Tails remarked as he sat on his bed, "Sonic could never remarry."

"He does know that Amy is still all for him, right?"

"Course he does... I think that's why he has her living in the castle with him still." Tails slid on a different pair of gloves, "He could never forget Sally..."

Mina grew regretful.

"I miss Sally... she'd know how to keep Shadow from blowing us up."

"I miss Sally too..." Tails said, pulling up his signature shoes.

"I can't believe Omega killed her... why?"

"Why indeed." Tails sneered, he knew the truth.

Slowly he stood and grabbed the suitcase that lied near his desk. Sliding a black coat over his shoulders, he said,

"Love ya."

"Try not to blow something up, Tails." Mina scolded playfully.

With their conversation done, Tails dashed out of his lab swiftly. Coming to the balcony that laid on the opposite end of his home, Tails sprung through the doorway and took off in flight. With age, he gained the ability to fly for extremely long periods of time. His longest, twelve hours.

He rushed through the air doing barrel rolls, and axle twirls, before he finally came to the great city Neotropolis. His eyes traveled up and down the great area, until they finally caught sight of Sonic's castle. Putting forth the effort, he dashed over to the castle's courtyard. Slowing his descent, he landed into the courtyard safely. All of the maids and guards who noticed Tails smiled and waved at him. Tails did the same. Tightening his grip on his suitcase, he made his way toward the castle's lobby.

...

"You've done well Fang." Sonic said, patting the purple wolf-weasel on the back.

In his hands, images of a certain Black Arms base. This sea base, which laid far in the ocean, was a scientific lab set up by Hope two years ago. She had been known to stay their on various occasions to produce scientific advancements, but thanks to Fang's pictures, Sonic now knew she was gone.

"The Queen left not too long ago," he wolf remarked, "so if you don't want her hurt. I recommend you attack soon."

"Agreed." the King answered.

Though the King did not trust the weasel, he had no choice but to. For a good bit, Fang would do almost anything, that includes smuggling weapons from the Black Arms to the Dualians. He did his job well, and always came back with his missions complete. To bad he'd sell his soul if it got him money.

"Tell me King," Fang asked as he stepped away, "why do you care so much about Hope's well-being, is she not the enemy."

That's simple, Sonic didn't consider Hope an enemy.

"It matters not to you, Fang," Sonic remarked lowly, "your payment shall come soon."

"Whatever you say..."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Sonic's younger brother. Tails smiled at Sonic, but frowned once he saw the purple wolf.

"Oh you're here." he remarked.

"Ah, Tails," Fang said, as if they were buddies, "long time no see."

"Please, just take your money and leave." Sonic said, "Give it to him, Tails."

Sighing, the fox dropped is suitcase. Fang grinned, walked up to it, and snapped it open. Shining in his face, many pieces of Virbradium. The rocks had become quite the delicacy among the people of Dualius. Just one was worth well over ten thousand dollars. And Fang had a suitcase full of them.

"Thanks my King!" he said smiling, "You are to kind!"

"Just leave Fang!"

The wolf grabbed the case, saluted to the blue leader, and left whilst laughing wildly. Tails scowled. Even if he did get paid, he didn't trust the purple wolf.

"So, ya got my message." Sonic said, laying his arms over his brother.

"Why do you work with that dog?" Tails remarked angrily.

"Because Fang get's jobs done..." he said, "Even if we don't like it." he turned away down the dark hall and made a 'come hither' motion with his fingers, "We have talking to do."

Nodding, Tails followed his brother. The darkened halls of Neotropolis castle held a deep secret. Not only were the chambers well hidden, but they went on and on for what felt like hours. Coupled with the fact that many hallways lead to dead ends, it showed just how unbalanced Sonic had become. The duo dashed down the many halls, until finally coming to a great chamber. In the center, a circular desk bigger than both of them. Sonic took his place at the table's head, while Tails sat down beside his brother.

"Have you called everyone?" Tails asked.

"Of course I have Tails," Sonic said with a grin, "what do you think I am, forgetful?"

Suddenly, from the shadows, someone appeared. Old President Reese walked up, his cane making a distinct noise as it clicked with the floor. Even though he had led well past his eight years, he was never ejected from his position. Since he did such a great job running his people while they got settled in on the new planet, everyone looked the other way when it came to their president.

He sat on the end of the table opposite of Sonic. And more people came. From the halls, appeared Antione and Bunny Rabbot. With Rouge's betrayal, Sonic was left with a leaderless G.U.N. Antion and Bunny were his first, and only, canidates. With their leadership, the massive army has never been more active.

Amy soon appeared. Under her, the people of Daulius had a symbol to look up too. She represented that of helping your fellow-man, and as the best doctor in all the land, she had gained the right to have that position.

And the last person to joined them all, the old walrus Rotor. Though he was the oldest, Rotor proved to be one of the most necessary. Because of him, many rules were made to help govern the people of Dualius, and they all worked perfectly.

Now, the Freedom Fighters had been formed. Sonic looked up at everyone, smiled, but then noticed someone was missing.

"Say," he said, "there's something wrong..." he gazed up, "Lara!" he yelled, "Ya there?"

On cue, the red echidna appeared from the shadows.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, "I had prior engagements."

...

Maria Kintobor gazed down at the machine before her. It was cold, silent, and not operating, but she was pleased. The tall machine was red and black from head to toe, and had been the product of many years of work. It was vaguely humanoid, for it had a face, a cold silver face attached to a red helmet like structure. It's body was sleek and smooth, and well clean to add to that.

"Ah, it's so perfect!" she said as she rolled down her shirt, "And it's almost finished."

Putting away her tools she revealed in her perfection. It was so close to being finished, so close. And yet, it lacked on fatal flaw. As pleased as she was with completing it, she knew it would never be finished. Ever... for he was gone... forever.

"If only..." she said, "If only..."

Though complete, it would never be _complete_. It lacked that one component. It lacked a soul.

And she couldn't give it a soul. She could design it in any way she pleased, but she lacked the soul she wanted, the soul she _needed_. As she left the room, her fingers slowly fluttered over the schematics labeled, 'Omega MK.2'.


	24. In Search of a Queen

In Search of a Queen

His dreads waved seamlessly in the air. He wouldn't take no for an answer, in fact, he wouldn't take anything for an answer. The Black Arms wouldn't stop him, he'd stop them. Rage was his mission.

"Shadow!" The echidna roared.

Due to their alliance, all soldiers and guards stayed clear out of his way. It didn't matter anyway. They knew better.

"Shadow!" he yelled out once more.

Below in her laboratory, the Queen toiled. Hearing his rampart screams, she pulled her wrench away from her creation. She knew why he was here. So, ending her little fun, she trekked to the platform behind her, and rose up to the first floor.

"Shadow!" he said again, but this sounded more like a grumble.

"What Knuckles?" Hope called from behind.

The echidna spun around. Even though they were friends, he retained his angry face. But Hope remained strong.

"Where is he!" the red being yelled.

Hope gazed away, as she laid her fingers in her hair.

"Where is he!?" he yelled again, jerking her.

"He can't talk right now..." she said lowly.

"Then I'll make him talk!" he yelled back.

"Knuckles... listen..." she said stepping forward, "Let's... go off to Hole 7..."

"No! No golf! You know why I'm here," she looked away, "Hope... do you know what I've been hearing?" crossing her arms, she gazed at him through the corner of her eye, "I've heard... that Omega killed Sally... Is that true?"

Throwing her arms down, Hope suddenly yelled out,

"NO! It's a lie!"

Her forceful demeanor quieted him down. Her eyes grew misty, and she looked at Knuckles with a soft face.

"He's a liar Knuckles... a damn dirty liar."

Hope's sudden change in personality made Knuckles fell regretful. Still, he had a mission, and he would not be deterred.

"Hope... what happened?"

The blonde genius looked away to her guards. Making a motion with her fingers, she moved off down a hall. Knuckles followed seconds later. Down the halls they walked for a good minute or two. Hope was obviously distraught, much to Knuckle's displeasure. Whatever she was going to tell him, it wouldn't be good.

"What happened?" he inquired.

"We don't know..." she said, weakly.

"That doesn't help Hope! What happened to Sally?"

The blonde smiled.

"You seem to really care about her."

Those words caught Knuckles off guard. Regaining his tough exterior he said,

"It's nothing... she's like a sister to me, is all..."

"I understand." she answered, "Believe me... I really do..."

"Then what happened?"

Hope stopped. Before the two, an elaborate picture of Omega himself.

"He killed him." she said, her voice growing tighter.

"What?" Knuckles said, clearly confused.

"Sonic... Sonic killed Omega..." she looked at him, "We don't know how... we don't know why... but Sonic killed Omega..." she laid her hand on Omega's portrait. "Why?" she said under her breath.

"Then what happened to Sally?" Knuckles asked.

"We don't know... we just... don't... ask Sonic, not us."

"I did!" he said, straightening up, "He told me that machine killed Sally!"

Hope locked up.

"He said... what?" looking at Knuckles, she suddenly became so overbearing, "HE SAID WHAT!?" she roared, rage seething in her voice, "I can't believe that lying blue, motherfucker! HOW DARE HE!" she shot Knuckles a glare, "He said Omega killed Sally? I can't believe he'd stoop so low. Such a liar! Such a damn dirty liar!"

"Sally, calm down." Knuckles said, finding it odd that he was now the comforter.

"How could he say such a thing?"

"Because he's afraid..."

His heavy footsteps echoed down the hall. Walking in, his crown crooked, and cape wrinkled, was Shadow. He looked at Hope with heavy eyes, before dragging them down to Knuckles.

"Sonic is scared." he reiterated.

"What do you mean by that?" Knuckles inquired.

"Hope," Shadow suddenly said, "go tuck in Jr., he's been having nightmares lately..."

The queen nodded. As she walked away, she began to drag her sleeves against her eyes.

"Where is she?" Knuckles asked again, this time to Shadow.

"I don't know." he answered.

"How can no one know!?" he barked.

"If anyone knows... Sonic knows..." Shadow remarked, "And I doubt he'll tell anyone..."

"Then I'll make him talk!" Knuckles said threateningly.

"You can't..." Shadow said, looking at him, "If you attack Sonic, what would that say about your people?"

"I don't care!" he yelled.

"You better... if you attack Sonic, it would be worse for you people, ya'know..."

Crossing his arms, Knuckles groaned. Shadow was right.

"So what, huh? Am I just supposed to walk around like an idiot? Pretending Sally's alright?"

Shadow looked up at him.

"No... but if anyone's going to find her... it would be you..."

"I won't except that... I won't..."

"You'll have too, Knuckles... Sonic isn't going to say anything, you know that."

The echidna's body began to quake with rage, but he understood Shadow. Shaking his fist, he said,

"I'll find her... even if I die."

"Nobler words have never been spoken..."

...

It was always at 12. At noon of everyday, the echidna would leave. His purple eyes over his floating island, he'd leap off for the hunt. He needed to find Sally. If no one else did, he would. It was a fruitless effort. For the past ten years, he's been doing this. It was sad, really. He had gained the ire of his wife, his daughter, his friends, his people, but he didn't care. He had hope, and that was all he needed. Somewhere within that gruff exterior, lied the faith that he'd one day find his friend.

...

Tapping the buttons on her armrest, Rouge scanned the pictures. She was all alone in the C.A.F. commander center, but she had good reason to. Though Shadow didn't tell her to, she had to take power in her own hands. As she gazed at the images and photos, she felt as if she remembered those areas. The weapons side by side, the rockets hidden underground, the multiple other rockets and such, it all felt familiar. Why did it?

Suddenly the door behind her opened. Walking in, her hands holding a tray, young Molly.

"Morning Auntie." she said as she laid the tray of food on her lap.

"Good morning? Is it really the morning?" the bat said surprised.

"You've been here all night, Auntie, didn't you know that?"

Sighing, the bat said,

"I didn't even notice..."

"So... what have you been doing?" Molly asked as she leaned on a railing.

"I've been studying the photos Tails sent..." she answered, cycling through the images, "Don't they seem... familiar?"

Taking one look at the image, Molly said,

"No..."

"No no... all of this feels... familiar, as if I had seen it or something."

"I'll ask Tails," Molly said, "you on the other hand need to get some sleep."

Crossing her arms, the G.U.N. commander shot her niece a glare.

"Don't you have soldiers to command?"

"I understand, don't bother auntie when she's working..."

And, just as quickly as she came, Molly left, her tail wagging in the wind. Rouge took a slice of bread off of her tray, and laid it in her mouth. Chewing on a piece, she once again began cycling through the images. They just irked her. Why did they look so familiar?

Slowly, she dragged her fingers above a button on her armrest. Tapping it, she suddenly spoke out,

"Tails, ya there?"

...

Sonic looked at his brother with an awkward eye. The fox suddenly grew flustered, and dove his hand into his lab coat. Gazing at Sonic, he gave a weak smile whilst saying,

"Sorry Sonic, gotta take this!"

The blue hedgehog nodded, and Tails exited with an embarrassed face. Watching him, Sonic raised an eyebrow. Suddenly, he felt a cold, heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, Sonic." Bunnie said from behind, "Is everythang alright with Tails?"

"Yeah..." he said slowly as he gazed to the yellow hare, "But... he has been acting weird as of late."

"Ya'know, ah've been notacin' Tails has been flying around mah base sometimes."

"That's weird." Sonic remarked, "Got any reason why he'd be doing that?"

She shook her head.

"You might wanna check up on 'em." she said.

"Bunnie!" Antoine's french voice rang, "Where are you my little buttercup."

The hare blushed, before walking off toward her husband's call. With the G.U.N. commander gone, Sonic crossed his arms in thought. What was Tails doing flying above the G.U.N. base? Now that he thought about it, Tails had been acting awkward as of late. He'd disappear sometimes and talk with people behind closed doors. Sonic... didn't like it. Slowly he stepped away. When no one was noticing, the Blue King dashed out of his kingdom with time to spare.

In a blue stream, he dashed up and down hills and valleys. Coming past a lake and river, he finally arrived at his destination. It was a small house. Probably because of the environment, it was well hidden. It sat at the base of two mountains, and was well covered by grass, and the crashing of a nearby waterfall. Sonic stopped ever so suddenly as he came near this home. _His _home.

"Yo Espio." he called out, "Ya home?"

Due to the silence, the King jogged up to the home's entrance.

"Espio?" he called out again. His hand laid on the door, "Espio?"

After one tap, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. The grasp lifted him up easily, and threw him to the grass away. Being Sonic, he quickly returned to his feet. To his surprise, he saw nothing. The King removed his cape, and took a fighting pose. Whatever it was that attacked him was still here, even if he couldn't see it. He needed to pay attention.

A blade of grass cracked, and Sonic's ears twitched. Dashing to the bent green, he delivered a punch so fast, no one could dodge it. His attack connected, and his invisible opponent went flying back. Sonic breathed in and out, and the invisible man became solid.

"Nice punch." the chameleon said as his purple scales became visible, "You're learning."

Sonic straightened up and grinned. Getting back to his feet, was Espio the Chameleon. The lizard, over the years, had taken to a more reclusive life style. Living up at the mountain base, he had begun training many people in the ways of the shinobi. Sonic being one of them. After his battle with Omega, and the 'death' of Sally, the King needed to be well-trained for anything. Besides, Espio was a good trainer.

"Espio," Sonic said smiling, "I thought our training ended a year ago."

"You never stop learning." Espio remarked, his voice becoming as cool as old.

"Yeah, yeah..."

"So King, what do you wish to speak about today?"

And, as always, he was straight to the point. Sonic crossed his arms, and his face grew hard. Looking at the chameleon, he said,

"I need you to do something for me?"

"What?" the chameleon said as he walked toward his home, "Sneak into Castle Ark?"

"No, Espio..."

"Hm? How 'bout, sneak into Space Colony Ark?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I need you to spy on Tails."

The chameleon stopped. Placing his fingers to his head, he said,

"What was that?" he questioned.

"I need you to follow Tails, he's been acting weird lately."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back this up," Espio said, still shocked, "Tails is your best friend, heck, he's your brother! Why do you want me to follow him around?"

"He's been so... weird lately! I need to know why!"

"What... you don't trust Tails?"

"No, I do! It's just... he's been... so... just follow him, okay? Just... please tell me Tails is alright!"

Crossing his arms, the chameleon nodded.

"I'll do it Sonic... I can tell this whole war thing has you on edge, if following Tails around will settle your nerves, I'll do it."

Smiling, the King grabbed his friend's hand.

"Thanks Espio... I owe you this one."

And, before he could speak back, he was gone in a flash. Slowly, the purple ninja raised a finger to his lips. He didn't like how this was going.

...

Ten years... Ten years he had been searching, he yet, he hadn't found a damn thing!

Slowly, his purple eyes opened up. He didn't know how, but he had somehow made it back to the Master Emerald altar. Raising his arms, he stretched his arms and let out a great yawn. The moon laid in the sky, while Space Colony Ark floated near it. As he stood, he tugged on the brown edge of his vest. Another day, another failure.

"Knuckles!" Julie-Su's voice echoed.

Her heavy footsteps echoed over the edge, before she finally appeared on the altar's steps.

"Julie," he said, "how'd I get here?"

Crossing her arms, the female echidna said,

"As always, he flew up to the Master Emerald after Lara's shift, then collapsed right near it."

"That sounds like me..." he said, matter-of-factly.

Walking up to him, his wife sat down beside him. Yawning, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and remained silent. The only sounds that resonated through the air, was the chirps of bugs, and the rustle of wind. It was nice. That was until a certain bat's voice rang.

"Aww," she said, "this is so cute!"

His purple eyes widened, Knuckles leaped back, his arm fastened around his wife. They landed feet away, only to see the person responsible for the breach of silence.

"Rouge!" Knuckles spat, "What the hell are you doing here!?"

The bat laid calmly on the Master Emerald, her wings spread out, and feet up high. As she looked at the echidna, she gave her old flame a flirtatious smile. Knuckles blushed, but his wife got angry.

"You whore!" she yelled, causing Rouge's face to change, "What are you doing here!?"

"Well now," she said, her demeanor annoyed, "what's got your dreads in a knot!"

"Why you little-"

"Rouge," Knuckles interrupted, "what are you doing here?"

"Strange that the first act of diplomacy comes from the hard head."

"Don't tempt me!"

"Ok, Ok."

Flapping her wings, she hovered off of the Master Emerald, and onto the altar floor. Reaching into her suit, she suddenly pulled out a series of photos. She laid them on the Master Emerald, and signaled to Knuckles with her fingers. Groaning, he walked forward.

"What am I looking at Rouge?" he questioned.

The bat lifted a photo and said,

"These are the weapons amassed by Dualius in the past ten years."

"This is it?" he said, pleasantly surprised, "Few... I thought they'd have more."

"Nuh-uh-uh, we are pretty sure this is just a minute number, still, that's not why I came to you." slowly, she rearranged the photos, "Do you see it, Knux?" she asked, looking at him.

"Uh... No..."

"Are you sure, pay attention."

"Rouge, I don't see anything!"

Sighing, she pointed at the center image. At first, he didn't notice it, but as Rouge's fingers dragged along the various images, he noticed something.

"The omega symbol..." he said.

"Mmhm... I knew it looked familiar."

"So what?"

"These bases form the omega symbol, Knuckles, don't you find that odd?"

"So? It could be a coincidence."

"This is too well made to be a coincidence, Knuckles... someone's trying to tell us something."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"I don't know... I think... someone wants us to find them."

"And where my 'them' be?"

She looked at him.

"That's why I came to you."

"Great... I don't like where this is going..."

"You and I are the best trackers in the world. If we work together, we'll find this person in a heart beat."

"Rouge, this is crazy. If someone made the bases this way, wouldn't that make them a part of Daulius?"

"Of course, and that's why I want you to go!"

"Why me?"

"Sonic doesn't know you work with Shadow! He's still under the impression that you too are friends."

"I turned down his invitation to join his Freedom Fighters group. After he stopped asking, I thought he got the message."

"Weather he did or did not, doesn't matter... Knuckles, whoever sent us this message, lives in Dualius." she looked at him, "You need to find this person."

"Why?" he asked, "Why is this person so important?"

"I don't know," she said simply, "But if he or she made the omega symbol, it must be important..."

Stepping away from the Master Emerald, Knuckles contemplated Rouge's words.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly asked.

"Me? I'm going to check up on this area," she said, pointing above the omega symbol, "the way this runway right here runs up to the symbol, it makes me think of an arrow."

"Where does the arrow point?"

"Right here," she said pulling out a map, "If I over lay the arrow with this map, I find that it points at this one specific island..."

The echidna raised an eyebrow.

"So you want me to look for the mystery person here, while you search that island?"

"It's a start..." she remarked.

Flapping her wings, she gazed skyward. With her photos in tow, she took of skyward for the island. Knuckles uncrossed his arms as he gave her a daunting look. He didn't like how things were going.

"What was that all about?" Julie asked from behind.

"I don't know," Knuckles answered, "but Rouge may be on to something."

Julie got angry.

"I don't care," she said, "I still don't like her."

"I don't either," he agreed, "but if Rouge says we need to do something. Then we need to do it."

"Don't tell me you're actually going."

"I afraid I don't have a choice." Reaching to the ground, he procured his hat from near the Master Emerald, "Sorry Julie, but it seems I'll have to put our little time together on hold."

"Of course," she replied, an unhappy expression on her face, "this always happens."

"I swear, after this is all over, it will just be you, and me!"

Hunching down, he took off skyward without another word. Julie's eyes began to squint as she watched her red star of a husband disappear over the horizon.

...

For and hour it felt like, she glided on the air waves. Wings spread, silver hair waving, teal eyes land side. As she watched the blue waves crash amongst themselves, she wondered how long it would take her to arrive at her destination. Boy, was she pleased when her destination arrived. It gleamed over the horizon, the island did, and beckoned to Rouge with its small beauty. Fluttering her wings, she slowed her descent, and landed on the beach of the island safely. Her eyes gazed skyward. The wind rushing up from the sea, it cooled her body down, much to her pleasure. But she had a mission. Slowly, she stepped forward on the beaches sands, and made her way to the island's forest.

The small island, while small, was its own little biosphere when one landed on it. Rouge saw animals she had never seen before on the small landmass. Every creäture she passed lacked the signature characteristics belonging to black arms, showing the alien animals hadn't mated with them. Rubbing her muzzle, she wondered how they overlooked such an island. Strange...

"Hello?" she called, "Anyone here?"

As she suspected, her words went unanswered. Rouge moved slowly through the forests trees, before she arrived at a small clearing. The light from the moon beamed down on the circular area and illuminated her face in a beautiful way.

"Ah," she said, "it's so rare for me to get moments like this."

Those words finished, she suddenly grimaced.

"Great," she said unhappily, "wasted my time on a whim..."

Turning away, she planned on returning to the beach. And, out of the darkness of the night, a strong rope-like fiber wrapped around her neck. Rouge, caught off guard, didn't know what to do at first, before the rope got tighter and tighter. She fell to her knees as the force grew greater and greater. Choking, she found that air was failing to reach her. Suddenly her eyes sprung open, and she used her years of training to get out. Reaching to her waist, she withdrew a knife and tore through the strong rope quickly. It ripped open, and freed Rouge from a most assured violent death.

"OK!" she coughed, "What the hell, is going on!?"

She turned around, but there was nothing. Suddenly, the leaves above her rustled, and it jerked her eyes skyward. To her horror, she saw the shadows of an unknown being. Suddenly, the shaded figure dashed off, leaving Rouge alone.

"Oh hell no." she said.

Flapping her wings, she took off after the being. Flying above the treetops, she searched feverishly for her attacker. Out of no where, a flare flew toward Rouge, and exploded. Blinding her, she fell toward the ground. As she tumbled toward the earth, she was tackled by the figure she saw. They landed painfully on the ground with so much force, they uprooted some of the dirt. Still blinded from the flare, Rouge couldn't see who was currently on top of her. The attacker, on the other hand, began to choke her with powerful fingers. Whoever was choking her had some powerful hands. Bucking up her boots, she threw her assailant off of her and away. Freed from the assault, Rouge began to rub her eyes. A few seconds later, her eyesight returned. Turning around Rouge was suddenly knocked off of her feet, and onto her back and wings. As she got up, a knife suddenly lodged itself right beside her head. The bat turned to it, grimaced, and then looked up. Standing above her, her eyes yellow with rage, fur ruffled, hair wildly untamed, blue vest tattered and damaged, boots sharper and deadlier, was Sally.

The Queen's face twitched rapidly with rage, as Rouge came to terms with what she was seeing.

"S... S... Sally?"

She said nothing. Instead, she reached into her vest, and withdrew a gun.

"Little Beta." she answered.


	25. Call of the Wild

Call of the Wild

A long bead of sweat traveled down Rouge's cheek. Just gazing up at the gun barrel terrified her deeply. What in the name of Maria was going on here? The way Sally looked, was so... feral. She was taller, deadlier, and probably stronger judging from the way she tackled Rouge earlier. What happened to the Queen.

"S-S-Sally," Rouge said as she looked into her fanged teeth, "what are you d-d-doing here?"

But she remained silent. Through Rouge's teal eyes, she saw Sally's finger slowly press on the trigger. Not wanting to feel a bullet in her head, the bat quickly struck at the tool. Sally fired, but her strike flew harmlessly into the trees, scaring off some animals. Her opponent dazed, Rouge quickly leaped to her feet. But she didn't attack.

"Sally, what's gotten into you!?"

The squirrel remained silent. Slowly, she brought her flaming yellow eyes to Rouge. And she spoke,

"Sonic," she said, her voice rugged and coarse, "he sent you, didn't he?"

"Sonic? Sally, Sonic-"

"Shut up!" she interrupted, "I'm no fool! He sent you! He finally found my message, didn't he!?"

"Message? Wait... you made the symbol!?"

"Fuck him!" the Feral Queen roared, "He won't find me!"

Suddenly she fired, sending Rouge retreating for a tree. Her gun spray didn't end though, and she fired over and over again. Somehow, over the ten years, she had become a deadly shot. Each bullet she fired missed Rouge by mere centimeters. One bullet, actually struck Rouge square in her wing. Though she felt the painful prickling of the attack, she still remained energized enough to make her way behind a big tree. Hiding, she heard the bullet storm silence.

Rouge winced at the pain her wing was going through. Touching her wing, she felt the burning sting of pain. The bullet was still lodged in it, but since she was busy trying not to die, she had to deal with it later. With her wing out of function, the bat folded both in. Since she couldn't fly, it made no since for her great wings to be spread out, it would only present a bigger target. Her hand fell to her side, and she quickly withdrew her gun. Things had gotten silent so fast. Slowly, she poked her head out of the side of the tree only to see Sally was gone. The bat jumped. Where did she go? She looked skyward, but there was nothing. Rouge knew better though. She was a hunter herself, silence was always crucial.

Pressing herself up to the tree, Rouge began to think. Sally could strike at any moment. In fact, she heard the searing noise of piercing air. Her ears twitched, and quickly she ducked down. Right above her head, an arrow dove into the tree's trunk. Rouge looked at the arrow, and then looked up toward where it came from. She saw nothing, but she once again picked up the noise of piercing air. Ducking down again, she barely dodged another arrow. But this arrow was different. Rouge looked back, and noticed the arrow was making a burning noise. At the tip, another flare.

The tip exploded and sent Rouge flying yards back. She was relatively safe, but the attack dazed her. At that moment, the trees rustled, and Sally fell from the canopies before the bat. In her hand a knife. Rouge's eyes focused, right at that time, a knife headed for her head. Quickly, she jerked back, dodging the bladed strike. But Sally continued. She struck again at Rouge's arm. The bat jerked to the side, and the strike swayed harmlessly in the air. The bat tried to point her gun at Sally, but the Queen was smarter. As the barrel aimed toward her, Sally struck it with her hand as if it were an afterthought. The gun pointed skyward and fired by the force of the attack. Rouge's hand faltered and the gun fell from her fingers. With her attention on the fallen gun, Sally took the time to strike. Her free hand delivered a punch that clocked Rouge square in the jaw. The strike _hurt_. Rouge had been punched before, hell she survived one from Knuckles, but that one punch, that one sudden punch, sent a spew of blood from her lips. The bat fell back, while Sally angled her knife toward her. She struck downward, but now Rouge was angry. Her hand caught Sally's hand, and she put forth an impressive show of force. With her hand in tow, Rouge increased the pressure she put on it, causing a surge of pain to course up Sally's wrist. Due to the powerful grasp, Sally's grip on her knife faltered, and it fell toward the ground. With the weapon gone, Rouge bucked up her feet and kicked Sally in the chest. The Queen landed away, but she wouldn't be deterred. As the bat got back onto her feet, Sally's face bent down in rage. And from her mouth, she growled.

Rouge raised an eyebrow at the sound. Slowly, Sally got on all fours, and her growling increased in volume. What the hell happened to her? On her hands and feet, the Queen ran to Rouge like an underdeveloped animal. But instead of attacking her, she passed by, and scurried quickly up a tree. Rouge looked skyward, and as soon as she appeared, she was gone. Silence returned. Quickly, Rouge grabbed her discarded gun. She aimed it skyward, but she knew better. Sally was still here. Somewhere, in this forest, she was still here. Watching... watching...

Rouge felt like a rat in a mad scientist's experiment. She was just being watched.

"Sally!" she called, "I only want to talk!"

She heard the loading of a gun. But this gun was different. It didn't make the sound of a pistol being loaded, no, this gun was bigger. Rouge looked up, and saw Sally. She was sitting on a heavy tree branch, an automatic rifle in her hands, and she was loading it dauntingly. Covered by shadows, Rouge only saw her silhouette, and the shimmering yellow eyes she now had. With the gun loaded, Sally aimed it at Rouge, and fired. The rapid spray of the gun made Rouge run for cover. Hiding behind a tree, she heard the leaves rustle. Looking up again, she saw Sally was once again above her. The Queen aimed and fired. Always quick on her feet, Rouge was able to dodge the attack, albeit barely. She hid behind another tree, but she knew Sally was following her. She needed to met her face to face.

Gazing over to an adjacent tree, Rouge climbed up it quickly. Now in the tree canopies, she searched around for Sally. Once again, she was gone. How did she do that? Withdrawing her pistol, Rouge looked around in a scoping manner. She had to be here, somewhere. Suddenly, a vinyl rope made its way around her neck. With that, she felt a powerful pain course through her neck and body. Rouge shook and jerked, but the clenching only increased in intensity. Once again, she withdrew her knife, and freed herself from the vine. It fell away, and allowed Rouge to get her breath. She fell down, but suddenly, the branch she stood on increased in weight. Rouge looked up, just in time to see Sally slashing down with a knife. Rouge dashed away, and the knife lodged itself into the tree's limb. Rouge aimed with her gun, but Sally kicked it out-of-the-way. The gun fell down to the ground below, and left Rouge with only her knife. Sally pulled her blade out of the tree, and started to approach her victim dauntingly. Rouge clenched onto her knife, and got to her feet. Sally stopped, but she remained strong. And everything grew silent. The two looked at each other long and hard. Neither wanted to give the first strike, but they knew they couldn't stay here all day. So Sally started it off.

The Queen struck at Rouge, but the bat ducked it down. Quickly, she rushed forward, and she knocked the Queen off of her feet. The squirrel twisted in minor pain, but she kicked Rouge off of her, sending her back to her end of the branch. The bat rubbed her stomach, before lifting her foot in a threatening manner. Sally wasn't scared though. She rushed forward suddenly, and Rouge delivered a swift kick to the face. Sally stepped back, but she shook off the strike. Once again, she ran forward, prompting Rouge to kick again. Sally wised up though, and slid under the attack, much to Rouge's surprise. Now face to face, Sally grabbed onto Rouge's hand and bent it back. Rouge felt pain course up, but she knew her limb wasn't broken. Sally got quicker, and made her way around Rouge's body. Holding the bat in a sleeper hold, she began to choke her powerfully. Despite the grasp, Rouge lifted her knife and struck at the Queen, causing her to let go to dodge it. Rouge fell on her knees and gasped for breath. Looking up, she noticed Sally had once again disappeared. Trees rustled all around her, and she trained her eyes on the noise. Away, on another branch, was Sally. She withdrew a bow, and placed another arrow in its string. She pulled back, and fired. Sally's arrow lodged itself below Rouge's foot, and revealed itself to be another exploding flare arrow. Rouge looked up, and without time to spare, leaped off the tree branch. With great agility, she swung on tree branch after tree branch. The distance between her and her foe closed rapidly, and suddenly Sally was in Rouge's face. The bat delivered a flying kick, and struck Sally in the chest, sending her toppling over the tree branch. Sally fell over, but she quickly recoiled from the hit during the fall. Like a cat, she landed on her feet safely on the ground. Her yellow eyes looked up to Rouge, and once again, she growled. Rouge squinted at her foe. It was obvious to her Sally had gone off the deep end. The feral screams, the way she looked, her crazed yellow eyes, it cemented that thought in her head.

She hung on the tree branch, and fell down to level with Sally. Sheathing her blade, she made a motion with her fingers saying 'come at me'. Sally's teeth began to chatter, and she growled again. Nevertheless, she got to her feet. The two looked at each other long and hard, before Sally dashed forward. Rouge struck with a kick, but Sally blocked it. Holding it in her hands, she countered with her own kick. Being sly, Rouge was able to dodge it quickly. As Sally ran up for another attack, Rouge reached into her suit and threw forth a field of flash bangs. The sudden bright attack caused Sally to stop her tirade, and forced her to cover her eyes in pain. With Sally dazed, Rouge struck her with a powerful kick to the side. Sally buckled under the pressure, but Rouge wouldn't stop. Raising her other foot, she kicked her other side, causing Sally to, once again, bend with the strike. Both sides in pain, Rouge lifted her foot, and delivered a powerful axe kick to the head. From the blow, Sally went face first into the ground. And silence.

Rouge stepped back. Her eyes trained on Sally's body, she wondered if she was unconscious or not. She looked it, but the Queen had already proven to be more than a match for the well-trained bat. So it wasn't surprising when Sally got back up.

The Queen rubbed the back of her head, while she made a low moaning sound. Rouge cocked her head as she wondered how she was still conscious from the blow. Sally locked her head on Rouge's position, and growled once again. Rouge had to finish this, Sally would just keep going.

"Sally," she said, "last chance. Calm down."

The Queen shook her head in a defiant 'no' manner. Growling she made it clear she wasn't going to talk. Rouge took a battling position, and said,

"Fine then... suit yourself."

At high speeds, the bat appeared in Sally face. The Queen flinched, that was all Rouge needed. She gave a powerful flurry of rapid kicks. All around Sally's body, she felt kick after kick after kick. Rouge didn't slow down in speed or power, in fact, she did the exact opposite. Each kick came faster and harder than the last, to the point that if felt like Sally was being pummeled by falling daggers. Rouge kept at it though, until she finally reached the peak of her stamina. Though her kicks remained strong, she began to slow down. She didn't expect Sally to keep strong.

With one slip of her foot, Rouge found her leg in the Queen gasp. She was injured, but still very much strong. Sally growled again, and Rouge flinched. Slowly, the Queen lifted Rouge off of her feet, and began to spin around. Faster and faster, she got, until she was a virtual tornado. After a minute of this, Sally let go, sending Rouge hurtling toward a tree head first. She slammed into it, causing the tree's bark to shatter, and grew deathly silent.

Sally fell back. Her yellow eyes looked skyward at the twinkling stars. Slowly, she blinked, and her eyes returned to the light blue color of old. She rubbed her head, and returned to her feet. As she gazed at Rouge, she scowled. Withdrawing her knife from her vest, she moved slowly over to Rouge's being. Grabbing the bat by the shoulder, she shoved her to the side. The bat was out cold. Her face was bruised from the attack, and blood seeped from her nose and muzzle. Time to finish it.

She raised her knife, and held it dauntingly over her head. But her eyes caught something. On Rouge's breast, a badge. Yet, this wasn't the G.U.N. badge she was expecting. This red badge with the spiral, was the symbol of the Black Arms. Sally raised an eyebrow in a confused manner.

"What?" she said, her voice resembling that of old, "You?... And the Black Arms?"

...

It was raining again.

Sonic gazed out window of his castle bedroom. Rain pelted the land below and the window before him. Shaking his head, he showed he was in deep thought. A war, a war this side of Daulius. He was assured it was going to boil down to that. He was so sure. King Shadow was a tyrant, and with the Space Colony Ark gazing down upon him, he was proven right. Just a little more time... just a little more time.

"Sonic..." a certain female's voice echoed.

"Amy!" Sonic said as he turned around, his face brightening up, "What's up?"

The pink hedgehog shook her head, and gazed at Sonic knowingly.

"What's wrong with you?" she questioned, "You look disturbed."

The King shook his head, and crossed his arms.

"Nothing Amy," he said, "I'm just... thinking about this war, is all..."

With a smile, she lifted the King's spirits.

"Now, now Sonic," she said, "the war hasn't even started yet, besides," she closed the distance between the two, "it'll be just like old times... the heroes win, the villains lose."

Sonic grabbed her chin, and bent it up toward his muzzle. Gazing into each other's eyes, they kissed. Amy and Sonic had had this relationship for quite some time. After Sally's 'death' the two grew close to each other. Though Sonic would never admit it, he had built a close bonding with the pink hedgehog.

And they had sex all the time. It must be the curse of all Kings to be sexual rampart beasts. Even now, Sonic lifted Amy up, and laid her on the bed. Grabbing onto her cleavage, he tore it open, regardless of the buttons that held it up. His kisses grew in ferocity, but Amy had to stop it.

"Sonic," she moaned as he kissed her neck, "Sonic, calm down."

"What's wrong?" he said lowly.

"I came here to tell you something, something important."

Groaning, the King stopped. Gazing down, at her half-naked body, he said,

"What's wrong?"

"Knuckles is here."

"Really?" he said, genuinely shocked, "What is he doing here?"

"We don't know." she answered.

"Then... uh..." slowly he began buttoning up her shirt, "Tell him I'll be down in a moment."

"No, no, no," she said, waving her hand, "he's not here."

"Then where is he?"

"Knuckles, for some reason, has been appearing at our hidden bases."

"What?" he said, his voice raising, "how does... how does he know about them?"

"We don't know, but," she reached into her shirt, pulling out pictures, "he's been here all night, checking up on the various bases."

"What does he want?"

"We don't know... he's too quick, and whenever one of our men reach him, he's gone."

"What does that echidna want?" the whispered to himself as he laid his hand on his muzzle.

"I assume this is over." Amy answered as she finished buttoning up her shirt, though it was missing a few buttons...

"So it seems..." he got up from his bed and wrapped his cape around his shoulders, "Uh... sorry about that..." he said, motioning toward Amy's chest.

"Oh Sonic," she giggled, "I'm never embarrassed..."

Her words finished, he dashed away and out the castle.

...

"Damn that bat..." Knuckles remarked.

Here he sat, on a tree's branch, as he casually juggled a bundle of berries in his hand. Slowly, as he thought, he took a bite out of the berries with his powerful fangs. As juicy and delicious as they were, they did very little to calm his nerves. In all honesty, Rouge had just sent him on a wild goose chase. And Knuckles hated wild goose chases.

"Well," he said as he stood tall, "missed the chance to get with my wife, flew over an entire ocean, and searched all night, just for nothing... great, freakin beautiful, I'm going home."

Suddenly a blue flash appeared. Knuckles looked down and cocked his head in thought. When the wind finally picked up, he nodded and frowned. There was a difference between Sonic and Manik's speed. And this was most definitely Sonic's speed. He groaned, and leaped down from the tree. As soon as he landed, Sonic was already behind him. The echidna showed no fear, and merely crossed his arms.

"Hey Sonic." Knuckles said.

"Hey Knux." Sonic said, "Tell me, what brings you here?"

"Ya'know," the echidna said, as he lifted his berries, "just a little treasure hunting to get the blood flowing..."

"Uh-huh, and why in this area?" Sonic prodded.

"I just felt this place was different from the others," he turned around and faced him, "is that a problem?"

The King remained silent, and just gazed into Knuckles' purple eyes. He knew, he knew... for lack of better words. But he wouldn't call him out on it, just in case.

"So... you felt energy, here?"

"Yup..."

"And that's why you've been here all night?"

"What, have you been spying on me?"

"No, no, no!" Sonic said, "It's just that, my men said you were suspicious."

"Well, maybe I am. It's their problem..."

Dropping his berries, he looked up toward the sky.

"Where ya goin', Knux?" Sonic inquired.

"Home... I didn't find anything... Just wasted my time..."

"Uh-huh..."

Without another world, Knuckles took off for the sky. Sonic trained his eyes on the echidna. Shaking his head, he knew better.

"What were you _really_ doing here?" he questioned.

"Sonic!" he heard a voice ring.

Quickly, he jerked his head away. Suddenly, from a tree, Espio appeared. His invisibility off, he leaped down to ground level with Sonic. He looked... disturbed, which was really a feat for the chameleon.

"What's wrong, Espio?" he questioned.

"It's... Tails..."

...

Rouge's eyes shot open. Everything was so misty, and she heard the noise of a crashing water. To be frank, she thought she was dead. Lurching up, she rubbed her head as she felt the remnants of pain. Slowly, she gazed around. She was on a rocky ground, near a lake, as the waterfall she heard crashed a distance away. The mist from the crash surrounded everything and nearly blinded Rouge. Feeling the sting of pain from her wing, she dragged her eyes over to it. Surprisingly, it was covered in white coils. On the ground, the blood stained bullet Sally shot her with. Now Rouge really thought she was dead.

"Ok," she called, "where is everyone?"

She gained the sounds of animals, but went relatively unanswered. Slowly, she heard the lake tremble. Rouge looked over to it, and stood. On two feet, she noticed another problem. She was naked. The wind rustled her naked body, and sent chills up her spine. Who the hell undressed her? As she looked down, she found the many injuries on her body were patched up, and as she walked over to the lake's surface, she saw her face too was covered in bandages. Rouge's ears twitched, and she looked up. It was still night-time, so she wasn't out _that_ long. Then again, she wasn't completely sure.

And then her ears picked up something. The lake's surface toiled a bit, and through the mist, she saw a shadowed figure appear from the lake's surface. The figure looked over to Rouge, and slowly got closer. Even through the mist, Rouge could tell who it was. As the squirrel broke from the fog, she gazed down at Rouge. To the bat's surprise, she no longer had the crazed yellow eyes. Stark naked, she walked out of the lake and came face to face with Rouge. She too had bandages, primarily over her body, due to the fight they just had. Rouge was still wary though, and the closer Sally got, the farther back she stepped.

"What's wrong?" she said, her voice calm, "You scared?"

"Sally?" Rouge answered, "Are you okay?"

"Depends..." the squirrel walked away to where Rouge's clothing was. Reaching down to it, she brought up Rouge's C.A.F. badge, "Are you okay?"

"What?"

The squirrel looked away at the sound of a bird call. Making a motion with her fingers, she said,

"Let's go. I don't like staying outside at night..."

Turning away, she began to walk out toward the forest. Rouge toiled a bit, before walking over to her clothing. As she touched it, an arrow suddenly lodged itself right beside her feet.

"No," Sally said, bow and arrow in her hands, "I don't trust it... leave it here..."

Not wanting another fight, Rouge nodded. Sally nodded too, and then returned to walking.

"Well now," Rouge said looking down to her undressed body, "this is going to be the most awkward talk of my life..."

She released her wings, and surrounded her naked body in them. Stepping up behind Sally, she followed her closely. They walked for quite some time, before finally arriving at a cave. Sally laid her hand on the cave's wall, before slamming it down powerfully. The strike caused the entire cave to illuminate, showing it was filled with Virbradium. One look at the cave filled with priceless jewels made Rouge's eyes glitter with happiness.

"Wow," she said, drool hanging from her lips, "I might get a second home here."

Sally ignored her words though, and traveled down the cave. Within the great cavern, other than just a variety of Virbradium, was also a stream. After a bit more walking, Sally arrived at a makeshift throne, made up of Virbradium. She sat on it, and made another motion with her fingers. Gingerly, Rouge sat down near her on the ground.

"Now," Sally said, "what brings you here?"

"Sally," Rouge cried, "what are you doing here!?"

Sally's eyes squinted.

"I asked you a question," she said forcefully, "I expect you answer it."

Sighing Rouge said,

"I found the Omega symbol. It, and the runway before it, made an arrow like figure, and I followed it here..."

"That message was meant for Shadow." Sally said.

"I work for Shadow..."

"I can tell... why?"

"Ten years ago. Sonic discovered I was a traitor, and so... Shadow saved me."

"You were a traitor?" Sally said, "No, no, no... he was the traitor..."

"Sally," Rouge pressed, "what are you doing here?"

The Feral Queen crossed her arms and said,

"It happened years ago, in a place like this... Sonic was growing increasingly paranoid... he thought my friendship with Omega was actually me cheating..."

"He thought you were cheating on him, with Omega?" Rouge said, a smile cracking.

"Indeed... he was so crazy... he... killed Omega..." she said, growing saddened.

Rouge nodded. She knew that.

"Afterwards, Sonic tried to blame it one me." Sally continued, "He said I made him do it, as if it were my fault." she looked at Rouge, "Settle down Rouge," she remarked, "this is going to take some time..."


	26. It All Falls Down

It All Falls Down

We were running for what felt like hours. Sonic wouldn't let go, he refused to. I hadn't stopped crying ever since Sonic's battle with Omega. I couldn't believe him. I loved him so much, and hated him just as well at the same time. He was holding me tightly, and I could feel every stitch of his glove press harshly against my skin. I couldn't see. Not because of the wind in my face, but because of the tears in my eyes. I couldn't stop.

"Why Sonic?" I cried in his own slipstream.

That blue idiot stopped seconds later. It was the first words I had spoken since Omega's self-destruction. He laid me on the ground, and just stood there. He was so unsure of himself, as if he couldn't believe what he had just done. Slowly, he bent his green eyes skyward, and after much thinking said,

"You... why?"

"Me?" I said surprised, "What do you mean me?"

"You made me do this, Sally..." he said as he looked to the bluish-green grass.

I couldn't believe his words. I would have yelled at him had he not struck me before.

_"Wait!" Rouge interrupted, "Sonic hit you?"_

_"Yes... It was... Before the fight..." the squirrel remarked, "Now please..."_

"What do you mean I made you do it!?" I barked at him, as if he were insane, but that was the thing. Sonic _was _insane...

"You kept hanging out with that machine!" he yelled, at a great volume than me, "And, and you never told me about what you two did! I had no choice but to think the worse!"

"The worse!? You-"

"Shut it Sally! Every moment, whenever that robot appeared, you'd be puddy in his hands. He'd just pop up at our door, and you'd be there without a moment's hesitation!"

He was so angry, and yet, so sad at the same time. I could see it in his eyes... he was hurt by me. But I did nothing wrong, I didn't do anything! Sonic was jumping to conclusions so quickly, that I had little time to deal with them. I wanted to apologize, but I felt wrong. He killed Omega, all based on assumptions.

"What did you expect me to do?" I said instead, I still don't know why. Sonic's eyes peaked, "Omega was there. He was a friend, while you, you were so obsessed with something you never even told me about!"

He looked away, and nodded weakly.

"You're right," he suddenly said, though his face didn't even face me, "I have been hiding something from you." he looked at me, and his eyes... his eyes looked so...

Suddenly he dashed up to me, and scooped me up in his arms. I tried to fight him off, but Sonic was always stronger. We dashed off seconds without a second thought, and he ran for well over three minutes. When I opened my eyes again, we were in a great city. Sonic's running had slowed down to a quick jog, and we finally arrived at the destination of Sonic's choosing. It was metallic dome like building, one I had never seen before. Sonic knew it though, he kicked the door down, and dashed down its many halls. I could feel the air become deadly all around me, and it got darker and darker. I had never seen this place before, and yet Sonic knew it like the back of his hand. It wasn't until we reached the final floor, that Sonic slowed down. The ground was painted in blood, and the smell perfumed the air. I wanted to cover my nose from it, but I just couldn't with Sonic holding me like that. I couldn't see him through the darkness, but I already knew I'd be afraid of his eyes...

I was so weak then...

Finally, Sonic lead me to this great metal door. He shoved the door opened, and brought me to a big room. The ceiling was none existent, and the moon easily illuminated the area. In front of me, sitting at a chair, was a bug like alien. I can't even begin to explain it. It was deadly, thankfully, but looked as if it went through hell before it got such a pleasantry. It was leaning over the desk, and its hand was fully open, as if it were once holding on to something. Sonic dropped me to ground, and suddenly bore his full row of teeth. He was angry, but for reasons I knew not.

"You see that, Sal!?" he said calling me by my pet name, though I didn't feel love from it.

"What is that, Sonic?" I asked.

He swallowed his spit, and just looked at the alien.

"I don't know." he said, "But its species once inhabited this planet. They... all died thanks to the Black Arms..."

He looked to me, expecting me to suddenly understand the position he was coming from. But I didn't. I just looked him square in his eyes and said,

"What are you talking about?"

Sonic grimaced, before continuing,

"Tails and I discovered this place not to long after we established Dualius. This... dome, was actually an underground bunker created to protect those inside from the Black Arms virus."

I gasped. I remembered that virus. It would freeze every inch of your body, save for your face. It was almost as if it would keep you alive only for you to see your doom.

"This alien," he went on, "held a hologram disk, one that showed his final days of life. Apparently, this planet was going good, before the Black Arms arrived. They were completely defenseless against the threat, and were all wiped out, so suddenly." he looked at me, "All because of Shadow..."

I shook my head no. Though his words made sense, I didn't understand where he was coming from. He knew Shadow, the hedgehog was his rival, but above all some long distance, sorta kinda, friend. Though they would never admit it, the two looked after each other. Sonic trusted Shadow with his life, and so did Shadow. So I couldn't believe it when he said Shadow killed these aliens.

"Do you understand?" he asked, but I didn't.

"No, no, Sonic," I pleaded, "Shadow would never do this... never..."

He grimaced so suddenly, and at break neck speed, picked him. He dragged me over the room, and laid me face to face with that bug alien.

"Do you see that Sally!?" he yelled, and I began to cry, "Do you see what Shadow had done!? All around this planet were people just like him! And Shadow landed down, and slaughtered them all! One right after another!"

"No, he'd never do that!"

"You've been brainwashed, Sal!" he roared again, "That damn robot put thoughts in your head!"

"No he didn't!" I cried back, "He never said anything about these... things!"

"He didn't have too. He brought you to his side, all thanks to his tongue." his grip loosened, "But it doesn't matter. I'll get you back to my side, one way or another."

He realised his grip, and stepped off. I began crying again, for the millionth time that day, and fell to my knees. I wonder if Sonic watched me. Suddenly, I heard the door behind me close, and my ears perked up. Turning around, I found Sonic had locked me in the room. I ran to it and banged on it in an attempt to get free, but it was fruitless.

"I'll leave you in there for now, Sal." he said, "If I let you go, you'll just run off."

"Why are you doing this!?" I yelled.

"You need to calm down Sal," he said so easily, as if I were the crazy one, "I need to talk to Tails about this... he'll understand... then I'll be back..."

"Sonic wait!" he cried, but he was gone. I could hear the noise of his footsteps fade away.

I turned around, and leaned up against the door. Crying, I couldn't help but feel utterly weak. I didn't know what to do. Back when we fought against Dr. Robotnik, I could've easily figured a way out of that hole, but with Sonic being the one who put me in there, I just felt so... stupid. I cried, and cried, and cried, all night, before I eventually went to sleep. The sun light from the sky woke me up the following morning, though I wasn't sure if it was the next day. I looked skyward, and saw the white Casscadian sun. But I also saw something else beside it. Hovering above us, with the same sadistic face from before, was Space Colony Ark.

I could've sworn it was a dream, or a joke at most. I thought I was back on Mobius, and all of this crap never happened. But it was no dream. I looked over, and saw the same dead alien before me. I groaned, and felt a pit in my stomach grow. I struggled to my feet, and gazed up to the hole in the ceiling. I needed to figure a way out of it, but there was eventually nothing. Ever since our last battle with Eggman, I had resigned to my role of Queen. Years of being on the sidelines, as people did the battling for me, rendered my body weak. I wasn't as agile as I was before, and not nearly as strong. But I couldn't just sit there. I didn't know why, but I needed to get out there before Sonic returned. He was paranoid, I knew that now. I... I needed to tell Shadow what he did. With Omega, and his crazed idea that he attacked these aliens. I was so in the dark before, but now I knew. Maybe, if Shadow held Sonic up a bit, I believed, my husband would go back to normal.

So I began to climb the wall, though I didn't get to far. The wall was extremely steep, and the cracks in the side I tried to climb up had jagged rocks that pierced my hands. I didn't get that far. So once again, I resigned to crying in the corner. Minute after minute, my position was getting more and more hopeless. But I heard something move.

I gazed up from my arms, as I saw the bug alien's wings move. The wings fluttered like any other insect's wings would. Slowly, it slouched up from its dead position, and gazed up skyward. It let out a high-pitched screech, and walked slowly over to me. As you could expect, I was terrified. I tried to slouch deeper into my corner, with the hope that I'd fade through and escape its wrath. But I didn't. I cried, scream, and kicked, but the alien would have its way. Once he reached my vicinity, he stretched his hands down to me. Surprisingly, he rubbed my cheek with a tender touch.

"Why do you cry, little one?" he asked, his voice so rugged.

I don't know why, but I instantly felt better. I stopped crying, and just looked at the creäture square in his instectoid eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He let go of my face, and grabbed my hand with another light touch.

"Call me To-Cevart." he said.

His wings fluttered, and he looked long and hard into my eyes.

"Why do you cry?" he questioned again.

"I... Sonic..."

"The blue one is your hedgehog, I see..."

"How do you know?"

"I have been watching him ever since he found my body." he said, "He found my hologram, and figured that we had been killed by Shadow. In truth, we had long since been dead by the time Shadow arrived. He didn't even know we once inhabited this planet. But now, because of my foolishness, I have doomed him and his kingdom."

I shook my head.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A war will happen... and Shadow will lose..." he said so easily.

"What do you mean?"

"Sonic has started a war," he said, "and this war will end Shadow and his people."

"What!? Why are you tell me this!? Tell Sonic this!" I demanded.

To-Cevart shook his head, and gazed down at me.

"I wish I could speak with Sonic." he said, "But he lacks the connection to our Goddess Terre-Mère. Only a select few have such a hold, you being one of them."

"What are you talking about?"

"The blue one!" To-Cevart suddenly said, "He is returning! You, Sally Acorn, you must escape."

"But to where!"

"The Terra Stone shall guide you... I wish I could help you more..."

"The Terra what!?"

Suddenly, he waved his hand before my face. And I came too. I was in the corner as before, but strangely, I felt rejuvenated. I gazed down slowly, and found a shimmering blue stone. It reminded me of a Chaos Emerald, it had the sheen, the weight, the girth, but it was a bit different. It had smoother edges, and the way it felt to me, was so different. Gazing to To-Cevart's body, he was in the same position as usual. I was so disturbed by what just happened, I couldn't move. But then I heard Sonic's voice.

"Sally!" he yelled, his voice calmer than the other night, "Sally, where are you!?"

He was asking such redundant questions, as if he didn't know where I was. But To-Cevart gave me knowledge. Sonic was coming, and I had to get out quickly. I looked down to the rock before me, and figured it was the Terra Stone To-Cevart spoke of. I needed to get out with it. Only God knew what he would do had he got his hands on the rock. Gazing up, I scanned the walls I tried climbing before. I grasped onto the Terra Stone, and slid it comfortably into my pocket. But something deranged happened. After blinking, I felt something in my body change. I could smell a wider variety of smells, hear better than anything else, see farther, and I felt my body get stronger. I latched my hands onto the wall's cracks, and began climbing up, one hole at a time. Before I knew it, I was out of Sonic's little trap. I heard the door behind me open and close, but I didn't care. I ran through the city on all fours, as I growled through the air for no reason. I felt so... new, so empowered, so... savage, and I loved it! I loved every moment of it! I rumbled through the abandoned city with great power and strength, before I eventually made my way in the forest. The next week or two was such a blur. I remember hunting to eat, building nests to sleep, and traveling all around to hide. By the time I could remember again, I was at the base of some tree, after a hell of a sleep. My fur was ruined, and so was my hair. Suddenly, I heard the noise of people coming, and I scurried up a tree. Gazing down, I saw a traveling family. But they had something I needed. Clothing...

I can't remember when, but I took that savage state again. I screamed at those people like a banshee, and drove them out of the forest just as quickly as they arrived. The clothing they had were perfect for me, specifically a brown hoodie that covered my face. I had to return to civilization, because I was gone for so long. I put on the hood, and traveled into the nearest settlement, making sure to keep my head down. No one recognized me, which I supposed was for the best, but I wondered why. Not to long after I entered town, I learned why.

Everyone was under the false impression that I was dead. From what Sonic had said, he killed Omega after the machine had killed me. Those words made me so mad, I was fixing to ruin everything in the entire area. And yet I didn't. I kept my cool, and exited the area sometime later. I traveled around for the next few months, learning all I could. Sleeping in the forests by night, and traveling by day, I learned Sonic had begun building weapons and armaments, but he kept them well hidden. I, on the other hand, was very wary of his works. If what To-Cevart said was true, and so far I had no reason to disbelieve him, then Sonic was only hastening the inevitable. I had to stop him, and give the Terra Stone to Shadow. But I couldn't make my way over to Casscadia on my own. Shadow's kingdom was on the other side of the planet, and I had no reason of making it there, not on my own, at least. So I figured, I would lead Shadow to me. I discovered an island not to far off the coast of Dualius. It was fairly small, and would make for a relatively invisible area. After stealing a boat, I traveled to the island, and made my home there... or should I say here.

...

Rouge's eyes brightened up. Gliding her fingers down her bat wings, she said solemnly,

"Sally... I'm so... sorry for you..."

"Don't be..." the Feral Queen said, "Ten years on this island made me see Sonic for what he really is." she looked at the bat, "A boy... a boy in a King's position." she gazed toward the grown, "I was foolish to believe he was anything other than a boy... I thought, that him becoming a King would change him for the better... but I was wrong... it made him worse... so very worse." she sniffled, "And it's all my fault..."

"Don't say that Sally!" Rouge said, standing tall, "What Sonic did was his doing, and his doing alone! You can't blame his change on yourself!"

"Regardless of if I do or not... Sonic is still planning the war... we must stop him."

Rouge nodded.

"Let's get you to Casscadia..." she said, stretching out her hand.

Sally gave it a wary look, before grabbing onto it lightly.

"If you're lying to me," she said, "and you end up bringing me straight to Sonic... I'll cut your throat..."

Rouge winced at the Queen's words, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'll keep that in mind." she said, "But Queen," she added, "how did you make the arrow... there was no way you could've done that... not alone..."

Sally crossed her arms and said,

"It's amazing what you can do with a lot of time. While I traveled around, I found pieces of Omega's body, one being his command board. That board had the ability to connect to most pieces of technology. But sense Omega's body was destroyed and his antenna ray demolished, I had to get much closer to get it work. I hid in the halls of the G.U.N. base, and slowly began hacking their files. I discovered their plans for a secret base, and edited them to my favor. When I created the Omega symbol, I was sure someone would find it, I just didn't expect it to be you..."

"What can I say," Rouge said grinning, "I'm a tracker!"

Sally grinned back.

"And a good one at that."

Side by side, they exited the cave, with Sally saying,

"Good fight by the way."

"Please, had it not been for your Savage State, I would've whooped you."

"Uh-huh, Savage State or not, I had that fight..."

...

Tails shoved paper work, after paper work into his suitcase. His face was frantic, and yet, he looked as if he knew this day was coming. He and his family needed to disappear... and now.

"Miles Prower!" he suddenly heard echoing out of his front door, "Come out with your hands up!"

The fox laid his hands on his face as he groaned heavily.

"No... why now?" he said to the air, "Why now!?"

"Tails!" Mina's voice echoed behind her, "What is going on!?"

The genius fox turned to his wife, and gave her a smile that belied his feelings.

"Ya'know," he said, "hell..."

Mina raised an eyebrow at his words, before they heard a loud noise rumble through the home.

"Miles Prower the Fox!" they heard again, "Come out now!"

"Tails what did you do!?" Mina yelled.

He shook his head.

"Well, ya'know..." he said, "I'm sorta a spy."

Mina flinched.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"Mommy! Daddy!" they heard calling.

Running into the room, fear on their little faces, were their children.

"Melody, Skye!" Mina called, "What's wrong?"

"People are outside barging on our doors!" Melody yelled.

Tails straightened up and grew tense.

"Miles 'Tails' Prower the fox!" Melody said, "What did you do!?"

"Whatever it was..." Tails said, suddenly stern, "I'm going to finish it..."

Walking to his wife, he handed her his suitcase. She took it, but gave her husband a feared look.

"What are you going to do?"

Tails smiled.

"Don't ya know the teleporter I created?" she nodded, "Well, I have a sticky note on the side with very specific coordinates. Enter them in, and then take the children with you inside, understood?"

Mina nodded, but she didn't truly listen.

"Tails," she said, "what are you going to do?"

He sighed.

"Hold them off... for a while, at least..."

"We are coming in now, Miles!" the voices outside boomed.

The twin tailed fox stepped away from his wife as he took in a deep breath.

"Where are you going, Tails!" Mina called.

"Just don't wait up for me!" he called back as his tails spun around.

He dashed down the halls of his home seconds later. As he came to the front door, he felt a tear fall from his eyes.

"Okay," he said, "time for me to go..."

His hand laid on his front door, and he threw it open seconds later. Once the door opened, he was blasted in the face by bright lights. Above him, a helicopter, and all around him, many armed vehicles. G.U.N. soldiers were all around him, and it made him realize just how much danger he was in.

"Tails!" A man's voice echoed, "Put your hands up, and drop your lab coat."

The fox shook his head. He needed to buy his family some time. His transporter was a very finicky machine, and it would take Mina some time to work it, coupled with Mina's some times clumsiness, he had multiplied that time by two. So, he slowly laid his hand to the ground. Under his breath, he said so low no one could hear him,

"I'm sorry Sonic..."

Suddenly, an arm cannon appeared out of no where over Tails' arm. He aimed it skyward, and fired an electrical ball toward the helicopter. It weaved out-of-the-way, and barely dodged his attack.

"Shots fired!" Some one yelled, causing all G.U.N. Soldiers to duck.

Tails pulled back on his arm cannon, and switched it to another type. Firing it, he shot out ice shards that froze all that it touched. Suddenly, Tails heard gun shots echo toward him, and he ducked. Running to the side of his house where he was safe, he began to hyperventilate. This was going to be the most terrifying day of his entire life. Yes, even more terrifying than the day he proposed to Mina.

Pulling back on his arm cannon, he switched to another mode.

"Okay," he said, "time to go!"

He thrusted his gun over the side, and fired. Many soldiers hid behind their vehicles, and returned fire. Tails hid, but his heart kept beating. He was praying that Mina had made her way through, though he was sure he didn't. Suddenly, the blinding light of the helicopter began to wave around wildly. Everyone looked up, and realized it was spinning around frantically, as if it were falling. In fact, it was falling.

The helicopter crashed right beside Tails' home, fortunately not hitting anything. Falling before Tails' house, was Knuckles. He gazed at the soldiers with his stern face, and quickly tensed up.

"Tails!" he yelled, "Get the hell out of here!"

"Knuckles!?" the fox said, "What are you doing here!?"

"Just go!" he quickly barked silencing him.

Suddenly gunfire came toward him. Being Knuckles, the echidna punched the ground, and uprooted a boulder from the earth. Acting as a shield, the boulder deflected all bullets. Once the gunfire ended, Knuckles lifted the rock, and threw it toward his foes. It crashed into an armored vehicle, sending soldiers running.

"Is that all you got?" Knuckles said as the wind began to pick up.

"Knuckles," Tails called behind him, "why are you doing this?"

"Are you still here?" Knuckles said, "Get the hell out!"

Tails flinched, and then smiled while nodding.

"Thanks Knux." he said, before dashing off to his home.

Knuckles gazed down his foes as he began to grin menacingly.

"You may not be a far fight," he said, "but I don't mind a workout!"

"KNUCKLES!" a certain cool voice echoed.

On top of an armored vehicle, appearing out of no where, was Espio. He gazed at the echidna with his golden eyes, before leaping down from the vehicle with his ninja skills. The wind grew stronger.

"Knuckles, what the hell are you doing!?" Espio yelled.

"Did I ever need a reason to do anything?" Knuckles asked, matter-of-factly.

"This is Royal business, Knux, so get out-of-the-way, or we will have to attack you!"

"Royal Business?" Knuckles said as if he were insulted, "Tails is Sonic's best friend!? And you barge on his doors like some common criminal!"

"Tails was ousted as spy," Espio said, "we are going to bring him in."

"Spy?" Knuckles said while grinning, "So... he's the one who took those pictures..."

"So get out-of-the-way!"

"Can't do it, Espio." Knuckles said as he took a boxing pose.

"What? You're actually going to fight me?" Espio said, shocked.

"Fight?" Knuckles said, "No, no, no! A fight implies there's an equal chance of victory on both sides." Knuckles grinned, "For me, this is a beat down!"

Espio took his fighting pose while he gave Knuckles an enraged frown.

"Fine then!" he roared, "Be a cocky jackass! I'll wipe that smile off your face!"

From his gauntlet, Espio withdrew a kunai. He threw it at Knuckles, but the echidna snatched it in the air. Gazing past the blade, he found Espio was gone. In a flush of wind, Espio appeared behind Knuckles. He struck at the echidna, and kicked him powerfully in the head. Knuckles fell back, but he rolled back into a ball. Raising his fists, he rushed forward and delivered a punch toward his old ally. Espio dodged it easily, and sweeped Knuckles off of his feet. The echidna fell down, but delivered his own sweeping kick to Espio, one that caught him off guard. He fell down too, and Knuckles used that time to get back onto his feet. As he raised his fist to strike the chameleon down, he noticed a group of G.U.N. soldiers trying to get into Tails' home.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles yelled, before he punched the ground.

A tremor moved through the ground, and destroyed the ground under the squad. They fell under the pressure, and ceased their job... for now, at least.

Knuckles returned his gaze to Espio, only to see he was gone. Out of no where, a flurry of star shurikens headed Knuckles' way. Like before, he punched the ground, uprooting a boulder that stopped the attack. The attack was a diversion though, and Espio appeared right behind Knuckles. The echidna expected that though. Spinning around, he delivered a powerful punch, one that struck Espio square in his cheek.

The chameleon stepped back, dazed from the hit. He saw two of everything, and he needed to get his eyesight reconfigured. Getting hit by Knuckles was not something one wants to experience in life. One more hit like that, and he was going to be out.

Recoiling from the hit, Espio hopped back in a series of impressive gymnastic leaps. Landing on his feet, he barely had time to dodge an attack sent by Knuckles. The echidna's punch missed, giving chameleon ample time to counter. He grabbed Knuckles arm, delivered a swift kick to his chest, and threw him over his side. Knuckles crashed into the ground on his back. He peered skyward, and felt Espio's karate chop him square in the head. To bad that attack did more pain to Espio than it did to him.

"Wow," Knuckles said, "guess I do have a hard head."

He leaped onto his feet, and threw another punch at the purple reptile. Espio blocked the attack, but it still did considerable damage to him. He buckled under the pressure and fell back. Knuckles grabbed his feet, spun him around, and threw him into the side of an armored vehicle. Gazing up, Knuckles noticed another helicopter dropping men on top of Tails' home. Quickly, the echidna tore a boulder from the ground, and threw it a the helicopter. It struck it square in the side, and sent it hurtling toward the ground. Fortunately, it crashed well beyond Tails' home sparing the family inside from pain.

Knuckles spun around, and felt a powerful kick to the face from Espio. He reeled back, and the ninja used this time to continue his onslaught. Withdrawing a kunai at high speeds, he fell on top of Knuckles. As he held the blade above his face, he said,

"Give up Knuckles, I was always a better fighter!"

Suddenly, a flash came from Tails' home. Espio grew wide-eyed at the sight, while Knuckles chuckled aloud.

"It seemse they've escaped." he said, "So, enough fooling around."

Suddenly, Espio felt Knuckles' powerful hands around his neck. The echidna pulled back, and delivered a savage headbutt, one that sent Espio back. Knuckles hopped onto his feet, and, at extreme speeds, threw a punch that struck Espio square in the cheek. He fell back, as his eyes went dazed. He couldn't move... Knuckles, whilst grinning, pulled back his right hand and said,

"Last words?"

Espio couldn't think of any. Next thing he knew... he was out.

The ninja fell unconsciously to Knuckles' feet. He glared down, before turning around to view all of the guns aimed at his position. Grinning he said,

"Really? You're still trying to stop me?"

Looking down, he began to punch the ground over and over again. Next thing anyone knew, he was gone. Vanished in a pit of his own design. The wind around, died out...

...

Amy grimaced. Sonic wouldn't like the words... she knew it.

"Thank you Bunnie..." she said remorsefully into the radio, "I'll relay the message to Sonic..."

Turning the radio off, she began walking past the many maids of the castle. She walked for a good long time, before arriving at the throne room. As usual, Sonic stood at the window, his eyes over his city, hands behind his back. Amy took in a deep breath, and said,

"Sonic..."

Smiling, he turned to her.

"What's up Amy?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she showed this wasn't going to be a pretty topic.

"Sonic... it deals with Tails..."

The King frowned.

"Please Amy," he said, "please don't tell me they killed him."

"No, no..." she said, "Tails and his family escaped. We believe he ran over to Casscadia."

She looked to the ground, and awaited his words.

"What!?" he yelled, "How!?"

"That's the thing," she said, "Knuckles... helped them..."

Sonic froze.

"What... do you mean... Knuckles helped him?"

"Espio lead a group of soldiers to arrest him, when Tails fought back. He held them off for a while, before Knuckles appeared. He defeated Espio, dug away, and when the men checked Tails' lab, he nor his family were there..."

Sonic's lip began to quiver rapidly. First Sally, then Tails, and now Knuckles! Was everyone working for Shadow now!? It pissed him off... it was over. He had had enough waiting! It was time to finish this!

"Amy, tell Bunnie and Antoine to prepare Operation: Sea Lad..."

Amy's face tensed up, and she grew fearful.

"Sonic... are you sure?" she questioned, "If you do this... there will be no going back."

"I don't care!" he yelled, "Never before have we been on equal terms with our foes... we shall finish this!" turning away, he started off for his royal chambers, "Tell everyone to leave me alone... I need to think..."

Through the shadows of his hall, he disappeared. Amy held onto the edge of her dressed and grimaced. Operation: Sea Lad would surely start a war. She knew it... but she wouldn't disobey her King. Withdrawing her radio, she walked down the hall to her room.

"Bunnie," she said into it, "Direct orders from Sonic... Begin Operation: Sea Lad."


	27. It Has Begun

It Has Begun

It was the center of midnight. At this time on Casscadia, the sky would become near pitch black with darkness. The stars, while beautiful, did very little to illuminated the night air. The people of Casscadia respected the night, and they held it with high regards. But this wasn't a usual night. This would be the night... _The_ night...

The aqua base, Seaflora, was designed and built by Hope two years ago. It was created for the specific purpose of researching the various sea creatures of planet Casscadia. For the Queen of the Black Arms, it was like a second home. She enjoyed learning about Casscadia's sea life, and discovering new fish and animal life was a joy she loved deeply. Seaflora was also completely defenseless. Not one Black Arm soldier staid within its halls, and only scientists staid.

But Seaflora was important for another reason. It laid directly in between Dualius and Casscadia. For Sonic, the location was perfect. Covered by waves, if anyone had that base, they'd have a perfect position. And Sonic wanted that position.

Though the base hung high above the ocean, it had ladder rungs that ran up its individual legs. This was made just in case someone fell off, but tonight, it would be the base's undoing.

Slowly, from the seas, images appeared. These soldiers, wearing black, went completely invisible against the calm waves. They were everywhere, surrounding each and every leg, but no one saw them. As silent as the night, they climbed up the ladders, to the unsuspecting scientists above. One of them, a purple chameleon, slowly withdrew a radio from his black suit.

"Commander Rabbot," he whispered, "we've made contact, continuing with our mission."

"You be careful now, ya hear?" Bunnie replied.

"Understood..." Espio replied.

As quick as air, the ninja leaped onto one of Seaflora's many bridges. His golden eyes scanned the surrounding area, before he signaled to his men to continue.

"Captain Espio," he radio buzzed, "we've made it onto the opposite side of Seaflora."

"Good, continue with our mission."

"Understood..."

Snapping his radio off, the ninja quickly dashed off to the side of a building. Suddenly, the door opened, revealing two Black Arm scientists. The two's hands were intertwined, and the appeared to be relatively young.

"One day, my precious Luna!" the man of the couple said, "I'll give you the Virbradium ring you deserve."

"Oh Izod," the female said, "don't get a head of yourself."

"I'm not!" he claimed, "I'm being as honest as Angel Maria!"

Espio squinted at the couple as the passed him unknowingly. As human as they appeared to be, Espio knew better. He knew the horror the Black Arms were capable of, and he wasn't about to let them leave... not alive, at least.

From his gauntlet, he withdrew a kunai. Pinpointing his aim, he gazed down to the neck of the Black Arm 'Izod'. Smirking, he threw the sharp weapon with great accuracy. It struck Izod in the neck, and he fell over quickly. Luna gasped at first, and then raised her hands to her mouth. Before she could scream, she too was struck in the head, this time by a silenced weapon. With a thud, she fell on top of her beloved Izod. But Espio didn't care.

Nodding to his soldier that made the great shot, Espio quickly withdrew into the building the two scientist came from. It was bright, and all around the halls were many male and female Black Arms, all dressed in lab coats. They scanned the information they were learning, as smiles spread all across their face. Laying his hands by his face in a ninjitsu symbol, Espio became transparent, and dashed around the room. Shiruken in hand, he struck each and every Black Arm scientist with deathly accuracy, making sure each one he killed made no noise. Whenever one would notice his ally had fallen, he'd defeat them too, before running off with silent feet. Before he knew it, the entire area was devoid of life. Slowly, his cloaked skin return to its purple color. Gazing up, Espio saw the reason he came into the room. Running up to the ceiling, a ladder. He climbed up it, and slid the ceiling hatch open. Flashing a red color was Seaflora's radio tower. The light showed it was working. Espio smiled, and dashed up the tower with ninja speed. Reaching its command panel, he snapped the hatch open. In his eyes, a series of cords, circuitry, and diots. The ninja didn't care though. Withdrawing a kunai, he tore into the many wires inside, and sent them wildly flapping with electricity. Slowly, he turned around and gazed at the many bridges and buildings of Seaflora. Time to finish it.

"Radio frequency down." Espio said into his radio.

Suddenly, gun fire echoed out. Standing tall above the building, Espio saw his many soldiers drive out the Black Arms scientists. The gun fire was wild and sporadic, seeing as their orders were to leave no survivors. Espio didn't care though. To him, this felt like poetic justice. 20 years ago, the violent alien race performed such acts of genocide everyday. Tonight, this would be the first, of many.

...

"What is Operation: Sea Lad?" Shadow asked of the twin tailed fox.

Tails stammered a bit, before looking the Casscadian King square in the eye.

"It's a plan Sonic designed to take your sea base, Seaflora." he replied.

Slowly, the King leaned back in his throne. Gazing at Tails, he said,

"But why Seaflora? It's a science lab, not a fortress."

"But it lies directly in between Casscadia and Dualius," the fox replied, "Sonic feels that if he gets it, he will have a perfect position to attack you."

Laying his fingers on his muzzle, he began to ponder Tails' words.

"This... doesn't sound like Sonic." he said so suddenly, "That plan... actually makes a bit of sense... But Sonic doesn't make war strategies... in fact, he doesn't make strategies at all..."

"It was Rotor's idea." Tails said, "He's Sonic's war advisor."

Nodding, Shadow understood now.

"Hmm..." slowly, the King tapped a button on his throne's hand rest, "Commander Griffith," he spoke out, "I want you and a group of men to head to Seaflora, understood?"

"Yes, King Shadow!" Griffith's voice boomed.

Pressing the button again, Shadow stood. Slowly, he walked over to Tails, and laid his heavy hand onto his shoulder's.

"Miles," he said, "I'm sorry all of this had to happen..."

At first, the fox looked to the ground, but slowly, he looked up to Shadow.

"It's not your fault Shadow," he said, "I know you tried your hardest to make the planet peaceful... for a change... its Sonic's fault."

Shadow and Tails nodded in unison. Slowly, the King looked away, and gazed at the red echidna who was leaning against the wall.

"And thank you Knuckles," he remarked, "without you, Tails wouldn't be here."

"I can't believe all of this is happening," the echidna said, "Sonic's a good guy... I mean, he can be annoying sometimes but... Sonic the hedgehog playing warmonger? Sounds more like Scourge to me."

"Well, just think about this way," Shadow said, "In some other Zone, Scourge is probably making peace."

"Fat chance..." the echidna quipped.

"Good job gentlemen." Shadow said, "Now... I recommend we convene tomorrow to talk about this war..."

Knuckles and Tails nodded, and slowly turned away. Suddenly, from a hall, a yellow light streaked up. The eighteen year old girl came to a sudden stop, right in the middle of the trio.

"Wait!" she called, "Daddy!"

The king slowly turned around, and gazed at her.

"Yes, Maria?" he asked.

"I have something to show you three!"

Knuckles and Tails looked at the adolescent girl, before te fox said,

"And what is it?"

Taking a pose, the blonde human hedgehog smiled and said,

"I bring to you! The new, the improved! E-123 Omega, Mk. II!"

Both Knuckles and Tails gave her shocked expressions, and they gazed to Shadow. Crossing his arms, he appeared to be very upset.

From the hall Maria appeared from, they could hear heavy footsteps. The stomps echoed off of the walls, and made the spirits of weaker beings quake. From the entry way, appeared a seven-foot tall, red humanoid android. It had a silver face, blue eyes, and a cold exterior. It's helmet was made in a way resembling the Greek Omega symbol, and the symbol lied on the machine's elbows. It looked to the trio of grown men, got on one knee, and bowed.

"E-123 Omega, at your service." the machine said, his voice so... dull.

Maria clamped her hands onto one another, and let out a childish giggle.

"Ah, such perfection!" she said, before she turned around, "Do you like it, Daddy?"

Oh boy he didn't. Gazing at the machine, he shifted his attention to his daughter, and gave her a grave frown. She winced at the sight, and instantly began regretting her actions.

"Why did you make this?" the King said, pained.

Maria was, for once in her life, at a lost for words. She just looked down, and grew saddened. Though her intentions were pure, she didn't have the courage to relay them. She just laid her hands onto Omega Mk. II's shoulder, whispered into his ear, and walked off with him. As his daughter and the machine disappeared, Shadow crossed his arms.

"That was pretty cool," Tails said, "hey Shadow, why the long face."

"There's only one, Omega." he said.

Turning away, he trekked back to his throne. As he sat on his magnificent chair, he suddenly felt a great pain quake through his head. But, this wasn't Chaos Foresight. No, unlike those times, he didn't see anything. He just felt the air around him get cold. It was as if... the souls of many Black Arms, cried out, and were suddenly silenced.

Springing his eyes opened, he gazed at Tails and Knuckles who were making their way out.

"Wait!" he called, "Seaflora!"

...

The one big problem with Casscadia was its lack of naming. Though the planet had many, many cities, its lands were all nameless. Entire country sides went without titles, and the seas themselves were also nameless. As Rouge flew over one of the nameless oceans, she carried Sally within her arms. Despite the only thing saving her from absolute death by way of a drop was Rouge, the Feral Queen was fairly calm. Rouge on the other hand, was straining her arms.

"Darn it Sally!" she cried, "How much do you weigh."

"You tend to forget things like that when you live in the wild." the Queen remarked.

"Still! Doesn't weight affect your hunting our something?"

"It affects me just as much as my appearance. Which to say, isn't that much."

"Yes, but Honey, I hunt too, and vanity can be everything."

"So you say, Rouge?"

Slowly, the Queen shifted her eyesight toward the seas. To her surprise, she saw a mechanical base standing against the waves. Sally raised an eyebrow at the base, and then said,

"Rouge, what is that?"

The bat looked down toward the base, before saying,

"Oh, that's Seaflora, Hope's ocean base. She created it two years ago to study sea life."

"Then... why is there a lack of Black Arms on it?"

Rouge raised an eyebrow.

"What are you getting at?"

Without a second thought, the Queen's eyes snapped to a flaming yellow color. She roared out a growl, tore herself from Rouge's grasp, and fell more than 20 stories down. She didn't care though, her mind was filled with blind fury. Once she landed, she sent out a wave of sound, one that echoed throughout the entire base.

This caught Espio's ear.

"Did you hear that?" One of his men said.

"Course..." the ninja remarked, his voice cool as always, "Stay here, and watch the radar, I'm gonna check this out."

Withdrawing a kunai, the quick footed ninja ran out to one of Seaflora's many bridges. He held his blade close, and scanned the surrounding closely. Oddly, he felt as if he were being watched.

"Where are you?" he yelled, "Show yourself!"

Slowly, he dragged his eyes toward the night sky. Widening his eyes, he pinpointed the location of his opponent. Spinning around, he threw a kunai toward the roof of the construct he just exited. His blade flew straight, and went far into the distance of the night. Espio grimaced. His opponent was still here. He could hear her... breathing.

Eyes widening, he realized his opponent was right behind him. Espio turned around, and faced his unknown foce directly. She was wearing a brown hood that kept her face well hidden. The only thing he could make out beyond the shadows of the cloak, was his foes burning yellow eyes.

"Who are you!?" he barked to the squirrel.

She said nothing. Slowly, she reached into her cloak, and withdrew an extremely sharp knife. Her yellow eyes squinted toward Espio, and she began to growl menacingly. The ninja stepped back from that noise. Paying attention to her swirling ruffled tail, he noticed she was a mobian. His demeanor changed, and so did his question.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned the unknown female.

She reached into her cloak once more, and threw forward a blade of her own. Reacting on instinct, Espio leaped out-of-the-way with great time. When he looked back up to the woman before him, he knew she was here for business. No point in bargaining.

Suddenly, his furry foe dropped to her fours. Like lightning, she rushed up to him, and leaped onto his body. Her knife mere inches from his face, Espio had to think quick. Grasping her wrist, he held the knife away from his face. She tried her hardest to dive the blade into his forehead, but he wouldn't be killed so easily.

The chameleon opened his jaw, and launched out his tongue, striking his foe in the face, and sending her away. She landed with a thud on her back, and slid dangerously toward the bridge's edge. Quickly, the ninja returned to his feet. Sliding his hands back, he withdrew two kunais. Letting out a battle cry, he leaped toward his female foe. She lifted her feet, and kicked in the chest though, sending him back in pain. Like the wind, she leaped onto her fours, and let out a low growl.

"What are you doing here Espio!" she said, her voice coarse and demented.

"What?" the ninja said, "How do you know my name!?"

She shook her head in a 'no' manner, her yellow eyes flickered, and she quickly dashed toward the purple reptile. Still shocked from his foe knowing his name, he didn't have any time to dodge the powerful kick she sent him. Her blue boot struck him square in the chest, and sent him gliding back a few feet. After recoiling from the hit, he gazed up, only to notice she was gone. Never before had he faced someone with such great vanishing skills as equal to his own. He needed to get faster, or else this mysterious foe of his would get him. And he'd be damned if this new foe got the better of him.

Standing tall, he quickly began to make random symbols with his hands. Only those as well-trained as him could possibly know the ninja spell he was preparing. If one didn't know though, he announced it soon enough.

"Wind Ninjitsu!" he roared out.

All around him, the wind picked up. Grass petals from out of no where circled his body, as a miniature tornado surrounded the bridge. Only Espio stood tall against the storm he created, as his golden eyes searched the area for his foe.

"Now, where did you go?" he murmured under his breath.

"Espio!" a voice called.

The ninja flinched.

"Queen Sally?" he questioned.

Suddenly, through the wind, his opponent appeared. Her fist met his face first. Espio flew back from the strong blow, and the wind storm began to die down. Gazing forward, he notice his enemy was once again gone. How the hell was she doing this? As powerful as the punch was, he needed to get back onto his feet. Getting back up, he dragged his golden eyes up and down the bridge. Through the wind, he heard movement. Gazing skyward, he found his attacker falling down upon him. Using the wind he summoned, he blew his female foe away, and she flew straight into the building opposite of him. She crashed back, and winced lowly, before looking over to her enemy. Espio dashed toward her, star shuriken firmly grasped, and lunged toward her. Her yellow eyes flickered, and she struck him in the chest before he could land on her. Espio fell back feet away, and rubbed his gut in an attempt to soothe the pain. His foe, on the other hand, got to her feet, reached into her cloak, and withdrew a fully automatic hand gun.

Espio grew wide-eyed at the sight, as his foe pointed the gun barrel to him. as powerful as his windstorm was, it couldn't stop a bullet, and her gun could fire a series of them. He parted his legs, and got ready to dodge the attack.

"Espio." she said lowly.

"How do you know my name?" he questioned, his voice getting forceful.

Slowly, the woman gazed skyward. With a sigh, she returned her glare to him. After blinking, her yellow eyes returned to its shimmering blue. Espio flinched at the sight.

"Espio..." she said again, her voice oddly familiar.

"Who are you?" he questioned.

"Relay this to Sonic..." she said as she laid her hands on her hood. Pulling it back, she revealed herself to him. The ninja almost had a heart attack, "Sal says hi." she remarked.

Suddenly, Espio was blinded by a great light. Gazing skyward, he discovered the cause of the light was a Black Arm Aircraft. the machine hovered above Seaflora, and was suddenly joined by many other aircrafts of similar design. On the lead ship, sitting in a chair resembling hers at her base, was Rouge.

"Okay men," she said into her radio, "take aim, and fire!"

From the aircrafts, a series of bullets rained down upon the sea base. Espio barely had time to dodge the bullet storm, but some how, he was able to retreat into the building behind him. His men inside were huddled around the command console, and gazed fearfully outside.

"How did they know we were here!?" one of his men asked.

To dazed by what he just saw, Espio couldn't answer him. Instead, he gazed down to the hidden hatch in the center of the room, and yelled out,

"Escape!"

Nodding, one of his men relayed the message into the radio to his allies. Immediately, Espio dashed to the hatch in the center, and pried it open. Through the escape hatch, they could see the sea below. Without a second though, Espio leaped down to the seas below, his allies following. On her Aircraft, Rouge gazed down to the radar.

"Commander Rouge," one of her soldiers said, "we are getting bio readings from the sea, we believe it to be the invaders."

"FIRE!" she ordered, "FIRE!"

The guns on the Aircraft pointed down toward the sea, and let loose another barrage of gunfire. This went on for five minutes, before Rouge was sure her foes were either gone, or dead. She slouched back in her chair, and breathed heavily. Though she didn't know how long the Dualians were on the base, she was almost sure all the Black Arms on it were dead. It... pained her. But she had a job. Standing up, she trekked to her Aircrafts door, and opened it up. Despite flying well above Seaflora, she had no intentions of landing. Gazing down to one of its many bridges, she saw Sally gazing back from below.

"Commander Rouge?" Griffith said as he walked up.

"Yes, Griffith?"

"Is that the woman you spoke of?"

Rouge nodded.

"Yes, drop down a ladder, I doubt she plans on staying here."

...

Slamming down his hand on his throne, Sonic couldn't believe it.

"How the hell did they find out!?" he roared at Bunnie and Antoine.

To his side, Amy, who wilted at his angry words.

"The way they were so quick to arrive," Bunnie said, "shows they were... tipped off..."

Sonic crossed his arms, and laid back. Shaking his head, he knew who told them.

"Damnit... Tails..." he closed his eyes, "Why?" he murmured.

"Sonic?" Amy said, laying her hand on his shoulder.

He brushed her off coldly, before opening his eyes.

"Bunnie, return to base... we'll need to think up another plan." the cyborg hare nodded, but Sonic wasn't finished, "And send President Reese... we need to talk."

Suddenly, the throne doors sprung open, and the group were introduced to Espio's frantic yellow eyes. Even though he came a long way, he was still drenched in sea water. He walked up to Sonic, whilst shaking his head, and barked out,

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

Sonic leaned back, while a random guard stepped forward. With a wave of his hand, Sonic signaled to him to stop, before saying,

"Espio, what's wrong?"

The chameleon was still in shock though, and the words wouldn't form in his mouth. He just kept muttering over and over again,

"What the hell, what the hell!?"

"Espio!" Sonic barked, springing him from his trance, "What's wrong!?"

The ninja took in deep breaths. Once he opened his yellow eyes, he stared deeply into Sonic's jade ones.

"She's alive." he said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Who's alive?"

"Queen Sally!" he suddenly barked, widening everyone's eyes, "Queen Sally! She's alive! I saw her with my own two eyes!"

The throne room grew a silent as death. Everyone looked at Espio, before shifting their attention to Sonic. The King just stared, his heart racing in his chest. It stayed like this for quite a while, before Sonic finally gained the strength to speak.

"Impossible..." he said so low, no one could hear him, "That's... impossible."

"But I saw her!" Espio said, "I fought her! She had these, rabid yellow eyes, and she spoke so savagely. She ran on all fours like some, animal, and she growled all the time."

"That's impossible!" Sonic roared, silencing him, "Sally's dead! Omega killed her!"

"Then what the hell did I fight!?"

"It has to be some sick joke." Sonic remarked, "It's gotta be! You said you fought her! Sally can't fight you!"

"But she did!" he answered, "Everything I pulled off, she countered so flawlessly! As if she had been training for years!"

"I can't believe you Espio!" Amy suddenly yelled in Sonic's defense, "How could you bring Sally up like this! She..." the hedgehog grimaced, "Died years ago."

"But wait," Bunnie said, "Sonic, you said it ya self. You never saw Sally die. You said Omega killed 'er, and disposed of 'er body!"

"But he made it so clear," the King said, bending his head down, "he described in such great detail how he killed her..."

"Maybe," Bunnie went on, "Omega kidnapped her, sent her back to Casscadia, where Shadow brainwashed her."

But Sonic wouldn't have it. He knew that didn't happen, because he knew the truth. Gazing up at his friends eyes, they seemed to accept that fact. But he didn't. He never thought she would've escaped. In fact, for days after, he searched valiantly for his wife. He wanted her home, because he truly loved her. But days turned to weeks, and weeks to months. Before he knew it, a year of her gone made him believe she was truly dead. Sure, some people claimed they saw the queen running in the woods, but he didn't believe them. But now, as he gazed among his allies, he felt his lies were slowly breaking. But he wouldn't show it. He'd stay beside his convictions.

"Maybe he did." he said, adding fuel to Espio's fire.

"I can't believe it," the chameleon said, "Shadow brainwashing Sally!? That's low, even for a tyrant."

"Not really," Bunnie said, "he's becoming a regular old, Robotnik. Just missing the fatness..."

"Then we'll have to do something about this..." Sonic said, standing up, "Shadow's proven how unbalanced he is. If he can kidnap my wife, and mold her to his will over these ten years, then we must hasten our plan. Tonight, our attack of the Seaflora base was only the opening." he grinned, "The play will be much, much better."

...

Shadow appeared on Seaflora in a flash. As his quills bobbed seamlessly in the air, he scanned his surroundings. The many dents of gun fire lined the walls and floors. He grimaced._ Why did this have to happen? _he thought to himself. It was his fault, he believed. After Omega's death, he should've drove his hand straight through Sonic's chest. To be honest, he would've done so, had he not been King. He had people to protect. But his want of protection for his people, only lead to the death of the ones that lived here.

"Why?" he said, his fist slumping down, "Why?"

Suddenly, the door slid open. Shadow didn't pay it any mind though, and resolved to sulking back. A tender hand fell onto his shoulder, and he gained the power to look to its owner.

"Rouge?" he said, gazing into her teal eyes.

"Hey handsome." she teased, though Shadow was not in the mood.

"Why did this happen?" he questioned.

Grimacing, the bat said,

"I know how you feel, but," she smiled, "I think... I have something that can brighten your spirits."

Frowning, he showed he was not in the mood for her childishness. But the bat pressed on. Turning away, she pranced off toward the door she entered in. Opening it, she said,

"I give you, the new, the improved, Queen Sally Acorn!"

That got Shadow's attention. He spun around quickly, and gazed long into the Queen's blue eyes.

"King Shadow the hedgehog," she said, "nice to see you again."


	28. Shocking the Skies

Shocking the Skies

Shadow's eyes scanned the ramparts of his castle. It was so peaceful, so serene. Why did that peace have to be broken?

It must have been the comedy of his life. Anything given to him, shall be taken away just as easily. Maria, his memories, and now his people. But Shadow would be damned if his people were taken. Far to long he has sat idly by while things he wished for were taken. No matter how hard he fought for them...

"Shadow?" Hope called behind him.

The king spun around. His red eyes grew soft at her appearance, while he pondered loose thoughts.

"Hope..." he said to her queen.

For a change, she wasn't wearing the overalls she was known for. No, instead she had on a purple dress. Why the change of clothing, Shadow would never know.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Hope asked, though she knew the answer.

"Of course not..." he said bluntly, his arms crossed.

Gazing down, the Queen wilted at his words.

"I understand, Shadow, but... we have to do something." she looked up, "Anything..."

"I know..." he said, as he straightened up.

"Listen... Shadow..." Hope said, withdrawing a folder from her dress, "These are images taken by Rouge not to long ago."

Shadow grimaced. He knew he wouldn't like it. Taking the folder, he opened it cautiously. What he saw confused him.

"What am I looking at?" he said, gazing at the fleet of aircrafts.

"We believe this is Sonic's royal fleet." she said, pointing at the flying crafts, "From what Tails said... the fleet was created by using left over pieces of the space crafts they landed on. But from Tails' knowledge, the fleet wasn't operational when he left."

"Then why the hell is it flying!?" he yelled, causing Hope to wince.

"Well... It's pretty obvious Sonic has become... a little... crazy."

"So what!? He's putting the safety of his men, into some air fleet that may or may not work?"

"Yes..." she said.

"Then... where, dare I ask, are they going?" Shadow asked, staring his wife square in her eyes.

"Here..." Hope answered, gazing down.

"Here... Where?"

"Here... as in... here... right here..."

Shadow squinted.

"When?"

"Tonight... maybe... we aren't sure..."

The King's face twitched. He gazed skyward, and looked at the rising sun. It was morning, right now, and Casscadia operates off of a 36 hour cycle.

"Does Rouge know?" he asked, looking to his Queen.

"She's already rallied her soldiers and the Casscadian sea fleet."

Shadow nodded.

"Good... Get Maria, I need to speak to her."

...

It was dark all around. The mechanical being sat offline in the room, its eyes dull without power. Away from him, as she carefully placed a gun barrel inside of an arm, was its creator, Maria Kintobor. She was so angry, angry at herself. Her blue eyes couldn't imagine the stupidity she had just showed. Gazing up to Omega , she wondered why she wasted years building it. As complete as it was, it was still a failure. The android lacked that which she really wanted.

And the way her father looked at the machine. He looked as if he were insulted, insulted by the machination she dared call Mark II. But she made him. He was one hundred percent complete. Save for the most important part, the main ingredient that made her Uncle Omega, Omega. That android she made lacked a soul.

"Omega ," she said, "Operate."

Suddenly, the crouching being stood up, its dull grey eyes shining a beautiful blue.

"Unit E-123 Omega , operational!" it announced, in a great fury. The robot gazed down to its creator, and knelt, "What is it that you ask for, Creator?" it asked.

"Just needed someone to talk to, is all."

The machine looked up. One thing Maria always enjoyed doing was talking to her Uncle Omega. Even though he was murderous and destructive, he had a soft spot in his heart for her. So, trekking over to the machine, she wondered if her creation held the same conviction.

"Affirmative." it said, standing tall.

"So... how was your evening?" she asked, causing the robot's optics to flicker.

"How was my... evening?" it reiterated, confused.

"Yes, yes... Molly is working with Aunt Rouge, Jr. is out, probably at Angel Island, and Mommy isn't in the mood for golfing so... I just need someone to talk to."

"Well..." it said.

"Maria!" the King's voice boomed.

Both Maria and Omega gazed down the halls of the laboratory. Maria gazed up to Omega, while the machine stood tall. From the shadow's her father appeared. He looked angry, but with resolve. He needed to talk.

"Daddy..." Maria said weakly, "What is it that you want?"

The King stopped before his daughter, before looking over to the machine of her creation.

"So..." he said, laying a finger on his chin, "You call this thing... Omega ?"

"Yes..." she said, prodding her fingers.

"Well... let's see if this thing can live up to the name..." he looked it intensely in its eyes, "Omega!" he barked.

"Yes, King Shadow." he asked.

"Tell me... do you enjoy destruction?"

It slowly shifted its blue optics to him.

"Affirmative." it said.

...

Sally looked at the suit with slanted eyes. It looked so... different from what she needed. It looked similar to G.U.N. attire, save for the great red spiral on its back. The Black Arms symbol... was she really one with the Black Arms? No... she was one for Mobius. But Sonic wasn't. Though his convictions were right, his actions weren't. He was going to doom their new home.

So slowly, she opened the glass case holding her new clothing. She would wear it, for now, but as soon as this war was over, she was going to retake her kingdom. Sliding off her boots and vest, she quickly placed on the soldier attire. She was a warrior now, her royal attitude would return later. She gazed at herself in the mirror, and marveled at the suit. She hated what the world had come to. A Queen as a killer... so backwards it was.

"Sally?" a surprised, yet familiar, voice echoed behind her.

The Queen rubbed her wrists, and took in a deep breath. She dragged her eyes behind her, and came face to face with a red echidna.

"Oh God Sally," Knuckles said, "It is you! I... I can't believe it!" quickly, like a flash, he wrapped his heavy hands around her in a hug, "At first... I didn't believe it, but... Tails was right..."

"What?" the Queen said, "You thought I was dead?"

"No its..." he looked at her, "Tails said... you had become so savage-looking when he saw you... like... you had done things you weren't willing to share..."

"Its true," she said looking away, "I guess... I have become a bit savage..."

"But that doesn't matter," Knuckles said, a grin appearing on his lips, "You're back, and you're okay, but best yet," he broke off their embrace, and tightened his fist, "with you here, you prove Sonic wrong! For years he's been lying, saying you were dead, and Omega killed you! But now, now! Now they know he's a liar! I can only wonder what's going on in his kingdom right now."

"They don't think it..." the Queen said, returning Knuckles attention to her.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"They believe him... whatever he's saying."

"How can you say that? You're here! His lies about Omega killing you are wrong!"

"But that doesn't mean anything." her blue eyes glimmered, "Sonic is a hero, and heroes can be the best liars. People don't believe heroes lie, or, they don't want to believe heroes lie..." slowly, she brushed hair out of her face, "Sonic may be a liar... but he's a hero... and a king... What he says... goes..."

"I can't believe you, Sally!"

"Listen Knuckles!" she remarked, growing forceful, "Espio the Chameleon... as honorable as he is... mercilessly killed every scientist on that aqua base..." Knuckles wilted, "All because of Sonic... Espio killed civilians... Sonic may be a liar... but he's a hero..."

Slowly, the proud echidna leaned up against the wall. Crossing his arms, he began to regret all the things that have happened over the ten years.

"Why did this have to happen?" he asked, "Why did Mobius have to die? Why did we have to come here? Of all planets in the universe, why here?" he closed his eyes, "If there is a god in the heavens... he's got a real sick sense of humor..."

"No," Sally said, "It's not God... it's the sick mind of a boy... a boy in a king's suit..."

...

Sonic marveled at the passing sky. The Mobian Airfleet was more impressive than he ever thought. Gazing out the window, he watched clouds zoom by at high speeds, and the blue sky burn red with the morning sun. He took in a deep breath, and leaned back in his command chair. All around him, many working soldiers and workers, making sure the airfleet didn't fall down to the earth, much like the G.U.N. fleet did all those years ago. And Tails said it was impossible for this thing to fly.

"Amy." the king called as he leaned back in his chair, "How long till arrival?"

The pink mistress walked up, wearing a sailor outfit, and said,

"Bunnie states we'll make it there by nightfall..."

"What's with the clothes change?" Sonic asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What!?" she said, as if insulted, "You don't think this is cute?"

"I never said that!" Sonic said defensively, "It just seems unneccessary!"

"Well," she recanted, "it's just that... we are in the sky and all... and it feels very sea like."

"The sky... feels like... the sea... yeah, makes a whole lotta sense!"

"Oh shut up!" she teased.

"King Sonic!" a random worker said, gaining his attention.

"Speak." he ordered.

"We're picking up something on the radio."

Sonic's quills stuck up.

"And that being?" he asked.

"A fleet... A... uh... sea fleet..."

Sonic laid back in his chair, and began prodding his fingers.

"A sea fleet, you say?"

"Aye, King..."

"Hmmm..."

Gazing toward the ladder part of his fleet, the King grinned.

"As much as I would love to attack them myself..." he said, a grin appearing on his lips, "Send the front end to attack..."

"Aye King." slowly, the soldier brought his ear piece to his head, and tapped a button, "Green Hill fleet," he said, "You are to fly down and attack the approaching sea fleet, understood!"

"Aye aye!" a voice answered.

"Green Hill fleet." Sonic said, chuckling, "I crack my self up!"

...

Rouge's wings flapped weakly. All around her, the many Black Arms soldiers that called her 'Commander'. They ran about, pressing on many buttons and switches, as they checked many dials and systems. the royal sea fleet was a behemoth of power. Hope once called Shadow insane when he made it, but now it proved to be invaluable. As the bat checked the skies, she wondered when Sonic's airfleet would arrive. Only time would tell.

"Uh... Rouge..." Tails' voice echoed through the radio.

"Yes, Miles?" she questioned, her teal eyes gleaming.

"Have you met with Sonic's fleet yet?"

"No, sweetie..." she said, "He hasn't arrived yet."

"Well... be on the lookout, okay? If the Airfleet can fly, then it shouldn't take to long to arrive at your position."

"I know, Tails, I know... don't dot on me like that though."

"Understood... and Rouge?"

"Yes, Miles?"

"Please... if you do get in a fight... don't kill anyone... please?"

"Oh Tails, you're such a child." she leaned back, "A war is not fought with kindness..."

Silence seeped through the radar.

"Understood... Commander..."

With a buzzing noise, the radio went dead. Rouge straightened herself up, and lurched forward. She felt bad hurting the young man's spirit, but this was a war. And the enemy wasn't robots like in the past. No... the enemy was Mobius itself.

"Commander Rouge!" Griffith called as he walked up.

"Yes, Griffith?" she said, turning around.

"The enemy! They have arrived!"

"Aye? Pull them up on the radar..."

From the ceiling, a large screen appeared. On the screen, a good old-fashioned radar. The line beeped around in circles, and they located their enemy. Rouge scanned it closely. From what the radar told her, there were exactly five airships. Lucky, because, counting her battleship, there were exactly five battleships in the frontal fleet. With a smirk, the bat nodded. She liked those odds.

"Tell me, Commander Griffith, is Sonic's royal ship among them?" Rouge asked, gazing up.

"No... Commander Rouge. It seems not..."

She sighed.

"Oh well... we can't win them all... prepare the fleet for battle!" she ordered.

"Yes, Commander!" Griffith said, enthusiastically.

With a raised fist, he began spouting orders into his radio. All around them, they could hear the sounds of the ships' guns pointing skyward.

Rouge laid her hand on her chin.

"They are in sight, Commander." Griffith said, a sadistic grin growing on his lips.

"Then fire!" she ordered.

...

If there was one thing the Black Arms knew how to do, it was wage war. And of all the evolving they did, war had remained deeply seeded in their blood. The cannons of the ship pointed skyward, and once the first airship popped its head through the clouds, they fired.

Powerful bullets tore through the skies, and pelted the hides of the ships they attacked. Out of the sides of the airships, doors opened. Then, like flies, jets exited the ships sides, and flew all around in the sky. But the seafleet would not be deterred. Their guns aimed at the smaller jets, and began firing at them widely. Some were hit, others spared. Those that lived dived down like bombers, and began firing upon the battleships that attacked them. The spinning barrels of Gatling guns aimed through the sky, and shot down jet after jet, chasing down those that came so close. The jets of those struck fell toward the sea, and disappeared among its many waves, surely never to be seen again.

But such was the way of war.

Rouge's own ship was struck, and sent things shaking. But she wasn't fazed by such an act.

"Commander Griffith!" she called, "Tell our men to focus their smaller arms on those damned jets, and the cannons on the airships themselves!"

"Aye, Commander." Lifting his radio, he relayed the message to his men.

Through near perfect synchronization, the many Black Arms battleships pointed their cannons skyward. With their guns aimed on the jets, and their cannons on the airships, the battleships began their two-pronged attacks. Bullets zipped through the sky and struck down many jets, as cannon rockets flew through the sky and struck the airships. The attack would be working, but the airships were well guarded. Everytime they were struck, a strange aura would surround its chassis. Rouge leaned back at the sight. She had... seen this before.

"Commander!" Griffith yelled, "There is something wrong, our attacks! They are not working!"

"Chaos Emeralds..." she answered.

...

Lara-Su's hands pointed near the seven Chaos Emeralds, as she focused her energies calmly. The many years of guarding the Master Emerald had taught her many things, including Chaos manipulation. Her connection to the Chaos Force was strong for her produce such results, much to Sonic's pleasure.

"Just a little more!" she called from the confides of the royal airship, "Just a little more!"

...

"That blue bastard!" Rouge roared, standing tall, "He's using the Chaos Emeralds to create a force field over his ships!"

"But Commander Rouge!" Griffith called, "Only one with a connection to the Chaos Force can do such a thing!"

"Aye! I smell a rat!... Or worse... an echidna!"

"What do we do!"

"Press on the attack!"

"Aye, Commander!"

"And someone get me a damn radio! Put Shadow on the other end!"

"Aye Commander!"

...

"They have force fields!" Rouge yelled, "And they're using the Chaos Emeralds! Shadow what do we do!"

The King laid his hand on his chin, and pondered Rouge's words. Only those with a strong connection to the Chaos Force could do such a thing, himself included. Then who the hell was creating that shield? He smelled a rat... or an echidna, so to speak.

"Keep on the attack, Rouge... I'm sending back-up..."

"With all do respect Shadow, back up won't cut it!"

"This back-up will..."

Tapping a button, the radio went dead. Shadow grinned, and made a wagging motion with his fingers. Across the room from him, his daughter Maria, and beside her, Omega .

"Maria, come here..."

"Yes daddy..." she said, stepping forward. Omega did the same.

"Tell me, Maria, is this robot up to the task."

Maria's face brightened up.

"Daddy, I've worked three long years on him! He's more than ready! He's perfect!"

"And if anyone could build perfection," he pinched her cheek, "its you deary..."

Slowly, he shifted his attention to Omega .

"Tell me, Omega, are you ready?"

"Affirmative. he said, his mechanical lips mouthing out the word.

"Good..." slowly, he reached into his cape, withdrawing from it, the blue Terra Stone, "Then use this, and help Commander Rouge and her fleet, understand?"

"Affirmative, King Shadow."

Slowly, the android onto his own chest. A series of mechanical noises beeped from its body, and it slowly opened it up, revealing a slot perfect for the Terra Stone. Shadow placed it inside, and Omega was filled with a life altering energy.

"Destroy those that oppose the Black Arms..."

Omega nodded. Slowly, the machine marched off toward the window in the room. He opened it slightly, and his blue optics gleamed against the day sky. From its back, a pair of jets opened from behind. The jets erupted with fire, and the machine rocketed skyward. Seconds later, he was nothing more than a red dot on the horizon.

"I pray he does well..." Maria said, woefully.

"Don't worry... the Angel Maria is watching over him."

...

Rouge's fleet was beginning to lose. One of their ships had sunk, and the airships were rapidly gaining position. With that force field over them, they were impenetrable. All the damage dealt to them was pointless. In fact, Rouge was sure this was rapidly becoming a suicide mission. Holes were appearing in her flagship, and water was beginning to flood its lower levels. But Rouge wouldn't show fear.

"Commander." Griffith said, "We should begin considering a retreat. One ship has fallen, and another three are showing signs, us included."

"I know!" she said, gazing toward the floor, "Damn you Sonic... relay the message of a retreat, Griffith."

"Aye Commander..." he answered weakly.

Slowly, he brought his radio to his ears. But his eyes caught sight of something worse.

"Commander Rouge, look out!"

The bat shot her eyes up, and saw through the window an out of control jet. The vehicle spun wildly in the air, and began to nose dive directly toward the flagship's command. Rouge laid back into her seat. She had no idea how to defend against this. But she was fortunate.

In a flash, a red being appeared before the jet. The android gazed back toward Rouge, and made a motion with his face.

"I'm here to help you." he said.

Rouge merely cocked her head at the sight.

Omega returned his head to the task at hand. The jet collided with his body, but it did not explode. The android held it in place, and gazed long and hard at the pilot inside. His blue optics squinted at the fearful man. Suddenly, a face mask appeared on Omega's face, covering his mouth. With an immeasurable power, Omega tossed the jet aside into the ocean below. That finished, Omega shifted his attention to the airships above. From the robots arm, above his hand, a flaming blade shot out. On his other arm, a double-barreled Gatling gun. Molly must have been rubbing off on Maria.

"Annihilate!" Omega roared, before he took off toward the airships above.

Rouge grinned, and leaned back in her chair.

"Commander Griffith," she said, "on second thought... I think we'll stay in fight."

The Black Arms commander nodded.

"Aye Commander," he said, "Keep fighting!" he roared seconds after.

At high speeds, Omega flew through the air. With his flaming blade, he struck down any jet he passed, and with his double-barreled Gatling guns, he fired upon others. Before he knew it, he was face to face with the front most airship. Bullets struck at him, but he was such a small target, they missed greatly. Slowly, Omega opened his chest. The blue Terra Stone gleamed against the bright sky, and let out a shining blast of blue light.

...

Lara felt a jolt rocket through her head. The Chaos Emeralds felt down, and the force field protecting the airships dissipated.

"What the," she said, through gasps, "what the hell was that!?"

...

Now they were on equal terms. The airships guns were nothing compared to the Casscadian royal fleet. Rockets and bullets tore into the hulls of the ships, and before anyone knew it, one of them fell to the sea below. To add to that, Rouge's fleet was joined by more ships, shifting the tide in their favor. Oh how things can change.

In the sky, Omega flew around like a bee hunting a foe. No one could hit him, but when he struck, it hurt. Alone, he had taken down more jets than one ship alone. He shifted his attention to an airship, and dashed inside one of its open hangars. Any jet that attempted escape was stricken by his flaming blades, and any man attempting to rush him was shot down for their foolishness. Looking up, he flew through the ceiling, and bored through twelve floors before he arrived at the airships command center. The men in control looked at him, with fear on full display on their eyes. Omega would show no mercy though. He aimed his gun down, and before they knew it, fired upon each and every man and woman in command. Minutes later, without control, the airship fell down into the sea.

Far away, on his flagship, Sonic watched the carnage. Behind him, Amy stood, her hands over her mouth. Such violence.

"How?" the King proposed, before slamming his hand on a button on his armrest, "Lara-Su!" he barked, "How is this happening!?"

"They have something!" she yelled back through the radio, "I can't focus on the Chaos Force with it there! Everytime I establish a connection, its severed!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow. The only person who could possibly do that was Shadow, and he knew for a fact he wasn't there. Sonic grimaced. Tapping another button, he switched the radio frequency.

"Bunnie," he said into it, "pull back..."

"What's wrong Sonic?"

"Our plan isn't working... they've figured out a way to shut off our force field."

"How'd they do that so quickly?"

"I don't know, just pull back..."

"Understood..."

The radio buzzed off, and Sonic resolved to lurching back.

"Sonic..." Amy said, but Sonic wasn't having it.

"Not now Amy..." he looked to another button, "This is only a minor setback," he said, tapping said button, "Espio... have the land forces arrived yet?"

...

It was all a ruse. Though the king fully expected his airfleet to crush Shadow's seafleet, he still had a back up plan. It was all a distraction.

Coming up to the ocean surface, a series of well hidden submarines. Within one of them, the purple ninja made commander, Espio.

"Yes King Sonic." he said, "We've arrived." through the window, he could see it. Castle Ark, "Awaiting further orders."


	29. The One

The One

The storm was over the horizon. She was standing here alone. A pistol on her hip, waiting for her foes to arrive. For you see, she was no longer a Queen, but a soldier. A warrior...

She gazed over Castle Ark's walls, as she sniffed the air. She could smell them, all the steel and metal, even beneath the seas. With Rouge's fleet out battling Sonic's air fleet, the castle was left relatively defenseless. Only the Savage Queen stood between Mobian forces, and absolute anarchy.

"Sal?" Tails said, his namesake waving in air.

"What is it, Miles?" she questioned, turning to him slowly.

"You don't have to do this... I mean, you really don't have to..."

Grinning, she pinched his furry cheek and said,

"Of course I don't have to do it! But I want to..." she straightened up, "I can't just stand idly by while Sonic attacks."

"But Sally," the fox said, growing frail, "you... you're like a sister to me... and Sonic is like a brother... You two fighting... it just..."

"Not now, Tails." she said, growing strong.

"How about... I help you, huh?" he said, a reluctant smile growing on his face.

"Oh please Tails, you're no warrior, plus you have a family..."

"But Sal, you do too, and this is suicide."

Sighing, the Queen returned her gaze over the ramparts.

"I know..." she said regretfully, "And I really want to see Sonia and Manik... but..." she closed her eyes, "Their father must be stopped... at any cost... or else..."

From the sea, Sally noticed a small black object. The machine glided silently through the ocean, before coming to a stop near the edge of a forest. It went invisible thanks to the waves, but Sally was smarter. One woman, a secret invasion, and a war... Sally liked those odds. Smirking, she began to climb the rampart walls.

"They're... they're here already?" Tails said, weakly.

"Seems so... you were right though, Sonic's airfleet was only a distraction."

"What should I do?"

"Call Knuckles, it shouldn't take him too long to get here."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"What I do best." her eyes shimmered a flaming aura, "Hunt!"

Before he could say anything else, she was gone. The Queen leaped over the rampart walls, and trekked the fields toward the forest. Yellow eyes and all, she still had to think. Was she really going to attack her people like this? At heart, she was a Mobian, and they were all Mobians. It was traitorous of her to go against her own people like this. And yet, it felt so right. As she rushed through the forest toward the invading foes, she felt so good! It felt great to come against these people, as if what they were doing was inheritely wrong. But, they were wrong. They claimed the Black Arms of doing evil, while they themselves were about to do the same evil they accused them of. How ironic. The Mobians, the creatures who for years were being forced into submission, was now the attackers. They were the evil ones, for a change. As much as Sally hated it, they had to be stopped. And she would show no mercy. Not to Mobians, or Black Arms, or even Sonic. This had to stop.

The Feral Queen perched herself on a tree top. Though she couldn't see them, she could hear and smell the approaching forces. It felt good. Queen Sally Acorn versus an entire fleet by herself. It enticed her.

"Little Beta..." a cold, monotone voice echoed behind her.

"Omega?" she questioned.

He wasn't there, but his spirit was. An appiration joined Sally on the tree top, and gazed among the forest along side her.

"Can you listen to my last wish, Little Beta?" he asked, his ghostly body shinning against the sun.

"What is it?"

"All my life, I just wanted on battle. A battle of me, versus and entire army! Today, right now, is my battle... you must win it for me." he looked down to the ground, "Fight, until your body gives out, and then fight some more..." he looked at her, "until you die..."

"But they... are my people..." she protested.

"No... they are animals... you," his glare intensified, "Are a machine..."

Sally nodded. If she agreed with his broken logic or not was a matter of debate, but she headed her dead friend's words. Just as quickly as he appeared, Omega's ghost disappeared. Sally looked up to the multicolored sky, and grinned wildly. Her Savage State was taking over again, but it oddly felt more potent. She dragged her hands through her hair, and unraveled it so it appeared more wild. Below her, she could see the first few members of the invasion squad. Her first victims. Looking to the sky, she made a wild caw, one that caught the attention of the soldiers. They gazed skyward, but the birds that headed Sally's call flew wildly in all directions, cloaking her. One of the men looked away, and immediately felt a knife to the back of the head. Before he could warn his allies, he was silenced by hand of the mouth, and dragged away to an overgrow of bushes. Once the others noticed their friend had disappeared, they looked opposite ways. Training her eyes on one, Sally hung above him, wrapped her hands around her neck, and snapped it quickly. When the soldier's ally turned around, he was shocked to see he was alone. Sally had returned to the trees, and merely gazed down upon him with sadistic eyes. Withdrawing her knife, she decided to put him out of his misery. The soldier heard the noise of cracking trees, but had little time to react. The Queen's blade found its way into his skull, and ended his life. The attack caused blood to file out of his skull, and imprint itself on Sally's fur. But she wasn't terrified by the image. In fact, it egged her own. She looked to the sky, and grew a wild grin.

Three down, much much _much_ more to go.

...

The bullets grew fainter in the sight. Rouge looked out the window of her ship, and nodded at the sight of the retreating air fleet. As she grinned, her wings began to flap valiantly.

"Look at how they run!" Commander Griffith said from behind, "Like bugs when the light comes on!"

"Stay prepared." Rouge said, "We've lost two ships, and others have been damaged fatally, us included." slowly, she stood up, "I'm going to the deeper levels to try and help out. We were hit pretty hard. You keep control."

"Aye Commander Rouge..." he answered with a salute.

Flapping her wings, she took off down the hall, while Griffith took her spot at the commander's chair. As he stroked his chins, a red android appeared in his midst.

"Where is Commander Rouge?" Omega asked.

"You... you're the one who saved us?"

"I am Omega ," the android answered, "I was sent by King Shadow to aid in your battle."

"Omega ?" Griffith said, his eyes widening, "How dare you take that name!"

Omega remained silent, while his optics flickered blue.

"I was created by Maria Kintobor to take on the legacy of the original Omega."

Leaning back in his chair, Griffith sneered.

"Take on his legacy?" he said with a scoff, "Oh well... if Princess Maria created you... your fine by me... besides..." he stood up and walked up to him, his hand outstretched, "You did save us from absolute death so... thank you."

Omega scanned his gesture, before raising his hand awkwardly. Slowly, they grasped each other's hand, and shook it.

"Think nothing of it..." Omega said, "I was only following orders..."

"Commander Griffith." one Black Arm soldier said, "It appears as if the Dualians have returned."

"Eh? Bring up the radar!"

Sliding from the ceiling, an old-fashioned radar. The sonar beeped loudly through the air, and revealed a great behemoth in the sky.

"What in the name of Angel Maria is that?" Griffith called, his head turning.

"It appears to be the Dualian Flagship." Omega said, his face mask once again appeared on his face, "I shall proceed with attacking it!"

"No!" Griffith ordered, "We have men struggling in other ships, with your speed and power, you'd be able to save them easily. We'll deal with the flag-ship, you protect our soldiers!"

Slowly, the android turned back to Griffith. The Black Oak's face was stern though, and he showed no nonsense. Nodding, the android answered with,

"Affirmative."

His jet boosters erupting, he took off out of the ship, and to the struggling ships around.

"Commander Griffith." one soldier said, "We are in equipped with dealing with such a target."

"I care more about getting our soldiers home, and less about winning, now fire!"

...

Sonic looked out the window to the ship below. With his men retreated for safer lands, he and his flag ship remained alone. Fortunately, it was the most powerful aircraft of the fleet. One fleet of battleships wasn't going to deter him. In fact, that fleet pushed him on. As a teenager, he'd easily tear through the pathetic excuse for defense. And he was going to prove it.

"Load the Sonic Cannon..." he ordered to no one in particular.

"What was that, Sonic?" Amy asked from behind.

"I said load the Sonic Cannon... I've been waiting around for to long, letting others do my dirty work. Time for me to finish this."

"But Sonic," Amy cried, "who's going to lead with you out?"

He grinned.

"Bunnie, duh! I'm going downstairs and getting a Chaos Emerald from Lara-Su... you all prepare the Sonic Cannon."

Amy nodded reluctantly, and Sonic dashed off seconds later. The command center had grown so quiet so suddenly, much to the pink hedgehog's ire.

"Hey!" she barked, "No one told you to slack off! Prepare the Sonic Cannon!"

Jolted by her words, all the workers began barking random orders at each other. Working in unison, they set forth said weapon. The flag-ship split open and revealed a weapon hidden within its catacombs. A great cannon pointed out, and lined itself with the sea fleet.

Within the confides of the ship, Sonic ran. Finally, he came to his destination, the core. He stepped in, pushing open the doors, and came face to face with Lara-Su. The red furred echidna was still trying to activate the Chaos Emeralds, but she was having little process.

"How they do that?" she questioned as she held the green Chaos Emerald.

"Probably help from Shadow." Sonic said, gaining her attention.

"King Sonic!" she yelled, "How'd you get in here?"

"Speed..." he said sarcastically, "Hand me a Chaos Emerald."

"But... the force field?"

"Don't worry about it," he said, taking the green Chaos Emerald she handed him, "I'll be back in a flash."

And just like that, he was gone. The blue blur ran through the many halls of his ship, before he finally came to its armory. He slid the door open, and walked down its wide walkway to a specific item. A sword laid in a glass case. But this was no ordinary blade. Sonic had made this sword custom tailored after one he used years ago. Its name was Caliburn.

He opened the case, grabbed the blade, and slid on the gauntlet it came with. In its hilt, it had a small indent made specifically for a Chaos Emerald. Sonic laid the green jewel in the hole, and sheathed the blade seconds later. It was time to finish it.

...

"Commander Griffith!" A black arm cried, "The flag-ship... its opening up!"

The Black Arms Commander leaned forward in his chair as he assessed the weapon.

"Are any of our weapons online?"

"Negative Commander... We need to restock on ammo..."

"Hmm... tell all ships with available ammunition to focus their attention on that cannon, understood?"

"Aye Commander."

As the soldier relayed his message, he leaned back in his chair. The lives of survivors mattered more, he thought in his head.

...

Sonic finally arrived at the Cannon's core. His blade sheathed, he trained his eyes on his target. The flagship before him would fall easily with the speed he was about to obtain.

"Sonic!" Amy's voice cried over the intercom, "Are you inside the Cannon?"

"Yes Amy," he yelled back, "just aim and fire, I'll do the rest!"

"Are you sure Sonic? This thing hasn't been tested yet..."

"Hey," he replied cockily, "when's the best time?"

"Whatever you say... Sonic Cannon operational!"

From the sides, two metal beams appeared. They began conducting electricity around Sonic, and started charging up massive kinetic energy. Sonic got into position, and performed his famed Spin Dash. Thanks to the electricity, Sonic began to float as a ball, and a white aura covered his body.

"And... fire!" Amy barked.

The Cannon cocked back, and loud explosion roared behind Sonic. It propelled him forward, and he slammed into the hull of the flagship. The attack sent the entire battleship shaking, and nearly knocked Griffith off of his chair.

"Commander!" a soldier cried, "We've been hit!"

"I know!" he yelled back, "Get everyone on a life boat, that's an order!"

...

Espio's yellow eyes searched around feverishly. All around him, he heard the frantic gun fire of his men. This would go one for minutes at a time before coming to an abrupt silence. Espio didn't like it, not one bit. As he held close his kunai, he trekked gingerly through the forest.

"Commander Espio!" a soldier cried, "What's going on?"

"Just keep close, and stick to your mission!" he ordered, "It appears we've been tipped off..."

He dragged his eyes away, but when he heard a lack of an answer, he spun back around. Dead... the soldier was already dead. His blood seeping out of his open skull. Espio's gold eyes widened, and he shot his eyes skyward. He heard nothing, and being silent around Espio is a hard thing to do. His opponent was near, but fortunately, he knew who his opponent was.

"Queen Sally?" he said lowly in the air, "Are you there?"

He heard nothing, but he could feel her presence. Through his nose, he smelled her being. She was covered in blood, and her eyes were locked squarely on him. Now, where was she? Above, that's where.

The Savage Queen fell from the tree's above, an automatic rifle in her blood stained hands. Instead of firing it though, she bashed the butt of the gun against Espio's head three times, the third strike knocking him down to his back. As he straightened up in pain, he gazed up to the Queen who struck him. But Sally looked so much different. Her clothing had, somehow, become so tattered and torn. Her hands where red with the blood of her foes, and her legs too. She had guns hanging off of random parts of her body, showing that she had practice such an act.

"Sally?" Espio said, confused.

But she was so feral, she didn't notice. From her mouth, a stream of white, puffy foam, the cause of which would forever be unknown.

"EsPiO!" she cried, her voice wild and frantic, "wHy YoU lOOk sCaRrReEdDdD!?"

Slowly, her hand fell to her side, and she withdrew a pistol. Before he could react, Espio felt the cold hard steel of a bullet enter his leg. He grabbed it, called out in pain, rolled up in a ball. Meanwhile, Sally approached him menacingly. But this wasn't her doing. In her mind, she cried out against her horrid new personality.

_What are you doing!?_ she cried.

And yet, she had no control. She just stepped dauntingly toward her purple foe.

"WhY yoU LisTEN to Sawnic!?" she cried savagely, "hE leAD YoU asTRaY!"

Suddenly gunfire pierced the air, catching the Savage Queen's attention. Behind her, a soldier who was scared shitless by what he was witnessing. Sally, for some deranged reason, saw this as a challenge. Dropping to her fours, she ran up to the soldier, dodged his gunfire, and leaped onto his body, knife first. Her cold blade pierced his warm skin, and ended his life. But Sally wasn't finished. She spun around to Espio, but the chameleon had some how already escaped. Or did he?

Her nose wagged cutely, as she took in the smell of the surrounding air. She could smell him, and he was near. His invisibility was good, but not _that_ good. She located him, dropped to her fours, and dashed over to the bushes he held in. She was so fast, Espio didn't know she was upon him until he felt a powerful grasp around his neck. She lifted him up with a power gained from nowhere and began shaking him over and over and over again, all the while laughing. As Espio slowly lost breath, her laughing continued. She hadn't even noticed it when his body fell limp at her side. She just continued shaking. She grew bored with him seconds later, and dropped his lifeless body to the ground. Slowly, she shifted her attention elsewhere, just to see what else she could kill...

...

Rouge clamped her hands onto her soldiers as she pulled with all her strength.

"Just a little more!" she cried, "Just bear with me!"

The bottom levels were almost completely filled with water. And after a hit that happened seconds earlier, even more water poured through. Right now, she focused primarily on saving her men and women, the time for escape would come later.

"Thank you, Commander Rouge." her soldier cried as he got to safety.

"Just get out of here now!" she barked back, "That's an order!"

He nodded with a salute, before escaping through the barely functioning door. Rouge still had others to save though, so she had little time to waste. Sizing up the situation, she dove into the water, hands first. She swam through, using her wings for support, and came to a barely open door underwater. Using her powerful legs, she pried the door open, and swam inside. What she met, was a fist.

Rouge opened her mouth underwater from the attack, and immediately dashed surface side for air. After she came up, she let out gasps for the life needing substance. But she felt something attach to her legs. She shook over and over again, but the grasp wouldn't lessen. Suddenly, she was underwater again, but this time, was face to face with the King himself. Sonic pulled back his fist, and despite the underwater friction, threw forth another powerful punch. Rouge reeled back in the pain, and tried desperately to reach for air. But Sonic's grasp wouldn't lessen. Locking her eyes on him, she used her powerful legs to kick him away. Freed, she swam surface side, and escaped the water with the use of her wings.

"What the hell are you doing in here!?" she barked.

With water flying skyward, Sonic appeared on the dry side of things. He looked at Rouge with his green eyes, and made an awkward gesture with his hands.

"Let's see if traitors fly." he said, pointing toward her wings.

"What are you talking about?"

His hand falling to his blade, Caliburn, Sonic dashed forward with a wave of his sword. Somehow, despite everything, Rouge was able to dodge the limb amputating swing. She crashed into the floor, while Sonic laid safely on his feet.

"This is insane, Sonic!" Rouge cried as she struggled to withdraw her gun.

"Don't try, Rouge," he said, "I'm to fast."

"We'll see..." she said lowly.

With a flick of her wrist, she fired her gun at Sonic's position. The king was already gone in a blue blur though, and had quickly appeared behind Rouge. He strung her up with his powerful arms, and held her firmly in place. Rouge struggled, but she was too tired to put up a good fight.

"Why are you doing this!?" she yelled as she continued shaking.

"I'm trying to save our people Rouge!" Sonic answered.

"You are insane, Sonic!"

"I'd expect words from Shadow's allies!"

"But you know what, you are right!" Sonic flinched at her words. Slowly his grip loosened, "Our people does need saving," she said regretfully, "they need saving... from you!"

With Sonic thinking on her words, Rouge released her self from his grasp. Before he could do anything about it though, he was kicked in the chest by Rouge's powerful legs. He fell back into the water, and gave the bat ample time to escape. Flapping her wings, she took off out of the room, and flew through the halls at high speeds. But Sonic's recoil was short-lived. He returned to the surface, blade unsheathed, and dashed down the halls after her.

Black Arms soldiers tried their hardest to escape the rapidly sinking battleship, but Griffith was not one of them. The great Black Oak trekked through the halls as he searched for his Commander-in-Chief.

"Rouge!" he called when the bat appeared in his sight of vision.

"Griffith!" she called back as she came to a stop.

"Did you save or men!?" he asked.

"Not now!" she barked, "Sonic's here! We need to go!"

"Sonic?" he said, surprised, "You mean the Dualian King?"

"Yes, and we need to go!"

The sound of rushing wind reached her ears, and she grimaced seconds later. Turning around, she was faced to face with the King.

"Last chance, Rouge," he barked, "give up! And your sentence will be lessened."

But the bat shook her head in a 'no' manner.

"I'd sooner die..." she said.

"Get behind me, Commander." Griffith said as he stepped forward.

"Griffith, what are you doing?" she questioned.

"Protecting you."

From his side, he withdrew a pulsating purple blade. The blue king stepped back at the sight. He remembered the swords. Black Arms used those as weapons way back when the attacked those twenty years ago. In fact, this one Black Oak looked eerily familiar.

"So you are the King of Dualius!" Griffith said, as he stepped forward.

"Griffith you don't have to do this!" Rouge cried, but he ignored her.

"You look like my king, but do you fight like my king?"

"I fight better!" Sonic said, raising Caliburn up.

"We shall see!"

The great Black Oak rushed forward, and his purple blade clashed with Sonic's. His power was greater, and he was slowly gaining ground on the blue king. Sonic buckled under the pressure, as his blade grew dangerously close to his face. Using back up strength, he pushed the Black Oak Commander off of him, and dashed to the opposite end of the hall. Griffith nodded, as a grin appeared on his lips.

"Is that all you have to offer?" he inquired, "That was pathetic!"

Raising his purple blade, he dove it into the ground, causing a massive shockwave to shake the hall. The walls bended in, and crushed the area between Sonic and Griffith. The Black Oak straightened up, and let out a sight of relief.

"That should hold him," he said, turning to Rouge, "let us go, Commander."

Rouge looked behind him at the crushed hall. Feeling safe, she nodded and looked up to Griffith.

"Yes," she said, "let's go..."

Griffith grinned, but his face turned to great pain. Rouge screamed as a silver blade reached straight through his chest. Behind him, Sonic.

"You can't escape me!" he yelled.

As big as he was, a blade through the chest was still enough to fall him. Griffith coughed up purple blood, covered his mouth, and fell to his knees. Sonic tugged and pulled, and finally freed his blade after a second or two. The blade gone, Griffith fell forward with a thud. His breathing slowed, and his white eyes began to close slowly.

"Oh Alicia..." he said, his final words, "I'm so... so... so...rr...yy..."

Griffith was dead. Rouge looked at the great Commander, her teal eyes beginning to tear up. Sonic looked down upon him with an unamused glare. All Black Arms were the same to him.

"How could you?" the bat said.

"Just one more down." the King said, "Don't make me classify you as one of them."

Rouge gazed up.

"Last chance, Rouge..."

"Yes, last chance for you..."

Both Rouge and Sonic turned to the voice. Behind the bat, Omega . Even though his body was different, Sonic could tell what the android was.

"No, I killed you!" he yelled, pointing forward.

"No," Omega said, "you killed my predecessor," from the androids arm, his twin Gatling gun barrels, "I'm better."

He fired at Sonic's position, but the blue blur dodged the attack easily. Before Omega knew it, Sonic's blade fell upon him... and it did nothing. The King stood stunned as his blade clashed harmlessly with Omega's body. The machine turned to him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and slammed him in the wall, creating an impressive bodily imprint as he did so. Though he fell down, he wasn't defeated. Sonic spun in a ball, and struck Omega at full force. Once again, the attack was fruitless, and only wasted time. Omega grabbed Sonic through the ball, lifted him high, and slammed his body in the ground with a heavy, and powerful, strike. Like before, he created a metal copy of Sonic's body, this time though, the King seemed pretty defeated. With Sonic out, the android shifted his attention to Rouge.

"We must leave." he said, his voice cold.

"Not without Griffith," Rouge cried, "he's been through so much!"

Omega grew regretful.

"Commander Griffith is dead..." he said, "His heart has already stopped."

"He can't be dead..."

"We must hurry," Omega said, "the Airfleet is beginning a counter attack... we will not survive."

The robot slowly shifted his attention to Sonic. But the King was gone. Time to kick things into high gear. Against Rouge's commands, he grabbed the bat by the waist, and set on his jets. They dashed out of the falling battleship seconds later.

...

Bodies... bodies everywhere. This forest was filled with them. The dead, festering blood of their bodies drenched her fur... and she hated it.

Sally was rolled in the fetal position as the red blood of her victims stained her body. What had happened to her? Her Savage State drove her to the brink of madness, and now she was back. And yet, unlike before, she remembered it all. Every gut wrenchingly, painstakingly, violent moment of it. Chocking Espio, stabbing those men, shooting others, maiming others with her claws to death. Why did his happen? She didn't know.

And worst yet, her heart was racing. She fought to hard in that Savage State, and now she was paying for it. Her body was, literally, giving up on her. She could barely move, and did so only to breathe and cry. So this was how the Queen of Mobius was to meet her end. In the middle of a battlefield, having a heart attack, drenched in the blood of those she so brutally killed. Such a sickening end. Such a sad one. She could feel her body locking up on her. Every inch of her muscles locked up, and froze. Her breathing stabilized, but not in a good way. Each breath was slow, and was followed by another one only after a long period of silence. Silence... that's what accompanied everything at the end of life. Silence... such a sweet embrace of silence.

But she wouldn't give. Death may have been around the corner, but she would stave him off for a few more seconds. Just a little bit. Just give her one more time to look at her children. Just one last time.

But fate is cruel... and death, is oh so crueler...


	30. Countdown

Countdown

She shouldn't have held the Terra Stone so long...

Tails' blue eyes gazed upon the green rock with a heavy heart. It was evil, he knew it. The way it changed people, made them different... it wasn't right... it just... wasn't right...

Sooner or later, Espio's forces would arrive, and right now, Sally was getting ready. She was the only protection Castle Ark had against the coming forces, much to the kitsune's horror. Sally, alone, against an army of foes. It wasn't possible. But she assured him of her mission. As long as she had the Terra Stone, she'd be able to do it.

But the Terra Stone was evil... It had adverse affects on animals. And, with all due respect, Sally was an animal... she _was_ an animal...

So he dragged his eyes down to the page before him. In this note-book, the many realizations he had about the Terra Stones. There were seven of them, all over the world, and they held energy greatly resembling that of the Chaos Emeralds. But they had one grave difference. One great change, that made them near deadly to the touch. Page 174 of the note-book, the Savage State. Those who have had prolong exposure to the Terra Stones were prone to revert to a near feral mind. Creatures affected by this show evidence of rabies and insanity, when they go under the state for an increased period of time. And Sally had been near this rock for ten years straight. What she saw as a blessing, was nothing more than a curse. But she had the quickest change in a person who's been near it. To be honest, Tails had only a few days to study the Terra Stone after being outed as a spy. And also, only Sally and minor animals showed this Savage State. But that wasn't to say others couldn't. The fox wondered. Shadow had spent ten years with the rock as well, and yet he showed no adverse affects. How strange. Was it the Black Arms blood? No, Black Arm animals were still affected by this Savage State. Was it because Shadow was created artificially? Maybe, but he wasn't so sure. It didn't matter, there was a war coming on outside, and he needed to get this Terra Stone to Sally pronto. He just prayed she'd keep her piece of mind.

Waving his tails, he stepped away from his chair. Toward the ramparts he went...

...

And here was the aftermath. The fox flew above the bloodied forest as his blue eyes peaked in horror. He couldn't believe it. All of these dead bodies, all of this blood! It was everywhere! Those who would eventually come behind him, would probably believe this place was a swamp, a red swamp yes, but a swam nonetheless.

But that didn't matter. Tails just couldn't believe all of this. True to Sally's words, she would take down the army, but like this? Was this really the same Queen he fought alongside all those years ago? Damn that Savage State, damn it straight to Hell.

And yet he couldn't find her. Sure, he refused to step down to the grass, but he couldn't find her. Not here, not there, not anywhere. He flew around for one long hour, until his eye caught sight of the cause of this. Shimmering against the blinding light of the sun, he saw it. The green Terra Stone. And Sally wasn't with it.

The fox hovered down to it, and scooped the time in his paws. Despite all of the blood, it was relatively untouched. Tails rubbed the shimmering jewel of dirt, but he felt a heightened sense of hatred for it.

"Sally?" he called out meekly, "Sally, are you here?"

But there was nothing... she was gone, gone where, he did not know. He merely dragged his cold blue eyes up. And he saw a note, a letter made only for him. Carved in a tree, he trekked slowly to it.

_I'm sorry_ it said, _can't go on killed too much never return savage savage_

It took Tails some time to read the message, but he understood it. Was Sally dead, or alive? Did she write this during the battle, or after? Did she write this at all? Of course she did, she was the only one affected by this Savage State. And it drove her mad. And if she were alive, it drove her away. Tails fell under the pressure of sadness, and came to his knees. Sally was gone. To heaven, maybe, or perhaps, to another island. Was she still on Casscadia, or was she on some different plane of life, the fox knew not. But he did know, he'd never see her again... _Ever..._

This was his fault... Sonic's fault. Growing up, he felt his brother could do no wrong, but now, now!... he stood by his side, even when he came up with that stupid lie about killing Omega. Even as a spy, he felt he was doing this for Sonic's good, for the people's good. But not anymore. He had been far to forgiving, for far to long. Sonic had to be defeated... he had to be... _killed._

...

Omega flew in the sky, as he held Rouge in his arms. Before them, Sonic's massive flag-ship. It was slowly increasing its speed, and it would probably reach Castle Ark by nightfall. The sun was setting.

"Commander Rouge," the cold robot said, "we must return to the Castle, and warn King Shadow."

But the bat wasn't listening. She was too busy mourning the loss of Commander Griffith. Such a good alien... dead. To think, that twenty years ago on Mobius, they were probably enemies.

"Let's, hurry..." she finally said, through sobs and hiccups.

The android nodded, and then used his powerful jets to rocket through the air. Like a red star he zoomed through the air.

...

"Antoine," the cyborg rabbit said, "do you see that?"

The fox focused his eyesight through the windshield, and noticed the same.

"The android holding ze bat?" he questioned.

Bunnie nodded.

"In fact," she said, "ah think that's Rouge!"

"And that'z ze robot who waz attacking our men!"

"On the retreat, ah see!" she looked toward her men, "Quick! Aim and shoot that fool down!"

Her soldier nodded, and brought his ear piece down. Relaying her message, the sound of a turning gun echoed through the aircraft. Seconds later, bullets rang out.

...

Omega's eyes shot back, and he quickly dodged the rolling thunder of bullets. Rouge hung onto his body tightly as he did aerial rolls and axle twists, all in an effort to dodge the attack. Omega, while holding Rouge, stretched his free hand out. Sliding out from above his hand, his twin Gatling gun barrels. Firing wildly, he shot directly into that aircrafts command center. His bullets peppered the ceiling, and caused Bunnie, Antoine, and their men duck down.

"Wow!" the android rabbit said, "Looks like this fellah is reckonin' foe a battle!"

And oh, Omega was. He suddenly came to a stop, and trained his optics on the rapidly approaching aircraft.

"Omega!" Rouge cried, "What are you doing!?"

"You must warn King Shadow." he said lowly.

"What do you mean?"

He let go of her, prompting her to fly up with her wings.

"I'm going to hold them off, you relay our mission to King Shadow..."

"Omega, are you listening to yourself!?"

"Maria often said her uncle Omega, my predecessor was a warrior... And King Shadow finds me to be disrespectful to his name. I shall prove him wrong."

Suddenly, from his free arm, above his hand, a flaming blade shot out.

"You must go..." Omega suddenly warned.

Using his jets, he rocketed toward the aircraft's command center. Rouge winced at the sight. But she had a mission. Flapping her wings, she spun around to Castle Ark.

"Be careful..." she warned.

Omega's powerful body crashed through the ceiling, inadvertently killing two men as he land. He gazed up with his blue optics, and trained them directly on Bunnie and Antoine.

"I am E-123 Omega!" he announced, "And I have come to eliminate you!"

"Did he just zay, E-123... Omega?" Antoine said, a hint of fear in his voice.

Bunnie shook her head, and stood from her command chair with a grin.

"So, ole Shadow made another one?" she questioned, "Well we'll just haft tah see how good this one is!"

Laying her normal hand on her robotic one, she wheeled it around. It loosened joints inside, and her grin grew in ferocity. In an instant, she thrusted forward her robotic limb. In quickly transformed from an arm, to a gun. She fired it toward Omega, but the android was crafty. Quickly, he grabbed soldier, and held him before him like a meat shield. The bullets tore in him, and Bunnie stopped, giving Omega the time he needed to counter attack. He threw the body away, and his jet engines erupted with fire. He rocketed toward Bunnie's position, and slashed down with his flaming blade. The powerful sword sliced cleanly through Bunnie's chair, but she dodged it quickly. Cocking up her robotic leg, she sprung it toward the attacking android, striking him square in the face. Omega fell back from the force of the kick, but recoiled quickly. Returning his gaze to the cyborg hare, he pointed forward his twin Gatling gun barrels. Suddenly, he fired forward, but Bunnie was able to dodge the attack by leaping out-of-the-way. That didn't stop Omega, because he had to deal with the soldiers currently trying to attack him.

They surrounded him on all sides, and he shot them down, one after another. His powerful bullets easily tore through their body, much to his pleasure. Occupied by the attacking soldiers though, he hadn't noticed Bunnie slowly approach him from behind. Suddenly, her robotic limb produced a porthole in the palm, one that shot many electrical impulses. She trained her eyes on the battling android, she leaped forward, and slammed her palm on his back. Electricity traveled up and down his body, and shocked him painfully. But this only stunned him for a while. He was Omega after all, and it would be silly if he died from the same thing that killed his predecessor.

He spun around, and struck Bunnie square in the face with a powerful back hand. The attack was so strong, it sent her toppling onto her command center, crushing the console under her flung body. This caught the attention of a certain coyote. From behind, he saw the android approach his wife menacingly. He would not allow this. Reaching down, he grabbed the gun belonging to one of his dead soldiers. He trained the iron sights on Omega's back, and fired. His gun fire coursed through the air, and struck the unsuspected android. It didn't do a damn thing. Omega turned around, and his blue optics gave the Commander a cold glare. He slowly pointed his Gatling guns toward Antoine, and fired. The coyote was always quick footed though, and leaped down to the consoles his men once worked on. Hiding among the machinery, he waited. The room grew silent, save for the wind rushing through the air, and the loud footsteps of Omega's metal feet, against the metal floor. He was coming. And he was here.

Suddenly Omega's flaming blade slashed at Antoine's person. The coyote quickly leaped away, and dodged the attack. When he spun around to counter attack though, Omega continued his onslaught. He slashed at Antoine with his blade, forcing him to dodge, and then grabbed a hold of his gun. Antoine pulled and yanked on it, but the android's grasp was stronger. He grabbed a hold of the gun, and bent it so that it was useless. Antoine looked at it in fear, but he wasn't done yet. Slowly, his hand fell to his side, and he withdrew one of his trusty swords.

"Let'z ze," he said, "if your foot work iz az good az it appearz!"

He struck at the android, but Omega wasn't having this foolishness. The blade struck his body, but didn't do anything. Instead, Omega slashed his blade against Antoine's, and easily cleaved the blade in half. Antoine brought his shattered blade to his face, and looked at the now useless weapon. The next thing he felt, was the burning sensation of Omega's blade entering his body. Through the other end of his being, the blade stuck out, showing the android ran him through with his sword. Antoine coughed up, and a wad of his own blood accompanied it.

"Oh, my..." he said, "Oh... my..." he said again, this time as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull.

He fell forward, and his head laid firmly on Omega's shoulder. He was dead.

And yet, the android wasn't the least bit fazed. He dropped Antoine from his blade, and shifted his attention to Bunnie. The cyborg merely looked on with horror. Her hands laid on her mouth, as she watched her husband die before her eyes. Even as Omega stepped toward her, she was too busy watching Antoine's blood pool to do anything.

"An-An-Antoine?" she said, trembling.

Her eyes grew misty, and she began crying.

"Antoine?" she cried, "Antoine?" then she screamed, "ANTOINE!?"

Suddenly, Omega's powerful hand found its way around her mouth.

"He is dead." he assured her, "And so are you."

But Bunnie wouldn't accept this. She sprung her hand into Omega's chest, and sent him to the opposite side of the room from the blown. Now Omega was sick of this shit. He got to his feet quickly, and dashed over to the mourning cyborg with little time to spare. When she struck at him with her robotic limb, he latched his hand onto it, and tore it straight from the elbow socket. The wires inside flew wildly around as Bunnie screamed in pain. And yet, Omega wasn't pleased. He trained his twin Gatling guns toward Bunnie, aim toward her heart, and fired. And as suspected, she lurched back in pain. Omega scanned her quickly, figured she'd died from the blow, and then flew off down the hall to eradicate the rest of the soldiers inside. But Bunnie wasn't dead, well, not yet anyway. She could feel the air escape her body, and she was sure life was going to end. So she decided to end it the best way she could think of. Slowly, she crawled over to Antoine. As a broken smile appeared on her lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I... love you..." she announced, before falling dead at his side.

...

Omega returned to the command center mere minutes later. To his surprise, the aircraft hadn't started its deadly descent to the sea below, even though those in command were dead. But he did hear something.

"Bunnie!" a voice called, "Bunnie! Antoine! Are you there!?"

It was Sonic. Slowly Omega's face mask receded into the sides of his helmet. And then, a cold grin appeared on his mechanical lips. He walked up to the chair Bunnie sat on, and grabbed her radio.

"Bunnie! Is everything alright!?" Sonic's voice boomed.

"Sorry," Omega said, "they've come down with a nasty case of death."

Before Sonic could answer his words, Omega crushed the machine in his palm. Using his jets, he rocketed out of the windshield, and continued his quest toward Ark Castle. But as he flew away, he opened a secret compartment from his back. Sliding out, a rocket. He aimed the rocket at the unmanned aircraft, and fired. It flew directly into the Command Center, and exploded. Seconds later, the remaining bits of the aircraft crashed into ocean below. Snickering, the android dashed away like a red star.

...

Sonic's green eyes widened. Everywhere around him was complete silence. What did he just hear? He refused to acknowledge it. No, it must have been impossible, they couldn't have died. But then, how do you explain their falling aircraft as it crashed into the ocean? You can't, that how. They were dead, hook line and sinker. Amy wanted to say something, but she kept her mouth closed from fear. For now, everyone just stared at the King. Would he say something in their honor, or would he ignore it?

He did a little of both.

His face became terrifyingly rage filled, but he said nothing about their death. He pointed forward toward the air, and gave out a deadly command.

"Get us to Ark Castle... now!"

Everyone nodded, and began pushing their dials and buttons once more. No one kills Sonic's friends... no one... it was time they finished this...

...

Shadow said nothing. Why did he have to say anything? He already knew it. He felt it the moment it happened. Rouge was only telling him something he already knew. Griffith was dead... the end.

The bat was fearful of his state of mind. This war had killed more of his people in such a short amount of time, than in their entire twenty years of existence on this planet. But he had a plan. He always had a plan. It was over. Time to play hard ball.

"Shadow," Rouge said, "Sonic's fleet will be here by nightfall... we should... do something, anything!"

"And we will..." he said coldly.

Slowly, he lifted a radio to his ear. Tapping a button, he spoke into it.

"Molly..."

"Yes Daddy?" she said, bored.

"How's everything on Space Colony Ark?" he asked.

"Boring... as usual... all the scientist up here keep asking me such pointless questions..."

"Don't worry dear, things will get dangerous quickly..." he looked at Rouge, "Charge up the Eclipse Cannon..."

"Really!?" she said, a spark of happiness in her voice, "Where do I aim it, Daddy?"

"Outside Castle Ark, toward the northern area... the enemy shall come here by nightfall..."

"Oh yes, yes, yes! Will do!"

Suddenly, the radio went dead. Shadow shook his head, and then shifted his attention to Rouge.

"What now?" she questioned.

"What now?" he reiterated, "Well... Rouge I want you to evacuate as many people as you can..."

"What?" she questioned, "Shadow, what are you planning on doing!?"

"I'm going to wait..." he turned to his throne.

"Wait for what!?" Rouge asked.

"Wait for Sonic..." he said, sitting down, "He'll be here... and I'll be here waiting for him..."

"Shadow... what about his army?"

"They matter not to me..." he said, "Just evacuate as many people as you can, understood?"

"Shadow... I can't leave you!"

"But you will!" he said, growing angry, "Sonic is trying to take everything from me! Everything! But I won't let him..." his glare softened, "Head toward the Black Comet... its well hidden, and Sonic will never find it... Take Maria, Hope, Jr., Tails, Mina, Melody, and Skye with you as well... Hope should be able to lead the way."

"And what about you?" she questioned, "Do you think Hope will just let me leave without you?"

"She has no choice..." Shadow said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Hope literally has no choice. I'm not giving her one... she leaves with you... that's it..." Rouge shook her head in a 'no' manner. "And take Omega with you... he'll make the perfect guard."

"Shadow, why are you doing this?"

"It's my fight." he said, "Its my people, my family, my planet... my fight..."

"Why do you have to be so selfish! We can help you!"

"You can't..." he said, "Not without dying... and I'll be damned if you die... first Omega, then the scientists on Seaflora, then Griffith and the fleet! It's over!" he grew enraged, "I'm going to kill him..." he said threateningly, "I'm going to kill... and when I'm done, I'll kill his soldiers, then that president, and then all of G.U.N.! I'll kill everyone I need to if it means my people are safe!"

Rouge wilted at Shadow's powerful words. As he leaned back into his chair, she knew his message was final.

"Now go..." he suddenly ordered.

Rouge nodded. Looking up at his ruby eyes, she said,

"Shadow... I'm sorry... really..."

"It's not your fault." he said, "Now just go... I have to prepare myself for battle."

Rouge nodded, gave him a salute, and then flew off woefully. Shadow closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He was assaulted by images of Maria and Prof. Gerald, but it didn't matter. Now was not the time to dwell on the past, but instead on the future. And there would be no future for his people if he didn't stop Sonic.

He dropped his hand to the side of his throne, and grabbed onto a katana. Shadow remembered this blade. It was a sword of evil he gained when Black Doom first attacked all those years ago. Shadow had held it tightly before, but only in battle. And the upcoming battle would be the battle of battles...

So here now, he would wait... when King Sonic would near his gate...


	31. For True Story

For True Story

Side by side they trekked through the city of Urimeace. Alone, the Black Arm King stood, behind him, the great statue of Angel Maria. His arms were crossed, his dark katana at his side, as his face gave the cold look of unhappiness. They needed to hurry. They couldn't see it, but he could. The airships of death. The Dualian Army.

"Shadow?" Hope's voice called from behind, "Everyone's gathered at the city's central... we're awaiting your commands..."

The black hedgehog looked up to her, and nodded slowly.

"And Maria and Jr. are there too, correct?"

"Yes..."

"Good..." he said lowly.

The Queen outstretched her hand, and Shadow grabbed on to it quickly. Though time was dire, the royal couple still took their time to trek down the long pathway to the city. While Shadow felt positively down, Hope was a bit more optimistic.

"I'm so happy you considered retreating Shadow," Hope said, a faint smile creeping on her face, "I'm... just pleased you took the time to swallow your pride."

Shadow shook his head, his quills waving in the wind.

"No..." he said, "it wasn't as hard as you'd think..."

Over the horizon, the king could hear the crashing of thunder. Or, perhaps, it was the crashing of jet engines. That drove a spike through him. Quickly, he scooped his wife up bridal style, and dashed down to the city streets below. He passed by the many crowds of his people, and came to the wide Chaos Gate that lied at the edge of the metropolis. It was strange. Shadow had used this very gate to send the Mobians over to the other side. Was this fate?

"Daddy?" Maria called from behind gaining his attention.

"Yes Maria?" he questioned.

Beside the royal princess, her crowning invention, Omega . The robot scanned his creators vitals, and made an awkward motion with his hand.

"What's... going on?" she questioned.

Shadow's face grew soft, and for a second, a faint smile appeared on his lips.

"Dad?" Jr. asked, "Don't tell me we are running..."

"We have no choice, Jr..." Shadow said as he crossed his arms.

"But we're the Black Arms!" the boy yelled, "We should be able to easily crush our foes!"

Shadow shook his head though.

"I once thought the same long ago." he looked over to the Chaos Gate, "But for now... we need to go..."

"But..." Jr. wilted, "Dad..."

"We'll counter attack one day..." he said regretfully, "Just... not right now..."

"So we'll just let them do what they want with our land!?"

From the sky, Rouge landed. She looked at Shadow, and nodded woefully.

"All are here and accounted for..." she said, "We should go... before they arrive..."

Shadow nodded in compliance.

"Good..." he said.

Slowly, he turned around to face the Chaos Gate, his quills waving in the wind. He reached into his cape, and withdrew the green Terra Stone. Tails had warned him about the object, saying something about it driving Sally mad, but, Shadow didn't care. This was of more importance.

"Chaos! Control!" he roared, causing the gate to shoot electrical impulses between towers.

It took a while to start-up, but after a few minutes, the massive gate produced a swirling wormhole. Shadow quickly put away his Terra Stone, and crossed his arms at the sight. Time to go...

As if commanded, the many Black Arms began to walk inside the great wormhole. On the other side, the beginning of their life. The Black Comet. Shadow stood on the outside, as he walked his many people travel inside. Rouge flew in the sky, and tried her hardest to keep order, though she knew it were not necessary. The royal family on the other hand stood on the outside of the portal, as they awaited their people to travel through first.

"What is Molly going to do?" Maria asked, turning to her father.

"She'll stay on Space Colony Ark if things get back... we'll call her back when the coast is clear though." Shadow replied.

"I just... pray everything will be okay." she said regretfully.

"The Dualians..." Omega suddenly said, "They are over the horizon..."

"I know, Omega..." Shadow said, his voice low.

The android nodded, yet returned his head to the skies.

It didn't take long for everyone to escape through the Chaos Gate, thankfully. For once in a long time, Casscadia was empty, save for the animals that roamed the land.

"I can't believe you," Mina teased her husband as they slowly came to the Gates wormhole, "To think... a few days ago you were the king's best friend!"

"Not now Mina!" Tails said as he nudged on their children.

Once they disappeared through the portal, only Shadow, Hope, Maria, Jr., Omega, and Rouge remained. But the King had no intentions of going. To bad his wife didn't know.

"Let's go," Hope said, as she walked up, "time to return to the beginning..."

Maria was first to hop in, while Jr. stayed for a few seconds. He didn't want to leave, but when he felt his father's heavy hand fall upon his shoulder, he realized he had to leave. Once he left, his mother followed slowly, thinking Shadow was right behind her. Rouge entered next, but she gave Shadow a saddened look upon entering. Next it was Omega's turn, but the android was stopped by his King.

"Omega..." Shadow said, gaining his attention.

"Yes King Shadow?" the android questioned.

"You still have the blue Terra Stone inside of you, yes?"

"Affirmative, King Shadow..." he answered.

"Good... Give it to me..."

Tha android cocked his face in a questioning glance, before opening his chest compartment. Inside the shimmering blue jewel of power, the Terra Stone. Shadow grabbed a hold of the rock, and nodded.

"Thanks, Omega..." he said.

"King Shadow," the robot said, "may I ask why you wish for it?"

"I'm not coming..." he said so lowly.

The android straightened up.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to leave... not until I have Sonic's head on a platter..." he said. Slowly, he turned his head toward his castle. "Omega," he said, "do me a favor..." he turned his head to him, "I don't want anyone coming back for me, understand?"

The android nodded.

"Good... and keep your eyes on Jr... he's a wild one."

Once again, the android nodded.

"Any thing else, King Shadow?" he asked.

"No..." he said, though his voice sounded sad.

The android took a bow, and walked through the Chaos Gate seconds later. Shadow didn't watch him. His ears merely twitched at the sound of energy fading, and took in a deep breath.

"I'm sorry... Hope..." he said, before dashing off in a yellow streak toward his castle.

...

When Omega stepped in on the other side first, Hope already knew something was wrong. Rouge tried to consul her, while Jr. attempted to rush back through the portal last second. Omega stopped him, of course. The King had sealed his own fate. And the upcoming battle would shake the world.

...

"We've arrived King Sonic..." a random soldier said with a bow.

The blue king nodded, as his jade eyes gazed out of the windshield. Right there, in a beautiful plateau of land, Castle Ark. Only three of the original eleven airships arrived over the sea, the flag-ship included. Sonic was angry. So many of his men had died, including is long time best friends Antoine and add to that, he hadn't gotten any information from Espio as well, leading the King to believe he was dead as well. It was painful to think about. This war... this war...

"Sonic?" Amy said, her voice weak.

"It's almost time, Amy..." he said weakly, "I'm going to defeat Shadow, and free this planet from his tyranny... even if it kills me..."

But the pink hedgehog wouldn't have it.

"Sonic... so many have died already... please don't be one of them..."

He wish he could smile, but his sad demeanor wouldn't allow that. He needed to end this quickly.

"Ready our men," he suddenly ordered, "we're finishing this..."

...

Shadow dragged his hands against the windows of his castle. They were outside now, and he saw them. He wasn't scared though. Sonic could throw as many men at him a he wished, and it wouldn't make a damn difference. This battle was between the two of them, and those two alone. Anyone else was mere collateral damage.

He tightened his grip on his katana as he sat down on his throne. Next, he began prodding his fingers in an attempt to make time go by faster. The sooner the better. But he was not alone.

He dragged his head up, and his red eyes came in contact with green ones. But these weren't Sonic's eyes, no, these eyes belonged to his son Manik.

"What are you doing here, Manik?" Shadow questioned.

The boy appeared frantic though. He shook his head, and suddenly barked out,

"You can't do this!"

"I have to, Manik."

"No! Just stop it! Many people have already died! I watched it! Aunt Bunnie! Uncle Antoine! And so, so, much more! Just end it!"

"I'm about to..." Shadow said, ominously.

"No! Don't kill my father! Don't fight him! Just... just..." he wilted, "Please don't... only you can end this, King Shadow..."

"I'm not giving end, if that's what you think..." he said matter of factly.

"But that's the only way this can end without any more blood shed..." he looked up, "I saw that battlefield outside your castle... the one that's in the forest... there's blood everywhere... _everywhere!_ Make it stop!"

But the black king wouldn't have it. He shook his head, shot Manik a glare that chilled him to the bone, and suddenly ordered,

"Go, Manik..."

The blue hedgehog didn't try to fight back. He merely shook his head in an angry 'no' manner, and dashed away suddenly. Now the king was once again left alone. But the silence would soon be broken.

Outside the castle, he heard the heavy noise of metal capsules land on Casscadian soil. It enraged him. Slowly, he brought a radio up from his throne, and tapped its button,

"Molly, you there?" he asked?"

"Yes Daddy!" she answered, happily.

"Good, how is the Eclipse Cannon's charge coming?"

"Almost there! We have our targets on-screen!"

"Good... tell me when you are about to fire..."

"Will do Daddy!"

As her voice disappeared over the radio, Shadow resolved to leaning back in his chair. He could hear the large-scale pitter patter of the Daulian soldier's feet. It honestly sickened him, but he had to deal with it. They weren't his real enemies, though they would fall to his blade if they got in his way. But he could hear them getting closer and closer. And, oddly enough, he could feel them. Their movement caused his skin to crawl in decidedly awful ways, like roaches or bed bugs. He wanted it all to end, and the only way to do that, was by nipping the source at the bud.

The many Dualian soldiers lined up at the side, as their king marched through the halls. His gauntleted hand laid dauntingly over his sword as he passed through the many chambers belonging to King Shadow and Queen Hope. He cared not though. This was like the oh so many times he trekked down the final hallway, to the awaiting final boss. It felt oddly familiar though. The hallways, the cold feeling of fleeting time, the necessary element of speed. Time was of the essence, and yet he knew not why. There was only one person who had the answers. The person responsible for all this terror, and destruction, and unhappiness. The person responsible for the death of his friends, the disappearance of Sally, and the floating space station above.

And he was right through these massive gold doors.

Sonic laid his hands on it, and pushed the great doorway open. Across the throne room away from everyone, his eternal mirror image.

Shadow didn't even give him the light of day... he just stared down to his blade, as the tapestry of the Black Arms hung off the walls. Even as the blue king walked up to him, his heavy footsteps making a loud noise that echoed off the walls, Shadow staid ignorant of his existence. But the blue king didn't find this as odd. He was in no mood to analyze things, he just wanted all of this to end.

"So... Shadow," he said once he was two feet away from the dark king, "opted to remain alone?"

He said nothing.

"No guards, no protection... no Rouge, no Commanders, not even that red machine that destroyed my fleet... just you... hm?"

Silence...

"Nothing Shadow... you have nothing to say?"

But the King did have something to say. He just wasn't in the mood. Gone was the time of diplomacy. Now was the time of battle.

His ruby-red eyes gazed up at Sonic's jade ones. Sonic merely gazed back. An imaginary battle of the wills occurred between the two. This was only the beginning.

In a sudden yellow flash, Shadow struck forward, his dark blade at fool swing. Being the fastest thing alive though, Sonic saw it coming in an instant. He quickly raised his blade and deflected the attack without so much as a forethought. The attack was strong enough to knock him away though, giving Shadow enough time to continue with another strike. He raised his blade, and brought it down in a diagonal slash, one that Sonic blocked quickly. As Shadow's blade forced its way on top of Sonic's, the King held it up with his sword. Suddenly, Shadow struck Sonic with a knee to the gut, one that loosened his grip on his own blade. The blue King fell to his knee's, and Shadow once again raised his blade for a strike. Slashing down, Sonic barely had time to dodge the attack. He leaped back, but the attack had an unforeseen added effect. Shadow's dark blade had the ability to shoot out waves of pure darkness. As the dark slash wave came toward him at high speeds, Sonic raised his sword, hilt first, which was where his Chaos Emerald laid. Somehow, probably through the power of the emerald itself, the dark slash wave dissipated before it reached the king.

Sonic landed on his feet, but when he looked up, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. The blue King gazed up, and found his dark counterpart falling from the sky, blade first. Sonic's eyes widened, but at high speeds, he dashed out-of-the-way, before the bone crushing slash could connect. Instead, Shadow landed with a powerful press that sent out a minor shock wave. Now it was Sonic's turn. The blue king dashed up and attack Shadow with his sword. Being equally quick, he blocked the attack with his katana and kept Sonic in place. But the King wouldn't be deterred. He began throwing a flurry of wild and quick slashes, one that gave Shadow little to no time to block. He did so flawlessly though. Each one of Sonic's lightning fast strikes, Shadow deflected. It wasn't until the last strike that Shadow gave equal force, locking the two king's in a blade struggle.

They increased the pressure on each others blades in a forceful way, trying their hardest to break each others guards. But it wouldn't work, they were just to equal. Even Shadow, with his infinite strength found it hard to fathom the fact that Sonic was putting up a good fight. But he knew the reason why. He was trying to battle Sonic on equal terms. It was time to use his strengths.

The black King leaped back, as his hands began to course with a wicked amount of yellow Chaos energy. He raised his hands, and suddenly exclaimed,

"Chaos! Spear!"

And with a simple wave of his hands, he threw his signature yellow bolts of electrical energy. Sonic's eyes widened in shock, but he was still quick enough to dodge the electrical bolts. He ran around the throne room in a snake-like pattern, causing all of the Chaos Spears to crash into the ground harmlessly. When he gazed back up, he noticed Shadow was flying with his air shoes. The black King raised his hand, and continued to fire blast after blast of Chaos energy. The attacks waved wildly through the air, but all failed to hit Sonic as they were two small. This was only a distraction though, used to hold Sonic up. Shadow had no intentions of hitting Sonic, only getting him in the right position.

Suddenly, he disappeared in a flashing light, and reappeared behind Sonic. The blue King, preoccupied with dodging the Chaos Spears, hadn't noticed Shadow appear behind him. When he did, he felt the black King's katana blade slash up against his chest.

The power of the strike was intense, and it sent Sonic sliding on his back. But when he checked his wound, he realized it was superficial at best. Sure, there was a sizable scar on his body now, with a swath of warm blood exiting it, but he didn't care. When he stood back up, Shadow's eyes widened. He was sure that strike was good enough to put him down. But he was wrong.

Sonic dashed up in a blue blur, and struck at his eternal rival with a quick slash of his blade. Shadow blocked the attack, but he himself hadn't noticed it was a ruse. Sonic dropped to his feet, and struck at Shadow's legs, tripping him up in the process. The black king fell on his back with a loud thud, and groaned in pain. Suddenly, Sonic's blade fell atop him, but he teleported away quickly.

He landed far away in the same room, and gave Shadow a powerfully enraged look. The blue king laid his hand on his chest, before pointing his sword at Shadow in a threatening manner. They stood in the opposite corners of the room, as the air between the two were filled with their gasps for breath.

"Giving, up, yet, Shadow?" Sonic said, as his chest moved up and down for air.

"You, know, the, answer, to, that, question, Sonic!" Shadow barked back.

There little exchange finished, the two took battling positions. But they were suddenly joined by someone else. Sonic's soldiers poured into the room, and aimed their guns toward Shadow. Now he was angry.

"King Sonic!" one yelled, "You're injured! We'll deal with Shadow, you get back to the aircraft!"

Shadow shook his head though.

"My name, is KING SHADOW!" He roared as his body was filled with a red aura, "KING SHADOW! YOU GIVE ME RESPECT!"

Fearful of what he was doing, the entire platoon of soldiers fired upon him. It didn't do a damn thing. He continued charging up his red energy, as Sonic yelled at his soldiers from behind. But it was too late. Shadow threw out his hands, and gave a terrifying roar.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

From his body, a red shine exited. This shine, once it touched flesh, disintegrated it. The entire squad was reduced to nothing. Literally. Not one trace of their existence remained, save for a few dust particles floating aimlessly in the air. Once they were out-of-the-way, Shadow returned his face to the now angry blue King.

"KILL KILL KILL!" Sonic yelled, "IS THAT ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO!?"

"We'll see..." Shadow threatened, ominously enough.

Without time to think, he dashed forward and delivered a heavy tackle to Sonic's person. The two collapsed into one of the many windows of the throne room, and crashed through it. They fell through the air, the prickling pierces of glass on their skin, and crashed into the ramparts below. Sonic's body landed heavily on the concrete below, while Shadow landed safely on his feet a few yards away. He raised his hand, began to charge more Chaos Energy, and flung forward a few Chaos Spears. Sonic looked up, and using his break neck speed, he dodged it. Shadow's spears collapsed into the ground, but did relatively nothing. With that, Sonic dodged forward, and began to deliver another flurry of slashes at Shadow. The black king raised his katana, and deflected each and every strike. It was mindless, but not without thought.

With Shadow's mind focusing on not getting stabbed, he had little time to defend the other parts of his body, something Sonic was about to exploit. He casually moved forward while his slashes increased, and suddenly struck at Shadow's feet with his own. Shadow lost his footing, and gave Sonic the perfect chance to strike. He raised his blade, and struck down at Shadow's arm.

The sword slash came down, and dove into Shadow's skin. He reeled back in pain, as Sonic slowly, but forcefully, removed his blade from his shoulder. Falling, he landed on his backside, and his blood instantly began to pool. Sonic would've chuckled, but the sword slash he suffered earlier was catching up with him. Instead, he pointed his blade at Shadow, as he used the remaining ounces of his strength to stand.

Suddenly his ears twitched, and he caught ahold of some valuable information.

"Eclipse Cannon Charge complete! Target acquired! Hold firm, and fire!"

Shadow began grinning. Sonic looked skyward, and saw a green light fall. He had never noticed it before.

...

Amy trekked down the command center of the air craft as she paid attention to the many working soldiers. The end was near, this war would soon be over. The only thing Sonic had to do, was defeat Shadow, and everything would go back to normal. But what was this burning sensation she was feeling?

All around her, she noticed everything was being enveloped in a fantastic green light. Her skin began to feel tingly for some reason, though it was clear she wasn't the only person going through this. All around her, the many Dualian soldiers began to suffer this same fate.

Fate...

Fate...

And before Amy Rose knew it, she was dead.

...

The royal flag-ship exploded in a fantastic glory of power. The entire aircraft was destroyed, alongside the other two aircrafts beside it. The remaining pieces of the aircrafts fell down harshly, and disappeared in the sea.

Sonic's green eyes couldn't believe it. He felt a pit in his heart grow greater than him.

"Amy?" he questioned, gaining Shadow's attention, "Amy?"

She was always a good girl. Sure, she was quick to rage, but only when someone messed with her friends. She would never hurt a fly. Why did such a horrible fate befall her then?

"Amelia was on that ship?" Shadow said, his red eyes gleaming in regret.

"Oh boy!" Molly's voice echoed from the radio, "That thing sure did blow up real good! Didn't it Daddy!?... Daddy? You there?"

He was, but before he could answer, Sonic's powerful hands was wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Why AMY!?" he barked, "SHE DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"It's your fault!" Shadow challenged, despite being choked, "You lead her astray, Sonic! You brought her here! On nothing, but a whim!"

"So what!? Are you telling me that it's my fault all these people are dead!?"

"Yes!" the black king said with a smirk, "And you call me the tyrant!"

Sonic felt something snap in his head at that motion. His lips began to gurgle, and he growled with intense rage.

"SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" he roared at the top of his lungs.

...

At the beaches of Casscadia, a certain red echidna landed. She coughed up, as patches of her clothing were burned off from the blast. Thank God for the six Chaos Emeralds she had, or else she'd be dead. Chaos Control would do wonders for a person. Slowly, she laid on her back, and gazed off toward the falling flagship. She couldn't believe it. It was gone... even Miss Amy. Why did she ever join Sonic? She never believed in his cause, nor was she distrustful of Shadow. So why did she do it?

"Lara-Su!?" her father's voice boomed.

The protector of the Master Emerald fell beside her daughter, as if a gift from the sky. He laid his hands under her back, and lifted her up in a safe manner.

"Lara, what the hell are you doing here!?" he yelled.

But she wouldn't give him an answer. Instead, she spun around, grabbed a hold of his brown vest, looked him square in the eyes, and said,

"Daddy... let's go home..."

Knuckles could never be mad at his daughter. Of all the people he could get in a quick spat with, Julie-Su included, Lara was not one of them. She was his daughter, after all.

But he couldn't just let this slide.

"Lara..." he said, grabbing her hands, "What in the name of Chaos are you doing here?"

She remained silent though, prompting Knuckles to check her up and down. That's when his eyes caught it. On her vest, a Dualian badge. Just the mere sight of it made Knuckles crazy with rage, though he hid it well.

"What is this?" he said, ready to go into enraged mode.

"Daddy..."

"Lara!" he said, his grip on her hands increasing, "What is this!?"

"I... work for... Sonic!"

"Why!?" he asked, "We're allies with Shadow! Have you... have you been a traitor?"

She said nothing.

"LARA!"

"Yes! No! A little!" she looked to him, "Sonic... knew we were working with Shadow..." she said, "some how... in some way... he said, that... he could..."

"He could what!?" his grip was increasing.

"Daddy you're hurting me!"

"Lara! Why are you here!? What did Sonic say he could do!?"

"It was for our people!" Lara yelled.

Knuckles' eyes widened. His grip loosened, and he gave Lara this regretful glance.

"For our people?" he reiterated in disbelief.

But some one was upon them. They could hear the growls of some, insane being. Knuckles looked around and searched for the noise, while Lara did the same. The growling grew, and grew, until the culprit was among them.

Espio walked along side the beach, his cloaking skin randomly flickering on and off. His golden eyes were now a flaming yellow, and an endless foam exited his mouth. He was limping, showing he was shot, yet oddly, he wasn't slowed down by this.

"Espio?" Knuckles said as he stepped back in confusion.

"D-D-D-Daddy!?" Lara said in fear, "What's happening to Mr. Espio?"

The chameleon's head constantly mad a clicking noise, as the foam flowed endlessly. Looking down at Espio, Knuckles scanned him quickly with his robotic eye. His heart beats were off the charts, and it showed he could go into cardiac arrest at anytime. To bad Espio didn't realize this.

"So much blood..." he said through the foam, "Sally, and blood..." he looked up at Knuckles, "wHy YoU nO HeLP, kNUckLES!?" he barked.

Without a second thought, he lunged forward, kunai in hand. The attack was so quick and so erratic, Knuckles didn't have any time to dodge it. He could just feel the painful prickling of Espio's kunai enter his skin. The blade went deeper, and deeper, and the chameleon showed no signs of stopping.

Knuckles had to end this. He raised his fist, and delivered the most powerful punch he could muster. It struck Espio square in the cheek, and sent him tumbling down the beach side. He didn't even move. He just laid there, his body twitching sporadically and randomly. When it came to stop, when _he _came to a stop, Knuckles realized he was dead. But not yet.

"Savage..." he murmured from his lips, "Sav...age..."

He grew deathly silent then.

Knuckles fell to his fours, and took in deep breaths. Grabbing a hold of the kunai left in his body, he tore it out without a second thought. Blood fell out, but it relatively unknown against his dark red fur. Lara didn't care though, she wrapped her arms around her father's body, and held him up as best she could.

"Oh Daddy," she cried, "this is all my fault! All of it!"

"Calm down Lara!" Knuckles' assured.

"I did it! I helped Sonic! I was such a traitor!"

"Lara! Calm down!" he barked.

"And now look at you! You're dying!"

"I'm not dead yet!" he roared, standing up, though the pain quickly dropped him, "I've been stabbed before," he said, "no skin off my back..."

Still, Lara helped him up, and kept him in a standing position.

"Daddy..." she said, "Sonic threatened me into the war..."

"How?" he said, rubbing his stab wound.

"He knew of our alliance with Shadow, and he'd do anything to get it. I had always heard tales from Manik saying he heard his father speaking alone in his room but... I never believed him... that was, until Sonic popped up at the Master Emerald altar one day when I was on my shift... I'm not sure if he was going to carry out this plan, but I had no choice but to follow him. After your many times of ignoring his pleas to join him, he came to me. He said, he'd lock his sights on Angel Island after Casscadia, unless I helped him battle Shadow... I just..."

"Save it..." Knuckles interrupted.

"But Daddy..."

"You did it for the good of our people..." he remarked with a chuckle, "That's all I could've asked for." he looked at her, "Come on... let's go home..."

"But... what about Shadow and Sonic?"

"This is their war... their battle..."

Lara smiled and nodded. She just wanted to be free of all this. But her attention suddenly shifted to Espio. His body laid on the ground, so silent and still. Knuckles moved over to his body, and laid him on his back side. Espio's eyes were open, and they had returned to the golden color they were recognized for. But he was dead... there was no denying that fact.

Knuckles felt terrible for killing his old friend, but he wouldn't show it. Instead, he brought his hand on Espio's eye lids, and closed them.

"What should we do, Daddy?"

He ignored her though. Scooping the chameleon up in his arms, he signaled to his daughter to follow him. What had caused his transformation, he pondered. This would be something that would keep him up for nights on end. But now was not the time to be bothered with such thoughts. They left the beach mere moments later, without a second thought.

They hadn't noticed the six Chaos Emeralds shine vibrantly.

...

Sonic lifted Shadow up, and slammed him on the ground with a powerful force. The Chaos Emerald in his sword began to shine blindingly. Suddenly, it escaped its bondage within the swords hilt, and started floating around the blue King's body.

"Everything!" he yelled, "Ever since I've landed here, I've had everything taken from me!" suddenly, another Chaos Emerald joined him, "First Sally!" and then another one, "Then Tails!" and another one, "Bunnie!" another one, "Antoine!" another one, "My men!" the final one, "And now Amy! Does your cruelty know no bounds!"

"Welcome to my world..." Shadow said, grinning.

Sonic began to twitch with intense rage. The seven Chaos Emeralds began floating around his body in a rapid motion.

"To your world!" he yelled, "YOUR WORLD!?"

His blue fur began to shine.

"WHAT CAN YOU POSSIBLY KNOW ABOUT THIS PAIN!?"

His eyes turned red.

"WHAT CAN YOU KNOW!?"

But Shadow said nothing. His grin merely increased. Sonic pulled him back, and threw him on the ground powerfully. He began focusing on the Chaos Emeralds, as the jewels swirled around his body. In a sudden burst of crazed energy, he transformed. Super Sonic laid his fists on his hips, as he stepped toward Shadow. The wounds he suffered before were now gone, as the transformation had cleaned him of all injuries.

"So... you've finally done it..." Shadow said, standing up, "You've transformed. I guess I can't say I'm surprised. I knew it would come down to this... it always does... funny really... was it not the constant use of the Chaos Emeralds that lead to the downfall of Mobius?"

Sonic flinched. That struck accord in his thinking, though it did nothing to affect his mission.

"Say good-bye Shadow... this is atonement... for all the people you've killed."

"And what about you, hm?" Shadow retorted, "What about all the people you've killed? I'm willing to face my judgement, are you?"

Sonic scowled. He was the valiant one here, not Shadow! The dark King had no reason to attack him verbally like that. He was going to tear him limb, from limb.

So he rushed forward fist first, but some invisible force stopped him. Sonic collided with this force, and bounced back. His red eyes locked onto Shadow, and to his surprise, a blue jewel, similar to a Chaos Emerald, floated around Shadow. He had never seen something like that before. Suddenly, that blue jewel was joined by a green one, similar in shape and size. These jewels were joined by a yellow one, and then a red one, and then a white one, and a purple one, and finally a sky blue one. Shadow stretched out his hands, and allowed the force of these seven stones to fill his body. Much like the Chaos Emeralds, they swirled around his body at high speeds, before filling the air with a fantastic blinding light. When Sonic could see again, Super Shadow stood before him, his wounds healed from the previous battle.

"Across the Galaxy it has come to this." Shadow said as he floated up, "Face to face, tooth to claw! Yesss... do you have anything to say about this, Sonic?"

"I'd say..." Sonic said as he floated up toward him, "that's just prime... Let's do this!"

Suddenly, the golden aura around the two super hedgehogs grew greater and greater. They were so strong, the fabric of time and space around them began to distort. Super Shadow raised his fist, and so did Super Sonic. They rushed each other at super sonic speeds, and disappeared into the sky.

And so the final battle began...


	32. Clash of the Casscadian Kings

Clash of the Casscadian Kings

Cannon Countdown: 5 minutes 44 seconds...

Sonic gazed down the long hallway. It stretched on for ever and ever, as if space was nothing but a mere backdrop. It was only a few minutes until the Eclipse Cannon fired, and he had to hurry. It was only by pure luck did Tails' fake emerald allowed him to use Chaos Control, and it was by dumb luck that he was able to actually use it. Next time he saw Shadow, he had to thank him.

"You never cease to surprise me, blue hedgehog..." speak of the devil, "I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space." Shadow said as he walked up from behind.

"You know," Sonic said as he walked up to, "what can I say... I... die... hard." suddenly, he showed him the fake yellow Chaos Emerald, "You actually saved me, you know." he said grinning.

"It was a Chaos Emerald, wasn't it?" Shadow said, honestly surprised, "But, there's no way you could have activated Chaos Control using an Emerald that's fake."

They started running, but, neither of them could tell when or why. The background was rapidly beginning to blur as their speed picked up.

"So, there's more to you than just looking like me." Shadow said, his face showing concern, "What are you anyway?" he questioned, shooting Sonic a glare.

"What you see is what you get!" Sonic said, his grinning spreading, "Just a guy that loves adventure!" he suddenly gave Shadow an equally powerful glare, "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"I see." Shadow responded, his head turning, "But you know I can't let you live." he began skating, and Sonic began running at high speeds, and yet, they stayed beside each other, "Your adventuring days are coming to an end!"

And, in blue and yellow flashes, they dashed down the eternal hallway, to the Eclipse Cannon awaiting them.

...

The two super hedgehog's fists clashed like lightning. Each powerful strike, that coursed against the others body, was like a meteor making a planet dead on. They felt the pain, they felt the turmoil, they could feel their body's screaming for it to end. And yet they pushed on. The Casscadian Kings, Sonic and Shadow. This was the battle, to end all battles.

Over the endless seas of Casscadia they appeared. Shadow gazed down toward Sonic, and so did the super blue hedgehog. They're burning red eyes locked onto each other, while the seas below them crashed against one another violently.

Shadow struck forward, his golden fur waving in the air. Sonic bucked to the side and the strike missed easily. Using this opportunity, Sonic struck Shadow in the gut with his knee, causing the hedgehog to wince in pain. Quickly, Sonic raised his hand and knocked Shadow down into the seas below. He dived down at high speeds, but recoiled quickly, and landed on his feet. Gazing up, he saw the yellow light surrounded Sonic. Quickly, he dodged his next attack, and fell away. Sonic landed with a powerful crash, and caused an underwater earthquake to trigger. They cared not though, this battle was between only these two. Through the sea dust, Sonic and Shadow rushed each other, and their fists collided in a planet crushing blow. The force of the strike against each other could easily land a 7.5 on the Richter scale. But this was the power awarded to those with the power of Chaos running through their veins. Super Sonic and Super Shadow would only push on.

Suddenly Shadow struck at Sonic with a roundhouse kick, but the Mobian King dodged it easily ducking. He struck at Shadow's feet, but the dark King saw this coming. He leaped up, and delivered an axe kick at hit Sonic square in the head. The Mobian King's head hit the sea floor, and he bounced up from the force of the strike. Shadow continued though, and delivered another punch at Sonic, one that the blue hedgehog easily deflected the attack at super sonic speeds. Shadow whirled around into a ball, and spun dashed right into Sonic's chest, sending him colliding into a sea basin. Above them, rocks over the underwater cliff began to waver dangerously. Sonic grabbed a hold of Shadow, and quickly delivered a swift three punch combo, one that sent him into the center of the basin. Above, the rocks that wavered from before. Shadow gazed up, and was suddenly under a mile deep rock slide. But he wasn't dead, Sonic knew that. That attack was merely a diversion. He needed air.

Sonic turned surface side, and dashed out of the ocean to the air above. Once air-filled his lungs, he felt rejuvenated. The golden aura over his body disintegrated the sea water touching his fur, but he cared not. He looked back down, and saw a golden light appear in the ocean. Suddenly, Shadow crashed out of the ocean's surface, and came face to face with Sonic. Shadow's face was calm and indifferent, as always, but he was beginning to attack again.

"CHAOS!" he suddenly yelled, forcing Sonic to bark back,

"CHAOS!"

The two raised fists again, and when they rushed each other to attack, they roared out in unison,

"CONTROL!"

And in a brilliant flash, they were gone.

They reappeared in space, floating dangerously near the Space Colony Ark. Their battle hadn't lessened in the least bit, and they continued to strike at each other with earth shattering blows. Suddenly, Sonic pushed Shadow away with a kick to the body. The dark king grimaced, before raising his hand in a valiant stance. Suddenly, it began coursing with red energy, and he roared out,

"CHAOS JAVELIN!"

Tossing his attack forward, three intense red blasts flew toward Sonic. Unlike before though, these attacks were homing. Sonic dashed back while the three bolts of energy followed his every move. He had to escape the attack, because he was sure this was going to hurt, especially as Shadow traced his every move from behind. When the super black hedgehog tackled Sonic from behind, the king saw this coming. He quickly teleported via Chaos Control, and left Shadow to face his own Chaos Javelin. He didn't fret though, as the Chaos Javelin quickly deflected off of his body, and pinpointed themselves on Sonic's location. Away, near the Space Colony Ark, Sonic stood. He floated, catching his body, but he straightened up once he noticed the red bolts of energy flying toward him. Sonic scowled, and dashed up as he past the many towers sticking out of the Space Colony. The three bolts of energy followed him, even as he whirled around the many towers at high speeds. Among them, he noticed his super rival flying after him. He needed to get rid of those Javelins, or else Shadow would tear him to shreds. Thrusting forward his hand, he took aim at the homing red blasts, and began focusing his own attacking. He fired yellow blasts toward the javelin's wildly in an attempt to destroy them. While some missed, he made a few clean hits causing the attacks to explode in space. Sonic felt relieved that the attacks were gone, but his relief turned into apprehension when he saw Shadow dashed through the space explosion.

The dark King dashed forward at extreme speeds, and delivered a punishing tackled to Sonic, slamming the two into one of Space Colony Arks towers. The attack sent an earthquake through the entire space base, one that knocked Molly off of her feet.

"What the?" she called as she laid firmly on the ground, "What was that!?"

One of the scientists stationed on Space Colony Ark turned to her. His face was so composed.

"King Shadow is here..." he said.

Molly straightened up. Turning her head away, she gazed distantly out of the window. Suddenly, two yellow beings flashed past at the speeds of light.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow dashed off wildly in the vastness of space, appear like small stars to those looking among them. Their battle hadn't lessened though, and they continuously threw punches and kicks at one another. Each attack they threw at one another was easily dodged or blocked, and they were in an intense struggle. They were just so equal. Though Shadow was the better fighter, the lack of battling within his super form made him weaker, while Sonic's lack of fighting skills, yet skills within his super form made the two equal. All in all, they were in a complete draw. Neither King wanted to give up, even as their bodies screamed for rest.

Suddenly Sonic dashed forward, wrapping his arms around Shadow's body. As his speed grew stronger, Shadow was sure the Mobian king was trying to tackle him into some unknown object. Instead, Shadow focused his Chaos Energy into a fine point, and pointed it at Sonic.

"CHAOS JAVELIN!" he roared, sending his beam of energy square into Sonic's chest.

The blast seared his body with burning pain, but it had another objective. It drove Sonic through space, and sent him colliding back into the ground belonging to Casscadia.

Once he realized he landed, the Super king leaped to his feet. He was in some mountainous region, one he had never seen before. But he had little time to assess this information. He gazed up, and saw the speeding yellow light that was Super Shadow. The Black Arms King landed before him and raised his hand in a threatening manner. Sonic backed up, but took his own fighting stance as well.

Without a second thought, the super blue king dashed forward, fist first. Sonic struck him in the arm, and the two toppled over the desert cliffs. They fell into a ravine, but they cared not. Sonic dove Shadow face first into the side of a mountain, before Shadow teleported out of his grasp. He latched his hand around Sonic's ankle and brought him up over his head. The next thing Sonic knew, he was eating dirt. Shadow began slamming Sonic down into the ground over and over again. This went on for ten seconds, before Sonic was able to escape his grasp. He spun into a ball, and struck Shadow with a super sonic Spin Dash. The two collided with the side of a mountain, but didn't stop. In fact, Sonic increased the power he was giving into the strike, and dove straight through the other side of the mountain. As they flew away, the mountain couldn't stand from the attack, and it collapsed soon after.

Sonic's attack only continued though, and the two found themselves in a plateau of green. Shadow, having enough of this, grabbed onto Sonic's body, and slammed him head first into the earth below. The attack was so strong, it uprooted the dirt below. Shadow teleported away, and into the sky above, before he began to focus more red energy. Once he was finished, he thrusted both hands forward as they cackled with untamable energy, and roared out,

"CHAOS JAVELIN!"

Seconds later, he fired a maelstrom of red bolts of intense energy. The ground around was rattled with strikes, all of which destroyed the area of around. When his attack ended and the dust settled, the entire plateau was nothing but a barren wasteland. And yet, Sonic was not among it. Shadow reeled back, when he suddenly felt a powerful kick to the back of his head, he was sent flying. Instead of chasing after his flung body though, Sonic took the time to catch his breath. Injuries were visible on his body, showing some of Shadow's javelins struck his body. He couldn't remember the last time he was in so much pain. Not even the battle with Omega all those years ago hurt this bad.

But this was different. The fight was for the entire freedom of all of Casscadia! He had to defeat Shadow. So ignoring his injuries, he dashed forward after the dark King.

Using his enhanced powers, Shadow came to a sudden stop. He could hear the roaring wind though, showing Sonic was hot on his heels. Raising his hands, began charging a plethora of Chaos Energy that surrounded his body. This fight had been going on for too long, it was time to finish it!

As Shadow's aura grew and grew, Sonic came to a stop. What was the black hedgehog doing that was causing all of this power. And then he realized it. Shadow... was about to take of his inhibitor rings! If the black hedgehog did that, there would be no stopping him, and Sonic was sure he would meet his end. He had to stop him, and stop him now! He dashed forward like an arrow of light, and struck the dark King. To his surprise, he did nothing.

Shadow's body was no longer surrounded by _just_ a yellow aura, but now a blue one as well. He looked at Sonic, and gave the Mobian King a terrible look. Sonic saw this before. Whenever Shadow was filled by the good deeds he did other, he would attain this blue form that gave him unknown speeds. But why did Shadow have this now? Was he not the evil one? That didn't matter though, he had to stop him. He struck Shadow over and over again, but the dark King was unfazed by such fruitless attacks. Slowly, he laid his hand on his wrist, and took off one of his inhibitor rings. Sonic grew furious and began striking Shadow's body even more. But Shadow merely grabbed his other wrist, and removed his other inhibitor ring. It was over...

...

Tails checked through page after page of his notebook. All around him, the many Black Arms gazed to the ceiling of the Black Comet, as they murmured words of their King Shadow. Rouge, Mina, and Melody was trying to consul both Maria and Hope, while Omega kept his cold blue optics trained on Jr.'s position. Tails didn't care though, he was racking his brain as to find an answer to the Savage State. What was it, and why was only Sally affected by it? Was it contagious? Did it affect many people at a time, or only a few? And why was Shadow not changed by the Terra Stones? In fact, what are the Terra Stones?

Tails hated these flying questions! He wished this war had come at a later time, so he could have a few more days studying the rocks. But alas, it would come at a later date. A light hand laid upon one of his tails, and it tugged it lightly. The twin tailed fox looked away, and saw his young son, Skye.

"Daddy?" he said, "What's going on?"

Tails chuckled as he lifted his son up in a cradling hold.

"Nothing, Skye, nothing... just try not to think about it, okay?"

"What are you doing then?"

"Me? I'm just... trying to... find answers?"

"Answers about what?"

"Well... friends of mine... when they're surrounded by strange stones, they get all crazy and stuff... I'm just trying to find out why..."

Skye looked down at his father's notebook, and picked it up quickly. Searching through, he found something that peaked his eight year old interests.

"What about this?" he said, showing him the image.

On the page, a drawing of Shadow's inhibitor rings. Tails had done some studying on the golden bands before, as a way of understanding how his Chaos Powers worked. Slowly, he gazed down at the drawing. It called out to him. Whenever Shadow took off those things, he became Chaos Shadow. That's when he literally becomes one with Chaos, and his powers are raised to near godlike proportions, especially when in the vicinity of Chaos Emeralds. That's when it hit him. The Terra Stones, save for the Savage State it sets upon beings, were in many ways like the Chaos Emeralds. In fact, Tails was almost sure if one were to gain all seven, they too would transform into a super being. So... if Shadow's inhibitor rings cut him off from the full force of the Chaos Force, then without them, he could tap into any source of Chaos Energy, even the one that the Terra Stones connect to. That would increase risk though, and quite possibly allow even Shadow to reach this Savage State. He may have been around a Terra Stone for years like Sally, but because of his inhibitor rings, he was protected from the Savage State. But if he ever, _ever_, took them off, he'd be introduced to the full force of the Savage State.

...

The air exploded around Shadow, and the air literally stopped. Sonic was blown down from the force and he landed heavily on the ground. He couldn't see, for a blinding white light poured into his eyes every time he opened them. But he could hear something. It didn't sound too good.

He heard wild and savage like roaring. Some creäture flew above him, and let out wild and feral growls. Sonic had to see what it was, blinding light or not. Braving the blind, he gazed forward. And that's when he saw it, or more likely, it saw him.

This deranged creäture had a near endless foam pour from its mouth. It's quills were clad in scales, and stretched demonically skyward. It's eyes were a demonic yellow, appearing similar to a creäture Sonic had seen before. In fact, in the middle of this creature's head, a third eye.

It stepped forward toward Sonic, its three eyes trained directly on him, and let out a massive roar. That's when Sonic realized it. It was Shadow.

The Black Arms alien suddenly wiped his mouth clean of foam. He looked at Sonic, opened his jagged mouth, and said,

"Well well well... isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

His voice... sounded just like Black Doom's.

"What... happened to you?" Sonic questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"I wish I knew," Shadow said as he marveled at his body, "It seems that, Savage State Tails was going on about has an adverse affect on me..." he shot Sonic a glare, "Doesn't matter though... I feel so powerful, you mean nothing to me."

Sonic didn't know how he was suppose to react to those words. Shadow's golden aura suddenly reappeared around his body, and he began to step dauntingly toward Sonic.

"Let's see here," he said, "what does this little transformation make me? I can't be Super Shadow anymore," he remarked, "I suppose I'm..." he gave a satanic grin, "Black Shadow... yes, I like that... the leader of the Black Arms! Black Shadow!"

This was it! Shadow had shown his true form! There was no going back now! Sonic was going to end this, one way or another! He dashed forward and delivered a punch that struck Shadow square in the jaw. It didn't do a damn thing. The demonic being gave Sonic a glare through all three of his eyes, and grinned.

"Now its my turn..." he threatened.

He grabbed a hold of Sonic's arms, and held him in place. Suddenly, his mouth began to split open in three ways, and Sonic got to see the entire spectrum of his teeth. Shadow brought in a deep puff of air, and then spewed out an intense and powerful flame, one that surrounded Sonic's body. The burning pain coursed up and down his body, and he let out a horrible cry. When the pain stopped, he noticed Sonic was no longer in his face. Now, the Black King flew in the sky-high above his foe. Sonic checked his body. Despite the burns his body showed no injury. He had to fight him. He dashed up after Shadow and met him face to face. The Black King grinned, and raised his hands. From the ground, a series of earthen boulders appeared. They floated around Shadow, and suddenly began to shoot lasers toward Sonic. The super blue King dodged the attack, and trained his eyesight on Shadow. Once he reached him though, Shadow disappeared via Chaos Control. Sonic looked around for his foe, and locked his eyesight on Shadow. The Black King was far away from his foe, and once again had boulder's flying around his being.

"What's wrong, Sonic?" he questioned from far away, "Can't land a hit!"

"Shut up!" Sonic roared as he dashed over to the king.

Suddenly from Shadow's back, a great scaly wing appeared. It waved before him, and struck Sonic away before he could hit him. Shadow's demonic laugh filled the airways, but he suddenly became deathly angry.

"I gave you a home," he said, "and this is how you repay me?"

"You took this planet!" Sonic yelled at him, "From the alien race that had it before!"

"Despite everything everyone has ever said, do you still believe that?" Shadow questioned.

"Yes!"

"Then you are already lost..."

Sonic roared. How dare he berate him like this? Dashing forward, he collided with Shadow's body in a powerful tackle. The Black King gave him a mere glance though, and broke free of his hold. Instead, he grabbed onto Sonic's body, and whispered,

"Chaos Control..."

...

This planet was horrible. The grass dead, the air horrible to the taste, the sun was invisible against the grey clouds, and the seas had begun to recede. Sonic had seen it before, and yet, he couldn't remember it.

He fell onto the painful ground as his super form began to slowly fade away. As he checked his fur, he was surprised to see it return to its blue sheen.

"No!" he cried, "NO!"

He raised his fists, and slammed it into the ground as he realized it was over. The Chaos Emeralds spread from his body, and flew toward opposite sides of the globe. But what globe? This wasn't Casscadia, Shadow had brought him somewhere else.

"Where am I!?" he roared out.

"Don't you recognize this place?" Shadow said, his voice of old.

The blue hedgehog spun around, and came face to face with Shadow's red eyes. He was no longer that, Black Shadow, form he had before, and now resembled the normal black and red hedgehog as before.

"What did you do!?" he cried.

"I brought you home, Sonic..." Shadow said, stretching out his hands.

"You brought me... home?" Sonic questioned, confused at first.

"Yes... don't you see?" he took in a deep breath of the terrible air, "This is Mobius, Sonic... this is the planet you left to die..."

Sonic shook his head. This couldn't be true. Gazing up, he glared over the horizon. It looked downright horrible. The darkness, the fog, the way the sky crackled with violent storms. The terrible air, the greenless grass, the rocky earth, the still air... this was Mobius. Sonic couldn't believe it. It looked downright pitiful! His home, his planet! This was its doom?

"Why have you brought me here!?" Sonic roared.

"Banishment..." Shadow said easily.

Sonic flinched at the words at first, before his mind began to parse it together.

"B-B-Banishment?" he questioned.

"Yes..." Shadow said, regretfully.

"You can't do this!" Sonic said as he dashed up to him, "You can't do this to me!"

"I must..."

"You think I'm just going to let you do it!?"

"You have no choice..." Shadow looked him in his eyes, "You are a hero, Sonic... but you are no king... your wild and sporadic attitude, your easiness to jump to conclusions, your lack of pre-planning... you are a horrible King... For ten years, you plotted my downfall, all to culminate in a final battle you lost. I didn't want to do this..." Shadow remarked, "You're a hero, and a damn fine one at that... but you are no king..." he looked Sonic square in his green eyes, the blue hedgehog looked... saddened, "When you landed on Casscadia... I felt this would be perfect for both our people. It would help us, the Black Arms, learn from others, while we worked together to heal from our past wounds... but I was right all along... I knew our people could never be one, I knew it... all because of me and our past..." Shadow didn't know when but, Sonic began crying, "I'm really sorry Sonic... I really am... but so long as you keep this gung-ho, I'm a hero and I'm always right attitude... you'll never be allowed to step foot on my planet... the Mobians would forever follow you, and no matter what they say, you'll drive them to their doom..." suddenly, he transformed into Super Shadow via the Terra Stones, "I'm sorry Sonic... I really am..."

He cocked his head skyward, and rocketed away. Sonic trained his eyesight on the golden black and red hedgehog, and watched him fade away into a golden blip in the sky. Sonic didn't say anything, there was nothing to say. He just rolled into a ball, and slammed his fist down into the ground. His sobs broke, and turning toward the sky, he screamed to the heavens,

"SHADOW!"

That one scream echoed over and over again against air of the now dead planet.


	33. Coronation

_And so, things come to an end...  
_

* * *

Coronation

The air was silent. All creatures on Planet Casscadia grew still that night. The battle that raged on outside had finally come to a stop, but not before terrifying everyone. The citizens of Dualius had grown silent. Silence... Silence...

The dark skies that was the backdrop of the battle had slowly begun to fade around. Peering among the Dualians, its face a blissful purity, the white Casscadian sun.

But there was a certain blue hedgehog who was unaffected by all of this. He sat in his father's throne, his arms wrapped tightly around his red cape. His sister would appear every now and then, sadness on her face, and say nothing. The royal children felt it. They felt every moment of it... and they knew they were alone. All alone...

But finally, a black being appeared at the doorway. His red eyes scanned them up and down, and yet he said nothing. He was visibly hurt, but for reasons unknown. And yet, his eyes remained cold and dagger like.

"I... hate... you..." Manik said, his voice a crack.

The Dark King said nothing. He understood the boy's pain, he understood his loneliness. But he had to deal with it.

"Manik..." he said.

But the prince wouldn't have it. He jerked his jade eyes up, shot Shadow a deadly glare, and roared through his lungs

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

He was crying so hard, his eyes red from pain and strain. Every inch of his body trembled from his watery eyes. He wanted to kill Shadow so much, so very much. But all this killing had brought nothing but unhappiness to him, to everyone.

"How many died!?" he cried, sobs escaping his maw, "How many!?"

But Shadow wouldn't answer. The battle claimed the lives tens of thousands on both side, counting Seaflora and everything. But he couldn't tell Manik this... no, the boy was still young, still innocence.

The time of innocence lost would come now...

The king stepped forward, and reached into his red cape. Manik tensed up the sight, and leaned back into his father's throne. He wished he could sink away into nothing.

"Manik the Hedgehog..." Shadow said, pulling an object from his body.

The prince gasped at the sight of it, and he began crying more. The golden crown shined against the sky. It was Sonic's crown.

"You killed him, didn't you!?" Manik yelled, "You killed my father!"

But Shadow's face remained stoic. The boy had to learn responsibility, and now. Wether he liked it or not, his father had doomed him to this life. This... life...

"Manik the Hedgehog," he said again, but with a more forceful voice, "You are here, and now, the King of Mobius."

But the blue boy shook his head. He was only fifteen, he wasn't old enough to take the crown, not yet.

"I... I can't!" he cried.

Only Shadow wouldn't except that as an answer. He thrusted Sonic's crown in his arms, and said,

"Deal with it..."

"Why... why did you do this?" his young green eyes peered into Shadow's, "Why?"

The dark King grew silent instantly. Gazing at Manik, he pitied him. He didn't want to become King, but he knew all along he had to. And since Sonic's little rampage and war, he had sent his son a one way ticket straight to the job he loathed. But who else would lead the Mobians? Sonia? She was too young, a vanity was clear in her life. President Reese? No... only those with the blood of an Acorn could do it. It befell upon Manik's shoulders, and Manik's shoulders alone.

"I'm sorry..." Shadow said, "I really am... for all of this... for the war... for the lost of your mother, your father, your freedom..." Manik flinched, "But you have to lead them... only you can... King Manik..."

And yet, the prince couldn't stand the sound of it. He grabbed ahold of his legs, and held them close to his body as he continued to sob. Even though his father's crown laid in his hands, he felt as if he didn't deserve it.

"Manik..." Shadow said, "Manik stand up!"

The blue boy looked up. Shadow's face had become hard and demanding.

"But..."

"Get up, Manik!" Shadow ordered again.

To his displeasure, the adolescent hedgehog stood to his feet. Yet he didn't give Shadow eyesight.

"Manik... you're a King now... and as King, you have to lead."

"But I can't! Not alone!"

Shadow listened to his words. Slowly, he brought his head up and down in a nod, before a smile crept upon his face.

"But Manik," he said, stretching out his hand, "you won't be alone..."

Slowly the prince gazed up. And, his eye caught something. Behind Shadow, at the throne room's entrance, his friend.

"Jr.?" Manik said, shocked.

The dark prince said nothing, and merely uncrossed his arms. He gave Manik a glare through his red eyes, stepped over to him, and, to Manik's surprise, hugged him.

"Still crying?" Jr. said holding him tight, "Boy... you are a kid."

"Hey," Manik said in defense, "I'm no kid..." slowly he lifted his arms, and hugged Jr. back, "I'm... no kid..." he continued.

Seconds later, he began to cry. But Jr. said nothing. He merely hugged Manik close, and allowed him a shoulder to cry on.

When one King dies, another King rises.

"We can never be allies..." Jr. remarked suddenly, breaking his friends tears.

"Huh... huh?" he said.

"Or people..." Jr. said, pulling back, "The Black Arms and the Mobians... we can never be one. My father... King Shadow, defeated your father, King Sonic in battle..."

"Where is my father?" Jr. asked.

"I can't tell you." Shadow said, gazing elsewhere.

"So... he's not dead?"

"I don't kill those weaker than me." Shadow stated, "To exert power over others... that's a tyrant..."

Some how, in some way, Manik felt... relieved.

"Then... what happens now?" he asked.

"Reconstruction." Shadow said, "Be the King Sonic couldn't, Manik... listen to your friends, your allies... let them help you." his glare intensified, "Don't jump to conclusions. Be still, and listen..."

"PRINCE MANIK!" a guards voice boomed from the hallways, "We have reason to believe an intruder is among us!"

"We must make our leave." Jr. said.

"But... Jr., King Shadow," Manik said, "What do I do now?"

"Tell them I visited you," he said, "tell them I killed your father, and delivered his crown to you... they'll accept it."

"But my father isn't dead!"

"They don't know that, only you..." slowly, he turned away, "I'm sorry it has to come to this."

Jr. got close to his father. Raising his hand, he said in a comforting tone,

"Till next time, Manik?"

The struck a chord in his body. Gazing up, he smiled and said,

"Till next time... Jr..."

And before he knew it, the dark men had disappeared in a brilliant flash. Heavy footsteps echoed near the prince, now king's, position. He tightened his grip on his father's crown, and began to sob again. Why did this have to happen? He hated it... but... he had to... lead... Shadow was right... right?

The guards came in, and gazed down at the young lad before him. He merely lifted his father's crown.

...

The misty morning overlayed everything. Shadow stood on the cliff side overlooking his palace, and took in a deep breath. Once again, he defended his home and people from destruction. Then why did it make him feel so empty. He felt wrong banishing Sonic to Mobius, but... was there any other way? The man had led many of his people to their deaths, including his own best friends and wife. He couldn't go unpunished. They why, for the sake of Maria, did he himself feel... wrong?

It was wrong, morally, at least. To punish a hero, when he doubted himself many times.

His people had returned to their homes, and once again, life was settling in. Shadow decided not to return to Seaflora... it would just remain there, a testament to those who lost their lives during the war. A testament to _both _sides. It was the least he could do. After all, Sonic's people were the sheep, the blue one, the Shepard. They didn't deserve to be brought up in Sonic's head games, and they damn well didn't deserve to lose their life for it. But such was the way of war, he presumed. There was just one thing left to do...

"Shadow!" Hope's voice rung from behind.

The blonde haired queen prance up, wearing her best dress, and tied her arm around his.

"Come on," she continued, "the party's not dying down anytime soon!"

Call Shadow crazy, but he wasn't in the mood for a party. He turned his head to his queen, grabbed a hold of her hands, and held her close.

"Hope," he said, "we need to talk..."

She grew concerned.

"About what?" she questioned.

"About... Molly..." he said.

The red-haired princess pranced around the streets of Urimeace as the Black Arms around her showered her with praise and confetti. Though she did relatively nothing, save for blasting the Dualian air fleet with the Eclipse Cannon, she was still seen as a great leader of the Black Arms Army. The fact that she was the first-born princess didn't hurt either. Maria walked beside her sister, as she two waved to the many denizens of her people. Behind them Jr. who appeared unphased by everything, and behind him, Omega who only cared about protecting his creator.

Surprisingly, Rouge wasn't among them. The sultry bat stood on a roof top, her teal eyes on the waves, as she pondered her next course of action. The war now over, she felt an extreme lost of self. There was no need for the C.A.F. now, as G.U.N. now had no leader. And with Sonic banished, the chances of a Dualian uprising under Manik's rule was... weak at best. The blue prince, err, King, didn't know the first rule of war, let alone causing one. So what did Rouge do now? She could be a treasure hunter once again, but the thought of such a thing sickened her. She wasn't some young thing anymore, she was a grown woman. A lonely, grown woman.

"Hey Rouge..." a heavy voice echoed from behind.

She turned around, and saw, shockingly enough, a certain red echidna. Knuckle's body was wrapped in coils, but for a reason Rouge didn't know.

"Well, well, well," Rouge flirted, "If it isn't Knuckles. Tell me, Julie-Su finally kicked you out?"

But he wasn't in the mood for her childish games. Instead, he leaned over the roof's edge, and gazed down upon the dancing Casscadian's below.

"So tell me... what's next?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Rouge answered, as she looked away.

"What does Rouge the bat, after all of this world saving, plan to do next?"

"I... I never really thought about it..." she answered, truthfully.

"You know... we could always use some one like you on Angel Island." Knuckles suddenly commented.

"What was that?" she asked with a smirk.

Knuckles looked at her.

"Rouge... you are one of the smartest women on this planet. You're able to juggle so much things and keep command over many things... we can... use your help..."

"For what? Dare I ask?" she said, lifting a finger.

"You'll see," Knuckles remarked, "Just don't tell Julie I asked you... she'll kill me."

"Uh huh... we'll see what happens."

Suddenly, the partying at the streets below came to a deadly silence. Rouge and Knuckles, finding this as odd, turned their attention to the center of the city. Shadow stood there, on a podium, as his red eyes gazed down upon his many people.

"Now what's going on down there?" Knuckles asked as he leaned forward.

"My fellow Casscadian," Shadow said as he slowly crossed his arms, "This... past week... it shall go down forever as the darkest time on our planet. The King of Dualius, a hurt and devious man, intended on destroying our way of life... not because of what we have done, but because of what we did. Years ago, as the mindless monsters we once were, we attacked Mobius, and nearly brought them to their knees... The Mobians and their King, believing we were the same monsters, trying their hardest to defeat us... but we, defeated them..." A great powerful roar echoed among the people. Shadow allowed this to go on for three minutes, before he raised his hands to silence his people, "It's also now... with a great... pit in my heart... that I... turn away my crown."

Silence...

The air... it grew dead silent. Nothing, nothing, made a noise. From the birds in the sky, to the bugs in the ground, they were all silent. What did he just say?"

"I Shadow the hedgehog, the leader of the Black Arms, resign from my role, and allow someone with greater skills than I to take my place." slowly, he removed his own crown, "The next in line... Molly!"

In an instant, every Black Arm in the city turned and face the red hair princess. Instead, she gazed down upon them with her dark blue eyes. She couldn't believe her father's words. For the next minute, her people stared at her, before they began bowing. Each and every Black Arm fell to their knees, and bowed toward their new Queen.

"No, no, no..." she said, frailly, "You... must be lying..."

"I'm not, Molly..." Shadow said.

With a snap of his fingers, he was in his daughter's face. She stepped back fearfully, before running up into her mother. Turning around, her mother gave her a proud glance.

"Shadow... was dead set on making this happen." she said.

"But Daddy... you have to die for me to come into power!" Molly claimed.

"Not exactly," he said, "I make the rules, after all... besides..." he removed his cape as well, "I think I'm done with this... King thing... I'm gonna retire... I think I've deserved it..." he handed his cape and crown to his daughter, "Now take it, Molly."

She was apprehensive at first, but the moment her fingers brushed against her father's cape, she felt rejuvenated. Slowly, she removed it from his hands, and wrapped it around her shoulders. And then, before taking his crown, she gazed at it. It was a golden color, and vaguely resembled a crescent moon. She never gazed at the crown in such detail before, to be honest. But now, it was hers.

She removed it from her father's hands, hovered it slowly over her head, and laid it down upon it one second later.

Queen Molly Rouge Kintobor.

"If you think I'm going to call you Queen now," Jr. said, arms crossed, "you're sorely mistaken..."

Molly grinned. Raising her hands, she suddenly felt the entire Black Arms race bend to her will. They stood from their bowing position, and rejoiced. Suddenly, she was lifted up by two Black Oaks, who began to parade her around the city like some kind of trophy. She would be an amazing Queen... believe it.

Shadow crossed his arms and leaned up against the side of a building. Right now, his heart felt at peace. His people alive, he was no longer king, and Molly would lead on valiantly, he knew it.

"Finally happy to get that off your chest?" Hope questioned.

"Of course," Shadow said, raising his hands, "this ruling problem is someone else's business now!"

"Oh, you can be so childish sometimes!" Hope said, wagging her finger.

"Come on," Shadow remarked, stretching out his hand, "let's dance..."

"Shadow the hedgehog, asking me to dance!" Hope said, shocked, "Are you sure Sonic didn't hit you hard on the head?"

"I'm pretty sure he did," the black hedgehog replied, "so enjoy this moment while it lasts, which reminds me." reaching his hands into the invisible space that was his pocket, the hedgehog withdrew a shining yellow rose, "I made this for you," he said, "it took me ten years to get it perfect."

Hope gazed at the yellow rose with scanning eyes. It was so beautiful the way it shined and in her face. Slowly, she plucked it from her husband's hand, and held it against her eyes.

"Shadow... I don't know what to say..."

"Ah... it's the least I can do... since the beginning... you've been there for me, always at my side..." he stated, "I'd be... lost... without you..."

Suddenly, Hope's lips were pressed up against hers. When she pulled away, she grinned.

"And I'd be lost without you." she stated, "Now come one!" she remarked, placing the rose in her cleavage, "I haven't forgotten about that dance yet!"

Latching her hand onto his, the two trekked into the seas of their people.

"Come on! Let's see if Tails and Mina are up for a dance!"

"That cooky mongoose is always up for one..."

...

Sonic's green eyes gazed down weakly. He hadn't left the area for three days now. He just sat, his legs stretched out, his eyes trained on the grey dirt. He wished death was faster than this, because he couldn't take it anymore. He just wanted to die. But he couldn't. He kept hearing voices in his head. He didn't know where they came from, or when they showed up, but they were driving him mad. They kept showing up, every second, every moment!

"I can't believe you, Sonic..." Sally's voice echoed.

She was there, the same age as when he last saw her. Holding her blue vest as she gave him this disappointed look.

"You killed me," Omega's voice boomed, "and for what?"

He stepped forward, and laid his claw on Sally's shoulder.

"Why did you do this?" Amy said.

She appeared before him, her skin festering from the Eclipse Cannon's beam.

"Why didn't you tell us you made everything up!? We still would have seen you as... a... hero..."

Slowly, she faded away, and so did Sally and Omega. The sky shook with a lightning bolt that coursed somewhere up. But suddenly, another voice peaked Sonic's interests.

"I can't believe you..." a relatively young voice said.

Sonic looked up. He recognized that voice. Turning around, he saw its speaker. It was... himself. The young, sixteen year old Sonic the hedgehog gazed at his future self with complete disgust.

"I mean," he continued, "I never wanted to be King, but this? This is our outcome? Defeated by our on friend, because you were too hard-headed to see the difference between fact and fiction? You drove Sally, Knuckles, and Tails away, got Amy, Antoine, and Bunnie killed, and doomed our people to be lead without a king? What do you have to say about this, huh?"

But King Sonic couldn't answer his younger self. He just... stared. This caused his young complexion to scoff in disbelief.

"I can't believe you," he said, "I'm outta here..."

Slowly, young Sonic turned away. As he walked off, he faded into the air, another apparition created from Sonic's mind. The King muttered out a low and deep groan. Alone again. But, not completely, alone.

Over the horizon, he saw something. A bright green light dangled where the land met the sky. Sonic knew what it was.

He stepped forward.

Fin

* * *

_And so, everything comes to an end.  
_

_I just want to say, thanks to everyone who actually sat through all 33 chapters of my story. I never thought it would get so big._

_Yes, this is the end, unless I get the need to make a sequel for whatever reason. That ending, with Sonic finding an object over the horizon, is what's known as a backdoor, ya'know, just in case._

_But I have some people to thank for all of this. First, I wish to thank all the people who followed and favorited this story, you guys gave me that energy to continue writing, cause I knew there was some one out there wishing for me to finish this._

_I would also like to thank all my reviewers for their comments on my chapters and their continued support. I don't know, it just felt kinda cool having my own fans out there wishing me on. I specifically wish to thank ERA OF ERICK, Chad Doe, Shadow-of-death060, Laptop09, and Christiansoldier5, for always going out of their way to review, and to tell me what they liked about what chapter and what not. You guys are the best._

_So now, it's time for pointless added bullcrap! Yeah, you know, the point in time that I tell you all what I wanted to happen but decided not on, and what not. Just in case some one out there wanted to know what was going through my insane head._

_First off, character deaths. I never intended things to get so out of hand ya'know, with Amy dying and Antoine and Bunnie and Espio. In that original list, only Antoine and Bunnie were suppose to die, in some final fight with Omega, the original Omega not Omega Mark 2. In my original thoughts, Omega was not suppose to die fighting Sonic, and was going to survive all the way up to the war. He was going to kill Antoine and was soon going to be killed from behind by a dying Bunnie. In my original version as well, Espio and Amy never appeared, and Tails was going to help Sonic in the war, instead of helping Shadow. In fact, so was Knuckles, he was going to also battle Omega to see who was the most strongest being ever._

_The ending was much different as well. I had come up with many endings, but I never found one I liked. The ending I had in my mind for the longest was with Sonic winning. Yup, Sonic would have defeated Shadow even though he was completely in the wrong. He would have won Casscadia, but he still would have been alone, as Sally wasn't going to stay by his side. In my original version, there was two ways Shadow met his end. First, in a straight battle with Sonic, with neither of them going Super. In this version, Shadow was going to retreat back to the Black Comet with his people and plan a counter attack, this was going to lead in to a sequel, duh. My other version, was to have Sonic defeat Shadow, both as Supers, but Sonic would have sent Shadow into a Chaos Gate where he's sent to some other dimension. With Shadow out of the picture, Sonic was going to have to deal with a Black Arms revolt, so he intended to kill them all. In this ending, Hope, in a means to protect her people, was going to marry Sonic to hold his anger. This was going to be like a reverse of the Mobius X years later, story arc, but with Sonic as the villain and Shadow as the hero. This ending was, of course, going to lead into a sequel._

_Another change I had was with Jr. and Manik. In my mind, I wanted a battle between Jr. and Manik in the Casscadian Castle, while Sonic and Shadow duked it out. It would have been with Jr. trying to kill Manik, while Manik was trying to get Jr. to his senses. The battle would have occurred because Jr. thought Manik was betraying him even though this wasn't the case, the fight would have ended with Jr. being frozen in place by Lara-Su from behind, much like she did to Shadow at the end of Mobius X years later. This would have mad Manik incredibly mad, and he was going to break off his friendship with Lara-Su right then. Also, Knuckles was suppose to die, but I couldn't bring my self to kill anymore characters. You can kinda see that sense Knuckles was stabbed by Savage Espio in my story._

_Any who, all that silliness aside, I just wanted to say thanks. Thanks for all the views and everything. I hope you continue to read my stories, and I pray I can continue writing them. Now if you don't mind, I've gotta figure out a way to get Casscadian Kings its own page on Video Tropes and Idioms... I think it's about time Sonic's Fanfic section got a fanfiction that was actually finished._

_Till next time, Maverick Kay Prime._


End file.
